Falsas Apariencias
by Sisa Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera mentira? ¿Qué pasaría si tras la dulce y simpática apariencia de Tonks se ocultara un terrible secreto? Todos sus planes se vieron truncados el día que Remus Lupin se hizo un hueco en su misterioso corazón. Reviews, x favor.
1. El Inicio

_Falsas apariencias_

Capítulo 1: El inicio

Sólo el graznido del cuervo se escuchaba en la lejanía.

Sobre las antiguas sepulturas del cementerio repercutía sin cesar aquel fantasmagórico sonido haciendo que el paisaje fuera, si cabe, aún más aterrador.

Nymphadora Tonks no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía hallarse. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era que ese día se había acostado temprano tras haber tenido una dura jornada de trabajo en la oficina de aurores. Después, había escuchado que la puerta de su habitación se abría con precipitación y que, por ella, habían entrado tres sujetos enmascarados con túnicas negras de Mortífagos.

Tonks intentó coger su varita, pero era demasiado tarde... Uno de ellos le había lanzado ya la maldición Desmaius.

Tras haber permanecido inconsciente durante varias horas, Tonks veía como era arrastrada de los brazos por dos de sus secuestradores, mientras que el tercero iba delante de ellos indicando, al parecer, el camino correcto a seguir.

Tonks entornó los ojos y bajó la cabeza para que no descubrieran que había despertado.

Conforme iban avanzando por el sinuoso cementerio, la silueta de una imponente y tétrica mansión se fue alzando por encima de las altas lápidas. Parecía tener cientos de años, la pintura se estaba levantando y la maleza crecía sobre la fachada por doquier. La imagen era completada por grandes manchas de humedad y numerosas grietas que se unían entre sí...

Parecía como si la casa se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Los Mortífagos la condujeron hacia el interior de la mansión.

A la izquierda había un polvoriento reloj de pie llenó de telarañas; Tonks no se explicaba como podía funcionar aún. En frente de ella se alzaban unas escaleras.

Mientras era llevada por los Mortífagos, pudo ver que las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros, pero a diferencia de los que había visto hasta entonces, éstos no mostraban ningún tipo movimiento. Sus ocupantes estaban completamente quietos en el lienzo... Por lo tanto, eso dejaba ver que aquella misteriosa mansión era de origen muggle o al menos en un principio lo era.

A medida que iban subiendo; se fue advirtiendo el final de la escalera. Cuando llegaron, el Mortífago que iba delante, abrió la puerta de una habitación que se hallaba delante de ellos y tras hacer una reverencia se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar los demás.

Finalmente, Tonks se encontró en una gran habitación, tan sucia y polvorienta como el resto de la casa, en cuyo extremo había una chimenea encendida y delante de ella un sillón que le daba la espalda a las ardientes ascuas. La joven no conseguía distinguir quien estaba sentado en el asiento, ya que al estar de espaldas a la chimenea su rostro quedaba en penumbra, al igual que el de los otros congregados en la sala.

Los dos Mortífagos la soltaron de los brazos haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo

-Ya tenía ganas de conocerte, Tonks...- susurro una voz silbante desde el sillón- Es así como te gusta que te llamen¿no?

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó ella a La Voz, mientras intentaba incorporarse-. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Sé mucho más que eso- alegó la misteriosa voz-. Por ejemplo, sé que eres metamorfomaga, auror... y, recientemente, miembro en activo de la Orden del fénix al servicio de Dumbledore. Hace tiempo que te llevo siguiendo la pista.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Quiero que te unas a nosotros, Tonks. Tu gran talento, tu trabajo en el ministerio e implicación en la Orden nos puede ser de gran ayuda... Cuantos más mejor.

El pánico se fue adueñando de ella.

La absurda sospecha que había ido fraguando en su cabeza desde que estaba en aquella habitación se hizo ahora con el control total de la realidad...

Aquel ser no podía ser ÉL...

No podía serlo...

Estaba soñando, tenía que ser eso...

Todo lo que estaba viviendo era una delirante pesadilla...

Ahora sólo tenía que despertarse...

-Esto no es ninguna pesadilla, al menos no una en la que puedas estar dormida- dijo el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, mientras le leía la mente a la asustada muchacha-. Tú decides, Tonks. ¿Lo haces por la buenas... o por las malas?

-¡Jamás me uniré a ti!- inquirió Tonks con todo el valor que le quedaba en su interior- ¡Podrás torturarme cuantas veces quieras, pero nunca conseguirás que salga un sí de mi boca!

Voldemort profirió una estruendosa carcajada

-Ya sé que tú no funcionas así. Ni en mil años conseguiré nada de lo que quiero torturándote, eres una buena Hufflepuff... Justa y leal. Pero aún así los Hufflepuff tenéis vuestro pequeño talón de Aquiles.

Tonks permanecía inmóvil en el piso... No tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Tengo entendido que tus padres viven en una pequeña casa de campo a las afueras de Londres. ¿Qué te parece si les torturamos a ellos?

Tonks se tapó horrorizada la cara con ambas manos y sollozó todo lo que pudo...

¿Por qué no se despertaba?

Al ir pasando el tiempo, Tonks se empezó a dar cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción que la de aceptar la propuesta del Señor Oscuro si quería volver a ver con vida a su familia.

Ya no había vuelta de hoja... Estaba atrapada.

-Si aceptas, te daré mi palabra incondicional de que tu familia no sufrirá ningún daño- repuso Voldemort con astucia minando la poca fortaleza que le quedaba-... ¿Y bien¿Aceptas o no?

-... Os serviré en todo lo que me pidáis...- consiguió balbucear entre lágrimas.

Tonks se odiaba a si misma. Había llegado a convertirse en lo que por tantos años había jurado destruir. Ya nunca podría volver a mirarse al espejo con su uniforme de auror y sentirse orgullosa de ser quien era.

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que has hecho lo correcto.

El Señor Oscuro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un Mortífago que había a su espalda:

-Tatuadla la Marca tenebrosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, e aquí una nueva historia.

Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente liada con las otras dos, ahora voy y me invento otra XD... No tengo remedio.

Veréis, este FF se me ocurrió cuando vi en Internet una teoría que acusaba a Tonks de ser Mortífaga (yo lo dudo) ¿No sé si vosotros la habréis leído?. Total, que fue en ese preciso instante cuando se me encendió la bombillita :D

Espero vuestros reviews.

Muchos besos a todos:

Sisa Lupin


	2. Encuentros

Capítulo 2: Encuentros

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ha habido suerte esta vez?

-Nada- suspiró abatido el recién llegado-. A este paso estaré más cerca de cobrar la jubilación que una miserable nómina laboral...

Desde uno de los extremos de la mesa, Sirius Black bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo dejando ver unos profundos ojos grises y una sonrisa en los labios. Por mal que le fueran las cosas él no se resignaba a que le quitaran una de sus típicas sonrisas. Azkaban había dejado una huella imborrable en él, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a ocultar aquellos años de sufrimiento para conseguir animar a su buen amigo Remus J Lupin.

Pero él, por el contrario, se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la silla más cercana y a coger el periódico que su amigo había dejado encima de la mesa.

Sirius suspiró...

-Venga, anda, anímate. Tampoco era el cargo de Ministro y estoy seguro de que te iban a pagar una miseria.

-Una miseria sería algo.

-Ya encontraras otra cosa. ¡Eras el mejor de la clase! Premio anual, prefecto, delegado...

-Licántropo.

'Ya empieza otra vez' pensó Sirius.

-Vale, tú ganas- dijo él renunciando a todas sus tácticas conocidas para subirle la moral. Cuando se ponía en ese plan era mejor dejarle-. Pero dame el periódico que lo estaba leyendo yo primero- alegó irguiéndose y arrebatándole la lectura.

Remus resopló y se levantó del asiento para coger una taza y prepararse un café. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, una señal más que concisa de que la luna llena no andaba muy lejos por el firmamento. Todas sus desgracias eran culpa de esa maldita luna que no le dejaba hacer una vida normal como al resto de la humanidad.

Mientras ponía la cafetera al fuego, pudo ver que Sirius le miraba por encima del periódico. Remus sabía que Sirius solo se preocupa por él, era algo normal ya que era el único amigo que le quedaba de su infancia. Pero Remus no quería su compasión... ya tenía bastante con la suya propia.

-Hoy viene la chica nueva, ¿no?- preguntó para cambiar de tema y dejar que sus fantasmas se esfumaran.

-Sí, y tiene nombre...-dijo Sirius al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada-.Un nombre bastante raro debo añadir.

-¿No sería una de tus conquistas?- alegó Remus con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-¡Pero que dices! Me apena que tengas esa idea de mí, Lunático- inquirió fingiéndose dolido-. Es Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de mi prima Andrómeda. Era solo una niña cuando la vi por última vez, justo un día antes de ser llevado a Azkaban... Seguro que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de mí. ¿Nunca te la presenté?

-Sí, claro. Te acompañé a verla cuando nació. Después no volví a saber nada más de ella, excepto por lo que tú me contabas.

-Pues haber si hoy se digna a venir. Ya lleva semanas retrasando su primera reunión.

-Seguro que esta nerviosa. No todos los días ingresas en una sociedad secreta que intenta luchar contra el mal y la ineptitud del Ministerio a la vez.

Sirius le dio la razón con la mirada.

A pesar de sus intentos por disimularlo, Remus no podía ocultar que sentía bastante curiosidad por conocer a la tal Nymphadora Tonks. Últimamente no dejaba de preguntarse porqué Dumbledore había querido en la Orden del Fénix a una joven recientemente salida de la academia de aurores y sin ningún tipo de experiencia en lo referente a los Mortífagos.

Sin duda, debía haber algo en ella difícil de ver a simple vista...

-Ha llegado tu momento. Espero, por tu propio bien, que no nos defraudes.

-Me importa muy poco lo que me pase a mí. Si no fuera por vuestros chantajes ya le habría dicho a Dumbledore hace tiempo todo lo que sé.

-Pero si lo haces, ya sabes lo que puede pasar... Así que procura resultar convincente y ganarte la confianza de todos y cada uno de los que estén allí. No olvides utilizar la Oclumancia en todo momento, especialmente cuando este presente Dumbledore. No es que seas un prodigio en esa materia, pero espero que te esfuerces más de lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

-No es culpa mía... Hemos tenido muy poco tiempo. Deberías haberme dado más clases...

-¡Se acabo el tiempo para ti! Esta vez no volverás a escaquearte... Ahora voy a entrar, cuenta diez minutos y hazlo tú después, ¿entendido?

-...Entendido.

Nymphadora Tonks vio como su antiguo profesor de pociones y ahora compañero de fechorías, además de su niñera, se alejaba de los matorrales donde había estado dándole instrucciones y se dirigía hacia el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place para fingir una vez más su indudable lealtad a Dumbledore.

Tal vez a él le resultara fácil esa tarea, pero no ha Tonks. Hacia semanas que las piernas no paraban de temblarle al pensar en la cantidad de magos y brujas altamente cualificados que se congregaban en el cuartel. Ojoloco Moody, por ejemplo, había sido el mejor auror que había pasado por el Ministerio en muchos años y por eso se había ganado la total admiración de la joven. ¿Cómo iba a poder engañarle a él? Y eso si no hablamos de su primo Sirius... Doce años en Azkaban es tiempo más que suficiente para conocer que clase de personas son sus compañeros de celda. ¿Qué cara se le pondría si descubriera que su pequeña Niphy era una Mortífaga?

Tonks dejó resbalar una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla...

Siempre le tuvo mucho aprecio. Nunca se cansaba de jugar con ella en el jardín de su casa... Nada hacía sospechar que sería llevado poco tiempo después a Azkaban por haber traicionado a sus amigos. Aquella Tonks se negaba a creerlo y prefirió conservar en su corazón al Sirius que la trataba con cariño y que le daba golosinas sin que su madre se enterara. La noticia que el propio Señor Tenebroso le dio sobre que Sirius Black era inocente y estaba oculto en el cuartel, fue la mejor que pudo darle a pesar de todos los horribles sucesos que estaba experimentando.

Pero no era el momento de flaquear... La vida de sus padres dependía de ello.

Tonks se levantó con decisión, se subió la manga de la camiseta y con gran esfuerzo hizo que su Marca Tenebrosa desapareciera de su antebrazo izquierdo. El tatuaje desapareció, pero le quedaba un tono rojizo, algo parecido a una quemadura en donde antes estuvo la Marca. Luego se bajó la manga de nuevo. No serviría de mucho, pues la siniestra marca volvía a aparecer a la hora, pero era mejor prevenir que curar y si se acordaba de volverla a ocultar a la hora nada habría que lamentar. Después volvió su pelo de un color rosa chicle, como antes acostumbraba a llevar y, finalmente, se encaminó hacia el cuartel...

En cuanto pronunció las palabras 'número 12 de Grimmauld Place', una maltrecha puerta salió de la nada entre los números 11 y 13, y de inmediato aparecieron unas sucias paredes y unas mugrientas ventanas. Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera inflado una casa más, empujando a las que tenía a ambos lados y apartándolas de su camino.

Tonks subió los desgastados escalones de piedra sin apartar los ojos de la puerta que acababa de materializarse. La pintura negra estaba estropeada y arañada, y la aldaba de plata tenía forma de serpiente retorcida. No había cerradura ni buzón.

La joven sacó su varita y dio un golpe en la puerta. Tonks oyó unos fuertes ruidos metálicos y algo que sonaba como una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido...

Cruzó el umbral y se sumergió en la casi total oscuridad del vestíbulo. Olía a humedad, a polvo y a algo podrido y dulzón; la casa tenía toda la pinta de ser un edificio abandonado.

En esos momentos no había nadie en el vestíbulo, de modo que la joven dejó vagar su vista por la inmensa casa. En un instante miró hacia arriba para contemplar la gran lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo y sin darse cuenta, sus pies se fueron encaminando hacia atrás para captar una visión más amplia... Sintió como sus pies se topaban con algo y, después...

-¡Ay!- gimoteó Tonks completamente tendida en el suelo...

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la joven oyó un débil silbido, y entonces unas anticuadas lámparas de gas se encendieron en las paredes y proyectaron una luz, débil y parpadeante, sobre el despegado papel pintado y en la raída alfombra sobre la que se encontraba tumbada...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Instintivamente, Tonks se intentó incorporar del suelo. No quería que nadie la viera en esa posición. Pero un fuerte dolor en uno de sus tobillos la hizo desistir de su empeño. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer el ridículo delante de alguien?

-Espera, no te muevas.

Un hombre de ojos color miel y pelo castaño se arrodilló a su lado algo preocupado. A simple vista parecía mayor que ella y tenía unas marcadas ojeras por debajo de sus bonitos ojos dorados...

Por alguna extraña razón, Tonks no lograba articular ningún tipo de disculpa o, simplemente, pronunciar alguna palabra en presencia de aquel hombre... Nunca antes le había pasado algo igual.

Remus cogió con cuidado la pierna de la chica y le quitó lentamente el zapato del pie lastimado. Tonks se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus suaves manos tocando con delicadeza su piel en busca de alguna fractura. La chica dejó a un lado el dolor que le causó la caída para dejarse llevar por los atentos cuidados que le proporcionaba aquel desconocido. Ya ni siquiera le dolía. Lo único que deseaba era que no cesara en sus caricias...

-Tienes roto el tobillo. Por suerte no es difícil de arreglar.

Remus cogió su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y pronunció un hechizo sobre el talón de la joven. Tonks notó la mejoría al instante.

-¿Mejor?

Ella asintió con timidez algo avergonzada por sus anteriores pensamientos. Remus le dedicó una sonrisa y un ligero rubor se fue haciendo visible en sus mejillas...

Por su parte, Remus no podía apartar la vista de aquella mujer. Había algo en ella que le impedía apartar sus ojos de la misteriosa joven... Era como si le hubiera echado la maldición Imperius y su cuerpo no pudiera obedecerle. Aún así, él intentaba por todos los medios posibles aparentar tranquilidad. Lo último que quería era que pensara que era un pervertido, pues no había que fijarse mucho para saber que ella era mucho más joven que él. Pero a pesar de ello, Remus seguía contemplado a aquella muchacha de pelo rosa que había aparecido tumbada en mitad del vestíbulo todavía con una de sus manos puestas sobre su pierna... Cuando se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle decidió apartarla cuanto antes, pero en vez de eso dejó que su mano resbalara por ella rozando su suave piel y rogando por que en ese momento se detuviera el tiempo...

Tonks sentía que su corazón latía con mayor intensidad a medida que su mano iba bajando por su piel. No podía negar que aquel hombre le atraía de una manera muy especial. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y, sin embargo...

En ese momento, estaban tan ensimismados, el uno con el otro, que no se percataron que alguien los vigilaba desde atrás...

-Lo que hay que ver...-dijo la voz de Snape con desprecio-. Ni siquiera te ha dicho una palabra y ya te tiene a sus pies.

Ambos se sobresaltaron por la intromisión y Remus se levantó al instante separándose rápidamente de ella mientras Snape le sonreía con malicia.

-Mira, entiendo que un ser como tú no pueda controlar sus instintos animales... Pero debería darte vergüenza aprovecharte de la ignorancia de una jovencita- prosiguió-. Veo que sigues llevando muy mal lo de ser un marginado y que nadie quiera estar cerca de ti, Lupin.

Remus le echó una mirada fulminante. Sin embargo, la veracidad de sus palabras le obligaron a bajar la mirada. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido... ¿Qué clase de primera impresión le había dado?

Tonks miró con aprensión como bajaba la mirada. Sabía que Snape despreciaba a todo el mundo ¡pero él no le había echo nada para que le insultara de esa manera!

-¿Y tú no sabes que esta mal espiar a la gente?-inquirió ella todavía sentada sobre la alfombra.

-Señorita, si no hubiera sido por mí ese animal ya se habría abalanzado sobre usted.

-Ja! ahora va a resultar que le voy a tener que estar agradecida ¿no? Pues muchas gracias y hasta otra. Venga, adiós...

Snape se marchó bastante enojado del lugar. La forma con la que se estaba ganando la confianza de los miembros de la Orden no le gustaba para nada. Más aún si era a costa de sus insultos...

Remus se quedó boquiabierto viendo como Snape se marchaba obedeciéndola sin hacer ademán de rechistar. Cada vez le caía mejor...

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?- le preguntó ella.

-Ah...Sí, claro... Discúlpame- balbuceó Remus tendiéndole una mano en seguida mientras que con la otra la cogía de la cintura... Un gesto que a Tonks no le pasó desapercibido.

-A propósito... Gracias por haber dado la cara por mí delante de Snape.

-No tienes porque dármelas. No soporto a la gente hipócrita que se mete con los demás solo para divertirse.

Remus se quedó atónito. Sin duda esa chica le caía muy, pero que muy bien...

Ambos sentían que su espacio estaba siendo invadido el uno por el otro. Casi sin darse cuenta, Tonks se sorprendió viendo con deseo los labios de aquel hombre e imaginándolos recorriendo lentamente todos los misterios de su piel...

-¿Niphy?

Sirius entró en el vestíbulo sin fijarse siquiera que estaba interrumpiendo la tórrida escena. Remus se separó inmediatamente como si Sirius se tratara de su propio padre...

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Tonks tras recuperar la compostura.

La joven corrió a abrazarle.

-Niphy, adoro que seas tan efusiva, pero... me estas asfixiando.

-Ay, lo siento- dijo ella mientras aflojaba un poco los brazos-. Es que me alegro tanto de verte...

-Y yo a ti pequeña. Aunque ya no eres tan pequeña que digamos.

-¿Y que esperabas? Han pasado catorce años- inquirió Tonks mientras se apartaba para verle mejor-. Tú también has cambiado mucho...

-¿Para mejor o para peor?- preguntó con tono insinuante y algo presuntuoso.

-Pues... No sé...

Tonks rió al ver la cara de enfado que estaba poniendo su primo y, a continuación, él también sonrió. No había cambiado nada, seguía sin poder enfadarse con ella.

Sirius miró un instante por detrás de ella y vio que Remus estaba un poco distante.

-Ya he visto que os habéis conocido, ¿verdad?

Sirius notó que Tonks se ruborizaba. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esa chica?

-En realidad... No nos han presentado- dijo Remus acercándose hacia ellos con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Bueno pues, Niphy, te presento a mi amigo Remus J Lupin. Remus, ella es Nymphadora Tonks.

La joven fulminó con la mirada a Sirius...

-Pero prefieren que la llamen Tonks- añadió rápidamente.

-Encantado de conocerte, Tonks- saludó amablemente Remus.

-L-lo mismo digo, Lupin...

Remus se acercó a ella para darle dos besos. Sin embargo, ambos se encontraban tan nerviosos que no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cual iba a ser la primera mejilla en ser besada...

Solo fue un instante, apenas un roce en sus labios para que quedara grabado a fuego en la memoria de ambos.

Sirius rió disimuladamente ante la escena. Resultaba bastante gracioso ver a su mejor amigo sonrojarse como un adolescente y, más aún, a Tonks con una mano en los labios y un gesto de disculpa.

Por Merlín que parecían un par de enamorados. Un momento... No, no podía ser... ¿O sí?

-¿Qué tal si vamos al salón?- preguntó Remus volviendo a la realidad- Dumbledore estará a punto de llegar- añadió.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta de la cocina una mujer pelirroja. Al ver a la joven la sonrió amablemente:

-Bienvenida, querida. Tú debes ser Nymphadora...

-Tonks, llámeme, Tonks.

-Oh, como quieras. Yo soy Molly Weasley.

Molly se acercó a ellos y miró con desaprobación a Sirius y Remus, más a Sirius que a Remus.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí en el vestíbulo? ¿Es que ni siquiera la habéis invitado a pasar dentro?- inquirió la Señora Weasley- Ven, querida. No seas tímida yo te presento a los demás. En fin, perdónales son hombres...- añadió en tono confidencial mientras la guiaba hasta el salón.

-¡Lo he oído!- exclamó Sirius.

Mientras tanto, Tonks no paraba de mirar hacia atrás al tiempo que iba caminando hacia el salón. Las palabras de advertencia de Snape acerca de Remus J Lupin llegaron a su mente más nítidas que nunca:

' _No lo subestimes. Es más listo de lo que parece. Extremadamente peligroso... Licántropo'_

Sin embargo, no era ese el motivo por el que le miraba... No parecía tan peligroso. De hecho no se parecía en nada a la idea que tenía sobre los Hombres Lobo.

Cuando se hubo alejado, Sirius se fijó en que su amigo seguía mirando la puerta por la que se acababa de marchar Tonks. Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba demasiado callado...

-¿Qué?

Sirius tenía levantada una ceja y le miraba como si quisiera adivinar sus pensamientos. Después le sonrió de una manera lasciva...

-Con que el lobo feroz quiere comerse a caperucita rosa, ¿eh?

-¿Pero que dices? Mira, Sirius. No te ofendas, pero tantos años en Azkaban han afectado a tu perspicacia...

-¡Mi perspicacia sigue perfectamente! Os he visto de la manita en medio del vestíbulo y luego el numerito ese del beso... ¿Me vas a negar la evidencia, Lunático?

-¡Pero si ni siquiera la conozco!

-¿Y la primera impresión? Porque, madre mía, como se nos a puesto la pequeña Niphy en catorce años... Si no fuera mi prima...

-¡Sirius!

-Ya, ya sé... Tú la viste primero.

Remus suspiró. Era más que obvio que cuando Sirius se ponía en ese plan lo mejor era dejarle. De todos modos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Quería conocerla, saber más de ella... Pero eso no significaba nada, ¿verdad?

Sirius era consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Eso le alegraba, pero también le preocupaba...

-¿Pero qué hacéis ahí? ¡Vamos! La reunión ya ha empezado- dijo la voz de Ojoloco desde el fondo del salón-. ¡No bajéis la guardia ni aunque estéis en el cuartel! Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...

'Y que lo digas...' pensó Remus.

* * *

**N/A:** _Falsas apariencias_ ha vuelto: D Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que mis otras dos historias me tienen completamente absorbida. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena para todos vosotros y que me lo hagáis saber por vuestros Reviews (ya sabéis: comentarios, críticas, lo que queráis)

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este FF, en especial a:

**Piper-Tonks, ILoveWeasleys, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Piper Lupin **y **YoLa-TonKs**

Espero que sigáis mandándome vuestros maravillosos Reviews. Hasta otra!

PD: Sí, la teoría la leí en HarryLatino Jeje. Y la contrateoría a mí también me pareció mucho más creíble IloveWeasleys : D

Muchos Bss:

Sisa Lupin


	3. La prueba final

Capítulo 3: La prueba final

Nymphadora Tonks respiró hondo mientras la señora Weasley la conducía hacia el salón. Por desgracia todavía no había pasado lo peor y eso era precisamente lo que más temía...

-¿Dumbledore va ha venir hoy, Molly?- preguntó Tonks disimulando el temor que le causaba la idea de encontrarse cara a cara con su antiguo director y nuevo enemigo.

-Oh, por supuesto. Ya no tardará en llegar- le contestó ella al tiempo que llegaban a la entrada del salón.

Dentro había varios magos y brujas a los que Tonks reconoció al instante por las fotografías que le habían enseñado los Mortífagos. Todos se giraron con curiosidad hacia su nueva compañera...

-H-hola... Soy Tonks.

'Genial. Parezco una niña pequeña en su primer día de clase. Tonks¡la Oclumancia! Snape te esta mirando mal... ¿Es que ese hombre no tiene vida propia!' pensó para si misma.

Los miembros de la Orden la sonrieron amablemente. Era algo normal que la pobre muchacha se encontrará un poco nerviosa ante tan singular sociedad...

-Bienvenida, Tonks. Yo me llamo Bill Weasley- saludó un chico pelirrojo que se acercó hacia ella.

A continuación todos se fueron presentando uno a uno a excepción de Kingsley que ya la conocía de la oficina y Snape que como era habitual no se mostraba muy afable con los recién llegados y por tanto nadie se sorprendió por su falta de cortesía.

Cuando llegó el turno de Ojoloco, Tonks tuvo la sensación de que su ojo mágico la miraba de forma inquisitiva...

-Con que auror¿eh? Hoy en día admiten a cualquiera en la academia...- inquirió Moody.

-¡Alastor!- le recriminó Molly- Sé amable. Es su primer día.

-Esta bien, esta bien...- dijo mirando con fastidio a Molly. Después, dirigió su ojo no mágico hacia Tonks:- Discúlpeme señorita, pero es que acabo de salir de un baúl después de haber permanecido en él durante un año y mis modales no son los de antes. Ya ves... con lo que yo he sido- añadió con aire nostálgico-. ¡Pero he aprendido la lección¿Sabe cuál es?

-Alerta permanente- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Pandilla de desagradecidos¡Dónde estaríais sin mí, eh!- inquirió con malhumor- ¡Y dónde están Black y Lupin¡No me extrañaría nada que les hubieran raptado unos mortífagos! Será mejor que vaya a ver que ha sido de ellos...

Y sin más se marchó, con su orgullosa cojera murmurando algo sobre la actual insensatez de sus compañeros y el error que cometía Dumbledore en permitir ingresar en la Orden a gente tan poco precavida.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Tonks no pudiendo disimular una sonrisa cuando se hubo marchado.

-Oh, sí... pero pronto te acostumbraras- alegó Kingsley-. Lo que le pasa es que es demasiado sobreprotector con todos nosotros.

-¡Sobreprotector! Ahí te has quedado corto, Kingsley- inquirió Bill-. El otro día casi monta un operativo para que no me atacaran los mortífagos mientras iba de camino al baño.

-La verdad es que es un poco asfixiante... Pero en el fondo nos tiene cariño aunque no quiera admitirlo- añadió Hestia divertida.

Tonks sonrió con los demás a pesar de sentirse terriblemente culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacerles en un futuro cada vez más cercano... Esa gente la había recibido con su mejor sonrisa y ahora ella estaba a punto de traicionarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos por el simple hecho de hacer lo correcto...

Pero tanto como si le gustaba o como si no; la marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo le decía que era una Mortífaga y ese estigma no podría quitárselo de su piel ni de su alma en lo que le quedaba de vida. Siempre lo llevaría con ella, muy a su pesar...

En ese momento llegó de nuevo Ojoloco y justo detrás de él aparecieron Sirius y Lupin... Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en sus labios olvidándose de sus tristes reflexiones.

-Ya estamos aquí, sanos y salvos, como podéis ver- dijo Sirius-. ¿Verdad, Remus?- añadió con intención.

-¿Qué¡Ah, sí! Sí, claro... - le dijo Remus que en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado perdiéndose en los oscuros ojos de su joven compañera.

-Bien vamos a sentarnos antes de que te pongas aún más en evidencia- dijo a su amigo en tono confidencial.

Remus pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y fue a sentarse. El animago retiró una silla que se encontraba justo al lado del asiento de Remus con la intención de sentarse en él, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor...

-Señorita...- dijo mirando a Tonks- Su asiento le espera.

-... Gracias- añadió mientras se sentaba evitando mirar a la persona que tenía a su izquierda y rogando porque el calor que empezaba a cubrirle las mejillas desapareciera en ese mismo instante.

Sirius sonrió disimuladamente mientras se encaminaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

El licántropo, por su parte, intentaba aparentar indiferencia. No le había pasado desapercibido la sonrisita de su amigo y sabía de antemano que lo mejor en esos casos era adoptar la mayor naturalidad posible para que su 'querido' amigo no sacara conclusiones precipitadas y dañinas para su respetable imagen. Bien, eso lo tenía claro... entonces¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo?

Remus notó como la joven bajaba la mirada y se observaba las manos sin saber que hacer, poco después se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se empezaban a teñir de rojo una vez más... Carraspeó para llamar su atención:

-Esto...-repuso mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera dar paso a una conversación civilizada- ¿Qué tal tu tobillo?

'Maldita sea. Tenía que sacar precisamente ese tema... soy un completo idiota' se reprendió mentalmente.

-Oh, muy bien... Seguro que no será la última vez que tengas que arreglarme una fractura- dijo Tonks deseosa de que la escena anterior volviera a repetirse-. Lo que pasa es que soy un completo desastre...- prosiguió dejando sus ideas a un lado-. Siempre estoy tropezando con cualquier cosa. Ya casi ni me acuerdo de las veces que me he roto algún hueso por culpa de un objeto mal colocado.

-Entonces la próxima vez intentaré estar antes para poder evitar tu próxima caída y no tener que recurrir a la sanación.

Tonks no sabía como reaccionar ante el comentario de su compañero. Intentó identificar en el lenguaje oculto de las palabras algún signo de insinuación, alguna indirecta o invitación. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa con la que le estaba gratificando en esos momentos. No podía sospechar de un hombre que tuviera una sonrisa tan sincera como la de Remus Lupin...

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- alegó él.

-Eh, sí... claro- dijo sorprendida y, en cierto modo, asustada.

-¿Eso que le pasa a tu pelo es normal?

'Maldita sea...¿Por qué me tiene que pasar justo ahora?' pensó mientras cogía uno de sus mechones y observaba toda una gama de tonalidades rojas que iban aumentando de intensidad.

Lo único que le faltaba ahora... que pensara que era un bicho raro y encima multicolor.

-S-sí, por lo general suele ser algo normal en mí cuando estoy enfadada o...

Se calló en mitad de la frase. Remus se quedó mirándola con gesto interrogante.

-Es uno de los inconvenientes que tiene ser Metamorfomaga- intentó arreglar.

-¿En serio?- preguntó atónito- ¿De verdad eres metamorfomaga?

-Sí...He sido siempre así. Al principio tarde un poco en presentar los síntomas, pero cuando contaba con apenas un mes de vida ya era capaz de transformar mi pelo en un llamativo arco iris de colores.

Para respaldar su teoría, Tonks cerró con fuerza los ojos y cambió su color de pelo del rojo al violeta, del violeta pasó al azul y del azul a su predilecto; el rosa.

Remus sonrió maravillado ante el peculiar don de su nueva compañera. Acababa de descubrir uno de los motivos por los cuales Dumbledore le había permitido ingresar en la Orden. Sin contar con su simpatía...

-Vaya, nunca había conocido a nadie así. Recuerdo que la profesora McGonagall nos habló de la metamorfomagia cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, decía que esos casos solo se presentan en una persona entre varios millones.

-Cierto. Tienes una memoria prodigiosa. La mayoría de las personas no saben ni siquiera lo que significa...

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Sirius observaba a su amigo charlando animadamente con la hija de su prima favorita. Aunque no pudiera oír su conversación desde esa distancia sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando del peculiar don de Tonks, pues Remus parecía haber abandonado su anterior ensimismamiento para centrarse en averiguar más sobre su cualidad.

Lunático nunca iba a cambiar, en cuanto se le presentaba algo insólito ante él no podía perder la oportunidad de descubrir todo lo referente a ese tema en particular, bien fuera un libro único en el mundo, el descubrimiento de una nueva especie de grindylow o alguno de esos extraños objetos mágicos que le gustaba coleccionar.

Claro que ahora lo que captaba la atención del licántropo no era, para nada, un antiquísimo libro, ni un bicho marino ni ninguna baratija del Callejón Diagon... Era una mujer.

Sirius sonrió a medias...

'_¿Y si esos dos se liaran?'_ pensó en su perturbada mente.

'_Creo que Azkaban te ha afectado más de lo que parece a simple vista' _determinó la voz de su conciencia_. 'Es de Remus J Lupin de quien estamos hablando... El lobo solitario'._

'_Ya, ya sé... su pequeño problema peludo, pero ella también parece que tiene un pequeño problema, claro que éste es multicolor. Tal vez pueda hacer algo entre esos dos...'_

'_¡Ni hablar!'_

'_¿Y por qué no? Con Lily y James funcionó, al cabo de algunos añitos, pero funcionó'_

'_¡Tu gran amigo podría hacer daño a tu pequeña Niphy! Ya sabes que el mayor tiempo que ha conseguido permanecer con una mujer ha sido un mes. Terminaron justo cuando ella descubrió su otra cara...' _

'_¡Pero esa mujer era una arpía¡La única responsable de que Remus intente proteger a todas sus pretendientes de sí mismo! Por eso siempre es tan reservado con las mujeres, tiene miedo de que le vuelvan a hacer daño... pero Niphy no es como todas las demás, es diferente'_

'_Eso no le hará cambiar. Como mucho tal vez se dé un homenaje con ella, estén unos diítas juntos y luego adiós, es lo que hace siempre. Es preferible para él rechazarlas antes de que le rechacen a él'_

'_¡Por qué nunca ha amado a ninguna de esas chicas! Si hubiera sido Niphy la primera, y no esa arpía, todo sería muy diferente ahora...'_

'_Ya, pero sería un poquito difícil que hubiera sido la primera, pues cuando la famosa arpía entró en su vida Niphy ni siquiera había nacido...'_

-Sirius...- dijo la voz de Hestia mientras le pasaba una de sus manos por los ojos- ¿Dónde has aprendido a dormir con los ojos abiertos?- añadió cuando hubo salido de sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe, señorita Jones. Es una de sus muchas anomalías- alegó Snape mirándole con una de sus socarronas sonrisas desde el otro extremo de la mesa-. Seguro que tenías mucho tiempo libre en Azkaban para perfeccionar esa técnica¿verdad, Black?

-Mira, Quejicus. Como no aprendas tú solito a cerrar ese enorme agujero que tienes en la cara, seré yo mismo quien lo haga la próxima vez.

-¿Y ahora es cuando me tengo que echar a temblar? No te ofendas Black, pero tus amenazas están empezando a decaer desde que tu fiel escudero Potter no esta aquí para completarlas con alguno de sus absurdos hechizos para principiantes. Que lástima¿verdad?...

Como movido por un resorte, Sirius se levantó con ímpetu de su asiento tirandolo al suelo con gran estrépito.

Todos se giraron hacia el primogénito de los Black, incluidos Tonks y Remus, viendo como sus ojos grises echaban chispas en dirección a Snape.

'Oh, no... Otra vez, no' rogó Remus para sus adentros.

Sirius buscó rápidamente la varita en uno de sus bolsillos, pero la lucidez volvió de repente a su cabeza haciendo que se detuviera...

-¡Ten por seguro que si Dumbledore no confiara tanto en ti la próxima vez te pensarías mejor las cosas antes de hablar de esa manera de mis amigos!

-Que considerado por tu parte. Ya veo que Dumbledore ha hecho un buen trabajo domesticándote, buen perrito Black- inquirió con sorna-. ¿Por qué no aceptas que no tienes lo que hay que tener para empuñar una varita contra mí¡Deja de poner a Dumbledore como excusa y sé hombre de una vez por todas!

Tonks notó que Remus se tensaba en su asiento como si aguardara de un momento a otro que Snape sacara su varita contra su amigo...

El licántropo cogió su varita y la apretó con fuerza esperando la reacción de Sirius. No le iba a dejar solo, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Tonks miró a su primo... el fuego ardía en su mirada. Intentaba contenerse, pero la sonrisa burlona de Snape cómodamente sentado en su asiento no le ayudaba a refrenar sus ansias de venganza.

Con un movimiento levantó la varita ...

-Ya es suficiente.

La voz de Albus Dumbledore el mejor mago de la Historia para algunos y el más sabio enemigo para muchos, apareció con sigilo como de la nada.

Sirius bajó su varita lentamente sin perder el contacto visual de los inexpresivos ojos de Snape.

Los que estaban sentados se levantaron al instante...

La joven metamorfomaga nunca se había sentido tan indefensa ante una mirada. Se concentró todo lo que pudo en que esos ojos azules no penetraran en su mente; si lo hacía todo se iría por la borda... incluida la vida de sus padres.

Le mantuvo la mirada impasible pensando en las consecuencias de su fracaso casi hasta el límite de sus fuerzas...

Tras unos segundos que a ella le parecieron horas, Dumbledore sonrió amablemente a la joven.

-Bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix, Tonks. Estoy seguro de que pronto estarás a la altura de tus habilidades- dijo el anciano director con sinceridad.

-Gracias no le defraudaré, profesor. No se arrepentirá de haberme dado esta oportunidad.

-Lo sé, Tonks... Créeme que lo sé.

Dumbledore apartó la vista de la joven y la dirigió hacia Sirius y Snape consecutivamente.

-Y en cuanto a vosotros dos; espero que llegue el día en que dejéis de honrarnos con vuestras exhibiciones de magia. La próxima vez, dejad vuestra ira para los Mortífagos.

-Con gusto sabes que lo haría si me dejaras salir a hacer las guardias y las misiones de la Orden como al resto de mis compañeros- objetó Sirius.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- dijo en un suspiro el director-. Es peligroso que salgas. Te podrían descubrir y encerrarte de nuevo en Azkaban. Hasta que se descubra la verdad deberás permanecer aquí, es mi última palabra.

-Como usted mande, profesor- inquirió Sirius con tono irónico mientras cogía su silla y se sentaba de nuevo en ella con gesto indignado.

Snape no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Sentaos, por favor- dijo mientras tomaba asiento y esperaba a que los demás también lo hicieran-. He de deciros que no hay muchas novedades en relación a Voldemort y sus secuaces- prosiguió con tono serio-. No hay ninguna actividad por su parte desde que el Señor Oscuro regresara. Parecen estar preparando algo que no quieren que sepamos.

-Cada vez están más huidizos- añadió Kingsley-. ¿Crees que planean algún golpe contra el Ministerio?

-No, no lo creo. Fudge se niega a creer en su regreso y tal vez eso les beneficie de algún modo. Ojalá lo sepamos pronto. Por el momento solo intensificaremos las guardias es lo único que podemos hacer.

-¿Y qué hay de Hagrid¿Se sabe algo más de él y Madame Maxime?- preguntó Bill.

-Aún no. Es demasiado pronto. Solo hace dos semanas desde que partieron.

-O demasiado tarde- alegó Ojoloco con tono misterioso.

-Vamos, Moody no puedes ser por una vez en tu vida un poquito, solo un poquito, optimista- rogó Emmeline.

-Cuando Ojoloco sea optimista Snape será amable- dijo Sirius con una sonrisita irónica dirigida a su eterno rival.

Dumbledore suspiró abatido. ¿Es que esos dos no iban a cambiar nunca?

-Todavía no he acabado- añadió después de haber carraspeado para volver a llamar la atención de todos-. Todavía hay un tema pendiente- dijo cuando ya todos le miraban-. Puesto que Tonks es nueva en la Orden es bueno que alguien se ofrezca voluntario para guiarla en los primeros días...

Sirius abrió la boca para ofrecerse voluntario¿quién mejor que él? No obstante la volvió a cerrar... No iba a resultar de mucha ayuda si ni siquiera podía salir de su propia casa.

-Director, yo estaría encantado de ayudar a integrarse a la señorita Tonks. Sería un placer para mí- dijo la voz de Snape mirando simpáticamente a la joven.

¿Simpáticamente?

-¡Ni hablar¡A mi Niphy ni la mires! Que yo no nací ayer¿eh?... ¡Qué pasa que ahora además de desagradable eres un degenerado!

Sirius había vuelto a tirar la silla hacia atrás y se encaraba fríamente contra Snape. Por otro lado, Remus tampoco se quedaba atrás...

El licántropo le observaba con ojos irascibles: Los ojos del lobo.

¿Desde cuando Snape era amable con alguien¿Y desde cuando ese 'alguien' era una mujer tan agradable, simpática, divertida y bella como Nymphadora Tonks?

Algo dentro de él le arañaba las entrañas sin saber cual era el motivo exacto de su protección contra su nueva compañera... Acaba de conocerla, y sin embargo...

Relajó su semblante al instante, sabiendo que no era adecuado ese tipo de defensa por parte de alguien como él... Además, Sirius ya estaba en guardia.

Tonks observaba la escena sintiendo que el rubor recorría con rapidez sus mejillas. La vergüenza ajena que experimentaba en esos momentos era abrumadora...

¿En serio pensaban que Severus Snape estaba intentando tirarle los tejos?

'Que vergüenza, por favor' pensó queriendo desaparecer...

Todo se había medido meticulosamente para que Snape se ofreciera como guía para tenerla aún más vigilada, pero con lo que no contaba el dichoso profesor de pociones era con la extrema protección del primo de ésta.

Dumbledore movió a un lado y a otro la cabeza con aire ausente. Estaba claro que esos dos no tenían remedio...

-Black, que tu no pienses en otra cosa no significa que los demás lo hagamos.

-¿A sí¿Entonces por qué no le has quitado ojo de encima desde que ha llegado?- preguntó acusador Sirius.

-Ya es suficiente, señores- alegó el director viendo que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos-. Si no hay otro voluntario Snape será quien se encargue de ella, Sirius.

-¡Remus¡Remus lo hará!- exclamó casi sin saber lo que decía- ¿Verdad, viejo amigo?- añadió con tono suplicante hacia él.

Remus se quedó pálido. Cuanto menos quería involucrarse con ella, más fácil se lo ponían...

Tras unos segundos, el suficiente para que toda la información le llegara al cerebro, y viendo que todos sus compañeros le miraban expectantes, en especial Sirius... Remus asintió sin poder mirarla.

-Por supuesto...- dijo él- Siempre y cuando ella quiera.

Tonks sabía que debía negarse. Snape debía ser quien estuviera a su lado al principio, así se lo había dicho el Señor Oscuro... Sin embargo, aquellos ojos color miel que le miraban con simpatía y timidez al mismo tiempo, no podía negarse a ellos...

-Eh, claro. Me encantaría...

Él la sonrió y Sirius suspiró aliviado mientras Snape le lanzaba una mirada de desafío a la joven.

El primogénito de los Black acababa de salvar a su primita del malvado profesor de pociones, pero por otro lado acababa de lanzarla justo a las garras del inseguro licántropo.

La duda cruzó su semblante.

¿Habría hecho bien?

Solo el tiempo lo diría...

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas! Cuanto tiempo, eh:D. En fin, siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que no me sentía nada inspirada con este capitulo al principio, por suerte lo solucione y espero actualizar más seguido pero no les prometo nada porque el principio de Bachillerato me esta resultando bastante duro...

Pero no se preocupen! Que por las noches tengo tiempo más que suficiente para escribir D

Espero de corazón que les haya agradado el cap.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen _Falsas apariencia_ y en especial a:

**saralpp**, **DCTonks**, **BiAnK rAdClIfFe**, **YoLa-TonKs**, **Brendaa** y **Nataa.**

Espero vuestros reviews, va? Y a los que todavía no los han escrito que se animen, por fa.

Ah! Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo! **La línea temporal de este FF empieza en el final del cuarto libro, Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, en adelante. **

Muchos Bss:

Sisa Lupin


	4. En guardia

Capítulo 4: En guardia

Acababa de caer la noche, y Remus Lupin se dirigía una vez más hacia el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Últimamente el Cuartel General se había convertido en su segundo hogar..., - si es que el primero podía definirse como tal; pues era un poco más grande que una habitación, estaba llena de grietas y hacia un frío espantoso en su interior-. Tampoco el posesivo que iba delante de hogar era correcto ya que ni siquiera era de su propiedad...

Por desgracia comprarse un piso decente era un lujo que nunca podría permitirse.

Pero ese no era motivo para preferir la noble y ancestral casa de la familia Black. El principal motivo era que su mejor amigo estaba demasiado solo allí encerrado con la única compañía de su malhumorado elfo doméstico, el cuadro de su histérica madre y el hipogrifo en la cama de ésta última. Por eso algunas noches prefería quedarse hasta tarde en su compañía y hablar de tiempos pasados y mejores para ambos...

Al cabo de un rato, y tras pronunciar el nombre de la casa, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entró poniendo extremo cuidado en cerrarla. Después, con pasos sigilosos avanzó por el polvoriento pasillo del cuadro- en ese momento y; para gran fortuna suya con las cortinas cerradas-; hasta, finalmente, llegar al salón donde Sirius cabeceaba en uno de los sillones mientras Kreacher se guardaba un enorme candelabro de plata dentro de su harapiento uniforme de elfo doméstico...

-Kreacher...- llamó su atención-. No creo que a Sirius le haga mucha gracia lo que estas haciendo- continuó provocando en él que se volviera sobresaltado hacia el lugar que ocupaba en la instancia.

El anciano elfo al ver de quien se trataba se relajó inmediatamente volviendo a la tarea de desvalijar todos los objetos valiosos del hogar de su querida ama al tiempo que murmuraba sin ningún tipo de miramiento alguna impertinencia poco delicada sobre el recién llegado.

-Mm, el Hombre lobo habla a Kreacher, engendro. Si mi pobre ama lo viera paseándose por su noble casa seguro que se volvería a morir de la vergüenza...

-¡Kreacher!- exclamó Sirius desvelándose por completo- ¡Pídele perdón ahora mismo!

-No hace falta, Sirius. Déjalo estar.

-De eso nada. Vamos, Kreacher: Discúlpate.

El elfo miró a su amo con gran resentimiento y después se dirigió a Remus con un gran y terrible esfuerzo por su parte:

-Disculpe a este pobre elfo doméstico, Señor... Lupin- dijo como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca le produjera un terrible y punzante dolor en la boca del estómago.

-Muy Bien, ya veo que no se puede esperar más de ti. Ahora vete a limpiar algo, ¡y no te acerques al cuadro de mi madre que te veo las ideas!

-Sí, señor... maldito desagradecido- murmuró entre dientes mientras salía de la sala.

-¡Eh! ¿qué llevas hay?

Kreacher salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo con el candelabro, aparentemente escondido, y algunas cosas más entre sus ropas que tintineaban a cada paso que daba.

-¡Será ladrón! Siempre me hace lo mismo. En cuanto me despisto un poco se lleva alguna cosa, y a saber dónde los guarda luego.

-Bueno; recuerda que solo intenta proteger los objetos familiares de tus habituales purgas. Seguro que tu madre tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

-Pues podría irse al infierno de una vez por todas y dejarnos a todos tranquilos...

Remus sonrió de medio lado. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus quejas, era parte de su encanto. Después, miró el reloj de pie que había justo en una de las esquinas: Ya casi iban a ser las diez en punto.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que Tonks estará a punto de llegar- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que miro el reloj por eso?

-Porque te conozco desde que era un crío cuyo único objetivo en la vida era acostarse tarde los días de semana y porque se nota a la legua que estás nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Estás sacando las cosas de quicio... N-no estoy nervioso, estoy muy tranquilo. De hecho, nunca me he sentido más tranquilo en mi vida, porque si te paras a pensar...

-¡Ves! No paras de hablar. Estás nervioso- concluyó Sirius.

Remus resopló al ver sus intentos por aparentar inocencia acababan de quedar completamente frustrados. Odiaba que le conociera tan bien...

-Bueno... un poquito- admitió-. ¡Pero la culpa es tuya! Haber sino para que tenías que haberme ofrecido para adiestrar a Tonks...

-¡Para defender su honor!

El licántropo movió obstinado la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

-Vamos, Sirius. Piensa en lo que dices. Si Snape no se ha fijado nunca en una mujer no lo va hacer ahora a estas alturas de la vida.

-¡Pero tú le viste! ¡No le quitaba ojo de encima! Al menos tú sabías disimular, pero es que él...

-Sirius...- le advirtió.

-¡Es que cada vez que me acuerdo me hierve la sangre!- exclamó Sirius efusivamente sin hacerle el menor caso. De repente su semblante rojo por la frustración cambió de una manera radical al blanco espectral...- ¡Oh, Merlín!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Cuando Niphy se marchó ayer por la noche después de la reunión... Snape desapareció inmediatamente detrás de ella...-alegó atemorizado-. Remus y si...

-¡Canuto, por Merlín; mantén la boca cerrada antes de que me causes un coma irreversible!

Sirius reprodujo una arcada. Aunque, para ser sinceros, le salió bastante real...

-Seguro que la tiene secuestrada en su almacén de pociones dentro de un frasco repugnante desde anoche. ¡Hay que salvarla!- añadió cogiendo su varita con premura.

-¿A quien hay que salvar?- preguntó la voz de Tonks desde la entrada del salón.

-¡A nadie!- añadieron ambos a la vez.

La joven rió viendo como Sirius fingía un bostezo y se guardaba disimuladamente su varita a la espalda mientras su amigo la dejaba a un lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todavía extrañado de no haberla oído llegar, Remus puso una de sus mejores sonrisas deseando en su interior que no hubiera oído los desvaríos de su extrovertido pariente y, más a él, escuchando sus disparatadas historias...

-¿Estás lista...?- preguntó rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Sí, claro ¿Tú?

El licántropo asintió sin poder evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía esa noche con su color rosa chicle en el pelo. Tragó saliva.

-Bueno, pues... Vámonos antes de que se nos haga más tarde. Adiós, Sirius.

-Hasta mañana, Sirius- se despidió Tonks mientras hacia un ademán de despedida con su mano y se marchaba hacia la salida.

-¡Que tengáis buena guardia...!- dijo el animago guiñándole un ojo con complicidad a su amigo; gesto que él decidió ignorar e ir tras ella.

Al poco rato volvió...

-Me he olvidado la varita- dijo mientras la cogía a modo de excusa.

-Y el cubo.

-¿Qué cubo?

-El que utilizas para echar las babas.

-Que gracioso...- añadió con ironía mientras se marchaba definitivamente de allí y lo dejaba partiéndose de risa sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó ella cuando le dio alcance en el pasillo.

-Nada. Ya sabes... cosas suyas- añadió señalándose la sien.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo mientras intentaba evitar la risa.

Pasaron entonces por delante del cuadro de la Señora Black. Por suerte ésta parecía seguir durmiendo placidamente tras sus cortinas, y Remus suspiró aliviado mientras lo contemplaba con un deje de pavor en sus ojos. Tonks le miró sin comprender y después decidió observar por encima de su hombro las extrañas cortinas que tanta preocupación parecían causar a su compañero de guardias...

El licántropo se giró hacia su joven compañera para comentarle algo cuando, con súbita sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Tonks miraba hacia atrás mientras caminaba directa al paragüero en forma de pata de troll...

-¡Cuidado!

La joven notó que Remus la cogía de la cintura impidiendo su caída casi al mismo tiempo de haber dado con el dichoso paragüero. Ella se estremeció por el contacto de sus manos rodeando su cintura y casi como una señal de que a Tonks no le agradaba que la hubiera asido de esa parte de su cuerpo; Remus la soltó de inmediato temeroso de que la hubiera molestado de algún modo.

'_Nota mental: Tropezarme más veces... ¡Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo! ¡No!, no más caídas... Además a él parece que no le gustan... A lo mejor se ha molestado. Me ha soltado tan rápido que por poco me caigo otra vez...' _

-Gracias...- le susurró con timidez sabiendo con certeza que su pelo se había vuelto del color restallante del fuego.

-N-no hay de qué..., pero no levantes mucho la voz, ¿quieres?

-¿Por?

-Espero que nunca tengas el gusto de averiguarlo. Vamos.

'_¿Por qué siempre tengo que cagarla? No han pasado ni dos días desde que la conozco y ya he palpado casi la mitad de su anatomía... Me pregunto qué será lo próximo que toque...' _pensó él con una sonrisita poco común en él, aunque pronto se le borró_ '¡Oh, no! ¡Me estoy transformando en mi mejor amigo! No puedo permitir que eso ocurra...'_

-Lupin, ¿estás bien?

Tonks abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar preguntárselo al verle tan raro desde el incidente anterior.

-Sí, claro. Estoy... de maravilla.

Cuando salieron fuera la temperatura había bajado un poco, pero no demasiado. Era una noche bastante agradable y las estrellas al igual que la luna menguante se veían claramente en el negro firmamento. Tonks miró la luna y después a su compañero; parecía un poco más pálido bajo sus rayos plateados. Pero eso era algo normal para un licántropo...

Decidió apartar la mirada. Al fin de cuentas, él no tenía la menor idea de que sabía su pequeño secreto y quería mantenerlo así por el momento.

Bajaron las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A Prive Drive. Dumbledore quiere que vigilemos los alrededores por si los Mortífagos decidieran atacar a Harry mientras permanece allí con sus tíos.

La respuesta la puso en alerta. Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban al darse cuenta repentinamente de tal confidencia. En su mente empezó a pensar en la utilidad de las palabras del confiado licántropo, pero en su corazón sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de ponerlas en prácticas... Además, seguro que Snape estaría al tanto ¿Pero y si no?

-¿A qué hora se cambia la guardia?- preguntó tanteando el terreno por si acaso.

-Cada día es a una hora diferente. Dumbledore nos lo hace saber por la tarde. Hoy, por ejemplo, estaremos hasta las 03:00 hasta que Arthur y Kingsley nos releven.

-¿Por el día no hacemos guardias?

-No. Por el día la Señora Figg es quién le vigila: Vive cerca de su casa- concretó-. Y hablando de Figg; será mejor que nos pongamos ya en marcha si no queremos enfadarla.

Remus se colocó frente a ella y le tendió una mano. Tonks le miró sin comprender un poco ruborizada... ¿Tendrían que hacer la guardia cogidos de la mano?

-No querrás ir andando hasta Prive Drive, ¿verdad? Resulta más rápido aparecernos directamente allí...

-Ah, claro... Sí, tienes razón...- añadió aún más sonrojada al darse cuenta que solo quería conducirla hasta allí.

Le cogió de la mano que en esos mometos no paraba de temblarle a la joven.

No sabía cómo ni porqué pero cada vez que Remus la rozaba se sentía completamente indefensa ante él, más aún cuando la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos color miel y su sonrisa insegura.

-¿Preparada?

-Sí...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos confiando plenamente en el licántropo.

En ese preciso instante, notó que la mano de Remus se alejaba de ella y se aferró con más fuerza. De pronto todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, pero al cabo de unos segundos esa negrura se disipó dejando a la vista la calle de una urbanización muggle.

-Bueno, pues, aquí estamos- indicó Remus mirando a su compañera-. Y-ya puedes soltarme la mano...

-¡Uy, perdón? ¿Te hice daño?

-No demasiado. Creo que dentro de unos minutos volveré a tener riego sanguíneo en esa mano- dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Oh, vamos, eres un exagerado. Solo te agarré un poquito fuerte para que no se te olvidara que ibas conmigo y me soltarás por el camino.

-Sí, claro... ¿Y no sería que tenías _un poquito de miedo_?

-¡Oye que tú también tendrías '_un poquito de miedo'_ si en tu primer examen de Aparición se hubieran fragmentado todas tus extremidades por medio Londres!

-Vaya, ahora lo entiendo todo- añadió sin poder evitar la risa.

Tonks también se sumó a él dejando a un lado su ceño fruncido. Su risa era tan contagiosa...

-Se me ocurre algo- dijo Remus cuando volvieron a la normalidad-. ¿Que te parece si la próxima vez que tengamos guardia venimos caminando? Solo haría falta venir un poco más temprano...Dime. ¿Te gustaría?

'_¿Pero como le va apetecer una idea como esa? Genial, Remus, te has vuelto a coronar... Seguro que ahora mismo estará deseando todo menos estar aquí de guardia contigo ¡y tú encima vas y la pones en un compromiso! Si no se ha ido es solo por educación porque soy amigo de su primo, ¿o no sería más correcto decír tío?... Y todo eso sin contar que ni siquiera sabe que eres un Hombre lobo, si lo supiera preferiría mil veces a Snape antes que a ti...' _

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Ha sido una tontería. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer...- añadió él volviendo a caminar con paso ausente.

Entonces, Tonks le cogió del brazo obligándole a detenerse y a que la mirara...

-Pues es una lástima porque me parece una idea fantástica. Me gustaría mucho quedar contigo... De verdad.

Remus la miró a los ojos y sin saber el motivo exacto supo de inmediato que estaba siendo sincera con él. No había muchas personas que lo hicieran y por eso se extrañó tanto al principio. Pero sus ojos no mentían, él lo sabía bien.

-M-me alegro...

Sin ningún motivo aparente, carraspeó para poder evitar el profundo contacto visual que se daba entre ambos; temeroso de la avalancha de sentimientos que estaba experimentando al contemplar ese rostro bondadoso en forma de corazón...

-Ese es el Nº 4 de Prive Drive- dijo señalando cuatro casa más allá-. Esta casa de enfrente es la Figg. Ahora le haré la señal para que sepa que estamos aquí.

La joven vio como sacaba su varita del bolsillo y hacia parpadear tres veces una luz verde hacia la casa que acababa de indicarle. Sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para prestar demasiada atención...

'_¿Por qué me ha mirado de esa manera? ¿Y por qué ha cambiado tan rápido de tema? Por un momento pensé que... ¡Merlín, no! ¿Cómo puedo pensar en algo así? ¿Qué diría él si se enterara? Diría que soy una niña, amorfa y con un gran sentido de la imaginación, eso es lo que diría... ' _

En ese momento las cortinas de una de las habitaciones se movieron el mismo número de veces.

-Bien. Ya sabe que estamos aquí. Así es como... ¿Tonks? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? A sí, disculpa... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Ahora ponemos un hechizo alrededor de la casa y..., esperamos a que no suene.

-¿Algo parecido a un alarma?

-Exacto.

-¿Y de qué serviría? Por mucha alarma que pongamos si se presentan varios Mortífagos no tendremos muchas posibilidades de salir vivos de aquí, y mucho menos de proteger a Harry.

Remus sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando uno de sus alumnos acertaban de pleno en una de sus difíciles preguntas.

-La alarma hace que todos los miembros de la Orden se presenten aquí cuando suena, independientemente del lugar en que se encuentren; exceptuando a Sirius. Por supuesto.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasa si alguien se encuentra en la ducha en ese momento?- le preguntó con curiosidad y cierto temor por si pudiera pasarle a ella en un futuro.

El licántropo se quedó sin respuesta ante la insólita cuestión.

-Eh, pues... No sé- añadió un poco azorado-. Nunca me había planteado esa pregunta...

De repente, Tonks estalló en carcajadas y Remus la miró sin comprender.

-Te imaginas a Ojoloco o Snape paseándose con una toalla por Prive Drive- logró decir entre risas.

-Prefiero no hacerlo...- añadió riéndose él también.

Cuando consiguieron borrar esa imagen de la cabeza y parar de reír: la insólita pareja fue caminando en dirección al número cuatro. De vez en cuando a Tonks se le escapaba alguna que otra risotada y, Remus, ante esas situaciones no podía dejar de pensar que era la persona más encantadora que jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer...

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se reía así con alguien?

Ni siquiera lograba acordarse.

Finalmente, llegaron a casa de los Dursley. Remus, todavía con la varita en la mano, apuntó a la vivienda y susurró el encantamiento...

-_Intentis oculis_.

-¿Y ya está?- alegó Tonks un poco decepcionada por el sencillo encantamiento empleado- ¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Quedarnos por aquí cerca por si ocurriera algo.

-Mm..., pero antes has dicho que cuando salta la alarma todos los miembros de la Orden aparecemos aquí. ¿Qué sentido tiene quedarnos vigilando? La alarma nos avisaría a tiempo, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. Pero te olvidas de algo... A pesar de que el hechizo es bastante eficaz, en sí mismo no es muy efectivo- añadió mientras ella le escuchaba atentamente-. Tenemos que volver a conjurarlo dentro de dos horas aproximadamente. Si no se hace; la protección mágica quedaría completamente invalidada. ¿Me he explicado bien?

-Perfectamente.

Ella le sonrió y él no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela con la misma intensidad.

La joven miró a su alrededor un poco incómoda por el silencio que se había producido entre ellos sin saber muy bien como romperlo. Remus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y decidió tomar la palabra:

-H-hay un parque por aquí cerca. Podemos sentarnos en uno de los bancos y venir dentro de un par de horas...

-¿Pues a qué estamos esperando?- dijo ella poniéndose en marcha. Remus la siguió y se puso a su altura; caminando en silencio a su lado.

-Lupin...

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres. Con Remus me basta.

Tonks se sonrojo ligeramente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

'_Me ha pedido que le llame por su nombre... Nunca he oído a nadie que le llamara por su nombre; exceptuando a Sirius... ¡Pero ellos son amigos desde hace años, y yo acabo de conocerle! Tal vez le haya caído bien...' _

-Esta bien, Remus- dijo sin poder creérselo aún-. Me gusta tu nombre. Sin duda es mucho mejor que el mío...- añadió con cierto rencor.

-Bueno, el tuyo es... poco común.

-Poco común significa horrible, ¿no?

-No es horrible, es distinto solo eso. ¿A quién se le ocurrió ponértelo?

-A mi madre. Fue un parto muggle y supongo que la epidural se le subió a la cabeza...

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!- inquirió ella-. ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio llamaría a su hija _Nymphadora_? Solo a mi madre se le puede ocurrir tal cosa. Aunque pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor... Mi padre quería que me llamara también con el nombre de mi madre. ¿Te imaginas? _Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks_... Con solo pronunciarlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

-Sí; a mí también- añadió él con humor.

Luego dramatizó un escalofrío que terminó con un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de la metamorfomaga.

-¡Esto es muy serio, Remus! ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de psicomagos a los que tendría que haber ido?- inquirió fingiéndose muy enfadada. Pero en ese instante vio aparecer el parque al final de la calle y sonrió contenta-. ¡Oh!, mira; columpios. ¡Vamos a sentarnos allí!- dijo ella jaleándole del brazo inmediatamente.

Remus le sonrió de medio lado.

-Se supone que yo pasé hace años esa etapa de mi vida.

-Ya. Y _'se supone'_ que yo también la pasé...

-No es lo mismo. La tuya está mucho más reciente que la mía.

-Tan poco creo que sea para tanto. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintiocho? ¿Tal vez treinta?

-¿Veintiocho?- preguntó sorprendido pensando claramente que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Ella asintió con seguridad; cosa que trastornó a Remus...

-¿En serio? Vaya... debería sentirme halagado si tenemos en cuenta que tengo 36 años y que dentro de nada tendré cuarenta...

'_...Oh, Tonks... Has vuelto a meter la pata. Sirius y él tienen la misma edad ¿Cómo podía llevarme mi primo en moto si, según mi teoría, tenía él ahora veintiocho años y yo veintidós? Un pequeño error de cálculos lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no? ¡En fin! La aritmancia nunca fue mi asignatura favorita... Pero es que si quitamos que Remus es un hombre lobo parece casi, casi de mi edad y...'._

La joven se ruborizó al instante...

'_Tengo que dejar de pensar...' _

-Oh, p-perdona- balbuceó Tonks-. No me acordaba de que mi primo y tú erais de la misma edad...

-No te disculpes. Sin duda ese comentario me ha hecho sentirme un poco más joven.

-¿Es que con 36 años te consideras viejo? ¡Pero si es la flor de la vida! Y a mí personalmente me resultan más interesantes los hombres a esa...

Enmudeció, y al rato su pelo empezó a adquirir el color pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que el licántropo alzaba una ceja de incredulidad por las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su joven compañera.

-¡Te echo una carrera hacia los columpios!- añadió empezando a correr para intentar evitar la atmósfera de incomodidad que se estaba produciendo en el ambiente...

'_¿Eso quiere decir que me encuentra... interesante? No, no es posible... ¿interesante? ¡Yo! Que va...Una persona como ella no puede sentir intereses por mí, sería antinatural. Lo ha dicho solo para quedar bien, solo por eso...' _pensó autoconvenciéndose a si mismo.

Remus echó a andar de nuevo hacia el parque con paso rápido viendo que ella ya se había situado en uno de los dos columpios y se mecía levemente hacia atrás y hacia delante...

'_¿Por qué he tenido que salir corriendo? Era solo un comentario, nada más... Y además era cierto. ¡Por qué siempre tengo que actuar como una adolescente delante de él! Nunca me ha pasado algo igual con una persona... claro que ningún ser humano o semihumano que he conocido hasta la fecha tenía los ojos tan bonitos como los de él... ¡Oh, allá viene!'_

-Al final te has salido con la tuya, ¿eh?- objetó el licántropo sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

Ella le sonrió con timidez.

El cielo oscuro de esa noche- a pesar de las miles de estrellas que la poblaban-, la hizo comprender de repente la autentica razón por la cual estaba en compañía del amable licántropo; y eso la asustaba. Le causaba un terror horrible su propia esencia igual a esa negrura camuflada de brillantes puntitos luminosos: La oscuridad siempre estaba allí aunque a veces quedara eclipsada, y así era ella...

-¿En qué piensas? Si es que se puede saber...- preguntó él.

Había algo distinto en su mirada desde que estaban allí sentados y no sabía muy bien si quería saber el motivo de sus reflexiones...

-Supongo que pienso en lo distinto que hubiera sido esta guardia con Snape- dijo ella desviándose un poco del principal tema de sus tormentos. Después le miró a los ojos por instinto...-. Me alegro mucho de que te ofrecieras para ayudarme, aunque fuera Sirius quien te insto a hacerlo... No parecías muy de acuerdo al principio...- añadió algo distante y entristecida- Debo de ser eso que llaman; un marrón, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No, no que va...- se apresuró a contradecir-... Es sólo que..., no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer guardias conjuntas. Por eso no me ofrecí al principio...

-Creí que todas las guardias se hacían en pareja- reflexionó ella.

-Sí, así es. Pero... Yo siempre prefiero hacerlas solo.

Bajó la mirada y empezó a balancearse un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... Siempre he estado solo y supongo que me he acostumbrado a la soledad. La gente no suele sentirse muy ha gusto conmigo cerca... No toda, por supuesto, pero si la mayoría. Por eso no me ofrecí.

Tonks le miró con tristeza y ternura a la vez. Parecía tan duro a simple vista, y tan vulnerable cuando empezabas a conocerle...

Ella no había conocido nunca a un licántropo, pero supuso que esa falta de seguridad en sí mismo debía ser a causa de su condición.

El modelo de Hombre lobo despiadado y sanguinario que había construido desde su infancia, se estaba desquebrajando cada vez más y más rápido ha medida que pasaba más tiempo con él...

Es curioso; solo habían tenido un par de conversaciones y no era capaz de verle como el monstruo en que seguramente se transformaba en las noches de luna llena.

'_No; él no es un monstruo... El único monstruo que hay aquí soy yo'._

-Pues no lo entiendo-alegó-. No hace mucho que te conozco, pero a pesar de eso sé que eres una buena persona.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Si me conocieras de verdad, si supieras realmente quién soy... No dirías eso, Tonks.

-¡Y qué quieres decir con eso!- inquirió sin poder contenerse más ante su actitud- ¿Qué porque seas un Hombre lobo no vas a ser una buena persona?

Al instante se tapó la boca con ambas manos ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañero.

Tonks dudó entre la opción de salir corriendo o fingir un desvanecimiento allí mismo. Finalmente, se levantó de golpe del columpio sin saber muy bien que hacía, cosa que también hizo él...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has dicho...?

-Y-ya me has oído...- balbuceó intentando salir del atolladero.

-¿Cómo lo has...? ¿Desde cuándo sabes qué...?

-Pues, en realidad, yo... lo supe desde el primer día...

Remus no podía sentirse más confundido. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación como aquella y no sabía muy bien como actuar. Era él quién debería sentirse nervioso, no ella... ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera?

La joven supo que estaba empezando a sospechar; pues sus argumentos no parecían muy esclarecedores por el momento... Tenía que inventarse algo inmediatamente o sino todo se iría al traste.

-F-fueron los comentarios de Snape cuando nos encontró ayer en el vestíbulo..., tu inseguridad al hablarme..., tus gestos..., la manera en que miras a la luna- enumeró desviando la mirada-. Soy auror, ¿no? Se supone que está en mi entrenamiento saber distinguir a los Hombres lobo...

-Debiste haberme dicho antes que lo sabías.

Su semblante pareció endurecerse.

-¿Acaso importa?

-¡Para mi sí!- exclamó con dureza-. No tienes ni idea de lo estúpido que me siento ahora mismo...

La miró con rabia. No supo porque razón, pero lo hizo y casi al instante de ver sus ojos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Lo siento...- susurró Tonks.

En ese momento, la joven se dio media vuelta y caminó para alejarse de todo cuanto la rodeaba.

La acumulación de sentimientos adversos la habían hecho derrumbarse por completo aún sin quererlo.

Y lo que es peor... Delante de él.

Las mentiras, la culpa, la impotencia, el miedo... Salían al exterior en un torrente de lágrimas.

Aquellos ojos color miel acusándola eran como ver lo que tarde o temprano vería al cobrarse su oscura y verdadera identidad. El picor que empezaba a sentir nuevamente en su antebrazo izquierdo no la hizo sentirse mucho mejor...

'_¡Seré idiota! ¿Qué he hecho?' _pensó él sintiéndose profundamente apenado mientras empezaba a correr hacia ella.

Tonks sintió que alguien la cogía con suavidad del brazo y la obligaba a girarse.

-Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, no tú...- añadió él secándole las lágrimas con una de sus manos- Es que... todo ésto es tan raro. Lo supiste desde el principio y a pesar de ello no te importó... Es algo nuevo para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a ese trato tan amable.

La joven empezó a sollozar aún más...

-No llores, por favor, no soporto saber que yo soy el culpable de tus lágrimas...

Ojalá pudiera decirle que no tenía la culpa de nada; ojalá no tuviera que mentirle nunca más... Pero, ella sabía que toda su vida estaba basada en una mentira ,y él debía formar parte de ella ahora que su atormentado corazón- que ni ella misma comprendía-, pugnaba por un privilegiado huequecito para el licántropo.

Ella le miró sintiendo sus manos todavía sobre su rostro.

-Remus... ¿P-puedo pedirte... un favor?

-El que quieras, Tonks- susurró con cariño.

-Abrázame, por favor...

No pudo negarse a su petición.

La rodeó entre sus brazos, y dejó que reposara la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras el licántropo se deleitaba con el olor a flores silvestres que despendía su cabello.

Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que Tonks; sintiéndose un poco mejor, se empezó a separar lentamente de él.

-...Gracias- dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-De nada. Pero será mejor que te vayas a casa. No te preocupes, yo me quedo de guardia.

-No pienso dejarte solo...

Él la sonrió con ternura.

-Está bien. Pero con la condición de que nos olvidemos de esto último. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Lo del abrazo también?

-No, de eso no- negó Remus sabiendo que no podría olvidar ese momento ni aunque quisiera...

-Esta bien... Trato hecho.

Remus le tendió la mano y Tonks se la estrechó algo más animada. Aunque seguía sonriendo de manera forzada.

El licántropo estimó oportuno cambiar de tema radicalmente y puesto que no se le ocurría otra manera de volver a entablar una conversación con ella; decidió tirarse directamente a la piscina con el primer tema que se le pasó por la cabeza...

-¿Sabes? Te agradecería mucho que la próxima vez que vieras a tu primo le dejaras bien claro que Snape no tiene ninguna fijación rara por ti. Me está volviendo loco con ese tema...

Tonks palideció notablemente.

-...Porque...- añadió cautelosamente-; él no tiene nada raro contigo, ¿verdad?- añadió Remus con visible temor.

-¡Pero cómo podéis seguir pensando en eso! ¿Acaso estáis enfermos? ¿Os habéis parado alguna vez a mirarle la cara? ¡Es una mutación horrible entre sapo y grindylow! Y ese pelo, arrgg...

Él soltó de nuevo una carcajada comprobando que su cabello, anteriormente, desvaído volvía a ser repentinamente de su peculiar color rosa chicle, y su sonrisa volvía iluminarle el rostro con su gran sentido del humor...

-Bueno no es que dude, ni mucho menos, de tu salud mental. Es solo que Snape nunca había prestado tanta atención a una mujer y, bueno... estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Que detalle por vuestra parte... Pero no creo que sea la primera...

-¿Qué no?- dijo sorprendido- Iba a clase con él y nunca se interesó por chica alguna...

Remus se acercó a ella un poco más y le susurró algo al oído:

-Todo el mundo sabe por aquí que Snape sigue sin conocer mujer. Tu ya me entiendes- le guiñó un ojo cómplice-. Por eso siempre está tan amargado.

-¡No me extraña! ¿Quién querría amanecer al lado de esa cosa?

-Vale. Con esa pregunta me lo has aclarado todo.

-Enfermos...-refunfuñó mientras echaba a andar-. Además; yo no suelo interesar a los hombres...

-Vaya. Tus otros novios no te cuidan mucho últimamente, ¿cierto?

-Para tu información, Remus, no tengo ningún novio... No he vuelto a tener algo serio desde que salí de Hogwarts- Miró al suelo de manera abstraída...-. Para lo único que me quieren los hombres es para preguntarme si puedo transformarme en una de las modelos que salen en las revistas- añadió ella tristemente-. Nadie me quiere como soy...

-Que tontería, yo te quiero...

Tonks se paró en seco.

-...Quiero decir físicamente, al menos... esto, no... No es que no me guste tu forma de ser, que también me gusta, me encanta... pero es que las palabras querer y gustar son tan relativas... en fin... yo quería decirte que... desde el punto de vista masculino... pues... eh... ¡Joder que estás muy buena!

Remus contuvo la respiración incapaz de creerse aún lo que acababa de decirle...

-¿E-en serio?- balbuceo ella sin saber como tomarse el comentario- ¿Crees que estoy... _buena_?

'_Oh, oh... pregunta trampa' _pensó desesperado para sus adentros. '_Ahora debo ser sincero... creo'_

-... Sí, mucho...

'_¿Eso es un cumplido? Debo suponer que sí... Y además me ha dicho que me quiere, de forma relativa pero me quiere. Se ha puesto nervioso, ¡es tan mono! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?'_

-G-gracias, supongo...

Remus soltó una risita nerviosa.

-De nada... ¿Vamos a ver que tal va el encantamiento?

-Vale...

'_¿Por qué tuve que ser tan... sincero ¡No, sincero, no... grosero es la palabra! No pude haberle dicho que es más hermosa que todos los atardeceres juntos, o todas las rosas juntas o alguna otra de esas cursiladas que solía decir antes... ¡No¡ El señoriíto tuvo que decirle que estaba buena ¡No buena, sino MUY BUENA ¡Todo por culpa de Sirius! Verás cuando le vea...'_

-¿En qué estas pensando?

-En nada- añadió rápidamente.

-Ya...

En contraste con lo ocurrido en el parque hacia prácticamente unos cuantos minutos; Tonks y Remus se pasaron toda la guardia bromeando y hablando por igual. Parecía casi increíble la capacidad que él tenía sobre la joven para hacerla olvidar de manera simultánea sus enormes problemas existenciales.

No en vano esa escena la había hecho sentirse como lo que en realidad era... vulnerable, débil y terriblemente frágil.

Debía aprender a controlar sus emociones: Eso no debía volver a repetirse.

De los errores siempre se aprende, o eso dicen...

Pero eso quedó en el olvido, como bien le había prometido a Remus.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre ellos dos y casi ni se dieron cuenta cuando Kingsley y señor Weasley vinieron para relevarlos en su misión. Ambos no lo dijeron pero de buena gana se hubieran quedado toda la noche ellos solos charlando el uno con el otro.

-Bueno, mañana no tenemos guardia, pero espero verte en la reunión de por la tarde...

-Cuenta con ello- alegó Tonks sonriente.

-En fin...- carraspeó-. Buenas noches. Ten cuidado en donde te apareces.

-Ja! Que gracioso...- dijo en tono irónico- Hasta mañana.

Con una última sonrisa Remus se dispuso a desaparecer de Prive Drive...

-¡Espera!- le detuvo la voz de Tonks-... Gracias.

Remus la miró un instante sin comprender.

-No pensé que trasnochar fuera tan divertido- añadió con sinceridad.

-Ni yo tampoco, Tonks...

* * *

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. No sé exactamente porque me he atrasado tanto en actualizar porque este capi en concreto me lo escribí en una noche ya hace algunos días. Ya sabéis... el insomnio; que es muy malo y muy bueno a la vez xD

No sabéis lo que me reí escribiendo los monólogos! Jaja espero que a vosotros también os hayan gustado al igual que todo el capi.

Y bueno en definitiva intento que sea algo oscuro, pero también divertido a la vez. Espero estar consiguiéndolo. En esta ocasión ha tocado ser un poco más empalagosa :D Era necesario para que esos dos vieran que además de una clara atracción física también hay algo más entre ellos...

Me alegra mucho que cada vez haya más lectores! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, aunque más concretamente a: **saralpp, BiAnK rAdClIfF, Piper-Tonks, Galy, YoLa-TonKs, Lunaa Black, ALI TONKS BLACK **e **.Infinitum.Nara.**

Espero sus Reviews! Vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mí, de verdad.

Finalmente me voy a ir despidiendo deseándoles a todos un feliz Halloween!! Hasta pronto!

P.D. ¿Qué les parecería que al final de capítulo pusiera un adelanto del siguiente? Dejenme vuestra opinión, please!

Muxos bss:

Sisa Lupin


	5. Tortura

Capítulo 5: Tortura

La joven metamorfomaga llegó a las puertas de su hogar con una profunda sensación de bienestar. Sin saber el motivo concreto; una amplia sonrisa la había acompañado esa noche desde que dejara las oscuras calles de Prive Drive.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una noche de vigilancia resultara tan agradable- menos aún-, en la única compañía de un Hombre lobo...

Un Hombre lobo con un gran corazón, simpático, amable, atento...

Nuevamente volvió a ofrecerse esa sonrisa a sí misma, y con esos recientes pensamientos en la cabeza la joven fue a abrir la puerta cuando, con gran sorpresa, descubrió que ésta ya estaba abierta. La sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente del rostro; empujó con recelo la entrada mientras se aferraba a la idea de haber olvidado cerrarla cuando salió de allí la última vez. Sólo por si acaso sacó su varita, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó lentamente hacia el salón con la varita por delante de ella en actitud defensiva.

Encendió la luz del salón para darse cuenta de inmediato de la identidad del hombre que estaba cómodamente sentado sobre su sofá como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrarse en casas ajenas a las tantas de la madrugada totalmente en penumbras...

-Bravo, Nymphadora- la felicitó Snape mientras aplaudía con sorna-. Solo por lo de ésta noche mereces que te nominen para mejor actriz en los _Oscar_. Aunque engañar a Lupin no tiene mucho merito... El pobre no puede evitar ser tan pardillo.

-¿Nos has estado siguiendo?- inquirió sorprendida tanto por sus palabras como por su intromisión.

-En efecto- admitió fríamente-. Tenía mis dudas sobre si te ibas a ir de la lengua en uno de tus arranques de honradez, por eso preferí estar seguro y seguirte.

-Eres un miserable, ¿no os basta con destrozarme la vida? ¡También tenéis que seguirme a todos lados para estar seguros de mi deslealtad!

-A mí no te atrevas a levantarme la voz, niñata entrometida- inquirió levantándose con parsimonia-. Bien podría decirle al Señor Oscuro lo que he visto esta noche- añadió poniéndose a su altura.

-Pues no sé que has podido ver esta noche que tenga algún tipo de interés para _Él_- dijo ella desafiándole con la mirada.

Snape rió con burla.

-Oh, vamos... Ese abracito tan, veamos cuál es la palabra... afectuoso, esas sonrisitas tontas, sonrojos, miradas, ¿quieres que siga?- preguntó al ver la palidez en el rostro de su interlocutora-. No soy muy dado en este tipo de cosas, pero sé perfectamente reconocerlo cuando lo veo.

Tonks se quedó paralizada. Intentó plantarle cara con alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios, pero por algún motivo que escapaba a su entendimiento no conseguía pese a sus esfuerzos articular palabra alguna.

Snape la sonrió de manera irónica y triunfante. Parecía que había dado en el clavo de sus conjeturas.

-En fin, no me parece un mal método para sacar información. Solo hay una pequeña pega... ¡Lupin no es importante en la Orden! Si quieres engatusar a alguien con tus armas de mujer te sugiero que sea a Dumbledore... aunque no creo que seas su tipo- añadió sonriente.

-¡Yo no pretendo engatusar a nadie!- se defendió ella recobrando el habla.

-Pues haber si es verdad- dijo más calmadamente-. Porque no nos conviene, para nada, tener por hay un pretendiente dispuesto a indagar sobre la dudosa identidad de su amada..., ¿verdad?

Tonks se dio cuenta de la doble intención de sus palabras y se entristeció aún más por ello. No pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza...

-Bien- concluyó dándose por satisfecho-. Ahora, marchémonos.

Aquello le pilló completamente por sorpresa...

-¿Qué...? ¿A-a dónde?

-_Él_ quiere verte.

No le hizo falta especificar nombre alguno. De inmediato supo a quién se refería y eso le produjo un fuerte escalofrío por todo su cuerpo...

-¡Vamos!- añadió él agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

Ella se dejó llevar por Snape en una profunda y vertiginosa espiral de oscuridad mientras se iba preparando mentalmente para lo que ocurriría a continuación...

Bajo la incipiente oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas; la espesa bruma cubría los siniestros tumularios del cementerio mientras una joven de ojos oscuros y brillantes contemplaba la estampa desde el interior de una pequeña mansión al lado de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Acércate...- silbó la voz desde su sillón.

El respaldo ocultaba su imagen vuelta hacia las restallantes llamas.

Tonks avanzó con cautela hasta situarse a escasos metros del sillón dejando atrás a Snape.

-¿Me habéis hecho llamar... mi señor?- preguntó haciendo acopio de todo su valor e intentando, sin éxito, pronunciar firmemente las palabras dirigidas a su amo y señor.

-Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Tonks. Alguien me ha dicho que te rehúsas a cumplir mis órdenes y que muestras rebeldía ante ellas...

La joven se obligó a no mirar hacia atrás para ver el rostro impasible de Snape.

-... No es cierto... yo... intento cumplirlas, pero... me es difícil...- balbuceó.

-¿Te fue difícil rechazar el adiestramiento en la Orden del Hombre lobo y aceptar la de Snape en su lugar?

El Señor Tenebroso se levantó de su asiento con un batir de su túnica negra plantándose frente a su insolente y joven servidora.

Nunca le había tenido tan cerca como en ese instante; sus ojos eran de un rojo ardiente y en lugar de nariz tenía dos rendijas que se abrían y cerraban según entraba el aire indicando su gran contrariedad. Tonks temblaba de pies a cabeza. Ahora sabía perfectamente el motivo de su reprimenda y temía profundamente en las posibles consecuencias.

-... No quería ser grosera y causar mala impresión... Remus se ofreció y no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo.

Una carcajada brotó de la garganta de uno de los Mortífagos allí reunidos:

-¿Remus? Vaya, que rápido te has aprendido su nombre de pila, sobrina- alegó Lucius Malfoy con sorna mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica-. Te aconsejo que no te encariñes mucho con ellos, no tardaremos mucho en matar a esos traidores gracias a tus futuras aportaciones- añadió con malicia.

La joven notó como sus ojos se iban anegando en lágrimas. No podía ser cómplice de tan malvados planes. Su conciencia no lo permitía ni lo soportaba por más tiempo...

Tonks cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyando su frente contra el frío suelo.

-Matadme, por favor... Os lo suplico, mi señor- rogó con unas imperceptibles lágrimas para ellos.

Lord Voldemort hizo un amago de sonrisa que Lucius le devolvió con complicidad.

-Tal vez tu destino sea la muerte, pero no hoy ni mañana... Eres demasiado valiosa, pero aún así no creas que eres intocable: Desobedéceme una vez más y serás testigo del sufrimiento de tus seres queridos. Obedéceme y recibirás mi respeto incondicional. ¿Lo has entendido, Tonks?

-... Sí- murmuró entre sollozos.

-Eso me complace, pero lo que has hecho bien merece un escarmiento. Esas son las reglas.

Tonks levantó la mirada y vio ante si la varita del Señor Oscuro apuntándola directamente a su corazón.

-Piensa que solo estoy intentando educarte...- dijo con un brillo tenebroso en sus ardientes ojos rojos.

La joven bajó la mirada resignada. De nada servía apelar a su compasión. _Él_ desconocía por completo el significado de dicha palabra...

-¡_CRUCIO_!

Un intenso dolor penetró por todo su cuerpo doblándola de dolor en el suelo. El hechizo empezó a aumentar su fuerza hasta casi llegar al límite de sus resistencias... Ya no gritaba, no le quedaban ya fuerza en sus pulmones para ello. Un zumbido agudo se posó en sus oídos...

En ese momento, todo cesó.

Las violentas convulsiones pararon para dejar paso a los leves sollozos de la muchacha. No podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección...- inquirió satisfecho del efecto causado en su víctima- Lucius- llamó dirigiéndose a su vasallo-. Continúa tú. Pero entre uno y otro _cruciatus_ permítele un momento de reflexión... Tiene mucho en que pensar.

Lucius sonrió de lado sacando su varita.

-Será un placer, mi señor.

Cuando Voldemort se retiró de la habitación junto a un impasible Snape; el cruel Mortífago blandió la varita contra su sobrina mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción...

-¡_Crucio_!

Mientras el intenso dolor de la maldición cobraba fuerza en su interior, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas deseando que acabara su agonía, y con la suya, la de todos los demás.

Cerró sus ojos esperando a la muerte, pero ya le habían lanzado cinco maldiciones más y ésta no terminaba aún por llegar...

--

A la mañana siguiente, y ya muy entrada la tarde, el primogénito de los Black se afanaba una vez más en quitar el dichoso árbol genealógico perteneciente a su maltrecha y oscura familia.

Acababa de provar todos los hechizos habidos y por haber que existían en el mundo mágico y ni uno de ellos había surtido efecto. Incluso probó con el método muggle, es decir, intentar arrancarlo de la pared con sus propias manos o en alguna que otra ocasión empleando en ellas el paragüero con forma de pata de troll ansiando de manera sobrehumana que se cayera a golpes... Situación que había provocado en Kreacher un desvanecimiento de un par de horas y un ataque de ansiedad por parte de su propia madre por lo que- al cabo de unas cuantas horas más-, decidió abandonar su ardua tarea hasta el próximo día.

Completamente exhausto se sentó sobre el suelo.

-Esta bien, Arbolito. Acabas de ganar por vigésimo séptima vez. Mmm, empiezo a sentirme algo frustrado...- se dijo contemplando todo a su alrededor con gran aburrimiento y profunda monotonía- ¿Y ahora que puedo hacer?

En ese momento, como llamado por su pregunta, Kreacher pasó corriendo por delante de la habitación. No obstante a pesar de la rapidez de su acción fue el suficiente tiempo como para que Sirius advirtiera que portaba algo entre sus macilentas manos; algo que si le conocía bien- que le conocía-, no debía ser nada bueno...

Se asomó al pasillo.

-¡Kreacher! Ven aquí- ordenó haciendo que el elfo doméstico se detuviera y se girara en redondo con gran aversión, algo muy común en él-. Dame eso.

No pudo hacer nada contra una orden directa. Se la tendió, no sin antes mostrar con su mirada fulminante su enorme y muda contradicción...

-¡Pero si es mi cajita!- exclamó con alegría teniendo entre sus manos una pequeña caja de cartón de aspecto polvoriento-. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de mi cajita de los sueños cumplidos?- añadió sonriendo de manera perversa...

-Infame desgraciado...- murmuró Kreacher.

Sirius ni se inmutó por el comentario. En su lugar, bajó las escaleras todavía ensimismado por su hallazgo y se sentó a la mesa del salón para descubrir su contenido...

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Pensé que os había perdido a todas para siempre!- dijo mientras sacaba un paquete, considerable, de fotografías y las besaba una a una-. Puagg, cuanto polvo...

Mientras iba pasando las fotos y contemplándolas con una sonrisita nada inocente en el rostro, Remus Lupin veía la escena temiendo seriamente por la salud mental de su amigo...

'_... Se ve que no he escondido todas las botellas de Whisky' _pensó para sí.

Remus carraspeó para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió en la tercera ocasión.

-¡Lunático! ¡Mira, ven!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha venido ya Santa Claus?- preguntó divertido acercándose a una silla.

-¡Mejor!- añadió tendiéndole las fotografías- ¿Las reconoces?

-Reconozco al tío baboso que sale con una chica distinta en todas ellas...- dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé, lo sé... soy un conquistador nato- añadió con cierto toque de vanidad.

-¡Ey!- exclamó deteniéndose en una foto en concreto- ¡Ésta era mi novia!

-¿Quién?

-¡Ésta! ¡Alyssa!- inquirió enseñándosela.

'_Oh, oh... Vamos Sirius mantén la calma. Sabías que este día llegaría... ¡Oh, Merlín; espero que no siga viendo más fotos! ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que liar con todas sus chicas? Bueno, no fueron todas, ¡pero si la mayoría! No te quites culpa. Jo, soy un miserable cerdo... pero es que estaban tan buenas. Bueno, Sirius cuando dejes de babear mantén la cara de sorpresa y desliza la mano despacito hacia las fotos...' _

-¡Ah!... esa Alyssa- dijo algo azorado ante la mirada acusadora de su amigo-. Mira, Remus- añadió con tono sincero-. Si te sirve de consuelo... yo no fui el único.

-Oh, genial. Ahora me entero a los veinte años que soy un cornudo rematado. ¡Muchas gracias! Al final me tenía que haber cambiado el mote por el de James. _Cornamenta_ es más apropiado para mí...

-Pero si no la hacías ni caso. Y no lo entiendo, la verdad. Porque sólo una mirada suya invitaba al pecado...

-¿Tal vez porque le faltaba algo de aquí?- indicó señalándose la sien.

-Claro, por eso preferías babear detrás de Doña Arpía ¿no? Ella si tenía _'de aquí_' en su torturadora mente criminal.

Remus dejó a un lado las fotos poniéndose repentinamente serio sin ni siquiera mirar a su amigo.

-Eso nunca fue de tu incumbencia- alegó cortantemente-. Además, ella tiene nombre.

-¡Ah! Sí, se me había olvidado... _Maléfica_ era, ¿no?

-No tiene gracia, Sirius.

-Pues fíjate por donde que a mí todavía me sigue haciendo gracia que la defiendas a pesar de todo lo que te hizo.

-Lo que me hizo o me dejó de hacer es cosa mía así que no te metas.

-Como quieras- concluyó-. Solo te estoy diciendo que pases página de una vez por todas y que no te pongas a la defensiva con la gente que te quiere que, aunque no quieras creerlo, solo se preocupa por ti- añadió siendo él ahora quien dejaba de mirarle manteniéndose muy ocupado guardando todo de nuevo en la caja con gesto ofendido.

Remus suspiró, en parte tomando algo de conciencia sobre su autocontrol.

-Vale. Tienes razón... Lo siento... ¿Podrás perdonar a este pobre licántropo arrepentido?- preguntó inocentemente- Venga, canuto... No te hagas el duro.

-Mmm... Solo si me explicas el motivo de que estés aquí media hora antes de la reunión- alegó con suspicacia.

-Pues... p-porque te echaba de menos- balbuceó Remus.

-No cuela.

El licántropo resopló. Empezaba a ser obvió que era un pésimo mentiroso...

-Está bien- dijo al fin acercándose un poco más hacia la mesa cosa que Sirius también hizo-. Es por Tonks- susurró-, anoche pasó algo raro en la guardia- añadió en tono confidente.

-¡Qué le has hecho!- exclamó alarmado separándose de golpe.

-Yo no le he hecho nada- se defendió rápidamente-. Bueno, tal vez levantara un poco el tono de voz y ella saliera corriendo conteniendo las lágrimas...

-¡La has gritado!

-No quería hacerlo... Me puse nervioso. Además, ¿por qué le tuviste que decir que yo era un licántropo? Podrías habérmelo dicho al menos...

-Espera un momento, yo nunca le he dicho a Niphy que eras un licántropo- inquirió Sirius con cierta ofensa-. No tengo por costumbre ir alardeando por ahí de un tema así. Parece mentira que no me conozcas.

-Ya bueno, tenía que preguntar...- se disculpó-. Pero sino fuiste tú..., tal vez sea cierto lo que me dijo...- repuso reflexionando en voz alta- Sirius, dime la verdad. ¿Tanto se me nota que soy un Hombre lobo...?- añadió en tono preocupado.

-¿Te dijo ella que lo había averiguado por su cuenta?

Remus asintió.

-Eso es prácticamente imposible, más aún si te conoce desde hace tan poco tiempo- continuó-. A no ser...

-¿...A no ser qué?- le apremió.

-¡Snape! Seguro que fue él. Me apuesto mil Galeones.

-Mm, tal vez tengas razón. Al fin y al cabo, es Snape... Pero..., ¿por qué no me dijo entonces la verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa- continuó el licántropo-. Apenas me conoce; es normal que aún no confíe en mí... supongo.

-Sí, será eso... ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! ¿Qué pasó después de que saliera corriendo?

-... La alcancé y, obviamente, le pedí perdón y luego me dijo que la abrazara...

Sirius levantó ambas cejas con incredulidad.

'_...No sé si quiero seguir escuchando esta conversación...'_

-Y, después...- continuó con cierto sonrojo- Le dije que estaba muy buena...

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta intentando visualizar en su mente dicha escena, es decir, a su educado y noble amigo R. J. Lupin tirándole los tejos de manera descarada a una joven 15 años menor que él... ¡a su pequeña Niphy!

'_¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer...? ¿Partirle la cara o darle un par de besos?'_

-Sirius, por favor. Dime algo- le adujo Remus de manera desesperada. Sirius parecía haberse quedado de piedra y eso le preocupa. Era una prueba más que concisa de que pronto estallaría la tormenta bajo su cabeza...

-¡Pero qué has hecho! No, no... mejor no me lo digas porque no sé como reaccionaré...

-Sirius, tranquilízate, ¿vale? Lee mis labios... _No- le- hice- nada_. Todo se quedó ahí lo juro; yo no sería capaz de... bueno, ya sabes. Ella es una buena persona; dulce, simpática, amable, inteligente... ¡Y sí! Es muy guapa, pero yo no soy quién para quitarle todo eso. Sólo soy un pobre y viejo licántropo amargado. Tonks no sé merece eso...

-Es peor de lo que me temía...- reflexionó Sirius mientras se recostaba sobre su asiento y le miraba de manera significativa-. Te has enamorado de ella- concluyó con determinación

-Eso no es cierto- inquirió Remus rápidamente.

-Sí lo es, pero aún no te has dado cuenta o no has querido darte cuenta. Ambas cosas son muy distintas...

-Sirius, cállate. No sabes lo que dices- le advirtió al tiempo que se iba levantando sin tener conciencia de ello. Sirius no se amedrento lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que sea verdad?

-Maldita sea. No me obligues a decir algo que luego pueda lamentar...

-Mira, Remus, me vas a escuchar- inquirió levantándose él también-: No todas las mujeres son como _Ella,_ y mucho menos Tonks. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Si no lo haces vas a quedarte solo el resto de tu vida. Nymphadora es tu última oportunidad, tu última oportunidad para ser feliz.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, Sirius. Ya no vale la pena cambiar mi destino. No pienso arriesgarme una vez más para quedarme peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

El licántropo suspiró y negó de manera monótona la pregunta de su amigo.

-Que yo no tengo más remedio que morir solo, mientras que tú tienes la posibilidad de cambiar la historia.

-Eso no es cierto. Me he pasado doce años de mi vida completamente solo, sumido en mis recuerdos y así será hasta el final.

-No cometas el error de confundirte conmigo. Yo soy quien debe pagar por los errores del pasado no tú y si mi vida es reclamada para ese pago, lo aceptaré sin pensármelo dos veces.

Remus le miró con el ceño fruncido. Habían sido pocas las ocasiones que le había hablado de esa manera y eso le preocupaba. Últimamente estaba muy fatalista con su destino y eso, como buen amigo que era, le preocupaba profundamente...

Por otro lado, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo y decidió actuar antes de que lo hiciera él:

-Y volviendo al tema- continuó esta vez recuperando su sonrisa-: Tonks es una buena chica en todos los sentidos- le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. No la dejes escapar, amigo. Ella no es como todas las demás.

-Lo sé...- alegó Remus-. Pero Tonks no es para mí. Ella nunca querría a un pobre y viejo licántropo como yo...

Sirius abrió la boca para increparle una vez más sobre su actitud contradictoria de siempre, pero justo en ese preciso instante, la puerta principal se abrió con el rumor de las voces- procedentes de los miembros de la Orden-, que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos. Remus miró hacia la puerta esperando el momento en que entraran e interrumpieran esa extraña conversación. Por su parte, Sirius suspiró:

-Tú no te vas a librar tan fácilmente- le advirtió con un dedo acusador-. Luego, hablamos... ¡Ojoloco!- exclamó viéndole entrar- que placer verte, y a vosotros también claro- indicó amablemente fijándose en los demás.

-¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa?- increpó Moody-. ¡Ya sé!- exclamó de repente- Es la maldición _Imperius_... ¡Apartaos todos!

-¡Alastor, baja ahora mismo la varita!- exclamó la Señora Weasley.

-Eso, eso, vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo un nervioso Sirius-. Además, ¿quién iba a hacerme una maldición imperdonable aquí?

-¡Ves! Lo niegas; la primera actitud de un mago encantado.

-Anda vámonos mejor a la cocina...- añadió Kingsley mientras se lo llevaba de allí a pesar de sus objeciones.

Remus se dio prisa en seguirles para evitar las inoportunas preguntas de su amigo. Se sentó lo más alejado posible de él. Más tarde llegó Dumbledore junto con Snape; algo que agradecía profundamente pues de esa manera dejaba de estar completamente vigilado por Sirius. La reunión dio comienzo. No obstante aunque su cuerpo físico se encontraba sobre una de las sillas; su mente estaba bien lejos de allí vigilando con su mirada ambarina la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

Ella le dijo que estaría allí sin falta, pero ya casi había acabado la reunión y aún no había aparecido...

Suspiró.

El resto de la gente se levantó, y ante el barullo que ello produjo, Remus aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse del lugar.

Para cuando Sirius se quiso dar cuenta de su ausencia él ya caminaba hacia su decadente hogar con las luces del día desapareciendo tras los edificios londinenses. Había un matiz de color rosa en aquel atardecer que le hizo pensar en cierta persona de manera completamente inconsciente...

En ese momento se sintió profundamente apenado, como si en su corazón considerara la ausencia de la joven como un claro rechazo hacia su persona. Tal vez se hubiera pensado mejor lo de tener como compañero a un monstruoso Hombre lobo.

Se entristeció aún más por aquella reflexión. Tonks no parecía esa clase de personas

'_Tal vez sea cierto que las apariencias engañan...'_

* * *

**N/A: **Y bien, he vuelto! Espero que mi nueva actualización os haya gustado. Supongo que este capi se asemeja más al primero que a los anteriores. Desde el principio tuve esta idea de los Cruciatus, pero no sabía muy bien en que parte de la historia situarla. Aunque finalmente me ha parecido más adecuado ponerla en el capi 5. El próximo os aseguro que habrá más humor, al menos para mi lo hubo jeje.

Ahora como siempre mis agradecimientos a todos los seguidores del FF en especial a: _**Staken Tonks, ALI TONKS BLACK, Nataa, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, NatuBlack, Lunaa Black **__y__** DCTonks**_

Gracias de corazón a todos y ya sabéis que sigo esperando reviews! ;D

Bueno ha continuación os voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto, como varios de vosotros me habéis pedido. Esta divido en distinto fragmentos que espero que os hagan una idea general de lo que ocurrirá:

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

'_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? No debí haberle pedido a Kingsley su dirección y menos haberme presentado frente a su casa a estas horas de la madrugada'_

'_... ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?'_

El licántropo se quedó paralizado

Tonks sollozó contra su hombro.

-Me duele mucho, Remus... Me duele aquí dentro...

-Buenos días...

-Esto... Tonks, se supone que soy yo el que te está cuidando.

-¿Por qué te has quitado la camisa?

'_Oh, vaya... ¿De dónde ha sacado esos cuadraditos? Parece una tableta de chocolate... Tonks¡recuerda que tú también estas medio desnuda!...'_

En ese instante cogió su mano entre las suyas dejando caer a un lado la camisa y dando un paso al frente para acabar finalmente con las distancias que les separaba; justo cuando lo hacía tropezó con la caja que estaba en el suelo en medio de ambos arrastrando con él a la joven en su aparatosa caída...

No obstante, la cama amortiguó el golpe dejándoles en una postura en nada casta. Ella bajo él, él sobre ella y ambos sin camiseta para más detalles...

Tal y como estaban las cosas la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par

-Hola, mamá...

Hasta pronto. Muchos bss y feliz Noche Buena a todos!:

**Sisa Lupin**


	6. Embarazosas situaciones

Capítulo 6: Embarazosas situaciones

Desde lo alto de la bóveda celeste las estrellas miraban titilantes hacia la Tierra en una noche de tranquila calma. La luna creciente deslumbraba casi en su plenitud las vacías calles de Londres.

Apenas se movía una hoja en los pocos árboles del camino.

Con todo esto a su alrededor, la pequeña casa de dos plantas se recortaba en la noche de manera silenciosa en aquel barrio muggle de clase media. Sus ladrillos eran de un color marrón rojizo y el tejado de un tono achocolatado sobre el que se podía ver una pequeña chimenea. El resto de las casas eran de similar semejanza pegadas unas junto a las otras hasta llegar de esa misma manera prácticamente al final de la calle.

Remus miró de nuevo el pequeño trozo de pergamino en el que venía apuntada la dirección de Tonks. Después de observar una vez más la fachada que estaba en su frente, llegó a la ardua conclusión de que la dirección escrita y la indicada en la calle eran igualmente idénticas. Parecía claro que a su joven compañera no le faltaba precisamente el dinero.

El licántropo suspiró sesgado en la noche...

'_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? No debí haberle pedido a Kingsley su dirección y mucho menos haberme presentado frente a su casa a estas horas de la madrugada. Lo único que conseguiré con esta visita será darle más que pensar a Sirius y eso no me interesa, no señor.'_ pensó dándose media vuelta.

'_¿Acaso eres amnésico? Como veo que sí, te recordaré (Por algo soy tu memoria) que estás aquí porque hace dos días que no tienes noticias de ella; ni tú NI NADIE, por eso estás aquí'_ concluyó una voz en su interior haciendo que se parara en seco y mirara de nuevo hacia la casa.

Escudriñó la oscuridad de las ventanas intentando advertir algún movimiento, pero no se movía un alma allí adentro. Sus más oscuros temores se fueron haciendo cabida en su mente...

'_Merlín... ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?'_

Remus cogió su varita y se encaminó con pasos precavidos hacia la entrada. Subió los escalones y con algo de indecisión tocó primero el timbre. No se escuchó nada. Volvió a insistir esta vez de manera más desesperada. En esta ocasión si que se pudo advertir algún sonido en el interior de la casa...

Pegó su oído en la entrada y notó como si alguien bajara por unas escaleras de manera pausada a la vez que pesada. Después de un rato se oyó el ruido de una cadena al descorrerse. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver tras ella a una Tonks en un estado algo fuera de lo habitual...

Estaba pálida y bastante ojerosa, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, parecía muy nerviosa al principio, se apoyaba en la puerta como si sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla por si solas.

Estaba tan frágil...

-Remus... menos mal que eres tú- dijo trabajosamente-. Pensé... que... eras otra persona- añadió mientras se le caían las lágrimas.

El licántropo se quedó paralizado ante la visión de Tonks, y solo reaccionó cuando a ésta le flaquearon las piernas, pudiendo alcanzar a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Tonks sollozó contra su hombro.

-Me duele mucho, Remus... Me duele aquí dentro...

-... Tranquilízate. Yo estoy aquí... No dejaré que te pase nada- dijo él con un nudo en la garganta mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos y la conducía hacia un salón, al otro lado de la entrada. Después, la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre el sofá más cercano mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

Había visto demasiados casos cuyos síntomas eran exactamente los mismos a los que ella experimentaba. En varias ocasiones los había vivido en su propia piel...

-¿Desde cuando estás así?- preguntó con amargura retirándole uno de sus desvaídos mechones de la frente.

Tonks tomó aire.

-No recuerdo... pero... creo que te vi antes... de que pasara.

Remus bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar el sentimiento de profunda culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-Todo es por mi culpa. Debí acompañarte a casa. ¡Por qué no lo hice!- exclamó con rabia.

-Tú no tienes la culpa... Yo debí estar más... atenta.

-No me justifiques, Tonks...-dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos con gran pesar-. Todo este tiempo pensé que no querías verme y que por eso no acudiste a las reuniones ni hiciste la guardia de esta noche conmigo...- añadió mientras tragaba saliva de manera involuntaria.

Tonks intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no iba a querer verte? Eres... mi amigo, ¿no?

-Un amigo habría estado más pendiente de ti...

Tonks intentó contradecirle pero un repentino ataque de tos se lo impidió. Remus cogió entonces un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y se lo puso sobre los labios para que bebiera.

-Ya sé que estás débil hasta para hablar- dijo mientras retiraba el vaso-. Pero necesito que me digas quién conjuró los _Cruciatus_. ¿Le viste la cara?

La joven negó con la cabeza. No debía implicarle, no lo deseaba...

Entonces Remus se levantó enérgicamente del sofá.

-¿...A dónde vas?- preguntó alarmada.

-A dar parte a la Orden del Fénix. Debo avisarles del ataque...

-¡No! No les digas nada- inquirió mientras se incorporaba con cierta dificultad.

-Pero, Tonks; Deben saberlo... T-tenemos que coger a quién te hizo esto- dijo sin comprender su actitud.

-No, no quiero que lo sepan. Dirían que soy una incompetente y que no sirvo para nada...

-Nadie va a decir eso. No todo el mundo es como Snape- repuso intentando que entrara en razón.

-Remus, por favor. No lo hagas; no se lo digas a nadie... sobre todo a Sirius. Prométemelo, Remus, por favor...

El tono de súplica en su voz le hizo un profundo nudo en la garganta. Supuso que sus contradicciones eran parte de su orgullo de auror. ¿Qué otra cosa sino podría ser?

-Está bien... Si eso es lo que quieres- admitió sin mucha convicción-. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no lo entiendo- añadió mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado-. Supongo que lo de ir a San Mungo ni hablamos...

Ella volvió a negar esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

-Tan solo necesito descansar un poco.

-Pues descansa, pero si mañana no te encuentras mejor te llevo directa a San Mungo para que te ingresen. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-No, no la tienes- concluyó él tajantemente.

Remus fue a levantarse, pero la mano de la joven asiendo débilmente la suya se lo impidió.

-No quiero que te vayas... no me dejes sola, por favor- le susurró.

-No voy a irme- alegó dulcemente-. ¿Crees que te iba a dejar sola en este estado? No, Tonks, voy a cuidar de ti.

-¿Toda la noche?

-Y todas las noches que hagan falta- repuso mirando a su alrededor-. Ahora... dónde está... Ah, mira aquí hay una- añadió cogiendo una manta que había en un sillón cercano. Luego la cubrió con ella.

-Gracias. Eres tan bueno conmigo...

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí- afirmó él volviendo a coger su mano.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo, Tonks? ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya? ¿Por qué no le dices que no puedes seguir haciendo guardias con él, que deberías hacerlas con Snape?_' pensó ella con profunda amargura, algo que se acentuó cuando sintió su mano rodeando la suya '_Solo le haría daño... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan increíblemente maravilloso?'_

-Remus, yo...

-Shhh... Duerme- le susurró mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Ella le miró a los ojos y supo en ese instante las respuestas a sus desventuradas preguntas. Después de eso, Remus acarició una de sus mejillas y Tonks no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y fingirse dormida hasta que finalmente cayó en un sueño profundamente tranquilo sabiéndose cuidada por el licántropo.

Remus todavía se quedó un rato observándola. Al menos ya no estaba tan pálida como al principio.

'_Sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre... ¿Pasaría algo sí...?'_ Remus se inclinó un poco, pero se volvió a apartar casi con la misma rapidez _'¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ella está malherida y tú solo intentas aprovecharte de la situación. Debería darte vergüenza.'_

El licántropo se sentó en un sillón cercano al sofá e intentó encontrar la postura más adecuada para pasar el resto de la noche. Tras imposibles posturas al fin encontró- dentro de lo que cabe-, la más confortable. Poco a poco y contra su voluntad fue notando como sus párpados cada vez pesaban más. Intentó desperezarse pero la tranquila y sosegada respiración de la joven no contribuía en su empeño por mantenerse despierto y al fin; acabo por desistir.

A la mañana siguiente, el intenso olor a tostadas quemadas y cacharros golpeando insistentemente el suelo hicieron que Remus despertara de su agradable sueño. En un principio no sabía en dónde podía encontrarse, hasta que después de un rato deparó en el sofá vacío de al lado en donde a esas horas solo se encontraba una manta como único testigo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. El licántropo se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde procedía dicha algarabía.

-¿Tonks...?- preguntó extrañado.

-Buenos días...- saludó ella inocentemente intentando ocultar el estropicio que había causado-. Siento haberte despertado. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Esto... Tonks, se supone que soy yo el que te está cuidando- añadió el licántropo algo confuso.

-Lo sé, pero como esta mañana me encontraba mucho mejor... pues, quería darte las gracias de alguna manera por haberte tenido que quedar toda la noche a mi cargo y más aún en ese incómodo sillón. Si me hubiera encontrado mejor te hubiera pedido expresamente que te metieras en mi cama sin reparo alguno...

Remus levantó ambas cejas. Creía saber muy bien a que se había querido referir realmente, pero el amplio concepto de la frase le llamaba a un significado para nada inocente; hecho que hizo sentirse bastante incómodo, sobre todo cuando Tonks también deparó de repente en el doble significado de sus palabras...

-E-estando yo dentro, digo fuera- rectificó rápidamente con el cabello ya prácticamente rojo-. Q-quiero decir que...

A Remus no le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo de la joven y más aún que las palabras se le trababan de manera inconsciente.

-No te preocupes- intervino-. S-sé muy bien a que te referías- añadió con una sonrisita algo nerviosa.

Tonks sonrió de igual modo.

'_¿Te hubiera pedido que te metieras expresamente en mi cama de haberme encontrado mejor? ¡Y sin reparo alguno! ¿En que estaría pensando? Bueno eso es obvio...'_

-C-creo que será mejor que recoja todo esto- añadió aprovechando la ocasión para darse la vuelta y de ese modo disimular los pensamientos que empezaban a exteriorizarse en ella.

Justo cuando acababa de agacharse para recoger un plato medio roto, una fuerte punzada de dolor en el costado izquierdo hizo que la joven tuviera que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para acallar el prolongado sufrimiento que experimentaba en ese momento. Remus se agachó rápidamente a su lado al darse cuenta de su agonía.

-Tonks, no me mientas. Tú no estás bien.

-Claro que sí. Estoy perfectamente... ¿lo ves?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se mordía el labio inferior para ahogar un grito de dolor.

-Acabas de demostrarme justo lo contrario.

-Remus...- alegó cansinamente.

-Ni Remus, ni nada. Ahora mismo nos vamos a la cama y de ahí no te mueves hasta que haya terminado de hacerte...

La joven se quedó algo perpleja imaginándose el final de la frase que había dejado en el aire.

-...el desayuno- especificó rápidamente y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

'_Sí, sí, el desayuno...Como siga así vamos a terminar haciendo lo que yo me sé y no será por falta de ganas porque madre mía se ve tan sexy con ese pijama rosa de tirantes y pantalones mega cortos; le estoy pillando el gusto a ese color... No, no, no; ¡soy un hombre decente atrapado en la mente de un semiadolescente! No si ya decía yo que pasar tanto tiempo con Sirius no era bueno. Debo pensar en cosas no eróticas, debo pensar en cosas no eróticas, en cosas no eróticas, no eróticas, eróticas, eróticas, eróticas... ¡Ahhh!'_

'_Ey, deberías decir algo inteligente antes de que Tonks te denuncie por perversión fantasiosa...' _

-Me encanta tu pijama.

'_Bravo...' _pensó con ironía

Tonks se miró de arriba a abajo como por primera vez en toda la mañana y de repente se sintió prácticamente desnuda ante la hipnótica mirada de su compañero. En vano intentó bajarse un poco los pantalones para taparse un poco...

-Eh, gracias... Creo que será mejor que me lo quite ahora mismo...

'_¡Nymphadora! Piensa primero en lo que dices...'_

-Y me ponga mi ropa normal, claro- añadió aún más pelirroja que antes.

-C-claro, será lo mejor. Mientras espérame en la cama, ahora subo... para llevarte el desayuno, claro- repuso prácticamente al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Vale- concluyó ella alejándose poco a poco de su lado hacia atrás, algo que provocó que por poco se cayera con una de las cacerolas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo-. Estoy bien, estoy bien, te espero arriba... para que me traigas el desayuno. Adiós- añadió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Remus escuchó como subía por las escaleras no pudiendo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

'_¿Crees que conservaré algo de dignidad al salir de esta casa? Qué pregunta más tonta, pues claro que no; ya la perdí toda...' _

Mientras se iba reprochando una a una sus innumerables deslices verbales fue recogiendo con la varita toda la cocina y poniendo la cafetera a hervir. Después, miró en todos los estantes en busca de la harina para hacer tortitas, finalmente la encontró justo encima de donde había puesto la cafetera. Al inclinarse un poco para alcanzar el paquete de harina no se dio cuenta de que su camisa se había enganchado en la dichosa cafetera y al retirarse se volcó todo su contenido encima...

-¡Oh, Merlín!- exclamó-... Anda, pero si está fría.

Con un gesto de profundo alivio se quitó la camisa y la dejó a un lado mientras comprobaba con gran consuelo que sus pantalones habían salido indemnes del desafortunado percance con la cafetera.

-Bien, ahora tendré que ir semidesnudo a la habitación de Tonks a pedirle una camisa- se dijo con ironía-. A ver como salgo de esta. Piensa en cosas no eróticas y todo irá bien, ya lo verás...

Con aquellos pensamientos fue subiendo los escalones hasta situarse en la puerta de donde provenían alguno de los ruidos más característicos de la joven. Estuvo un buen rato parado frente a la puerta intentando encontrar el modo correcto de explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y giró el picaporte.

Entró rápidamente, sin ni siquiera fijarse en el interior, solo deparó en ello cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a una sorprendida Tonks en sujetador justo en medio de la habitación...

'_Oh, vaya... ¿De dónde ha sacado esos cuadraditos? Parece una tableta de chocolate...Mmm, vaya con el lobito. No me importaría perderme en el bosque con él.. Auuuu.' _sonrió_ ' Eoo, recuerda que tú también estas medio desnuda...'_

La joven intentó taparse inmediatamente con la camiseta de tirantes que acababa de quitarse. Al mismo tiempo Remus bajó la mirada abochornado por haber prolongado por tanto tiempo el contacto visual, y no haber llamado a la puerta para haber impedido aquella vergonzosa escena...

-Lo siento, yo... debí haber llamado antes- se disculpó dispuesto a abandonar el dormitorio.

-¿Por qué te has quitado la camisa?

-Es lo que venía a decirte- dijo sin apartar la vista del suelo-. Se me ha caído todo el contenido de la cafetera encima y venía a pedirte algo de ropa.

-Ah, vale; espera un momento. Voy a ver si aquí en el armario hay algo que te pueda valer.

Tonks se dirigió el mueble indicado y abrió sus puertas todavía con la camiseta en una de sus manos tapándose con ella.

En ese momento Remus dejó de contemplar los innumerables objetos esparcidos por el suelo para levantar la vista y fijarla con timidez en ella. Estaba de espaldas a él hurgando con su mano libre entre la ropa. Uno de sus antebrazos estaba cubierto por una venda, seguramente se había hecho alguna magulladura durante el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo no le dio demasiada importancia...

El licántropo seguía contemplándola en parte con vergüenza y en parte con deseo. Deseo por rodear en un abrazo su cintura, de besar sus hombros desnudos, de hundirse en su cuello y de descubrir la caricia de sus labios sobre los suyos. No obstante en ese momento sabía que se habría contentado únicamente con poder abrazarla, poder estrecharla fuertemente contra él sin importar lo que pasara o dijeran después.

En su interior sabía que si le hubiera pasado algo peor que los _Cruciatus_, no habría podido perdonárselo nunca... Esa atracción iba mucho más halla de lo físico y él sabía perfectamente que nombre tenía ese sentimiento, pero no deseaba pronunciarlo en su mente, más aún en voz alta por temor a que se desvaneciera en el aire: a que volviera ocurrir de nuevo...

'_¿Por qué ella?'_

-Mira. Aquí hay algo que puede ser de tu talla. Es una camisa de mi padre, siempre les dejo esta habitación cuando vienen- dijo mientras se acercaba y se la tendía con timidez- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste?

-No, no, que va... Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

'_¿Por qué me miente? Bueno, todos tenemos secretos... '_

Tonks acercó su mano a la mejilla de él y le limpió con suavidad el recorrido de una lágrima que resbalaba por ella. Remus cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa caricia hasta que al final volvió a abrirlos para contemplar ese rostro sonriente y cargado de ternura que también le contemplaba a él. Cogió su mano entre las suyas dejando caer a un lado la camisa y dando un paso al frente para acabar finalmente con las distancias que les separaba. Justo cuando lo hacía tropezó con la caja que estaba en el suelo en medio de ambos arrastrando con él a la joven en su aparatosa caída...

Por suerte, la cama amortiguó el golpe dejándoles en una postura nada casta. Ella bajo él, él sobre ella y ambos sin camiseta para más detalles...

Tal y como estaban las cosas la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una persona en nada desconocida tanto como para la metamorfomaga como para el licántropo...

-Hola, mamá...

Ninguno parecía salir de la primera impresión causada y más aún Andrómeda Tonks que parecía haberse quedado de piedra al igual que la singular pareja cuya conmoción no les permitía realizar ningún movimiento previo a separarse el uno del otro. Con todo esto los pasos de alguien más se escucharon subiendo las escaleras. Los tres se giraron hacia la entrada reaccionando al fin...

-¡Ted, no pases!- exclamó Andrómeda bloqueando la entrada.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ver a mi querida hija? Andy, no cierres la puerta. ¡Andy, qué diablos está pasando allí dentro!

Finalmente Ted consiguió librarse de la barrera puesta por su esposa y consiguió ver con claridad el motivo de aquella impertinencia...

Remus agachó la cabeza intentando poder ocultarse, no sin antes ver, que el padre de la joven posaba una de sus manos sobre el corazón e hiperventilaba con gran agitación.

'_Oh, Merlín... que situación más violenta' _pensó Tonks.

-Papá, tranquilízate... ya sé que suena a tópico; ¡pero esto no es lo que parece!- intentó defenderse ella que intentaba a su vez levantarse de la cama, pero Remus parecía querer pasar desapercibido...

-Ya decía yo que debía haber enviado una lechuza antes...- dijo Andrómeda para sí misma-. Vámonos, cariño, dejemos un poco de intimidad- añadió azuzándole por el brazo, pero éste no parecía estar por la labor...

-¡No hasta que haya conocido a este sinvergüenza! Me tiene que explicar muchas cosas; empezando por su nombre y terminando por contarme lo que va hacer cuando deje embarazada a mi hija, en el caso que no lo haya hecho ya...

-¡Papá!

-Señor Tonks esto tiene una explicación y bastante absurda si se le puede añadir...

-¿Lupin? Oh, Merlín...

Una vez más volvió a llevarse la mano al corazón...

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó una sorprendida Tonks mirando a Remus y a sus padres consecutivamente.

-¿Qué si le conozco? ¿Has oído eso, Andy?- preguntó casi con indignación-. Más que conocerle le considera un amigo para mí antes de haber entrado en esta habitación.

-Solo estaba intentando echarle una mano a su hija...

-¡Ya sé que estabas echándole una mano a mi hija, la cuestión es, dónde se la estabas echando!

-En ningún sitio, se lo juro.

-Pues no es eso lo que estoy viendo desde aquí...- añadió mordazmente.

Remus se separó de ella como movido por un resorte, mientras Tonks buscaba rápidamente algo que ponerse encima.

Por su parte Andrómeda se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos completamente abochornada por la falta de delicadeza de su marido.

'_Vamos, Remus, respira hondo y cuéntales lo que ha pasado. A ver si eres capaz de no meter la pata...'_

-Verá, señor Tonks, iba a preparar el desayuno cuando...

-O sea, que has dormido aquí.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Lo sabía!

-¡Ted! ¡Deja a los chicos que se expliquen!

-Está bien...- refunfuñó

Tonks suspiró profundamente, dispuesta a intervenir y poder salir al fin de ese desastroso malentendido.

-Veréis, ayer por la noche no me encontraba muy bien y Remus se ofreció a cuidarme- el padre de Tonks resopló sonoramente; algo que la joven decidió ignorar y continuar-: Después, esta mañana se le cayó la cafetera encima y vino a pedirme otra camisa mientras yo me estaba cambiando. Total que no sé como pero nos tropezamos con algo del suelo y caímos encima de la cama de la misma manera que nos habéis encontrado...

Tonks miró a Remus pidiéndole algo de colaboración a lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Con que se te cayó la cafetera encima...?- le preguntó con la ceja levantada-. ¡Ese truco también me lo sé yo! Y que casualidad que entraras en la habitación en el mismo momento que mi hija se estaba cambiando, ¿no...?

-Ya sé que suena absurdo, pero es la verdad.

-Oye, escúchame bien Lupin porque solo lo diré una vez: Como intentes pervertir una sola vez más a mi hija, ¡te capo!- dijo al tiempo que hacía un gesto de tijeras con las manos para darle mayor efusividad a su amenaza-. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, sí lo entiendo perfectamente...- añadió rápidamente a la vez que tragaba saliva.

-Querido, no te ofendas, pero lo tuyo es de siglo pasado. ¡Deja que los chicos se lo pasen bien mientras pueden! Acaso tengo que recordarte cierta escenita que protagonizamos tú y yo delante de mi padre, ¿eh?

-Ya, bueno...- dijo un poco azorado-. ¡Pero esto es completamente distinto!

-¿A sí? ¡En qué si puede saberse!

-¡En qué tu padre era simplemente un _Black_! Todo lo contrarió a mí que soy un hombre moderno...

-Sí, claro. Tan moderno que todavía crees que tu hija de veintidós años sigue siendo una niña.

-¡Pues sí, lo es! Y todo esto es culpa tuya sino la hubieras permitido independizarse tan pronto nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Y ahora me culpas a mí? Bien, entonces que deberíamos hacer según tú. ¿Llevarla a lo alto de una torre bajo custodia de un dragón? ¿Es eso lo que sugieres? ¡Eh!

-Pues no estaría mal.

-...Esto..., siento interrumpir. ¿Pero os importaría dejar de hablar como si no estuviéramos?- intervino Tonks demasiado pelirroja de lo que era ya habitual.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó su madre-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡No, yo de aquí no me muevo!

-¡Ted!

-Papá, te prometo que esta tarde iré a casa y te lo explicaré todo otra vez de nuevo las veces que tú quieras. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo ella de manera suplicante.

El señor Tonks entrecerró aún más los ojos, y con un nuevo refunfuño, desistió al fin de su insistente propósito. Al menos por el momento.

-Mmm... Esta bien, cielo- añadió dirigiéndose a su hija-. Y en cuanto a ti- alegó girándose ahora al desdichado licántropo-. Cuidadito, tendrás noticias mías más pronto de lo que imaginas... Te estaré observando.

Para dar mayor énfasis, se llevó dos de sus dedos a los ojos y a continuación le señaló a él con uno de ellos.

-Creo que ha captado el mensaje, cariño- dijo su mujer viendo el tono pálido de Remus-. Ahora si que nos vamos. Espero que la próxima vez nos veamos en unas circunstancias menos embarazosas.

-...Desde luego...- balbuceó Remus.

Andrómeda aún tuvo que agarrar del brazo a su marido para que saliera de la habitación, y de ese modo, poder interrumpir el ángulo exacto de su mirada asesina.

Apenas se hubo oído el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tanto Tonks como Remus dejaron de contener la respiración. Se miraron mutuamente con total desconcierto y tras unos minutos de indecisión se echaron a reír sin saber muy bien cual era el motivo de su repentina diversión.

Al cabo de un rato, consiguieron finalmente ahogar su risa...

-¿Dónde está el baño?- preguntó el licántropo de pronto.

-Al fondo del pasillo. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que voy a vomitar...

* * *

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo! Otra vez estoy aquí! Como siempre espero que os haya gustado. Yo me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo, sobre todo la parte de Ted... xD

En fin, de nuevo, siento el retraso. El Bachillerato me mata! jaja

Espero que sigáis mandato esos reviews que a mí tanto me alegran el día como ya todos sabéis. Agradezco a todos los que siguen este FF, en especial a:

**DCTonks, Nataa, Staken Tonks, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, NatuBlack, Dorita Tonks y Lunaa Black**

Gracias de corazón

Por último, un nuevo adelanto:

**En el próximo capítulo...**

-Ahora eso no importa...

-¿Cómo que no importa? Vienes aquí; con dos maletas, diciéndome que si puedes quedarte por algún tiempo; con una brecha en la cabeza y, por si fuera poco, borracho perdido.

-¡No estoy borracho!

-Soy un miserable...-dijo con voz entrecortada-. Un maldito y miserable gusano que no puede siquiera pagar dos meses seguidos de alquiler... Soy un híbrido, un monstruo... Todos tienen razón... No merezco vivir...

-No eres un monstruo, si lo fueras serías un humano completo. Créeme.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Me temo que le pasa de todo y aunque lo niegue no está nada bien. De hecho esta fatal. Acaba de tocar fondo.

Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Después, aún dormido se recostó sobre él y le abrazó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas más caían sobre su piel. Sollozó oyendo bajo ella el latido de su corazón deseando reparar en él el dolor que muy pronto le habría de infligir.

Remus sintió un suave peso sobre sí. Un aroma a fresa y flores silvestres le embargó de repente. Abrió lentamente los ojos creyéndose transportado al más hermoso bosque primaveral...

-¿De qué conoces a mis padres?

-Es una historia muy larga- fue su áspera respuesta.

-Tengo tiempo.

-No quiero hablar de ello. ¿De acuerdo? No tengo ganas de hablar del tema...

Vio el dolor en sus ojos. Le desconcertó ver ese sentimiento y lo que más confusión le produjo fue saber que sus padres tenían algo que ver en él...

Hasta la próxima. Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**


	7. Desdichas

Capítulo 7: Desdichas

Las torrenciales lluvias veraniegas no se hicieron esperar por más tiempo. Unas tórridas gotas de aguas rompían en esos momentos contra los cristales; profiriendo un sonido estrepitoso mientras enfriaban la tierra y creaban humaredas de nebuloso vapor sobre las desérticas aceras.

Ajeno al extraño suceso que ocurría tras sus ventanas, Sirius dormitaba placidamente sobre uno de los sofás de terciopelo ennegrecido. Al lado su particular elfo doméstico terminaba por desvalijar la amada cubertería de plata de su difunta ama.

No obstante algo rompió con la tranquila monotonía de la ancestral mansión Black. El durmiente despertó sobresaltado al oír los insistentes golpes que estaban teniendo lugar justo detrás de la entrada principal...

-Maldita sea...- inquirió, desperezándose con gran abatimiento-. ¿Quién será a estas horas? ¡Ya va! Kreacher que te estoy viendo…- advirtió- ¡Qué ya va! Será posible...

Habiendo cogido su varita, Sirius se levantó pesadamente del sofá en dirección a la entrada. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de no necesitar la magia en esa ocasión, y en cuanto entreabrió la desvencijada puerta de entrada, supo al instante que sus pensamientos habían sido bien fundados...

-Hola, Canuto... ¿Puedo pasar?

Remus se encontraba completamente empapado al otro lado de la puerta, con un par de maletas a su lado y una notable brecha en su ceja izquierda. Algo en su forma de mirar le decía que no era la primera parada que había realizado antes de llegar hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place...

-Anda pasa- suspiró Sirius haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese entrar.

Con la mirada perdida en alguna mancha de la moqueta, el licántropo oyó como su amigo volvía a cerrar la puerta y se giraba con expectativa hacia él.

-¿...Podría quedarme algún tiempo aquí?- preguntó todavía sin mirarle a los ojos.

Sirius volvió a suspirar con abatimiento.

-Eso ni se pregunta- respondió él con franqueza. Su amigo le miró entonces con una triste sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Pero a cambio- le objetó-, quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me digas qué diablos te ha pasado.

-Ahora eso no importa...

-¿Cómo que no importa? Vienes aquí; con dos maletas, diciéndome que si puedes quedarte por algún tiempo; con una brecha en la cabeza y, por si fuera poco, borracho perdido.

-¡No estoy borracho!

Sirius le dirigió entonces una mirada analítica para corroborar su teoría. Ni siquiera lograba enfocarle la mirada. Remus no quedó indiferente ante esos ojos escrutadores.

-¿Pues sabes una cosa?- inquirió de pronto el licántropo-: No necesito que me creas. Ahora mismo me largo- determinó con decisión.

Justo en ese momento, Sirius se interpuso entre la puerta y él con los brazos cruzados en clara actitud desafiante.

-De aquí no pasas hasta que me cuentes lo que te ha ocurrido. Hablo en serio - le amenazó en tono poco transigente.

Remus no se amedrentó.

-¡Para qué!- respondió en delirios de borracho-. Seguro que ya sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando: crees que me emborraché, le pegué a un tipo del edificio y mi casera me echó a patadas de casa. ¿Me equivoco?

Sirius se echó a reír de manera irónica...

-Mira, Remus, te voy a decir lo que yo sé: _Sé_- enfatizó- que odias la bebida, _sé _que solo bebes cuando estás profundamente abatido, _sé_ que no le harías daño ni a una mosca ni con un litro de alcohol en sangre y _sé_ que éste te afecta de una manera más bien depresiva no agresiva...

El licántropo volvió a sentir la sensación de que un nudo que se le empezaba a formar en la garganta.

Odiaba que le conociera tan bien. Maldito, Sirius...

En ese momento se avergonzaba profundamente de encontrarse ante él en ese estado de embriaguez. No debía haber acudido a su casa. Pero no tenía ningún otro lugar más al cuál acudir.

La bebida empezaba a bullir de nuevo en su interior. Volvió a apartar la mirada de Sirius viéndose incapaz de ocultar lo que en realidad sentía ante los ojos de su ahora único mejor amigo...

-Soy un miserable...-dijo con voz entrecortada-. Un maldito y miserable gusano que no puede siquiera pagar dos meses seguidos de alquiler... Por eso me echaron... Después de eso no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ahogar mis penas en una botella de Whisky de Fuego... Al rato pasó un hombre... al parecer sabía de mi condición. Yo sólo me defendí, lo juro... no controlé mi fuerza y él cayó al suelo fracturándose un brazo... Dijo que la conservaría así y que me denunciaría hasta conseguir que me encerraran como el animal que soy...

-Tú no eres un animal.

-No, yo soy mucho peor... Soy un híbrido, un monstruo... Todos tienen razón... No merezco vivir...

Sirius volvió a sentir la misma punzada en su corazón al escuchar hablar de esa manera al único mejor amigo que le quedaba en el mundo.

¿Por qué la gente era tan cruel con él? No tenían derecho a tratarle de esa manera por algo que escapa a su propio entendimiento. Les odiaba. Les odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos por creerse así mismos mejores que las personas como su amigo; culpándoles por los problemas de la sociedad y el mundo actual para limpiar su conciencia.

Si eso era ser _humano_, Sirius se avergonzaba enormemente de serlo...

Dejó a un lado su anterior actitud sabiendo lo que él en realidad necesitaba. Se acercó a él y acto seguido le abrazó de la misma manera fraternal que solía emplear en un momento como este- cada vez más habitual-. Remus pareció reaccionar dejando escapar las lágrimas retenidas por tanto tiempo ante la estrecha presencia de otro ser humano.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el animago estimó que Remus comenzaba a calmarse, se retiró cogiéndole por los hombros y mirándole hondamente, le dijo:

-No eres un monstruo, si lo fueras serías un humano del todo. Créeme.

Sonrió y, poco a poco, él también le imitó.

-... Gracias, Sirius. Ya me siento un poco mejor...

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?- preguntó él con humor-. Pero si en verdad quieres sentirte mucho mejor vete arriba y date una buena ducha. Ya verás como mañana ves las cosas de otra manera.

'_O al menos no las verá dobles...' _añadió Sirius para sí.

-Eso espero- dijo él sin demasiadas esperanzas.

Después, Remus cogió sus escasas pertenencias y dirigiéndole un último esbozo de sonrisa a su amigo, subió las escaleras de manera trabajosa. Sirius le siguió con la mirada hasta que terminó por desaparecer de su vista. Preocupado movió la cabeza mientras regresaba de nuevo hacia el interior del salón.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de luz del día trajeron consigo la llegada de la joven metamorfomaga al cuartel general de la Orden.

-Hola, Sirius- saludó al cerrar la puerta-. ¿Sirius?- preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

Tonks se encaminó a la cocina algo preocupada. Finalmente le encontró en el lugar anteriormente mencionado, de espaldas a la puerta y haciendo el desayuno.

-Mmm. Huele muy bien... ¿Me invitas? Todavía no he desayunado.

-Eso esta hecho. No me gustaría nada que mi pequeña Niphy se quedara en los huesos.

Tonks sonrió complacida mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y, posteriormente, tomaba asiento.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué tal todo por aquí?- preguntó ella mientras tanto.

-Pues como siempre, Tonks. Como siempre...- dijo con algo de aspereza y resentimiento.

-Vaya, lo siento...

-Oh, no es por ti. Es más bien por cierta persona que no me deja salir de mi propia casa. A ver, ¡solo quiero ver a Harry! Después de lo del joven Diggory debe de estar pasándolo muy mal y yo como buen padrino que soy, debo estar con él. ¿Tanto le cuesta entenderlo?

-Piénsalo, Sirius. ¿Y si alguien te descubre? Los Dementores volverán a llevarte a Azkaban. El Ministerio te está echando la culpa de todo últimamente.

-Al diablo con los Dementores, Azkaban y el maldito Ministerio- inquirió irritado.

La joven guardó silencio esperando que se tranquilizara por si solo. Podía entender muy bien su actitud más aún viniendo de su impulsivo pariente. Todavía le sorprendía que no se hubiera intentado fugar de las severas restricciones de Dumbledore.

-Perdóname, Niphy- se disculpó al fin sentándose él también-. Es que todo esto... En fin, me llega a cuestionar si lo que estamos haciendo merece en verdad la pena. El mundo mágico sigue ciego a Voldemort y, ahora Remus...

Tonks a poco estuvo de atragantarse con una de sus ya engullidas tostadas...

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Me temo que le pasa de todo y aunque lo niegue no está nada bien. De hecho esta fatal. Acaba de tocar fondo.

Tonks tragó saliva, ¿sería acaso su culpa? Desde el '_pequeño_' incidente ocurrido en su casa no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, y mucho menos de contactarle. Le debía una explicación, pero él al parecer prefería evadirla...

-¿Puedes ser más conciso?

-No sé si debería.

-Por favor, Sirius. Necesito saberlo...

Él se mantuvo indeciso por un momento, pero al deparar en su tono de súplica decidió confiar en ella. Al fin y al cabo, era Tonks...

-Remus lleva más de un año sin encontrar trabajo. Apenas le queda dinero y a mí no me deja ayudarle- suspiró-. Ayer le echaron de casa, se emborrachó y un tipo le dio un puñetazo en el bar, para variar.

Su expresiva alarma se vio reflejada sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Sirius no dejó de tomar nota de su reacción. Parecía un tanto desmedida por su parte. Apenas se conocían y sin embargo ella mostraba su amargura sin ningún tipo de reparo por una simple riña en un bar.

'_Me pregunto si el desahucio fue el único incentivo que tuvo para recurrir a la bebida_...' reflexionó el animago entre pensamientos. _'Aquí está pasando algo muy raro.'_

-No te preocupes. Él está bien. Es más duro de lo que parece, al menos físicamente- se adelantó su primo.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó angustiada y ya levantada- ¿Por qué le han hecho eso?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?

-¿Está aquí?

Sirius asintió señalando después con la cabeza hacia las escaleras.

'_No debería ir'_ se contradijo. '_Él ha sido el que se ha mostrado reacio a verme, ¡no yo! Si ahora me presento ante la puerta de su habitación sería una situación incómoda tanto para él como para mí. Pero... Está mal y él me ayudó cuando...'_

Una sombra atravesó por su mente al recordarlo; advirtiéndole de nuevo que no se entrometiera en los asuntos del imprescindible licántropo que obstaculizaba los oscuros planes de su señor.

'_No puedo irme sin más... Remus es mi amigo...' _se justificó.

-Voy a ver como está- dijo finalmente mientras se encaminaba ya escaleras arriba ante la suspicaz mirada de Sirius Black.

Al llegar al piso de arriba llamó de manera indecisa sobre la única puerta cerrada del quejumbroso pasillo.

'_En serio, esta casa necesitaba urgentemente un toque femenino'_ se dijo mientras esperaba alguna señal del interior. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a golpear. Tampoco la hubo esta vez.

Mientras tomaba aire a causa de su nerviosismo: Tonks giró el picaporte y miró vacilante dentro de la creciente abertura.

Unos débiles rayos de luz se filtraban por uno de los lados de las cortinas o por los muchos agujeros que en ellas había. Las diminutas partículas de polvo sobrevolaban alrededor de aquella luminosidad que otorgaba a la habitación un ambiente en semioscuridad. Ajeno a la presencia de la joven, Remus dormía imperturbablemente sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrirla e introducirse entre sus sabanas. Tenía su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación salvo sus pantalones, con los que parecía haber librado una ardua pelea, y que finalmente había desistido en su afán por desprenderse de ellos.

Y allí estaba él, como si de repente le hubiera invadido un soporífero sueño cayendo directamente sobre el lecho.

Tonks ahogó unas risas. Se veía tan cómico.

Con mucho cuidado la joven fue avanzando por entre los objetos allí esparcidos hasta situarse a uno de los lados de la cama.

Casi contuvo la respiración por temor a que ésta pudiera despertar. Sonrió al descubrir que su presencia no había sido percibida por el durmiente. Una sensación de ternura la invadió por completo al escuchar su sosegada respiración. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos se sentó a su lado. Los muelles crujieron un poco, pero él no pareció inmutarse por tal hecho.

Le examinó en silencio.

'_Es tan mono... No sé por qué dicen que los licántropos son peligrosos y sanguinarios. Él no parece haberle hecho ningún mal a nadie.'_ Pensó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello castaño.

Sintió como se removía y murmuraba algo en sueños. Tonks volvió a sonreír. No obstante en seguida se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al ver una gran brecha vertical sobre la ceja izquierda del hombre lobo. Giró su cabeza con delicadeza para poder verla mejor. Estaba taponada por la sangre medio coagulada de la herida. Remus ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sanársela.

¿Quién habría podido hacerle algo así? Sin duda alguien muy borracho de otro modo, Tonks no podía imaginar que una persona golpeara tan violentamente al tranquilo y pacífico licántropo.

Una lágrima resbaló entonces por su mejilla.

A quién intentaba engañar. La gente odiaba a las personas como Remus. Puede que el golpe fuera incentivado por la bebida, pero el odio hacia su especie fue inculcado desde muchos años atrás.

Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Después, aún dormido se recostó sobre él y le abrazó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas más caían sobre su piel. Sollozó oyendo bajo ella el latido de su corazón deseando reparar en él el dolor que muy pronto le habría de infligir.

Ese era el precio para todos aquellos a quienes amaba.

Remus sintió un suave peso sobre sí. Un aroma a fresa y flores silvestres le embargó de repente. Abrió lentamente los ojos creyéndose transportado al más hermoso bosque primaveral. Pero no fue así. Se encontraba en una penumbrosa habitación. El licántropo intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada en la cabeza le hizo desistir de su empeño por averiguar que se encontraba sobre él.

La joven sintió del mismo modo el movimiento previo al desvelo y alzó sorprendida su cabeza por haber sido descubierta en tan comprometida postura...

-¿Tonks?- preguntó un alarmado Remus-. ¿Qué haces así, digo aquí?

El tono pelirrojo ya empezaba a extenderse por las mejillas de la metamorfomaga hacia su pelo.

-Eh... yo... en fin... No quería despertarte- balbuceó Tonks pensando en alguna excusa.

Remus alzó una ceja de incredulidad. El gesto le produjo un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a esa parte. Estaba sangrando.

-Espera no te toques- le dijo.

La joven sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y cogiéndole con la otra mano la parte inferior de la mandíbula, giró hacia ella su cara.

Sintió un agradable calor en la herida cuando la punta de la varita le tocó, después desapareció todo dolor anterior.

Ella le sonrió, con esa preciosa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro en forma de corazón; aún sintiendo el calor de su mano sobre la piel.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que. Te debía una por lo del tobillo y por…- vaciló-. Guardarme el secreto de la otra noche.

-Bueno, entonces creo que estamos en paz.

Sonrió para agradecerle toda su simpatía. Después, obligándose a apartar su vista de ella, examinó todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. No recordaba nada... En un instante, sin saber a donde más mirar, se miró a sí mismo. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que no tenía camisa y que sus pantalones y cinturón estaban desabrochados. Miró asustado a Tonks. De pronto se levantó de la cama alejándose de ella hasta topar con la pared más alejada de la habitación. En ese instante la anterior postura de la joven y posterior rubor se le hicieron de un carácter totalmente promiscuo...

'_No, no, no puede ser... Seguro que debe haber una explicación razonable para todo esto... ¡Oh, Merlín; me siento violado! ¿Habrá sido ella la que me ha hecho la brecha?... No pensaba que le gustara ese tipo de cosas...'_ pensó mientras rezaba por camuflarse en la pared-. _'Soy un monstruo... ¡Ted va ha matarme!'_

Tonks miraba confusa la actitud del licántropo. No paraba de mirar hacia la puerta como si esperase que alguien entrara de un momento a otro...

'_Hombres... ¿Quién los entiende? Luego nos dicen a nosotras'_ refunfuñó para sí.

-Tonks- llamó él cuando recobró, aparentemente, el juicio-. Esta noche... Tú y yo... En fin...- carraspeó.

La joven se quedó blanca. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando qué...? Aún tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguir pronunciar con total claridad más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Remus… e-entre tú y yo, no hubo nada... yo... estaba en mi casa y tú aquí. Vamos que ni siquiera nos vimos- aclaró ella ahora bastante azorada.

El licántropo suspiró abiertamente.

-Lo siento. Es que necesitaba preguntar- dijo después más calmado-... A-apenas recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche- añadió tocándose la frente.

-¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada?

-Bueno...- añadió esforzándose por recordar-. Recuerdo que... discutía con mi casera. Esa vieja bruja- torció el gesto-... Luego cogí mis pocas pertenencias mientras ella seguía gritando... al parecer debió de echarme.

Miró a la joven que seguidamente corroboró su especulación. No le hizo falta preguntarle por qué.

-Después... eh... fui a un bar cercano, creo. Y pedí varias copas...- Remus frunció el ceño. Parecía estar esforzándose mucho en su empeño por recordar. Suspiró finalmente abatido-. No sé que más pasó. ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Sabes por qué tenía una brecha en la cabeza esta mañana?

Ella abrió la boca, pero después volvió a cerrarla para pensar con mayor detenimiento su respuesta.

-Saliste del bar y..., ¡tropezaste! Te diste con el bordillo. Luego viniste aquí, a Grimmauld Place.

-¿En serio? Vaya, parece un milagro que haya conseguido venir al cuartel con todo lo que tenía encima, además del golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, sin duda ha sido un milagro que no te hubiera pasado nada más...- Tonks bajó la mirada un instante, luego volvió a alzarla-. Remus, tienes que prometerme que no volverás a beber así. La bebida no es la solución- le indicó ella muy seria.

Remus la miró medio divertido. No le pegaba en nada esa actitud, pensó mientras se agachaba para recoger algunas de sus cosas.

-Sí, _mamá_. No volverá a pasar- dijo con cierto tono infantil en su voz.

-Hablo en serio. Me preocupaste mucho cuando Sirius dijo que estabas herido y habías llegado... esto... ebrio. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, lo sabes, ¿no? Además, desde el otro día en mi casa no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar...

-Ya, bueno... He estado ocupado...- se excusó torpemente.

-¿Tan ocupado que no podías ni contestar a mis cartas? ¿No habrás tomado en serio lo que te dijo mi padre?

-No, pero en cierto modo...- tragó saliva-. sí.

-¡Pues no deberías! Mi padre puede resulta un poco impulsivo y sobreprotector al principio, pero después es una persona bastante razonable.

-O sea, ¿que lo de _caparme_ no iba en serio?

Tonks negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No creo que llegue a esos extremos- respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama. Luego repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de una pregunta que llevaba días rondándole-. Oye, Remus...

-¿Sí?- preguntó al tiempo que se abotonaba una nueva camisa.

-¿De qué conoces a mis padres?

Se detuvo.

Tal como si hubiera violado un antiguo tabú, así se sentía ella en ese momento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la atmósfera ligeramente opresiva fue cediendo terreno y el licántropo volvió lentamente a su anterior tarea.

-Es una larga historia- fue su escueta respuesta.

-Tengo tiempo.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Ella asintió entristecida. ¿Por qué se ponía a la defensiva? Sólo había sido una inocente pregunta...

-Lo siento. A veces puedo ser un poco irritable- se disculpó la metamorfomaga.

Remus terminó de vestirse y la miró de nuevo.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Tonks. Es sólo que... no tengo ganas de hablar del tema, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo. No insistiré más.

Vio el dolor reflejado en sus dorados ojos. Le desconcertó ver ese sentimiento, y lo que más confusión le produjo fue saber que sus padres tenían algo que ver en él.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, en parte para no levantar muchas sospechas. Algo que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar solventar.

-¿Bajas a desayunar?- preguntó él para cambiar de tema-. Sirius no es muy buen cocinero, pero en estos momentos me comería cualquier cosa.

-Oh, ya he desayunado, gracias. Debo irme ya al Ministerio. Me ha gustado verte de nuevo...

-Y a mí, Tonks.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la salida con más preguntas sin resolver de las que ya había traído de por sí. Cuando ya casi había desaparecido por la puerta se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-Oye, Remus...

-¿Sí?

-... A-antes de que tropezaras en mi habitación y cayéramos sobre mi cama... creí que... bueno, tuve la sensación de que... ibas a besarme...

Ambos contuvieron la respiración. Luego, guiado por un impulso, Remus soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Besarte? ¿Yo a ti? No, que va. Menuda tontería... ¿verdad?

Tonks tragó saliva.

-Sí... menuda tontería- dijo de manera ausente.

-...Eh, Nymphadora...

La llamó, pero ya había desaparecido.

'_¿Era desilusión lo que se podía leer en sus ojos? Mmm, me estoy volviendo loco. Debo dejar de ver lo que me gustaría ver en realidad... Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo: sin dinero, sin juventud, sin salud...'_

En ese mismo instante, una lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Seguidamente picoteo varias veces en el cristal esperando ser escuchada su presencia. Remus abandonó sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia la pequeña lechuza amarronada. Abrió la ventana y recogió de su pata el mensaje. Después, el ave salió volando hasta perderse entre los altos edificios.

Remus sacó del sobre la carta, que más bien parecía un escueto telegrama:

_Te espero en las_ Tres Escobas_ a las 19:30._

_Aten. T. Tonks_

El licántropo volvió a suspirar de nuevo. Ahora ya podía decirse dónde y a qué hora tendría lugar su funeral...

* * *

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Espero vuestro reviews, ¿eh? Jeje. Discúlpenme de nuevo por mi gran, gran retraso espero que el capítulo les haya recompensado...

Esto va por: **Staken Tonks, Nataa, NatuBlack, Dorita Tonks, Lunna Black y Biank Radcliffe. **

Muchas gracias chicas por su gran apoyo! Me alegro mucho que les gustara el capi anterior. Yo tampoco podía contener la risa al escribirlo jeje. No dejen de mandarme sus maravillosos comentarios y los que no lo hayan hecho pues animarles a hacerlo, eh?

Y ahora... Nuevo adelanto!

**En el próximo capítulo...**

''_-Llegas tarde._

_-Ya... bueno... Siento haberle hecho esperar._

_-Siéntate.''_

''_-¿Estás bien?_

_-No…,¡no estoy bien! Me habéis metido poción de la verdad en la cerveza, ¿cómo quieres que esté?'' _

''_-Verás, Remus- suspiró-: Andrómeda y yo estamos muy preocupados... Nymphadora… no es la misma._

''_-¿Qué te pasa, Tonks? _

_-…Déjame…- le suplicó en un hilo de voz_

_-No lo haré, no voy a dejarte. Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Somos amigos; si tú estás mal yo también y yo sé que tú estás mal- acarició su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.:- Acabo de hablar con tu padre. Lo sé todo..._

_Su cuerpo se tensó bajo sus manos.''_

''_-Ha llegado la hora, Tonks- silbó La Voz-. Ha llegado el momento de dar un paso más..._

_-¿Qué ordenáis… mi señor?''_

Muxos Bss:

**Sisa Lupin **


	8. Doble traición

Capítulo 8: Doble traición

El ardiente sol descendía ya hacia el horizonte en medio de un dorado resplandor que se difundía en resplandecientes rayos a través de unas nubes rojizas. Mientras tanto, la suave brisa veraniega invitaba a los habitantes de Hogsmeade a salir de sus casas. El ambiente respiraba una tranquilidad sin precedentes; una calma desproporcionada en contraste con los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en el mundo mágico.

¿Hasta cuando se mantendría aquella situación?

Seguramente hasta que fuera demasiado tarde como para poder impedirlo…

Absorto en aquellos pensamientos Remus Lupin se encaminaba cabizbajo hacia su próxima citación en las Tres Escobas.

Después de vagar por las calles del pequeño pueblo, ajeno a todo cuanto le rodeaba, topó finalmente con la ruidosa taberna. Entró en su interior con paso vacilante y un suspiro de resignación salió de su labios al ver al hombre sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Se encontraba algo impaciente a juzgar por su terrible insistencia en mirar su reloj de bolsillo.

'_Bien... Allá voy'_

-Llegas tarde- inquirió Ted al verle llegar.

-Ya... bueno... Siento haberle hecho esperar.

-Siéntate.

Como un manso corderito Remus hizo lo que le dijo.

-¿Quieres un Whisky de Fuego o vino de los Elfos?

-Eh..., prefiero una cerveza de mantequilla.- Su jaqueca aún estaba demasiado reciente.

Ted le observó con gesto analítico. Al cabo de un rato asintió mientras llamaba a Rosmerta para que les atendiera. Cuando se hubo marchado con la cuenta siguió examinando atentamente al licántropo.

Remus tragó saliva. En ese momento no sabía muy bien que le daba más miedo: si aquella mirada crítica o lo que muy pronto se transformaría en palabras.

-Supongo que te preguntarás que haces aquí, ¿no?

El aludido asintió nervioso.

-Bueno tenía ganas de hablar contigo- añadió-. Más de veintidós años sin saber nada de ti y de pronto te encuentro en la cama de mi hija.

-Señor Tonks ya le expliqué que...

Ted le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-No he venido a hablar de eso. Ya me lo explicasteis en su momento.

-¿En serio?- preguntó un confuso y trastocado Remus.

En ese preciso y tenso momento llegó Rosmerta con las dos cervezas de mantequilla. Ambos se lo agradecieron cuando se hubo marchado.

-Verás, Remus- retomó la conversación-. Las cosas se ven de una forma distinta en frío. Pero debes entenderme...

El licántropo tragó saliva.

-Creo que puedo imaginármelo- alegó a media voz-. Si yo me viera en su misma situación no sé lo que hubiera hecho...

Él sonrió complacido a pesar de que Remus no pudiera verlo a través de su jarra de cerveza. Después de martirizarle un buen rato con su larga pausa, decidió finalmente continuar con su plática:

-¿Sabes?- preguntó de repente haciendo que el licántropo diera un brinco en su asiento-. Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y, a pesar de todo, sé de buena tinta que eres un buen hombre y que sabrás cuidar de mi hija muy bien.

El licántropo se atragantó en un largo sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Queé?- consiguió preguntar después.

-¡Ya me has oído! ¿Quién mejor que tú? Al menos a ti te conozco... Podía haber sido peor, ¡mucho peor! ¿Y si llega a enamorarse de un vampiro? Prefiero mil vez a un hombre lobo. Así que lo dicho… Os deseo mucha suerte a los dos- guiñó un ojo-, futuro yerno.

'...'

-¡Vamos, di algo! ¿Para cuando la boda? Mira tengo pensado un par de restaurantes que vienen muy bien de precio. Por la ceremonia no os preocupéis que ya me encargo yo. ¿Muggle o no? Mmm, un poco de ambas mis padres están un poquito tocados del corazón desde que se enteraron de que era mago. ¡Ah! También hay que avisar al tío Claudius, a su mujer y a sus veinte hijos… Tendré que contratar un servicio de mensajería lechucil, ahora que lo pienso. ¡Y la tarta! ¿De que será la tarta…? ¿De chocolate? No, demasiado empalagosa… ¡De nata!

Tras abandonar el gesto de anterior circunstancia, Remus se aclaró la garganta en un nuevo intento por parar la boda del siglo antes de que se realizara. Por su parte Ted, aún con la boca abierta, pospuso los planes prenúnciales de su hija y su supuesto novio hasta oír lo que tenía que decirle… Tal vez fuera alérgico a la lactosa.

-Eh..., Señor Tonks, creo que...

-Llámame Ted- alegó de manera paternal.

-Esto... Ted... Ha habido un terrible malentendido, uno de tantos ya- pensó con ironía-. Yo no estoy saliendo con su hija. A-apenas la conozco.

La reacción del padre de Tonks fue más airada de lo que en un principio esperaba. Como un resorte se levantó de la silla mandándola justo al otro extremo del local. Si en ese momento las miradas pudieran actuar como un rayo fulminante, Remus Lupin se hubiera desintegrado al instante.

-¡Serás desgraciado!- prorrumpió Ted haciéndose eco en el ahora silencioso Pub- O sea que primero te acuestas con mi pequeña y luego pretendes escaquearte. ¡Pues no señor!

El licántropo siguió el ejemplo de su interlocutor levantándose él también del asiento y devolviéndole la misma mirada airada. El hecho de que le considerada una persona sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo le sirvió como incentivo para envalentonarse, más aún viniendo de su persona. Ya empezaba a estar harto…

-¡Yo no me acostado con su hija!- le increpó a voz en grito- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírselo?!

-No te preocupes. Con esa me basta- dijo ahora con una voz sosegada y una gran sonrisa de triunfo en los labios-. Muy bien, el Veritaserum parece haber hecho su efecto. ¡Gracias, Rosmerta!- añadió por encima de su hombro.

Ante la mirada atónita de Remus, Ted volvió para recoger su silla y colocarla cuidadosamente en su debido lugar al mismo tiempo que tarareaba tranquilamente el estribillo de una conocida melodía. De nuevo cuando el proceso hubo acabado se sentó con un gran suspiro de alivio. Fue entonces cuando se volvió a percatar de la presencia del licántropo que intentaba salir de su sorpresa sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó un preocupado Ted al no entender los repentinos balbuceos de su acompañante.

Remus intentó morderse la lengua, pero el Veritaserum se lo impedía…

-No…¡No estoy bien! Me habéis puesto poción de la verdad en la cerveza, ¿cómo quiere que esté?

-Lo siento, Remus- añadió Rosmerta que pasaba cerca con otro par de jarras-. Me pareció una idea divertidísima y ya sabes que estos numeritos duplican la clientela.

-Oh, genial. Me alegra mucho saber que gracias a que mi dignidad está ahora por los suelos tu negocio tenga un mayor valor adquisitivo- añadió con profundo sarcasmo.

-Ya basta, Remus. Siéntate. Ha sido una dosis pequeña. En unos minutos podrás mentir de nuevo todo lo que te venga en gana.

Con gran enojo se derrumbó sobre el asiento. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de los miles de ojos curiosos que le observaban entre risas. De nuevo intentó contener su lengua y no apartar la vista de la mesa ya que temía que de nuevo se le volviera a soltar.

Ted suspiró.

-Perdóname. Yo sólo intento ser un buen padre. Después de lo que nos hiciste a mi mujer y a mí, debes comprender que no confiara en ti.

El licántropo miró con mayor insistencia a la mesa. Ted esperó un momento a que añadiera algo, pero al ver su mirada ausente decidió continuar:

-Nymphadora…, ya no es la misma. Andrómeda y yo estamos muy preocupados.

Remus levantó entonces la vista. Ahora él también se preocupó al ver su semblante repentinamente envejecido al pronunciar el nombre de su hija como escusa a su comportamiento.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Si te soy sincero no lo sé. Pensé que tal vez fuera un chico quién la tuviera embelesada y, después del otro día, pensé que esa persona bien podrías ser tú… Pero ahora dices que hace poco que os conocisteis y ella está así desde hace más de un mes… En el fondo yo sabía que no podía ser tan simple. Nadie actúa así por amor…

-¿A qué te refieres?

El repentino rumbo que había tomado la conversación, le desconcertó de veras. El señor Tonks desvió la mirada mientras jugueteaba con las manos aparentemente muy nervioso.

-Se ha vuelto demasiado protectora con nosotros- prosiguió-. Imagino que es algo normal dado los tiempos que corren y, aún más, con su trabajo, pero…, nos llama a altas horas de la noche con ese tono de voz entrecortado… Primero se asegura que en verdad somos nosotros y luego nos pregunta que tal estamos y vuelve a colgar si no hay nada raro, si lo hay es capaz de aparecerse en casa. El otro día nos instaló más hechizos protectores que ni el mismísimo Gringott y siempre que intentamos sonsacarle algo de su estado nos responde con evasivas. Luego hay días que esta ilocalizable. Ni siquiera de noche…, como si desapareciera. Pero eso no es lo peor… Lo peor es esa mirada- cada vez se le quebraba más la voz-… la mirada que siempre nos dirige cuando se despide de nosotros… Como si fuera la última vez…

Su expresión de total desconcierto tuvo que hacerse más que evidente.

Remus no podía creer que Ted Tonks, el hombre que seguramente mejor debiera conocer a su hija por el simple hecho de ser su padre, se estuviera refiriendo a la misma persona que él creía conocer. No le pegaba en nada esa imagen anteriormente descrita de su persona, de _Ojoloco_ Moody tal vez sí, pero… ¿de Tonks? No podía ser cierto, tendría que haber una razón sencilla que explicara su raro comportamiento.

A pesar de que su mente intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica al problema planteado, no lograba encontrarlo. Por las fechas descartó la Orden del Fénix y su empleo como auror; luego la maldición _Imperius_ y, nuevamente, así mismo. Tal vez su compañía la había hecho mal, pero la fechas de nuevo no coincidían… ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Seguramente un asunto muy turbio; lo suficientemente turbio como para que desarrollara ese tipo de protección alrededor de su familia, tan turbio que, al parecer, debía mantenerlo en total y restringido secreto...

A menos que…

-… No sé exactamente a que puede deberse, Ted- concluyó-. Pero te prometo que hablaré con ella. Tal vez a mí me cuente algo.

-Seguro que sí. Te tiene muy alta estima.

-Y yo a ella…

Ted sonrió de medio lado.

-Te lo agradezco, Remus- dijo él mientras ponía un par de monedas sobre la mesa-. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más, pero debo irme. No quiero preocupar a Andrómeda.

-Claro. Salúdela de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

Ted se levantó con una última sonrisa de agradecimiento y se encaminó en dirección a la salida.

-Ah, por cierto- añadió dándose la vuelta-. No creo que me hubiera importado tenerte como yerno- chasqueó la lengua-. Hasta otra.

Y sin más desapareció…

Remus se quedó perplejo en su asiento, descompuesto ante su última frase. A pesar de todo no dejaba de tener su encanto. Suspiró mientras seguía el ejemplo de Ted y se marchaba del local.

Una boda, o siquiera una relación, que le implicara con Nymphadora Tonks resultaba en ese o en cualquier momento, del día o de la noche, imposible… ¿En qué mente cabía? Él era un ser abominable y ella una criatura maravillosa que con su sola sonrisa hacía iluminar toda la oscuridad que existía alrededor de su miserable existencia.

'_Deja de torturarte, Remus J Lupin. Ella a pesar de sus buenas palabras y disposición nunca dejara de verte como un monstruo, un monstruo que puede pasar por un amigo, pero nunca por algo más. ¡Es inútil! Deja de pensar en ella. Deja de pensar en ese beso que no le diste… Olvídala, olvídala, olvídala…' _

-¿Remus? ¡Remus! ¡Espera, Remus!

Extrañado por el hecho de que su pensamiento se filtrara de forma tan nítida en la realidad, el licántropo se dio media vuelta buscando a la dueña de esa voz tan familiar.

Tonks venía casi corriendo y a poco estuvo de caerse cuando se paró a escasos metros de él jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¿Se puede saber..., en qué estabas pensando? Te he llamado mil veces…- inquirió ella.

-E-en nada… No pensaba en nada- mintió.

Al instante sonrió al comprobar que el Veritaserum había agotado su efecto.

-Bueno, ¿y qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Tonks con curiosidad.

-He venido a…, ver a un viejo amigo- vaciló-. ¿Y tú? ¿Ocurre algo con la Orden?

-Oh, no que va. Sólo vine a hacer una pequeña visita a Honeyducks.

Para corroborar sus palabras, Tonks levantó una bolsa llena a rebosar de golosinas y diversas chocolatinas.

-Soy adicta al azúcar.- Se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Remus sonrió.

-Donde esté una buena tableta de chocolate que se quite todo lo demás- alegó con tono solemne.

'_La que tu tienes debajo de la camisa, lobito… jeje'_

_'Bueno ¡ya esta bien, Nymphadora!' _

La chica rió de manera nerviosa, ante la desconcertante mirada del licántropo. Nuevamente volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿T-te apetece dar un paseo?- preguntó para librarse de aquella incómoda situación.

-Vale. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. E-en realidad no tengo nada que hacer salvo volver a escuchar las mismas fanfarronadas de Sirius una y mil veces más. Un plan de lo más divertido.

-Vaya, ¡ni que vivierais juntos!- alegó Tonks echando a caminar a su lado.

-Bueno…, ahora sí- indicó de manera taciturna-. Al menos hasta que encuentre algo mejor.

'_No puede ser…'_

El rostro de Tonks se distorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa y dolor claramente perceptible a los ojos del licántropo.

-¿Tonks?- preguntó.

Así como su gesto, la repentina ausencia de la joven era aterradamente alarmante…

-¿Tonks, qué pasa?

-Debo irme.

-¿Irte? ¿Adónde?

-No puedo explicártelo. Es mejor así.

Remus aferró el brazo de la chica para impedir su huída. Sus dorados ojos la escrutaron en un intento por comprender el motivo de su alarma. Tonks intentó zafarse tanto de su mano como de sus ojos.

-Remus suéltame, por favor- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. La bolsa cayó al suelo, esparciendo todo su contenido por la calle.

-No. No hasta que me digas que está pasando- enfatizó.

-Remus o me sueltas ahora mismo o, te juro por Merlín, que soy capaz de montarte una escena en plena calle. ¡Hablo en serio!

Tenía que salir de allí. El medio era lo menos importante, si con ello debía amenazarle lo haría, pero no contó con que su débil y temblorosa voz echara a perder su amenaza. Eso, sin duda, le dio más persistencia. La agarró por los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tonks?

Fue un susurro, un dulce y compasivo susurro. Las lágrimas cayeron a borbotones de sus ojos. ¡No debía decírselo!

-…Déjame…- le suplicó en un hilo de voz.

-No lo haré, no voy a dejarte. Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Somos amigos; si tú estás mal yo también y yo sé que tú estás mal- acarició su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas a su paso. Suspiró:- Acabo de hablar con tu padre. Lo sé todo.

Su cuerpo se tensó bajo sus manos. Remus se obligó a sujetarla por temor a que se desvaneciera allí mismo. Entonces lo comprendió todo…

-Me ha contado que hace más de un mes que estas…, extraña- prosiguió con voz sosegada-. Son los mortífagos, ¿verdad? ¿Estás asustada por ellos?

-… Tú no lo entiendes.

-Claro que sí. Te entiendo perfectamente. Mira…- respiró con dificultad-, mis padres murieron asesinados por unos mortífagos. Ellos sabían que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad ingresaría en la nueva Orden y no dudaron en hacerles daño a causa de mi lealtad a Dumbledore… Me he culpado por ello tantas veces. Aún lo sigo haciendo. Si hubiera elegido otro camino ellos seguirían vivos. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Tonks, mírame. Hay más seguridad y ninguno de nosotros permitirá que les pase nada malo a tus padres.

La joven se quedó totalmente impresionada por su amarga confesión. No tenía ni idea de aquel pasado. Un profundo sentimiento de traición se apoderó de ella. Él confiaba en ella, y eso no podía ser bueno. Al menos para él...

-… Tengo mucho miedo- sollozó.

-Todos lo tenemos. Tener miedo no es malo. Lo que es malo es vivir atormentado por ello.

Contempló su rostro firme y seguro en sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón, pero la realidad distaba tanto… En esos momentos se veía incapaz de alejar ese agujero negro que había socavado su interior, un agujero que podía tapar, pero que sólo él conseguía sellar. Su llanto se hizo más incontrolado. Entonces las manos del licántropo la atrajeron hacia él. Tonks se abrazó con fuerza a aquello que lograba mantenerla viva en ese mundo desalentador en el cuál acababa de enterrarse.

La gente les observaba al pasar a su lado. A Remus no le importó lo más mínimo lo que pensaran. Toda su vida se resumía en el tesoro que reposaba entre sus brazos. Al cabo de un rato, la joven dejó de sollozar… Lentamente se fue separando de él. Remus sonrió con el objetivo de inspirarle fortaleza.

-¿Cómo lo consigues?- preguntó ella restregándose los ojos.

-¿El qué?

-Hacer que las cosas vuelvan a tener sentido.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo soportar que una persona tan especial como tú sufra tanto- alegó con relativa modestia-. Eso no está bien. No tienes porque avergonzarte. Yo también necesite esas mismas palabras en otro tiempo.

-De Dumbledore- afirmó.

Remus sonrió.

-No. Fueron de Ted… De tu padre. Él también fue un padre para mí- suspiró abatido-. Aunque hace mucho tiempo de eso.

-¿E-en serio?

Él asintió.

Tonks esperó a que añadiera algo más de su extraño vinculo, pero eso no ocurrió. Al menos hoy no iba a saber nada más.

El licántropo se agachó a recoger su bolsa y a meter todas las chocolatinas en su interior.

-Ten. Te olvidas de tus calorías.

Tonks se restregó la última lágrima que le quedaba sobre la mejilla y sonrió, esta vez con ganas, mientras cogía la bolsa que le tendía.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó él después.

Ella asintió.

-Sólo para que no me diseccione por el camino...

Cogidos de la mano se adentraron en el torbellino azul y gris que se abría a sus pies. Poco después tocaron suelo y volvieron a abrir los ojos para encontrarse. Aún seguían con sus manos entrelazadas, Tonks no deseaba desprenderse de esa calidez, de esa sensación de plenitud que la embargaba cuando estaba a su lado. No obstante, debía hacerlo por el bien de todos, y más, por él… Le soltó.

-Gracias- susurró-. Muchas gracias…, por todo- concretó.

-No tienes porque dármelas. Ya lo sabes.

Se produjo el silencio. En ese instante se hicieron conscientes de los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Remus se sintió desconcertado ante su atrayente aroma, el mismo que le había despertado esa misma mañana. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas y deseos para hacerse oír de entre todos sus pensamientos:

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Sirius pensará que estoy otra vez en algún antro de mala muerte.

-Está bien..- dijo con poco entusiasmo-. Hasta mañana, Remus- se despidió.

-Buenas noches, Tonks.

Cerró sus sudorosas manos en un puño y giró sobre si mismo hasta desaparecer por la oscura calle. Tonks le contempló y se obligó a apartar su mirada de él mientras le veía doblar la esquina. Abrió presurosa la puerta y, una vez cerrada, se dejó resbalar por ella. Una imagen de su reciente pasado le martilleaba la mente como principal causante de su salida de nervios…

_(Flash- back) _

_-Ha llegado la hora, Tonks. Ha llegado el momento de dar un paso más - silbó nuevamente la voz._

_La misma sensación de temor se apoderó de su cuerpo, el mismo escalofrío de saberse completamente a su merced_

_-Qué ordenáis… mi señor._

_Una sonrisa complacida asomó en su rostro sin labios._

_-Quiero que vigiles a Sirius Black._

_-¿Qué?_

_El pavor y el desconcierto se reflejaron en sus ojos. _

_-… Él es la clave. Averigua su entorno- ordenó haciendo caso omiso a su turbación-, sus sentimientos respecto al chico, su forma de actuar… Quiero saberlo absolutamente todo- enfatizó-. Le vigilaras las 24 horas del día, te aseguraras de que no salga de Grimmauld Place al menos por el momento…_

_-¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué Sirius…?_

_-Aún es demasiado pronto para hacerte partifice de mis planes. Cíñete a lo que te he dicho. Dentro de poco te trasladaras a su casa e intenta ser convincente en tus mentiras sino… Lo pagarás caro- concluyó con voz autoritaria. _

_-Sí, mi señor…- susurró en un hilo de voz._

_Con suma diligencia, la joven se dio media vuelta esperando que su cruel amo no detectara las lágrimas en sus ojos. Seguramente lo sabría, pero prefería mil veces ignorar la mirada de satisfacción que le causaba su dolor._

_(Fin Flash- Back)_

Una nueva herida se abrió en su interior…

Ella debía mudarse a Grimmauld Place, lo que suponía una traición directa contra Sirius y lo peor era que él también compartía el mismo techo que su primo…

Doble traición, doble dolor…

El agujero volvió a abrirse, y ahora él no estaba para cerrarlo…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias una vez más por su infinita paciencia y, al mismo tiempo, por haber llegado al final de este capítulo. Espero como siempre que les haya gustado. Ya saben... Sigo queriendo vuestros maravillosos reviews, ¿eh? ;D

Me gustaría agradecer también la opinión y sus muestras de apoyo a: **Nataa, Biank Radcliffe, Staken Tonks, NatuBlack, Galy, Dorita Tonks y Lunaa Black****.**

Gracias de nuevo. Sé por propia experiencia que ésta es una época de exámenes (al menos para mí si) y por ello agradezco más todavía que en uno de los poquitos ratos libres que tenemos en nuestra estresante vida de estudiante os dediquéis a leer mi historia.

A consta de resultar repetitiva, muchas gracias jaja.

¡Por cierto! Para los interesados: Espero actualizar en esta semana _Perspectivas _(en cuanto lo haya revisado unas mil veces más... xD)

Bueno, finalmente, aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto. Que sé que lo esperáis. ¡Allá va!

**En el próximo capítulo...**

''_-¡Se puede saber qué haces!_

_-¡Devolverte a la realidad! ¿O es que piensas tirarte hay todo el verano? ¡Por Merlín, llevas días abatido! ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así? No comes, no duermes, no sales… Intentas parecerte a mí, ¿o qué? ¡Y no me vengas con la excusa de la luna llena que ya han pasado dos semanas desde entonces!''_

_--_

''_-Sirius, por favor. No lo hagas. Déjalo pasar._

_-¿Y mientras tanto qué? Te tiras las horas muertas intentando negar que estás perdidamente enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks._

_-Yo no estoy enamorado de ella._

_-Intenta convencerte a ti mismo, pero a no a mí.'' _

_--_

''_Sirius levantó una ceja de incredulidad. No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto de arrogancia, como en sus viejos tiempos de rebelde sin causa._

_-¿Pero tú de qué vas?_

_-¿Perdón?''_

_--_

''_De inmediato, el animago le tapó la boca con una mano, y cogiéndola de la otra por un brazo, la obligó a entrar en la casa. Cerró la puerta y trastocado volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella…_

_-Esto es más serio de lo que creía… ¡Bendito sea Merlín! ¡Estás enamorada de…!_

_Esta vez fue Tonks quién le tapó la boca. _

_-¡Ssshh! ¿Quieres que te oiga medio Londres?''_

_--_

''_-¿A qué no sabes qué?- preguntó en tono juguetón-. Niphy va ha quedarse a vivir con nosotros._

_-… Sólo por algún tiempo. Si tú quieres, claro_

_-Esta no es mi casa. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana sin mi permiso''._

_--_

''_-Que sepas que al menos podías prestarme algo de atención en vez de mirarle con tanta insistencia el trasero a Remus...''_

_--_

''_-Qué curioso…- dijo aún con la boca llena- ¿Sabéis lo que me ha dicho Arthur esta misma mañana? _

_-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos. Ambos estaban deseando romper aquel tétrico silencio._

_-Dijo…- añadió él con parsimonia mirando el vacío envoltorio-; que los muggles creen que le chocolate es el mejor sustitutivo del sexo. ¿Tú que crees, Lunático?'' _

_--_

xD Muxos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**


	9. Después de tanto tiempo

Capítulo 9: Después de tanto tiempo…

El tiempo transcurría irremediablemente lento en la más absoluta soledad. Sin duda este hecho no debería resultar demasiado relevante para el bueno de Remus Lupin pero, ironías de la vida, así era. Los días pasaban uno tras de otro sobrios y sin vida dentro de su impuesta prisión del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Leyendo un libro sin leer, bajo la ventana de su ahora dormitorio, oyó que alguien se acercaba escaleras arriba a grandes zancadas. No le hizo falta levantar la vista para saber quien se había detenido ante su puerta entreabierta:

-Hasta cuando piensas seguir así, Lunático- inquirió la voz de Sirius. Su grave tono parecía indicar que su paciencia finalmente se había agotado, no así la de Remus.

Por única respuesta obtuvo uno de sus ya habituales silencios. El licántropo pasó una de las páginas de su libro con indiferencia fingiéndose muy absorto en la lectura. Aquello terminó por desquiciarle. En dos pasos, el animago le quitó de las manos el dichoso libro y lo arrojó sobre la cama con rudeza.

-¡Se puede saber qué haces!- exclamó Remus plantándole cara.

-¡Devolverte a la realidad! ¿O es que piensas tirarte hay todo el verano? ¡Por Merlín, llevas días abatido! Hasta cuando vas a seguir así, ¿eh? No comes, no duermes, no sales… Intentas parecerte a mí, ¿o qué? ¡Y no me vengas con la escusa de la luna llena que ya han pasado dos semanas desde entonces!

-Estoy pasando una mala racha. Eso es todo. Y para que lo sepas: no tener casa ni trabajo no ayuda mucho a mejorar las cosas.

Sirius suspiró abiertamente mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación. Intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Algo que estaba comprobado que no se le daba demasiado bien. Después de un rato volvió a posar la mirada en su amigo.

-¿Tanto te ha afectado que Nymphadora haya cambiado las guardias por Snape?- apenas se notaba el tono de pregunta en su voz.

Remus apretó los labios. Escuchar sus remordimientos en boca de su mejor amigo le dolía aún más.

-…No es sólo eso- dijo- Si al menos me lo hubiera dicho. Si no me hubiese tenido que enterar por Dumbledore no me hubiera importado tanto. Lo peor no es eso… lo peor es su indiferencia en cada una de las reuniones de la Orden, las únicas ocasiones ya que tenemos para vernos. Su silencioso rechazo me mortifica… No sé, antes no era así. No paraba de repetirme que éramos amigos, que confiara en ella… pensé que en verdad le importaba, Sirius. Pero me volví a equivocar…- tomó aire-. Tonks no es distinta a las demás…

-No digas eso. ¡Claro que lo es! Tiene que tener algún problema para que actúe de esa manera- caviló-. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-Ya lo intenté. La primera vez, me dijo que tenía prisa y en la segunda ocasión que conseguí reunir el suficiente valor me volvió a decir lo mismo. Si no quiere verme yo no la voy a obligar.

-Pues yo sí.

-Sirius, por favor. No lo hagas. Déjalo pasar.

-¿Y mientras tanto qué? Te tiras las horas muertas intentando negar que estás perdidamente enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus apretó aún más los dientes mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de ella- afirmó todavía sin mirarle.

-Intenta convencerte a ti mismo, pero a no a mí.

El licántropo abrió la boca con expresión airada, pero el sonido estrepitoso del timbre terminó por frenar su réplica.

-Maldita sea- blasfemó Sirius al oír inmediatamente los alaridos de su _querida_ madre-. ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no toquen el timbre! ¡Cómo si no supieran ya pasar sin llamar antes!

-Mira a ver quién es. Yo mientras voy a cerrar las cortinas- gritó su amigo haciéndose escuchar entre las quejas de la señora Black.

-Bien.

Ambos salieron a la carrera con los oídos bien tapados. Mientras Remus se detenía en el corredor, Sirius corría en dirección a la entrada, derrapó en el vestíbulo y tomó aire antes de abrir no sin antes tomar algo de cautela…

-Hola, Sirius- saludó Tonks desde el otro lado. Llevaba dos maletas, una a cada lado. La escena para el animago resultaba tan familiar como desconcertante…-. Malas noticias: Mi casa se cae a pedazos, y nunca mejor dicho. Los obreros al parecer hicieron el cemento sin agua, Muggles- inquirió-, qué otra cosa se podía esperar de ellos. En fin, hubiera utilizado la magia, pero mis vecinos ya se han dado cuenta de su _ligero_ hundimiento. De modo que estoy sin casa hasta nuevo aviso y me preguntaba si mi querido tío…

-Primo- la atajó él con el ceño fruncido. Eso de tío le hacía parecer mayor.

-…Si mi querido primo- se corrigió- podría hacerme un huequecito en su casa- sugirió mordiéndose el labio inferior a modo de súplica.

Sirius levantó una ceja de incredulidad. No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto de arrogancia, como en sus viejos tiempos de rebelde sin causa.

-¿Pero tú que te has creído?

-¿Perdón?

Su elaborado ardid parecía de los más creíble e inocente. Aún con la primera sorpresa en el rostro no conseguía entender la evidente hostilidad de su pariente. ¿Qué habría pasado por alto? Ella misma había derruido los cimientos de su propia casa para que su treta resultara perfecta, había estado las dos últimas semanas practicando delante del espejo su discurso hasta finalmente no derramar ni una sola lágrima, incluso había conseguido engañar de mejor manera a su estado de animo para que no se viera reflejado en su pelo… ¿Por qué no le había conseguido engañar?

-No te hagas la despistada conmigo. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando- inquirió él nuevamente-. ¿No tenías otro hogar al que acudir? ¿Al de tus padres, por ejemplo? No, que va, la señorita tuvo que venir precisamente aquí- enfatizó.

-Lo siento, Sirius… pero mis padres están de viaje y no sé cuando volverán. No tengo llaves de su casa y si entro por la fuerza temo ser el blanco de sus más complejos hechizos protectores. Podría pedirle este favor a alguna de mis amigas, pero no quería ser un estorbo. Pensé que para ti no lo era… Ya veo que me equivocaba…

Sin apartar el contacto visual de sus ojos, recogió sus maletas del suelo. Luego, dándole la espalda se dispuso a bajar los pequeños peldaños de la entrada.

-Espera- la retuvo Sirius. La joven se detuvo mientras dejaba de darle la espalda, aunque en esta ocasión no le mirara a la cara-. Yo no he dicho que fueras un estorbo. Sabes…, perfectamente que puedes quedarte aquí- continuó intentando moderarse-. Pero no sé si te acordarás de que Remus también esta viviendo en esta casa… Pensé que el hecho de tener que convivir juntos dañaba seriamente a tu plan por eludirle.

He ahí el cabo suelto… Remus.

-Evitándole no vas a conseguir nada- continuó- y menos aún con la puñalada trapera de las guardias.

-Lo sé… yo, en verdad lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Pero… es que… n-no quiero hacerle daño. No le merezco siquiera como amigo, es demasiado bueno, demasiado honesto, demasiado…

-Alto hay- se interpuso Sirius con la mano levantada-. ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa!- exclamó con un deje de triunfo en sus ojos. Al fin había resuelto el comportamiento de la chica. Casi suspiro de alivio ante el semblante desconcertante de la metamorfomaga. Con una sonrisa picarona y un guiño de ojo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con aire enigmático-. A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta Remus…

-¿Qué?- balbuceó-. N-no… A mí no m-me gusta… Bueno, tal vez un poquito… Pero, oye, ¡no es mi culpa! ¡Toda mujer que le haya visto sin camiseta se sentiría atraída por él! ¡Oh, Merlín pero si tiene unos abdominales que se podrían hacer galletas encima de ellos!

'_Uy… ¿Eso lo dije en voz alta?'_

Sirius soltó varias carcajadas.

-¡Pues si que ha cambiado el cuento! ¡Ahora resulta que Caperucita se quiere comer al lobo! Auuuuu- más carcajadas-… Esto si que no me lo esperaba de ti, pequeña Niphy…

-Ya… bueno… Pues… no tienes que esperar nada más de mí porque Caperucita no sacará nunca esa fierecilla que lleva dentro en presencia del lobo… El lobo es demasiado bueno para ella- respiró hondo-, con su sonrisa, sus grandes ojos dorados como los rayos del amanecer, su enorme corazón, su…

De inmediato, el animago le tapó la boca con una mano, y cogiéndola de la otra por un brazo, la obligó a entrar en la casa. Cerró la puerta y trastocado volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella…

-Esto es más serio de lo que creía… ¡Bendito sea Merlín! ¡Estás enamorada de…!

Esta vez fue Tonks quién le tapó la boca.

-¡Ssshh! ¿Quieres que te oiga medio Londres?

-Perdón- se excusó una vez liberado de su mordaza-. ¿Pero lo estás?

Tonks bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Yo no quería que pasara- susurró separando una a una las palabras-. Pero… No dejo de pensar en él… Es como si tuviera un agujero aquí- añadió señalándose al pecho-. Como un enorme agujero negro que engulle todas mis ganas de vivir.

Esa era la verdad. Una milésima parte de toda ella.

-Bueno, pues eso tiene fácil solución. Habla con él y dile lo que te ha llevado a esta situación.

-No puedo. En realidad esto no debería estar pasando…

-Nadie elige de quien nos enamoramos, Tonks- susurró de manera fraternal su primo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la mascara había logrado desprenderse de su rostro. La joven asintió con la cabeza a las palabras dichas por el animago.

Sirius se enterneció ante la escena. Al final lo que había surgido como una locura en su imaginación había terminado por hacerse realidad en su consciencia.

-Anda ven aquí- Sirius la estrechó entre sus brazos, arrullándola para que dejase de llorar.

'_Pobrecita. Menuda le ha caído- _pensó para sus adentros_-… Enamorarse del prejuicioso de Lunático.'_

Alguien carraspeó a la entrada del vestíbulo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Remus. Toda su expresión facial y corporal hacían denotar su grado de hostilidad. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en actitud ofensiva. Sirius intentó contener una carcajada, mientras Tonks procuraba limpiarse las lágrimas disimuladamente en su manga.

-Valla, Remus. No te habíamos oído llegar.

-Eso mismo he pensado yo- dijo él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa peligrosa.

Tonks se quedó perpleja. ¿A qué venía esa actitud? Ni siquiera la había mirada en todo el rato que habían permanecido allí, sólo a Sirius que parecía querer fulminarle con la mirada…

El animago hizo caso omiso a su mal genio y sonrió con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A qué no sabes qué?- preguntó en tono juguetón-. Niphy va ha quedarse a vivir con nosotros- añadió mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y le besaba la mejilla.

Ahora que había descubierto sus celos le encantaba ponerle violento…

-… Sólo por algún tiempo. Si tú quieres, claro- dijo ella mirándole con algo de pesar. Fue entonces cuando la miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral por unos escasos segundos, los suficientes hasta que Remus volviera a apartarlos de ella.

-Esta no es mi casa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre que su verdadero propietario te lo permita.

Sirius notó como el cuerpo de Tonks se ponía rígido bajo su abrazo. Sus palabras parecían haberle dolido tanto o más que unos cruciatus malintencionados. Miró al licántropo con gesto reprobatorio, pero él ni siquiera le miraba.

-Voy a subir las maletas. Es obvio que necesitáis hablar- inquirió expresamente a su amigo. Recogió los enseres de la joven y se encaminó en dirección a la escalera mirándoles por encima de su hombro. Poco después desapareció el rumor de sus pasos.

No sabían que hacer. Mucho menos que decir. El silencio se prolongó varios minutos.

-Esto es ridículo…- refunfuñó al fin el licántropo mientras daba unos pasos en dirección a la cocina.

-Espera, Remus- le retuvo. Volvió a girarse, volvió a sentir la misma punzada de dolor al ver sus brillantes ojos. Ella tragó saliva, necesitaba calmarse…-. Lo siento mucho- añadió en un hilo de voz.

-Lo sientes… ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?- inquirió exasperado-. Me he pasado dieciocho días, seis horas, quince minutos y diez segundos pensando en todo lo que he podido hacer mal hasta este momento; algún sólo pretexto que explicara porqué de repente no querías saber nada de mí. ¿Y ahora me dices que lo sientes?

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar. Otra vez ese maldito agujero negro había ganado la batalla. Era de esperar.

Remus no se esperaba una reacción así. Era la tercera vez que la veía derrumbarse ante su presencia, y aún así, el estomago volvió a encogerse de la misma manera que en las anteriores ocasiones.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto verla así?

Su resentimiento era una muestra justa por el trato recibido de ella. No podía un día desaparecer de su vida y al otro volver como si nada hubiera ocurrido sólo con pedir perdón. Las cosas no eran así, pero… ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan mal? ¿Era Tonks una bruja tan poderosa que conseguía obnubilar a la propia razón?

-Ojala pudiera enfadarme contigo. Te lo juro, me gustaría tanto…- una lágrima se escapó de sus dorados ojos. Tomó aire-. No sé porqué no puedo hacerlo. No sé porqué no me marcho ahora mismo por esa puerta, sólo sé que…- otra lágrima- no puedo vivir sin ti, y me duele tanto saber que tú sí…

Tonks no se esperaba una reacción así. Era la primera vez que le veía derrumbarse ante su presencia y eso le dolió más que nada. Ahora sabía que su hostilidad era solo una fachada, no podía elegir cuál de las dos hubiera preferido…

-Eso no es cierto, yo también te he echado de menos… Mucho.

-Pudiste haberlo evitado.

-No, no hubiera podido…-Tonks desvió la mirada. No soportaba verle así. Después de una pausa, prosiguió-… Cuando me acompañaste a casa, pensé en lo que me dijiste… El Señor Oscuro acaba con la vida de las personas a las que más queremos, y yo no soportaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa… Ya me amenazaron con mi familia la vez que me torturaron. Y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero que esta vez utilicen tu nombre en sus amenazas…

No reaccionó. Algo se había roto. Un sabor amargo se hizo latente en su garganta al escuchar sus palabras. El mundo se detuvo, ahora solo estaba ella… Sus lágrimas empañaban sus hermosos ojos oscuros, su pelo era ahora de una tonalidad rosa; sin brillo.

-¿D-de modo que ese era el motivo por el que me has evitado todo este tiempo?

Ella asintió sin palabras.

-¿Y… porqué has decidido venir ahora?

-Ya te lo dije…- le miró mientras otra lágrima caía sobre su mejilla-. Te echaba de menos. Sé que resulta un poco egoísta por mi parte- tomó aire-. Intenté no volver a verte, pero yo tampoco podía vivir sin ti. Tenía la esperanza de que me perdonaras… en realidad no me lo merezco.

Tonks se rascó de manera nerviosa el antebrazo izquierdo. La marca tenebrosa le ardía intensamente bajo su multitud de vendajes y el fino tejido de su manga larga de verano. Por su parte, Remus estaba en otras cosas en ese momento. Miró a todas partes, hasta finalmente situar su vista en la joven…

-No puedo perdonarte…- dejó la frase en el aire. A continuación, hizo una pausa que a ella se le antojó peor que la maldición asesina-; porque…- suspiró- no hay nada que perdonar.

Él le sonrió con timidez, esperando ver que hacia ella. Tonks sollozó aún más. Casi hubiera preferido que no la perdonara, pues de ese modo su traición no tendría mayor repercusión para él en un futuro cada vez más cercano. Corrió hacia donde estaba para echarse a sus brazos.

Aquel impulsivo abrazo le pilló completamente por sorpresa, pero aún así, él no se interpuso. La metamorfomaga se enjugó las lágrimas en su ropa aspirando al mismo tiempo su cálido aroma. Se obligó a separarse, aunque le avergonzara ver su cara ante su impetuosa reacción.

Siempre había actuado con normalidad ante sus incontrolables muestras de afecto, pero ahora temía que no hubiera sido lo correcto en ese momento.

Remus vio su timidez en sus movimientos. Buscó su mirada, y la encontró.

Él la sujeto los brazos. Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Ella le miraba a los ojos sin poder ni desear apartar la mirada. Antes de que sus contradictorios pensamiento se hicieran eco en su cabeza, Remus se inclinó y puso su boca sobre la de ella. Los ojos de Tonks se dilataron por la sorpresa: era tan inesperado. No sólo la acción de él sino la reacción de ella, el sobresalto que la había recorrido todo su ser al sentir sus labios…

Justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a recibirle, el licántropo se separó como si una repentina corriente eléctrica hubiera atravesado todo su cuerpo.

-… Lo siento- alegó jadeante-. Por favor, perdóname. No sé que me ha pasado-se llevó una mano a la cabeza apretando sus sienes. Parecía muy alterado.

-N-no importa, Remus… De verdad… No tienes que disculparte.

Remus apretó los párpados. Un dolor inexplicable recorría todo su cuerpo. Debía calmarse…

La joven se alarmó. De manera temblorosa le tocó con su mano en uno de los hombros.

-Remus, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Sirius?

-¡No! No es nada… Estoy bien, estoy muy bien. Ya me siento mucho mejor- añadió de manera nerviosa-. Sólo necesito un poco de agua…

-Voy por ella.

-¡No! Digo, no…- alegó intentando moderarse-. Ya voy yo. Gracias.

De manera presurosa de encaminó en dirección a la cocina, mientras Tonks con la boca abierta de desconcierto, le seguía con la mirada. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Una gutural voz a su espalda la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento…

-Mírala- inquirió el elfo doméstico-, la hija de aquella asquerosa traidora, suspirando por un inmundo hombre lobo. Si mi pobre ama lo viera, qué diría…

-¡Cállate!

Kreacher esbozó entre sus numerosas arrugas, una sonrisa calculadora. Tonks se asustó aunque no quisiera exteriorizarlo abiertamente.

-Mmm- gruñó, una vez más, de manera audible-. En ese caso: que diría la ama Narcissa si se enterara…

Con aquella incógnita suscrita en el aire, el elfo recogió con parsimonia el recogedor lleno de polvo y se marchó, tan sigilosamente como había venido, dejando con el corazón en un puño a la desdichada metamorfomaga…

Al parecer, entre las filas de aquel bando, no sólo se contaba Snape como único traidor, sino también al viejo sirviente de los Black. Si ella había venido a vigilar de cerca los entresijos del cuartel general, Kreacher tenía la misión de vigilarla a ella y advertir a los mortífagos cualquier comportamiento extraño en la joven.

Estaba acorralada, encerrada… y ahora sus padres no estaban cerca, les había sugerido unas largas vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda con el objetivo de no ser descubiertos por aquellos cuyo nombre odiaba pronunciar, pero ella, en el fondo, sabía que nada podía escapar a la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso, por eso debía hacer cuanto le ordenara…

Debía ser más cuidadosa. Sobre todo con Remus.

Si Kreacher les advertía lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde en el vestíbulo, sus peores temores se verían confirmados… Irían a por él de una manera más activa, pues como miembro de la Orden del Fénix siempre había estado en su punto de mira, pero si esta vez llegaran a descubrir sus sentimientos, Merlín sabe que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran con tal de saberle a salvo.

'_Ojala no me hubiera enamorado de él… ¡Ojala pudiera evitarlo!'_

Posó alguno de sus dedos sobre los labios anteriormente besados por el licántropo. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Había sido sólo un impulso, como el suyo propio cuando le abrazó? Tenía que ser eso, después se sintió tan avergonzado…

Sus palabras llegaron claras y nítidas a los resquicios de su memoria…

' _-Ojala pudiera enfadarme contigo. Te lo juro, me gustaría tanto… No sé porqué no puedo hacerlo. No sé porqué no me marcho ahora mismo por esa puerta, sólo sé que… no puedo vivir sin ti, y me duele tanto saber que tú sí…'_

'_No puedo vivir sin ti… no puedo vivir sin ti…'_ empañadas en lágrimas…

-No puede ser- negó ella notando como una fuerza mayor le oprimía los pulmones- No es posible...

-¿Qué no es posible?- preguntó la voz de Sirius al entrar en el lugar.

Tonks sacudió la cabeza. Desde luego que no era posible.

-Eh, nada- dijo mientras buscaba una escusa-. S-sólo pensaba en voz alta. Cosas mías…

-Ya- enarcó una ceja el recién llegado. Después mirando a su alrededor, preguntó-: ¿Dónde está nuestro lobuno compañero?

-Ha ido a la cocina… Por cierto, ¿dónde has subido mis cosas?- alegó cambiando de tema-. Me gustaría irme a dormir. He tenido un día muy difícil.

-De eso nada. Primero me cuentas que os habéis dicho, después cenamos y luego si quieres te vas a la cama. ¡Mi casa, mis normas!- enfatizó-. Así que ya estas empezando a largar por esa boquita…

Tonks resopló. Entrar en razón con él era algo imposible. Se dispuso a contarle su encuentro con la mayor brevedad posible:

-Le pedí perdón.

-¿Y después?- le instó

-Hicimos las paces.

-¿Y?

-L-le abrace…

-¿Y?

-Me… besó. ¡Y deja ya de interrogarme!- exclamó al percibir las nuevas preguntas que se le empezaban a formar en la boca-. Fue sólo una tontería. Él me pidió perdón después y se marchó. Así de simple.

-Con que una tontería, ¿eh?

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho.

-¿Entonces porqué sigues dándole vueltas como una adolescente?

-Pues…- balbuceó-. No lo sé…- suspiró está vez.

-Déjame decirte una cosa: estás lunatizada, ¡y mucho! No te sientas frustrada a muchas chicas les pasa, o al menos les pasaba.

-Que bien- alegó de manera irónica-. Debo suponer entonces que es extremadamente grave porque ya estoy sufriendo los efectos secundarios.

-Efectivamente. Pero no te preocupes, existe una cura infalible.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica siguiéndole el juego-. ¿Y cuál es?

Sirius se puso bastante serio. Las palabras así lo requerían.

-Tienes que decirle que le quieres.

-¡No!- exclamó alarmada-. ¡Nunca debe saberlo! ¿Me has oído? Sirius, prométemelo. Prométeme que no le dirás nada, por favor- suplicó-. Es lo único que te pido.

'_Maldición a puesto su carita de niña buena… Mmm, ¡vamos Canuto resiste, resiste… ! Pero mírala: con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, que sin duda eso es algo muy poco probable porque con lo patosa que es… ¡Ay, esos ojos! ¡Nooo!''_

-Esta bien- refunfuñó finalmente. Su táctica de persuasión para con sus primo parecía seguir funcionando a la perfección-. Promesa de Merodeador- añadió con desgana.

La joven le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius.

-Anda tira hacia la cocina antes de que me arrepienta.

Cada cual con sus pensamientos, siguieron por el estrecho corredor en dirección a la amplia cocina. Tonks iba delante, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera nerviosa, mientras a su espalda, y sin que pudiera verle, Sirius esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa que hacia denotar sus misteriosas conjeturas. Llegaron al umbral de la puerta y cuando penetraron en su interior se toparon con una imagen poco común…

Remus se encontraba sentado en el extremo más alejado de la mesa, con varios envoltorios de chocolate a su alrededor, delatando su crimen, y devorando al mismo tiempo la mitad de una enorme tableta. Cuando les vio, rápidamente se apresuro a guardar las pruebas de su chococidio…

Por su parte, el animago tuvo que fingir un ataque de tos para disimular su risa.

-Tienes un poco de chocolate aquí- indicó él de manera divertida.

Remus un poco sonrojado se limpió aquel lado de la boca. Tonks no pudo contener una sonrisa, parecía tan niño…

-Como pilles un empacho a mí no me mires. Te lo advierto.

-Tranquilo, está todo controlado. S-sólo ha sido un bajón de azúcar- añadió poniéndose en pie y obligándose a cambiar de tema -. Bueno… sentaos. Esta noche me toca a mí hacer la cena.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó curiosa la metamorfomaga aún sin parar de sonreír.

-Yo votaría por esa cosa redonda y grasienta que los muggles solteros comen siempre… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mmm…

-Pizza- se adelantó Remus.

-¡Eso!

Tonks rió con ganas.

-Me apetece una pizza- alegó ella-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó con timidez.

-Oh, no… Ya puedo yo solo, gracias...

-Sí. No creas que los magos somos tan inútiles- añadió el animago sentándose a la mesa-. No dejes que Molly te llene la cabeza con eso.

Sirius continuó charlando acerca de ese tema y otros más que se le fueron ocurriendo sobre la marcha aún cuando Tonks no parecía manifestar ningún tipo de interés por escucharle. Su mente no estaba allí, sino en el lado opuesto de la cocina viendo trajinar con torpeza al licántropo. ¿Estaría pensando él también en aquel beso?

Un vaso se rompió bajó las torpes manos de Remus. Apresurándose por arreglar su torpeza se maldijo así mismo rogando porque ninguno de los allí presentes se hubieran dado cuenta de su irreflexivo nerviosismo.

'…_¡Eres un crío, Remus J Lupin!- _volvió a reprenderse-_ Acabas de fastidiarlo todo, absolutamente TODO… ¿Por qué la besaste? ¡Por qué! Ella ni siquiera te respondió… ¡Eres un hombre lobo! ¡Por Merlín!'_

Con ojo avizor, Sirius observaba a su amigo mientras continuaba con su absurda plática. Ella estaba demasiado enfrascada en la visión de Remus. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que ambos pensaban. Finalmente decidió poner fin a eso:

-… y luego podemos matarlos a todos y jugar al Quiddith con sus cabezas. ¿A ti que te parece?

-Me parece bien- alegó Tonks ensimismada.

-No me estás escuchando- afirmó él.

La chica dejó de apoyar la cabeza sobre una de sus manos para mirar a su primo y salir de su estado de ensoñación.

-Claro que sí- alegó ella a la defensiva.

-¿Y qué he dicho?

Tonks se quedó pensativa. Acababa de ser descubierta.

-Lo que suponía- sonrió él y alzando un poco más la voz, añadió-: Que sepas que al menos podías prestarme algo de atención en vez de mirar con tanta insistencia el trasero de Remus…

Otro vaso se rompió.

El licántropo se giró a tiempo de ver a una pálida metamorfomaga que, como era de esperar, al cabo de unos segundos se transformó en su ya habitual rubor. Ella le miró riendo de manera nerviosa…

-Y-yo no…

-Sí, claro… Excusas…- insinuó Sirius cansinamente. Después, con total normalidad, a pesar del claro bochorno de la chica, se giró hacia su amigo que en ese momento permanecía anclado en el suelo-. ¿Está ya la cena?- preguntó sonriente.

Remus sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. No muy seguro de si debía darse la vuelta, recogió con cuidado las tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y, haciendo levitar la pizza, se encaminó lentamente hacia la mesa. Después de servirles se sentó frente a ellos.

-Mmm, valla- enfatizó Sirius, devorando ya una de las porciones-. No es que aprecie la comida muggle, pero esta cosa no está del todo mal…

Apenas consiguió arrancarles alguna triste sonrisa. Sus dos amigos estaban completamente abstraídos. Remus al menos era incapaz de levantar la vista hacia otro lugar que no fuera su cena o la propia mesa. A su lado, la joven si parecía mirarle de vez en cuando con algo de disimulo aunque sin poder ocultar su grado de timidez y turbación. En ese momento, estaba claro que debía volver a intervenir…

Sirius miró a su alrededor y descubrió bajo su brazo un envoltorio de chocolate. Se le iluminó la cara al instante, pero se obligó a adoptar una posición de mayor indiferencia.

Paseó el reluciente papel entre sus dedos, dándole un nuevo mordisco a su pizza.

-Qué curioso…- dijo aún con la boca llena- ¿Sabéis lo que me ha dicho Arthur esta misma mañana?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos a la vez. Ambos estaban deseando romper aquel tétrico silencio.

-Dijo…- añadió él con parsimonia mirando el vacío envoltorio-; que los muggles creen que el chocolate es el mejor sustitutivo del sexo. ¿Tú que crees, Lunático?

El licántropo encajó sus palabras como un bofetón. Siempre había creído que Sirius tendría algo de decoro al hablar de ciertos temas en la mesa, pero nuevamente volvió a sorprenderle…

Su amigo abrió la boca perplejo. Después de eso seguramente tendría que replantearse su carrera en Brodway.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- preguntó con fingimiento-. ¡Vaya!- exclamó con un guiño-. Al parecer acabo de descubrir tu pequeño secretito…

-¡No es por eso!- inquirió él a la defensiva. Acababa de sacarle los colores y eso para Sirius era muy, pero que muy buena señal. Remus miró entonces a la joven que contemplaba la escena con los ojos abiertos. Decidió aclarar un poco las cosas, pues al parecer no habían quedado muy claras…- Es sólo por las transformaciones. Por eso tengo que…

Sirius deicidio cortarle y salirse completamente por la tangente.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tienes relaciones?

Otro bofetón…

-Vamos- le instó el animago-. No puede ser más tiempo que yo- sonrió.

-Sirius… No creo- balbuceó-…, que sea un tema apropiado para nuestra nueva invitada- volvió a mirar a Tonks que, como era de esperar en esos casos, no sabía si salir corriendo o desmayarse allí mismo.

Su primo se giró hacia ella y alternativamente hacia él aparentando una total incomprensión. Acto seguido se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

Un gesto de interrogación apareció en el rostro de Remus. Después, el otro Merodeador añadió:

-Quiero decir- concretó-, que estamos entre amigos, ¿no? Venga no seas tímido: cuéntanos tu experiencia- dijo con aire analítico.

Boqueó como pez fuera del agua. No había manera de escaparse de aquella embarazosa situación en la que le había puesto su hasta ahora mejor amigo. Nuevamente miró a Tonks en busca de ayuda, pero ella todavía seguía bajo el efecto indirecto del hechizo Petrificus Totallus. No había manera de escapar para su desgracia.

-Esta bien…- suspiró con las mejillas encendidas-. F-fue hace… más de un año.

Sirius sonrió complacido.

-¡Ves!- inquirió- ¿A qué no ha sido tan difícil? Ya te dije que sería menos que yo… ¡13 años!- exclamó con exaltación-. Para volverse loco. No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… bueno, a Quejicus sí- ahora volviéndose hacia Tonks, dijo-. ¿Y tú, Niphy?

Su rostro y cabello adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza. No esperaba que se dirigiera a ella en ese tipo de conversación.

Por suerte Remus intervino rápidamente en su ayuda al ver su alarmada expresión:

-No tienes porque contestar- miró de manera reprobatoria a Sirius-. Olvídalo…

-No, no importa… de verdad- dijo para sorpresa del licántropo-. Siempre viene bien desahogarse.

Tragó saliva insuflándole valor.

En ese instante, se dijo así misma que no valía la pena seguir ocultando ese secreto, había otros en su vida muchísimo peores que no podía revelar. Al contrario que este cuya custodia solo guardaba su moral…

Los dos amigos intentaron descifrar la oscura sombra del pasado que envolvió su rostro en la tristeza de un amargo recuerdo. Su cabello fue apagándose. Pareció marchitarse sin remedio ante sus ojos. Tenía la manos sobre la mesa y se las acariciaba de manera nerviosa. De pronto dijo en un susurro…

-Fue mi primera y última vez…- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-. Yo acababa de cumplir 17 años y él…- hizo una pausa-, me invitó al baile de Navidad de ese año. Yo siempre estuve enamorada de él y, que quisiera venir conmigo, fue como un sueño hecho realidad… Los chicos me consideraban rara y, en ese momento, pensé que él a pesar de todo también me quería. Nunca fui tan feliz, me puse un vestido precioso, rosa- concretó-. Pero… sólo bailamos una pieza, después me llevó afuera- otra lágrima-. Fue entonces cuando me contó sus verdaderas intenciones… Yo no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Estaba asustada, no estaba preparada… Él se enfadó, yo no quería que se fuera, le quería y no quería perderle así que accedí… Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Se portó mal conmigo, rompió mi vestido y… me hizo daño. Después me dijo que me olvidara de él…

Remus y Sirius escucharon atónitos su dolorosa confesión viendo luego llorar desconsoladamente a la joven metamorfomaga. Su primo, pensó que nunca se había sentido tan culpable. No era esa la intención que había tenido al sacar ese tema tan inocente y, al mismo tiempo, tan poco inocente. Un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de él ante aquel mal nacido que le había hecho tanto daño. La consoló en sus brazos, arrullándola tiernamente como a una niña pequeña, como a su pequeña Nimphy. Ella lloraba.

Sirius miró a su amigo pidiéndole apoyo, pero él se encontraba demasiado compungido como para advertir la presencia de otra persona que no fuera ella.

Sólo oía sus sollozos repercutiendo en sus oídos. Odiaba verla así, odiaba ver empañados sus hermosos ojos, no ver su sonrisa, no oír su risa… Aquel ángel no debería llorar, eso no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía haber existido en el mundo una sola persona capaz de aprovecharse de eso? Remus no podía comprenderlo. No entendía como algunos hombres eran capaces de abusar, insultar e incluso golpear a otras mujeres. Era irracional, ni siquiera los animales se comportaban así y lo más absurdo de todo era que, en ese mundo de locos, él era el monstruo…

Le gustaría tanto coger a ese repugnante ser y enseñarle que todas y cada una de las mujeres deben ser tratadas como las princesas que en realidad son, que su amor no es nada comparado a cualquier otro sentimiento terrenal o celestial… Le gustaría tenerle tan cerca en ese momento y hacerle pagar por tanto.

Aquel deseo le hizo cerrar su mano derecha en un fuerte puño.

Nada le producía tal repulsión, pues gracias a unos cuantos como él pagaban todos.

-¡Maldita inmundicia humana!- exclamó Sirius con la mandíbula bien apretada-. ¡Cómo se atrevió! ¡Quién demonios es! ¡Te juro que lo mato! ¡Lo mato!- ella sollozó aún más fuerte. Se dio cuenta entonces que ese no era el consuelo más apropiado para ese momento-. Ya, Niphy, tranquila- cambió el tono de su voz-. Yo y Remus te cuidamos, ¿lo ves? No pasa nada. Ese monstruo no volverá a ponerte una mano encima. No debes permitir que algo así te marque para el resto de tu vida. Existe otra clase de personas que son todo lo contrario a cuanto conociste y me atrevo a añadir que están muy cerca de ti… Y tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Sabía a quien se refería y por ello, asintió.

-Bien- sonrió él de medio lado-. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

Volvió a asentir. A pesar de todo aún se veía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sirius echó entonces su silla hacia atrás y todavía sosteniendo a la frágil muchacha se fue levantando con lentitud.

-Te acompañaré a tu cuarto- le dijo. Miró un instante a Remus. Él permanecía completamente ausente-. Ahora vuelvo- repuso sin demasiada fe en ser escuchado.

Cuando se marcharon del lugar, el licántropo seguía torturándose en su fuero interno por no haber hecho nada, por no haber dicho nada, por no haber expresado nada… Acababa de besarla, acababa de sentir en él revivir unos sentimientos que los habría creído por siempre enterrados. Jamás había experimentado un deseo tan grande, ni siquiera cuando creía amar en su adolescencia a aquella que tanto dolor y adicción le causaba.

Ahora sabía que su joven compañera había perdido la virginidad a manos de un energúmeno, pero… ¿Sería él tan distinto de aquel? Cuando sus labios se rozaron una criatura dormida en su interior había despertado con un anhelo de deseo impetuoso. Él sabía que de haber mantenido el contacto con sus labios, esa criatura habría podido salirse de control. Era algo nuevo, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así…

Tal vez podía haberla hecho daño inconscientemente.

No volvería a ocurrir. Sus labios a partir de hoy deberían de estar vedados para el licántropo. Era lo mejor para ella. No volvería a besarla, no volvería siquiera a tocarla…

Las lágrimas le empañaron la vista ante ese pensamiento. Completamente sólo en la cocina se tapó el rostro con las manos, repugnándose como lo había hecho toda su vida por lo que era, anhelando como todos los días y todas las noches ser una persona normal y corriente.

Desear que todos los libros sobre licantropía tuvieran razón y que fuera cierto eso que afirmaban de que los seres como él no tenían corazón, que no podían amar…

Cuan equivocados estaban.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!** ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero vuestros reviews ;D

Madre mía ahora mismo no recuerdo que haya tenido tantos problemas para ponerle un título al cap, jaja. Estuve tentada de dejarlo con el simple _Capítulo 9_, ¡y es que ha habido de todo! Desde momentos tristes, sumamente tristes, desenfadados, sumamente desenfadados… ;D

En fin a pesar de este revoltijo de sentimientos creo que al final me quedó al menos leíble. Aunque eso lo tendréis que decidir vosotros.

Lo último de la confesión de Tonks no lo tenía muy claro hasta este capítulo. Pensé que podría dar mucho juego en la relación de Remus. Creo que ha quedado claro que a ella le gusta en todos los sentidos, pero a su vez sigue quedando algo de aquella experiencia que le hace desconfiar en algunos momentos… Jaja, perdón pero me parecía bueno aclarar eso ;D

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los lectores. En especial a: **lobitablack **(Me alegro que te haya gustado el personaje de Ted. A mi desde luego me pareció de lo más divertido...) **, camilooza lunks **(espero que te haya gustado el ansiado primer bs ;D. En cuanto a las dudas que tenías la primera no puedo contestarla... Ya la sabrás a su debido tiempo! jaja La segunda sí y la tercera no, al menos no como la otra vez. Espero haberte aclarado algo), **Dorita Tonks** (doble gracias ;D), **Nataa **(yo también estoy deseando que llegue el momento de la verdad... Jeje, Ted es genial), **Galy **(Sigue estando picante? xD), **NatuBlack** (No te preocupes. Más vale tarde que nunca jeje) y **maring **(Le diré de tu parte a Remus que no se enfade, pero no prometo nada... ;D)

¿Qué más deciros sin resultar repetitiva? Creo que ya lo sabéis ;D

Y ahora el momento que todos esperabais:

**En el pr****óximo capítulo…**

" _Unos pequeños golpes en la vieja madera repercutieron en la habitación. Tonks sobresaltada levantó la vista. La puerta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido…_

_-Tonks…- llamó su voz. El pequeño candil en la mesita de noche proyectaba una débil luminosidad sobre las paredes. A pesar de ello, sus dorados ojos la encontraron acurrucada en su cama, abrazada a la almohada-. Nymphadora…- insistió al no ver en ella reacción."_

"_-Lo siento- le dijo. Ahora más que nunca se avergonzaba de sus lágrimas, de su debilidad y de aquella mirada compasiva…-. Significa tanto para mí…- continuó-. Nunca antes alguien se había preocupado tanto por lo que me pasara o sintiera… _

_El nudo en la garganta creció. _

_-No creo que eso sea así- consiguió decir después de unos segundos-. Existen muchas personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Que sufren si estás mal… _

_-¿Y tú te incluirías entre esas personas? _

_La miró. Casi no podía ni respirar._

_-Sí…- susurró con absoluta sinceridad."_

" _-Los hombres podemos ser unos cretinos monotemáticos cuando nos lo proponemos._

_-… Tú no eres así- dijo."_

"_-No te vayas- suplicó-. No quiero estar sola._

_-Pero…-Buscó las palabras con el mayor tacto posible-. Sólo hay una cama… _

_La joven miró a su alrededor como si no hubiera deparado en ese pequeño detalle. Su expresión parecía revelar que ese era el caso. Después el rubor acudió a sus mejillas. _

_-B-bueno… Tú… ¿Crees que podrías dormir a mi lado sin…- tragó saliva- llegar a más? "_

"_-¿Piensas dormir vestido y con los zapatos puestos?"_

_" 'Piensa en cosas no eróticas, en cosas no eróticas, no eróticas…' "_

**;D Muxos bss:**

**Sisa Lupin**


	10. Conversaciones nocturnas

Capítulo 10: Conversaciones nocturnas

No podía creerlo. Aún sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas; aún después de tantos años transcurridos le quemaban. Pero, ¿por qué ahora?

Su pasado poco importaba ya. Los tormentos de su anterior vida no eran nada comparados con las adversidades que su frágil moral tenía que soportar cada día como bien advertía a simple vista el negro estigma en su pálido antebrazo izquierdo. Un castigo por siempre eterno. Ese era el precio.

La joven cogió entre sus brazos la almohada del cabecero de su cama. Intentó acallar su llanto en su suave relleno interior y limpiar sus lágrimas en su blancura impoluta. Pero era imposible; se sentía tan desdichada...

La gente siempre la había considerado una persona fuerte, de naturaleza amable, risueña y alegre, pero ella no era así, o tal vez lo fuera en un tiempo muy remoto… Ni siquiera se acordaba. Se sentía como la mayor mentirosa que había existido nunca. Jamás dejaba que nadie la llegara a conocer del todo; había aprendido la lección. Pero ahora su corazón volvía abrirse, esta vez, contra su voluntad. Sabía que era peligroso… No obstante, una fuerza mayor la empujaba hacia ese abismo, la atraía como ninguna otra cosa hasta el momento.

No podía seguir negando esa fuerza. Remus Lupin era el centro de su negro universo, una débil y titilante estrella inalcanzable en el firmamento, tan frágil que la misma oscuridad podría engullirle, destruirle… No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, dolería demasiado.

Le amaba.

Y el amor duele, pero aún más cuando aquel a quien amas se ha convertido en tu más ferviente enemigo.

A pesar de ello su mente racional siempre lograba crear una barrera emocional que delimitaba su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por alguien. Ni siquiera por aquel a quien se había entregado en primer lugar. Sabía que Remus era distinto que él, que no era igual a los demás. Lo sabía al mirar sus ojos, al sentir sus caricias, su beso…

Volvió a hundir su cabeza contra la almohada.

Odiaba que aquel beso fuera a ser el último…

Al otro lado de la habitación, unos pasos lentos y acompasados se escucharon subir por la escalera. Ella no los oía, pues acababa de dar por finalizada la batalla por sus sentimientos.

Remus se detuvo.

Aquel lastimero sonido de nuevo. Ahora junto a su habitación.

Algo le desgarraba el corazón, le empañaba los ojos…

Unos pequeños golpes en la vieja madera repercutieron en la habitación. Tonks sobresaltada levantó la vista. La puerta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido…

-Tonks…- llamó su voz. El pequeño candil en la mesita de noche proyectaba una débil luminosidad sobre las paredes. A pesar de ello, sus dorados ojos la encontraron acurrucada en su cama, abrazada a la almohada-. Nymphadora…- insistió al no ver en ella reacción alguna.

La joven contempló su propio reflejo en el espejo que quedaba a un lado de la entrada. Hundió su cabeza.

-No me mires.

Remus percibió el sutil tono de súplica en su voz.

Él no debería estar allí. En ese momento estuvo tentado en abandonar los nuevos aposentos de la joven. En realidad no tenía ningún derecho en permanecer en aquel lugar. Ya se iba a marchar cuando algo le hizo detenerse.

Algo en ella era diferente. Su cabello era completamente distinto a cuantos había visto en su persona. Normalmente siempre presentaba esa tonalidad rosa, rosa chicle si estaba muy alegre o rojo intenso cuando, por razones que aún escapaban a su entendimiento, se ponía nerviosa. Últimamente siempre era rosa, pero algo desvaído, casi no se podía percibir, y algunos mechones eran de un color más oscuros que otros. Pero esa noche era como si todo el color hubiera desaparecido…

No recordaba haber visto nunca un negro tan intenso. Ni siquiera en aquellas noches frías de invierno sin astros luminosos en el cielo.

Fue entonces cuando Remus Lupin tomó conciencia de que Nymphadora Tonks era metamorfomaga. Un don extraordinario y a la vez extraño. En esos días de relativa soledad interna no había podido resistir la tentación de recopilar toda la información precedente sobre aquel aspecto de la magia.

Según había podido leer varios expertos en estos casos coincidían que la metamorfomagia, dada en individuos poco tiempo después del nacimiento, podía deberse a la herencia mágica transmitida por ambos progenitores. Es decir cuando una sangre especialmente mágica o lo que generalmente se llama sangre limpia se mezcla con otra de categoría mágica más inferior o incluso puede darse el caso de que una de las partes sea muggle. Una de las preguntas más polémicas sobre el caso fue la pregunta planteada por todos de si los _metamorfomagos por nacimiento_ tienen en realidad un aspecto propio. Ningún libro parecía ponerse de acuerdo sobre esta cuestión, pero acaso sin leer ninguna de sus opiniones Remus mantenía de manera imperiosa su propia afirmación.

A pesar de todas las horas de lectura, había una cosa que si lograba sacar en claro de toda esa marea ingente de papeles impresos y era que todos- de los pocos metamorfomagos que existen o existieron en el mundo-, se han sentido inseguros en mostrar su verdadero _yo_ delante de otras personas. Por esa razón tienden a imitar los rasgos de otros magos o brujas que más se adecuen a sus gustos. No obstante, los rasgos prestados pueden desaparecer según los sentimientos del metamorfomago, dejando a la vista su verdadera identidad…

¿Era ese el caso de Tonks? ¿Acaso esos rasgos físicos que tanto cariño y dulzura le suscitaban eran de otra persona? ¿Le había estado engañando y por eso no quería que la viera? ¿Quién era en realidad la persona que se ocultaba bajo la almohada...?

Ahora no lo sabía, pero… ¿En verdad eso importaba tanto?

A él lo que en realidad le importaba era la persona que se encontraba debajo de todo eso, la persona sensible, cariñosa, amable y confidente que Remus creía conocer…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, aproximándose más hacia ella. La joven se asombro al escuchar esa clase de sonidos. Había esperado una reacción bien distinta de aquella. Un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de todas las células de su cuerpo al sentir la inclinación de su colchón. Él debía de haberse sentado a un lado de la cama. Le sentía aunque no le viera. Estaba muy cerca.

Remus fue presa de la indecisión, pero finalmente consiguió poner una mano sobre su hombro. Ahora si estaba muy cerca. El calor de su piel contrastaba con el frío de su hombro desnudo por la camiseta de tirantes que usaba para dormir. La acariciaba y, poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue desentumeciendo.

-Tonks- volvió a susurrar-. Mírame.

Ella negó enérgicamente apretando más aún la almohada contra su rostro. El licántropo suspiró. Al parecer no iba a resultar nada fácil.

Con su otra mano acarició el suave cabello de la joven. Tonks luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra su voluntad. Su tierno cariño la abrumaba y, aunque quisiera, no podía negarle nada a él. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

Remus percibió que la tensión de sus músculos contra la mencionada almohada se relajaban. Ella estaba cediendo y él decidió entonces coger entre caricias su rostro. Aún seguía manteniendo aquella forma de corazón.

Dudó un instante. Él paró a tiempo. No quería que ella hiciera algo que no quería.

La idea de que Remus la viera tal y como era, la horrorizaba. Era como revelar una milésima parte de aquella oscura verdad. Como si un solo vistazo hiciera que descubriera toda la maldad que había en ella…

Él seguía expectante a su permiso. Entre interminables contradicción decidió seguir adelante. Una vez más se dijo que aquello era algo efímero y superficial en comparación con todo lo demás. Remus levantó poco a poco su barbilla. Ella se dejó hacer…

El licántropo quedó boquiabierto.

A punto estuvo de volver a hundirse en la seguridad que le proporcionaba la almohada. Pero él se lo impidió con un susurro colmado de emoción:

-… Eres preciosa.

Unos ojos de una tonalidad oscura, se iluminaron bajo la débil luz de la habitación. Todo seguía igual a cuanto Remus había conocido; su pequeña nariz, sus finos y delicados labios… Tan sólo un pequeño detalle revelaba su verdadera imagen: en el lado derecho tenía un diminuto lunar. Aquello hizo sonreír a Remus, sin duda le quedaba bien y le daba un toque de niña grande. No entendía porque lo había omitido en su habitual imagen. A pesar de la familiaridad de sus rasgos, el cabello completamente negro que le enmarcaba el rostro la hacía ver algo distinta… Inconscientemente le recordaba a alguien…

Tonks sonrió con modestia ante su halago. No creía que nadie la hubiera calificado nunca con ese adjetivo. De ahí que se sintiera algo insegura.

-No es cierto…- susurró-. Me parezco demasiado a ella- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿A quién?- preguntó.

¿A quién podría parecerse para que su recuerdo se hiciera tan amargo al mirarse al espejo?

Tonks tragó saliva.

-… A mí tía…, a Bellatrix Lestrange- concretó.

Por fin cayó en la cuenta. Casi se había olvidado de que aquella malvada y mortífera Mortífaga, que cumplía condena en Azkaban hasta la fecha, era un pariente tan cercano a ella. La hermana de su madre, sin ir más lejos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo arraigado que tenía en sus genes el apellido Black. Aquella sangre por siempre relacionada con las artes oscuras. Sirius siempre había renegado de ella, su prima Andrómeda también y, ahora, en sus muchos mimetismos Nymphadora.

Parecía imposible que aquel ser infernal y falto de sentimientos fuera su tía, también Narcissa emparejada con Lucius que aunque lo ocultara seguía siendo tan seguidor del Señor Oscuro como la primera. Su primo Draco no iba mal encaminado tampoco. Remus había sido su profesor, conocía bien sus mudas aspiraciones.

-Tú no eres como ella- dijo con rotundidad. La joven vio un atisbo del pasado en su mirada-. Bellatrix es fría y cruel. Los ojos de esa mujer dicen que no le importa absolutamente nada ni nadie- enfatizó con cierta exasperación. Después su semblante se volvió más amable-. Tus ojos dicen lo contrario… Son como dos pequeñas estrellas brillantes y calidas que cada vez que las contemplas te hacen sentir… No sé…, especial…

Tonks quedó abrumada ante sus gentiles palabras.

Que no le encontrara parecido alguno con su cruel tía Bellatrix era el mayor halago que había recibido en toda su vida. Pero, ¿era ella tan distinta de aquella? Las dos compartían la misma sangre, el mismo destino… No así su fanatismo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Él tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Porque conozco de primera mano su crueldad… Yo mismo fui blanco de ella en un par de ocasiones. Habría perdido el juicio si James y Sirius no hubieran venido a tiempo. Por eso lo sé… Aún recuerdo la locura en su ojos, el deleite que le causaba mi sufrimiento bajo su magia. No- caviló-. Tú no eres como ella- volvió a repetir.

La sorpresa de la joven se hizo evidente. A él también le habían torturado. No quería ni imaginarse la escena. Una réplica de si misma, encolerizada y sin sentimientos, llevando a la locura o incluso a la muerte al licántropo que tanto amaba.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su sistema nervioso.

-Lo siento- le dijo. Ahora más que nunca se avergonzaba de sus lágrimas, de su debilidad y de aquella mirada compasiva…-. Significa tanto para mí que pienses de ese modo…- continuó-. Nunca antes alguien se había preocupado tanto por lo que me pasara o sintiera…

El nudo en la garganta creció en la garganta del licántropo.

-No creo que eso sea así- consiguió decir después de unos segundos-. Existen muchas personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Que sufren si estás mal…

-¿Y tú te incluirías entre esas personas?

La miró. Casi no podía ni respirar. Aún le costaba admitirlo.

-Sí…- susurró-. Sí, desde luego… Por eso también vine. Te oí llorar aquí sola y pensé que tal vez necesitabas hablar con alguien después de…- se le atragantaron las palabras- lo que nos has contado a Sirius y a mí…

'_De modo que era por eso.'_ Pensó ella algo alterada. No sabía muy bien que actitud debía mostrar ante él respecto a ese tema en cuestión y parecía que él tampoco. Decidió adelantarse y cortar aquel temible silencio.

-… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello. Sé que es inútil seguir atormentándose- suspiró. Sus ojos la invitaron entonces a continuar-. Aún no puedo creer que haya perdido los nervios de esa manera. No era mi intención preocuparos. En realidad estoy bien. Ya está olvidado…

-Si lo hubieras olvidado, habrías intentado salir con alguien después de eso- afirmó con cautela.

-¿Y crees que no lo he intentado?- volvió a preguntar. Las lágrimas volvieron a querer desbordarse-. Claro que sí. Pero ninguno de ellos quiso esperarme… Se impacientaron y después se marcharon. Siempre es así.

-Los hombres podemos ser unos cretinos monotemáticos cuando nos lo proponemos.- Le rechinaron los dientes. Ninguno la merecía si no eran capaces de ver lo que había detrás su evidente belleza.

Tonks interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-… Tú no eres así- dijo.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en ella- hasta ese momento perdida en la colcha-, esta vez de una manera un tanto impetuosa.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mí?- inquirió.

La joven se asustó un poco al principio. Acababa de tocar su fibra más sensible, le decían sus dorados ojos. Pronto se recuperó. No por ello se amedrento.

-S-sólo sé que eres el licántropo más humano entre los humanos que he conocido- sonrió-. Cuando estoy contigo siento que nada puede lastimarme. Me siento segura y también querida…

-No sabes lo que dices.

-¿Por qué tienes siempre esa idea tan pesimista de ti?

-No es una idea, es un hecho. ¡Soy un monstruo! Lo sabes. Todo el mundo lo sabe...

-¡Pues todo el mundo se equivoca! ¡Y tú deberías tener el suficiente juicio para saberlo!

Le enfurecía que pensara así. Su pelo se volvió rojo de rabia.

-Eso es muy fácil de decir. Tú no tienes que transformante en un lobo sediento de sangre una vez al mes, ni tienes que controlarte delante de las personas que quieres… Esta misma tarde no sabes lo cerca que has estado de acabar herida, ¡tal vez muerta! ¿Por qué crees que tuve que salir a toda prisa después de haberte besado? Hay algo en mi interior que no está bien, algo que despierta en determinadas circunstancia y es capaz de destruir mi humana personalidad. No sé explicarlo exactamente. Es…, parte de mi maldición. Por eso debo tomar chocolate. Me ayuda a calmarme cuando eso ocurre.

Tonks se relajó en apariencia. Su mente intentaba sopesar de la mejor manera sus palabras.

Según le acababa de contar su cercanía despertaba sus _instintos licantropicos_. Había leído acerca de ello en varios libros la semana pasada. Solía ocurrir cuando la razón humana se negaba a las sensaciones del lobo. Cuando lidiaban por un objetivo que solo una parte de ellos quería poseer. No era muy frecuente. Los hombres lobo siempre tendían a escuchar al animal que había en su interior, pero Tonks creía conocer lo suficientemente bien al licántropo de ojos color miel para saber que esta no era su situación.

-¿Sigues pensando que no soy un monstruo?- continuó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Había notado su abstracción y eso parecía representar un punto a su favor.

Tonks levantó su mirada, decidida y arrogante.

-Claro que sí. Y lo seguiré pensando a pesar de tus diversas y disparatadas argumentaciones-. Remus se quedó perplejo-. Si fueras un monstruo- continuó-, no habrías intentado controlarte. Tan sólo habrías dejado que ese ser te hubiera dominado, pero no lo hiciste… Tú eres más fuerte que él. Ese lobo sólo existe en tu cabeza. No es real, lo que es real es esto…- La joven posó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho-. ¿Lo ves? Aquí es dónde realmente estás.- Al instante sintió los latidos de su corazón. Un monstruo nunca podría tener un corazón tan grande cómo aquel.

Remus la miró agradecido. Nunca antes le habían dicho algo así, al menos no alguien como ella. Se le empañaron los ojos. Le gustaba tanto creer en sus palabras de esperanza. Le hacían sentir que tal vez había un futuro para él. ¿Pero qué futuro podía haber si Tonks no estaba en él?

Cogió sus mano entre las suyas. Sería tan sencillo decir lo que en ese momento sentía. No lo hizo. Temía enormemente su rechazo. Le destrozaría el corazón que ella, tan gentilmente, le había vuelto a mostrar.

-… Será mejor que me vaya- mintió a la razón.

Mientras se aclaraba la garganta vio un asomo de temor en sus ojos. Intentó zafarse de su mano, pero ella la agarraba fuerte.

-No te vayas. No quiero estar sola.

Sabía que si él se marchaba volvería a derrumbarse. Su presencia le inspiraba confianza y protección, como bien le había confesado, y eso era lo único que necesitaba en esa enorme y oscura mansión.

Remus alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Pero…-Buscó las palabras con el mayor tacto posible-. Sólo hay una cama…

La joven miró a su alrededor como si no hubiera deparado en ese pequeño detalle. Su expresión parecía revelar que ese era el caso. Después el rubor acudió a sus mejillas.

-B-bueno… Tú… ¿Crees que podrías dormir a mi lado sin…- tragó saliva- llegar a más?

-No lo sé… ¡Quiero decir! ¡No! creo que…- cada vez se aturrullaba más. Después suspiró, intentando tomar aire antes de acabar desmayado- ¿Esto es necesario, Tonks?- preguntó él mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La joven bajó la mirada avergonzada. Resultaba ridículo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Él no quería estar a su lado y por más que se lo rogara no iba a conseguir retenerlo. En cierto modo; era mejor así.

-No. En realidad no es necesario- dijo-. Ha sido una tontería. Perdóname.

Él sabía que mentía. Con cuidado apartó su mano, aún reacia a abandonarle. Después se levantó de la cama, y no hubo dado unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando volvió a girarse con un nuevo suspiro.

-¿Qué lado prefieres?

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. El agujero volvía a desaparecer.

-Mmm… Me da igual. ¿Qué lado prefieres tú?- preguntó ella de manera juguetona. La escena le recordaba a aquellos días de verano en los cuales sus padres la enviaban de acampada con sus amigas. Pero ahora la cosa no parecía pintar de la misma manera. Ella no tenía nueve años, ni iba a dormir precisamente con una amiga…

Remus dudó.

-Prefiero el lado de la ventana. Si no te importa.

'_Así tendré una mayor posibilidad de salir vivo cuando las feromonas empiecen a flotar en el ambiente…' _

-Como quieras- contestó.

La joven abrió la cama y se metió dentro de las sábanas dejando un hueco libre para su nuevo inquilino. Remus avanzó híper ventilando hacia aquel lado de la cama. Después de un instante de indecisión se recostó sobre ella.

La risa ahogada de su compañera de habitación le hizo volver su cabeza hacia ella con gesto interrogante.

-¿Piensas dormir vestido y con los zapatos puestos?- le preguntó con el cabello de un resplandeciente color rosa chicle.

El licántropo se miró de arriba abajo. ¿Y por qué no…?

-Tienes razón- cedió al cabo de unos segundos. Al menos había conseguido oír su encantadora risa.

Mientras se incorporaba y desabrochaba los cordones de sus zapatos, Tonks se fue hundiendo hacia la parte inferior de la cama al tiempo que se tapaba con la sábana, claro que dejando los ojos al descubierto, tampoco pretendía perderse detalle…

Una sonrisa picarona escapó de sus labios cuando él se despojó de su camisa. Los músculos de su espalda parecían tan sugerentes como los abdominales de delante.

El licántropo se levantó.

No sabía si desprenderse también de sus pantalones. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza se fue desabrochando el cinturón.

'_Piensa en cosas no eróticas, en cosas no eróticas, no eróticas…' _

Tonks abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Para que iba a negarlo. Remus Lupin tenía un trasero que ya lo envidiaría cualquier otro veinteañero. Los _boxers_ negro que llevaba sin duda le quedaban de _Avada Kedabra… _

Remus se giró a tiempo de ver a una metamorfomaga tapada hasta el cuello con una expresión indefinida en su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Decidió introducirse cuanto antes entre las sabanas por lo que pudiera pasar.

La joven echaba humo. La atracción física y mental por aquel hombre era insostenible. Jamás pensó que le ocurriera. El apetito sexual no era algo que le quitara el sueño por las noches después de su traumática experiencia. Pero ahora, desde que conocía al callado licántropo, ésta parecía haber despertado de su largo letargo…

Ambos miraban el techo lleno de manchas uniformes de humedad en silencio: cada uno en el extremo más alejado del lecho con los ojos bien abiertos por el desvelo. Al cabo de unos minutos la voz de Tonks se hizo eco en la relativa oscuridad de la habitación:

-Remus…- le llamó en susurros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás dormido?

-Creo que no…- sonrió- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No puedo dormir.

-Pues cierra los ojos y cuenta hipogrifos…

La joven cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse en su imaginación. Los hipogrifos se escapaban por todas partes, ¡siempre que conseguía que se metiera uno en el redil se marchaba volando al cabo de un rato!

-No funciona- alegó frustrada. Después de un rato giró su cuerpo hacia él-: Remus… - volvió a llamar con voz sosegada-. ¿Te has dormido ya?

-No- dijo abriendo un ojo-. ¿Qué quieres está vez?

Hubo una pausa.

-S-sólo pedirte un favor…

-¿Y…, qué favor es ese?- balbuceó.

La miró. Sus ojos resplandecían a la luz de las estrellas un poco inquietos.

-¿Te importaría si me abrazó a ti?- preguntó con relativa timidez-. Sólo si no te molesta, claro- concretó.

Remus se quedó sorprendido por su petición. Antes de herir sus sentimientos con su silencio, asintió con una cabezada acompañado de una tímida sonrisa. Aún no estaba muy seguro de su autocontrol…

La joven le devolvió el gesto mientras se acercaba. Remus alzó entonces su brazo izquierdo para que pudiera acomodarse en el hueco de su hombro. Después la abarcó con él estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió su cálido abrazo rodeándola. El licántropo reposo su cabeza contra la suya. Le encantaba ese olor a flores silvestres que desprendía su cabello. Le apartó unos cuantos mechones de su frente para luego posar un beso en ella, suave y lentamente.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó después.

-… Desde luego.

Sonrió. No podía imaginarse en un lugar mejor que aquel. Intentó acomodarse de mejor manera sobre su pecho. Cuando la hubo encontrado, le abrazó con mayor intensidad; como a un gran oso de peluche.

-Vaya, ¡qué calentito estás!- exclamó.

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bueno…, los hombres lobo tenemos una temperatura corporal mayor a la de los humanos- se excusó-. ¿Te molesta?

-No…, es agradable- repuso ella con una nueva sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que le encantaba. Se preguntó como sería tenerle abrazado en las frías noches de invierno… Era inútil imaginarlo. Eso nunca ocurriría. De hecho, ni siquiera debería estar ocurriendo ahora, pero se obligó a no pensar en ello. Mañana habría tiempo para más quebraderos de cabeza.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el sueño la vencía al sentir la acompasada respiración del licántropo bajo su cuerpo. Pronto llegó a ese estado de duermevela previó al descanso. Sintiendo los círculos que el licántropo trazaba con la yema de sus dedos sobre su brazo, terminó por caer dormida en los dulces brazos de Morfeo, mejor dicho, de Remus.

A éste no le hizo falta comprobar que la joven acababa de sucumbir al sueño. Todo su organismo se lo indicaba. Dejó entonces de acariciar su piel para centrarse ahora en sus rosados cabellos de un color extremadamente vivo. Jugueteó con ellos entre sus dedos. Le encantaba su textura.

Tonks emitió una queja en sueños cuando él paró de acariciarle el cabello. El licántropo, divertido, volvió a prestarle sus atenciones. En seguida se volvió a tranquilizar.

Remus giró su cabeza hacia las estrellas. La noche anterior le hubiera resultado imposible creer que esa escena se estuviera produciendo en el interior del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Había creído que Tonks jamás volvería a hablarle con la misma naturalidad de antes, que jamás volverían a reír juntos de nuevo, que jamás podría volver a mirarla a los ojos por temor a lo que pudieran reflejar y, ahora…, estaba allí; entre sus brazos, sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su calido aliento en su piel, el latido de su corazón contra el suyo, los movimientos de su respiración…

La acunó con dulzura.

Las lágrimas le empañaron la visión de la débil luminosidad plateada de aquella noche.

¿Sería cierto lo que ella le decía? ¿Sería cierto que no era malvado? Quería creerlo. Deseaba creerlo más que nada en el mundo y en ese momento dudaba por la sinceridad que le habían inspirado sus palabras. Ella creía que no era un monstruo, que ese lobo que rugía en ocasiones en su interior era un efímero fantasma de su cabeza. Aún así le tenía miedo. Nada le causaba mayor temor que esa criatura pudiera despertar en ese mismo momento. Que la hiciera daño. Pero no era ese sentimiento el que experimentaba ahora...

Su corazón le decía lo contrario: Quería protegerla contra todo lo malvado de ese mundo, quería verla siempre feliz, quería verla tal y como era; como él sabía que era ella.

No.

Él nunca le haría daño.

Jamás.

Pasaron las horas y él parecía imperturbable al paso del tiempo. No quería que aquella noche acabara nunca a pesar de que él sabía que pronto ocurriría.

Sintiendo que por fin el sueño terminaba por vencer dentro de su somnoliento cuerpo, movió con cuidado su cabeza poniéndose a la vez a su misma altura. Frente contra frente. Necesitaba decírselo aunque ella no pudiera escucharle en ese momento. Sabía que era su última oportunidad…

-Te quiero, Nymphadora…

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, presionándolos con suavidad durante algunos segundos. Después, volvió a separarse para contemplar su rostro antes de que sus parpados comenzaran paulatinamente a descender.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven, pero el licántropo se encontraba demasiado dormido como para percibir aquel sutil gesto...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Yo personalmente- y aunque está mal que yo lo diga-, lo ame… ¡Quién fuera Tonks! Espero vuestros comentarios ;D

Mil gracias a todos los que leen mi FF en especial a los que me dejaron reviews: **Galy****, maring****, ****camilooza lunks, ****Dorita Tonks****, Nataa**** y NatuBlack.**

Ya sé que resulta pesado, pero necesito decirlo. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace recibir vuestros comentarios. Muchas gracias

Y, ahora, lo que todos esperabais.

**En el próximo capítulo… **

"_-¡Buenos días, Niphy! Te traigo el desayuno. Venga…, no te tapes tanto con la sabana y levántate que ya es hora… ¿Niphy? _

_-Aaaaah!" _

_--_

"_-¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?" _

_--_

'_Apúntate esa, Lunático…'_

_--_

"_-Ahora estoy en una misión de suma importancia para el mundo mágico… Estoy buscando al gran Sirius Black, el prisionero de Azkaban. _

_Los ojos se le hicieron chiribitas al animago._

_-Me encanta ese epíteto…- babeó."_

_--_

_-Si quieres utilizarme como un osito de peluche todas las noches que quieras, no dudes en decírmelo y te complaceré encantado."_

_--_

"_-¡¡TONKS!! _

_La joven se incorporó en un espasmo del asiento. _

_-¡Sí, señor! ¡A sus ordenes, señor!"_

_-- _

"_-¡Remus!- exclamó al verle-. ¿Qué.., qué haces aquí? _

_Él sonrió con timidez desde su posición. Parecía bastante cansado, al menos más de lo habitual._

_-Bueno, Tonks… Ahora trabajo aquí… _

_-¡En serio!" _

_--_

"_El licántropo cogió los papeles de encima de su escritorio y se puso a ojearlos._

_Poco después; un ruido sordo se escuchó a su espalda. Inmediatamente, con los sentidos agudizados del lobo se dio la vuelta, pero allí no había nada ni nadie; ni un alma… o eso al menos le pareció."_

_--_

Muchos bss!:

**Sisa Lupin **

**P.D**. Espero actualizar antes de irme. Pero no os prometo nada :(


	11. Sorpresas inesperadas

Capítulo 11: Sorpresas inesperadas

Los primeros rayos de sol bañaron el rostro de la joven metamorfomaga en un sutil intento por despertarla de su dulce letargo. Tonks entreabrió los ojos aún embelesada por su anterior ensoñación. Todavía tuvo que parpadear un par de veces a causa de la iluminación hasta poder consiguir situarse en aquel lugar tan poco conocido.

Mientras se incorporaba del lecho, miró con una agradable sonrisa a su acompañante. En esos momentos; el sueño no distaba mucho de la realidad…

A su lado; Remus respiraba de manera sosegada.

Entonces supo que nunca había existido tal sueño. Tan solo el reflejo de las vivencias de aquella noche pasada en su memoria.

Como un rayo de luz; la sonrisa volvió a iluminarle el rostro.

'_¡Me dijo que me quería! Me dijo: Te quiero, Nymphadora… ¡Me volvió a besar! Sé que no fue un sueño. Él me quiere, me lo dijo…'_

Le contempló con infinito amor. El sueño daba a sus rasgos una inefable expresión de ternura, sus labios semiabiertos se estremecían, como si estuviesen dirigiendo palabras mudas a un ser invisible. Tras una larga contemplación, animada por el silencio y la soledad, Tonks, se inclinó sobre el durmiente conteniendo el aliento, oprimiéndose el corazón con la mano, y puso un beso furtivo, alado, en sus labios; luego se levantó toda avergonzada y ruborizada.

Remus había sentido vagamente a través del sueño los labios de Tonks, y lanzó un suspiro…

'_Debería irme…' _pensó ella con repentina lucidez.

Algo le decía que no debería estar allí cuando él despertara. A pesar de que sus deseos le dijeran lo contrario, era lo más acertado que podía hacer en aquel momento. La situación sería demasiado embarazosa, y Tonks ya había agotado el cupo de ellas.

Con meticuloso cuidado se deslizo entre las sabanas hasta apoyar sus pies descalzos sobre la raída alfombra del suelo. La cama crujió al liberarse del peso de la joven. Con expresión alarmada Tonks se giró hacia el licántropo que se removió un instante hasta volver nuevamente a la calma. Con un suspiro de alivio, cogió algo de ropa de su maleta, su neceser y a continuación, se encaminó poniendo suma atención al breve recorrido que la separaba de la puerta, en dirección al baño.

Tampoco era plan desvestirse delante de él…

Echó un último vistazo a atrás.

Se veía tan apacible. Nada parecía hacerle intuír que acababa de dormir junto a una Mortífaga. Resultaba irónico y a la vez cruel...

Remus no dejaba de tener el papel de juguete en aquella historia.

Ella le necesitaba, necesitaba ese juguete, quería a ese juguete, a ninguno otro, lo precisaba de manera irracional para evadirse de la realidad como cualquier otro niño. No obstante…, los juguetes acaban por romperse si juegas demasiado con ellos.

¿Qué sentiría un juguete roto...?

Nunca lo sabría; era demasiado egoísta como para pensar demasiado en los daños colaterales que en él produciría el desengaño.

Se odiaba profundamente por eso; por no apartale de su lado a tiempo. Por más cosas también, pero principalmente por aquella.

La joven se restregó una lágrima antes de cerrar la puerta e ir en busca de algún baño decente en la enorme mansión de la familia Black.

Justo cuando dio con el único aseo de la planta en el que su inodoro no intentaba devorarla nada más acercarse, Sirius se dirigía en esos momentos por el pasillo en dirección contraria. Ninguno de los dos coincidió y por tanto dieron por sentado que cada cuál aún permanecía en la cama.

Con gesto grave el animago se encaminó en dirección al cuarto que le había adjudicado a su nueva inquilina. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Quería que la hija de su prima se encontrara bien con ellos en casa, y el comienzo no había sido muy bueno que digamos.

Tonks debía recuperar su fe en los hombres y Remus en las mujeres y, en consecuencia, el papel de Sirius en esta historia no era otro que el de ser quien les quitara la venda de los ojos para que pudieran verse el uno al otro. Sin obstáculos de por medio.

Con la metamorfomaga era un poquito más fácil; al menos había aceptado que sentía algo por él. El primer paso era reconocerlo. Lo difícil venía al hablar de Lunático… el pesimista, sentimentalista y terco de Lunático.

Suspiró para sus adentros nada más pensar en la cantidad de horas que debía emplear en convencerle de la verdad. Cuando terminara de llevarle el desayuno a Niphy, iría a verle…, pero sin desayuno. ¡Qué se lo hiciese él!

Haciendo malabares con la bandeja, consiguió al fin abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Buenos días, Niphy! Te traigo el desayuno. Venga…, no te tapes tanto con la sabana y levántate que ya es hora… ¿Niphy?

Sirius dejó a un lado su elaborado desayuno y se encaminó hacia el tembloroso bulto de la cama. Vale que se hiciera un poco la remolona, pero hasta él tenía un límite.

Se acercó hacia la cama. Un atisbo de consciencia le decía que algo no iba bien del todo en aquella habitación. Con cautela alzó su mano y con un golpe rápido, pero a la vez efectivo, apartó las sabanas…

-AHHH!!

Un grito desgarrador escapó de los labios del animago. Había dos opciones: o Tonks era tan buena metamorfomaga que había conseguido reproducir la imagen de Remus al detalle, o el que estaba metido en la cama de Tonks era el mismísimo Remus en persona.

Tapándose un poco su pudor, el licántropo procedió a tomar la palabra, pero su amigo se le adelantó con un dedo acusador alzado en su dirección.

-¡Qué sepas que la escenita esta de Caperucita y el lobo disfrazado de su abuelita NO TIENE NI PIZCA DE GRACIA!- exclamó ahora fuera de sí ante el primer impacto- ¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¿También te la has comido, lobo feroz?

-Sirius, por favor, no saques conclusiones precipitadas…

-No. Lo que voy a sacar va a ser la varita y después si quieres sacamos conclusiones.

-Te estas equivocando, Canuto…, yo ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Baja ahora mismo la varita!

-¡Te has aprovechado de ella, sinvergüenza! Jamás te creí capaz, ¡a ti! Precisamente a ti, _Don Moralidad_…- el sarcasmo brotó de sus labios con gran fluidez.

Remus ya se esperaba las chispas verdes salir del extremo de la varita de su amigo, cuando…

-¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Tonks irrumpió en la habitación visualizando atónita la escena que se sucedía ante sus ojos. Cual delincuente, Remus mantenía las manos a la vista de su mejor amigo que en esos momentos le apuntaba a la altura del pecho con su varita. Ambos se volvieron sorprendidos por la intromisión.

-¡Tonks…!- consiguió decir el licántropo-. Dile a este desequilibrado que deje de apuntarme- suplicó estando como estaba de rodillas sobre la cama.

La joven se volvió entonces hacia su primo

-Sirius en vez de darle su última lección de duelo, deberías darle las gracias. Remus ha sido muy amable al escucharme toda la noche. Necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar y él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, como buen caballero que es. Ahora…, ¿te importaría bajar la varita, por favor?

-¿E-en serio fue eso lo que ocurrió anoche…?- preguntó Sirius un tanto trastocado.

Ella asintió con una sincera sonrisa.

Al instante, la mágica arma bajo junto a su brazo y, por fin, Remus pudo volver a respirar.

-Vaya… Lo siento. Creí que…- carraspeó-. Bueno, no importa. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que hiciera el ridículo?!- espetó al licántropo.

-¡Es lo que intentaba!

Por un segundo dio la sensación de que Sirius estaba en verdad arrepentido. Pero sólo por un segundo…

-Bueno…, y que esperabas que pensase, ¿eh?- inquirió-. Con esas pintas que llevas y en camas ajenas… Digo yo que tenía derecho a sacar las cosas de quicio, ¿no? ¡Y quieres ponerte algo! Personalmente no me agrada mucho verte en paños menores.

-Uy, lo siento…

Remus se apresuró a ponerse la ropa del día anterior al no tener en ese momento algo mejor a mano. La joven ahogó una risita mientras Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco. Al cabo de un rato, Tonks percibió algo en el ambiente…

-Mmm. ¿Qué es eso que huele también?- preguntó la joven con intención hacia Sirius-. ¿Es posible que sea mi desayuno?

-¡Premio a la señorita! Ración doble para nuestra encantadora invitada…

La joven se hecho a los brazos de su primo propinándole un sonoro beso.

'_Apúntate esa, Lunático…'_

_-_¿A mí también me has preparado el desayuno?- preguntó Remus una vez vestido.

-No. ¡Tú no te lo mereces! Niphy tiene que tomar fuerzas para la oficina. Apuesto lo que sea que tener que lidiar con esos picapleitos todo el día te tiene que chupar toda la vitalidad del cuerpo.

_-_Yo nunca lo hubiera expresado mejor, aunque…- se hincho de orgullo antes de continuar-: Ahora estoy en una misión de suma importancia para el mundo mágico… Estoy buscando al gran Sirius Black, _el prisionero de Azkaban_.

Los ojos se le hicieron chiribitas al animago.

-Me encanta ese epíteto…- babeó.

_-_Pero, ¡Ssshh! Si le ves me avisas, ¿eh? Aunque creo que por mis averiguaciones ahora mismo debe de estar en el Tibet…

-No, no lo creo. Seguramente ahora esta en una playa paradisíaca con un cóctel con sombrillita en la mano y un puñado de chicas en bikini a su alrededor. Yo me inclinaría más por esa teoría. Sigue investigando por ahí, pequeña…

Con un guiño de ojos abandonó la habitación no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos en dirección al licántropo.

-Me la tiene jurada…- se lamentó.

-Solo un poquito. Pero, bueno, para olvidarlo te dejo compartir mi desayuno. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- sonrió.

-Sabes que lo hago sin animo de lucro.

-Aún así…, gracias.

Volvió a ruborizarse recordando la noche anterior. A Remus le encantaba verla así, era tan tierna cuando se le coloreaban las mejillas y las puntas de su cabello de ese color rojizo aunque, era obvio, que la chica no lo veía de ese modo…

-Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa-. Si quieres utilizarme como un osito de peluche todas las noches que quieras, no dudes en decírmelo y te complaceré encantado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como hoy… Soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias, Tonks.

La joven se quedó embelesada. Tanto por sus palabras como por su sonrisa. En ese momento habría jurado que levitaba perdida en el dorado de sus ojos… De nuevo aquel te quiero, volvió a su cabeza y termino por perder la noción del tiempo.

El licántropo la miró de forma extraña. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado en la lunas de saturno…

'_Que chica tan rara… ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Ha pasado un ángel y yo no me he enterado? En fin, será mejor que haga algo…'_

En un último intento por captar su atención, carraspeó. Ella al menos volvió a enfocarle.

-Bueno… Será mejor que me vaya.- Cogió una de las manzanas de la bandeja-. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo que he retrasado demasiado estos últimos días.

-Oh, ¿tienes que irte ya?- preguntó con desesperación-. Porque no te esperas un poco y salimos juntos, puedo acompañarte a donde tengas que ir…

Los ojos se le dilataron y no precisamente a causa de la sorpresa.

-No- negó con demasiada rapidez-. No hace falta- concretó más relajado-. Además es justo dentro de diez minutos. No te daría tiempo a desayunar y eso heriría los sentimientos de Sirius. Mejor me voy yo solo. Adiós. ¡Hasta esta noche!

-Remus es… ¡Espera!

Todos sus intentos por retenerle resultaron eb vano. Él ya había desaparecido del lugar y no de una forma literal. Suspiró frustrada mientras daba un largo sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

Más tarde; en la oficina de aurores, Tonks miraba con impaciencia el reloj de su mesa de trabajo. Las manecillas del dichoso reloj acababan de dar la vuelta a su esfera: Ese había sido su justo castigo por todas las horas que se había escaqueado del trabajo…

¡Todo el santo día redactando informes que no llevaban a nada, notas para el pernicioso periódico del _Profeta_ sobre encubrimientos de desaparecidos y un informe detallado de mínimo 100 páginas sobre el desaparecido Sirius Black...!

Era para volverse loca… El informe sin duda sería todo un best seller, al menos imaginación no le faltaba.

'_¡Vamos, Tonks!' _la animó su conciencia. _'¡Qué sólo te faltan 50 páginas más!' _

-Quiero morir…- se lamentó mientras apoyaba su cabeza encima del escritorio y cerraba los ojos.

Aún en aquella postura podría dejarse dormir placidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sí. Eso la haría feliz…

Todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo quedando la metamorfomaga en ese agradable estado de duermevela, notando como su mente desconectaba del ajetreo del día, dejando que los músculos se relajaran…

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que su sueño se viera interrumpida de manera sobresaltada…

-¡¡TONKS!!

La joven se incorporó en un espasmo del asiento.

-¡Sí, señor! ¡A sus ordenes, señor!

Su jefe la miraba con una de sus típicas cejas levantadas de forma reprobatoria. Su joven auror puesta en posición militar, pero a la vez tambaleante, tenía el rostro marcado por tinta y justo en la mejilla derecha se podía leer…

" _Sirius Black se encuentra en Haití…" _

Scrimgeours se apretó con fuerza las sienes mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos en un intento por controlar su creciente furia.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios hacía perdiendo el tiempo? Espero al menos que lo haya terminado. ¡Hace dos semanas que debería estar sobre mi mesa!

-Eh…, bueno… aún faltan algunos detalles, pero…-Intentó apilar las hojas del preciado informe. Pero con los nervios y viendo la última página toda emborronada se le derramó el tintero encima de todo el escritorio empapándolo todo a su alrededor…- ¡Oh, no!

La vena terminó por hincharse…

-¡¡TONKS!!- prorrumpió- ¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan TORPE!? ¡Arregle este estropicio inmediatamente! ¡No quiero ver que se levanta de la silla en toda la noche! ¿Me he explicado bien?

La joven asintió toda avergonzada. Después, su jefe se marchó del lugar farfullando todo tipo de sanciones y maldiciones que se le fueron ocurriendo por el trayecto.

La calma volvió a la solitaria oficina de aurores. Tonks se dejó caer sobre el asiento sin saber si llorar o reír. Sin duda el informe se arreglaría con un golpe de varita, pero su torpeza no se la quitaba ni toda la magia del mundo…

-¿Un mal día?- preguntó una particular voz a su lado.

La joven levantó la cabeza sorprendida…

-¡Remus!- exclamó al verle-. ¿Qué.., qué haces aquí?

Él le sonrió con timidez desde su posición. Parecía cansado, al menos más de lo habitual.

-Bueno, Tonks… Ahora trabajo aquí…

-¡En serio!

La joven no pudo ahogar su entusiasmo. La alegría que le causaba tenerle tan cerca en aquel deprimente lugar era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Ahora pasaría más tiempo con él y nada podía hacerla más feliz pese a los peligros que ello entrañaba…

Remus se sintió incomodo ante tanto entusiasmo. Volvió a sonreír, pero de manera forzada. Aunque eso era algo que escapaba a la percepción de la metamorfomaga en aquel momento.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro- añadió ella. Perfectamente sabía los problemas que había tenido para encontrar trabajo y por eso no quería desprestigiarle…- ¡Es maravilloso!- volvió a exclamar- ¡Ahora también seremos compañeros de trabajo! Sabía que lograrías un puesto en el Ministerio… Eres un gran mago, ¡el mejor según cuentan por ahí! Sin duda no podían dejarte escapar…

-Ya…, eso dicen- repuso de manera ausente.

Que engañada estaba. Si fuera un buen mago no tendría que encontrar trabajo en ningún lado, el trabajo le encontraría a él.

¿Acaso estaba burlándose de él?

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

Ya si siquiera era capaz de diferenciar cuando una persona era amable con él.

La miró.

Tonks permaneció con una sonrisa esplendorosa y sincera en el rostro. ¿Cómo podía dudar de su sonrisa? Al momento se avergonzó por haber pensado mal de ella, pero era una parte de él muy arraigada en su interior: un mecanismo de autodefensa interior que se había intensificado en las últimas horas.

La joven metamorfomaga se fijó en su abatimiento. A lo mejor su entusiasmo no encajaba del todo en sus expectativas. ¿Quién querría trabajar en aquella cárcel corrupta como empleado...?

De pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea para animarle.

-Te invito a cenar. Y no admito un no por respuesta- le advirtió con fingido enojo.

El licántropo se animó ante la idea. Sin duda cualquier plan que implicara estar junto a ella resultaría más que maravilloso…, pero…

Se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Lo siento, Tonks- le dijo desanimado-. Tengo que… H-hacer unos últimos trabajillos aquí. Tendremos que posponerlo para otro día.

-¡De eso nada! Ya los terminaras mañana. No ibas a ser el primero ni el último que lo hiciera.

Remus suspiró. Su terquería contrastaba demasiado con la suya.

-No puedo, de verdad. Quiero causar una buena impresión. No me gustaría nada que me despidieran en mi primer día.- Agachó la cabeza.- Necesito el empleo… Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Él miró entonces de manera insistente sus zapatos hasta que la joven levantó su barbilla.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Remus Lupin- le miró con ternura-. Tanto que a veces pareces tonto- añadió divertida.

-Oye…

Ella rió.

-Bueno, por hoy dejaré que me dejes plantada. ¡Yo que estaba dispuesta a hacer novillos por ti! Ahora tendré que quedarme a terminar este maldito informe…

La joven bostezó. Sólo de pensar en ese montón de papeles sin redactar le entraba sueño. Remus se obligó a intervenir. No podía permitir que se quedara de nuevo dormida sobre esa incómoda silla.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa?- sugirió-. Estás agotada. No creo que avances mucho más por hoy.

Tonks bufó. Oír lo que deseaba no le hacía bien. Mañana tendría que aguantar otra bronca de Scrimgeour… Bah, total…, una más.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero antes…-. La joven cogió uno de los papeles de su escritorio y lo rompió por la mitad, luego escribió uno de ellos con su pluma favorita-. Aquí tienes- se lo entregó mientras se mordía el labio inferior con expectación.

Remus leyó con curiosidad.

'_Vale por una cena con N. Tonks'_

-Ya sabes… Cuando quieras: Úsala.

El licántropo esbozó una sonrisa para luego guardarse la nota cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Sería un placer para mí, señorita Tonks-. Le tendió la mano de forma dramática; ella se la estrechó con diversión-. No sé porqué…, pero me da que pronto haré uso de ella.

-Esperaré ese momento con impaciencia...

Dudó un instante, pero luego terminó por ponerse de puntillas y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Luego alborozada se despidió de él con la mano y por poco se tropieza con un escritorio al ir caminando hacia atrás. Después aún mirándole de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro se perdió de vista.

Mientras tanto, Remus la vio desaparecer en el viejo y estridente ascensor con una sonrisa en los labios. Aún no entendía como podía conseguir aquella personita, dulce y amable sacarle color al día más negro.

Al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, el licántropo cogió los papeles de encima de su escritorio y se puso a ojearlos.

Poco después; un ruido sordo se escuchó a su espalda. Inmediatamente, con los sentidos agudizados del lobo se dio la vuelta, pero allí no había nada ni nadie; ni un alma…

Estuvo tentado de coger su varita e inspeccionar de manera más municiona el lugar, no obstante optó por echarle la culpa a su imaginación y sentarse en el asiento de Tonks para terminar su informe…

Unas horas más tarde, en el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, la voz alarmada de Sirius terminó por despertar a la metamorfomaga. Esa noche se había acostado tarde esperando la llegada del licántropo.

Miró unos instantes hacia la ventana: aún era de noche.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Sirius?- inquirió una molesta Tonks.

-Tienes que levantarte… Han atacado a Remus en el Ministerio…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo hayáis disfrutado. Dejen reviews, ¿va? . De momento pienso continuar la historia en este tono de _ligera_ transición centrándome en la relación entre Remus y Tonks, luego las cosas se irán tornando más oscuras y peligrosas. Al menos esa es mi intención…

Nuevamente tengo que agradecer su apoyo a todos los lectores/as de mi FF, en especial a: **maring, ****Nataa, Galy, lobitablack, Dorita Tonks, MAGGIEHP, Lunaa Black y NatuBlack**

Un beso muy grande para todas ;D

Y, por ultimo, antes de marcharme a la eterna ciudad del amor; el esperado adelanto! Aunque esta vez tengo que lamentar no tener tiempo para elegir las frases más importantes y ponerlas. Sin embargo os dejo algunas preguntas. Espero que me comprendan. _Aur Revoir_!

**En el próximo capítulo…**

¿Logrará Remus salir con vida del ataque…? ¿Qué hacía en el Ministerio aquel Mortífago…? ¿Conseguirá Tonks borrar los fantasmas que acechan su relación con el licántropo…? Y lo que es más importante: ¿Qué misteriosas maquinaciones pueblan la mente del Señor Oscuro con aquella nota firmada por su sierva entre sus macilentas manos…?

Todas las respuestas y más, en el próximo capítulo…: _Rey, dama y peón…_

Muxos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**


	12. Rey, dama y peón

Capítulo 12: Rey, dama y peón...

Un sudor frío perlaba su blanquecina frente…, el labio inferior le temblaba del mismo modo que sus manos sobre el regazo…, las válvulas de su corazón no paraban de enviar la sangre a cada recoveco de su cuerpo… sus latidos, ahora tan ajenos, parecían haber desarrollado un extraño vínculo con sus lágrimas sincronizadas en una angustiosa danza dentro de esa misma sala blanca de hospital que parecía absorber toda su energía, volcándola en un abismo negro y doloroso…, dándole una sensación irremediable de caída…

Todo su organismo se estaba volviendo en su contra y nada podía hacer ella por remediar aquella situación. Sus sentimientos más enterrados tomaban el control de los invisibles hilos de su cuerpo; un cruel titiritero para aquellos que debían moverse con sigilo en el escenario de la vida. _Ser el espía además del protagonista no era muy aconsejable_. Podía volver loco a los espectadores, a sus integrantes, a ella misma.

Y, precisamente, ahí estaba la cuestión.

Los brazos de la señora Weasley la agarraban con firmeza, pero ella era incapaz de sentir su tacto. Era como si no estuviera allí; como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Más rostros aparecieron a su alrededor atentos a su angustia.

_Todo era culpa suya_. La afirmación era enunmerrima en su cabeza.

Ella sabía que lo había provocado con su insensatez romántica. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido de no haberse entrometido tanto en su vida…

Tonks era una mortífaga- y una mortífaga no debería llorar la muerte de un enemigo- una mortífaga ni siquiera podía permitirse el lujo de tener corazón; y sin embargo allí estaba… Consumida por las lágrimas que le descarnaban las mejillas.

Como de la nada, un sanador apareció ante ellos.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Molly angustiada. La desesperación de aquella joven era contagiosa. Más aún cuando no habían recibido noticia alguna de su estado. Sólo las concisas palabras referidas a un ataque en contra del licántropo, y su repentino traslado al Hospital San Mungo.

El sanador viendo el nerviosismo de los presentes se apresuró en responder.

-Ahora mismo está estable. Acaba de despertarse y no presenta ninguna dolencia después del tratamiento. Pronto le daremos el alta.

Todos se aliviaron al escuchar sus palabras. El sanador se dirigió entonces hacia la joven. De todos ellos, era la única que aún mantenía el frágil aspecto de la expectativa que solo una enamorada podía expresar sin necesidad de palabras…

-Supongo que debe ser la señorita Tonks-. Ella le miró desconcertada-. No ha parado de preguntar por usted- añadió con una sonrisa-. Debería ir a verle. Se le ve muy nervioso y eso no es muy conveniente si tenemos en cuenta su conmoción.

Tonks giró la cabeza hacia Molly. _Aún no sabía si debía verle_. Ella asintió animándola en silencio a hacer aquello que más deseaba. No se hizo de rogar, pues anhelaba verle; ver con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien…

La joven se levantó y siguió al sanador. Los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban allí se sorprendieron enormemente de que pudiera mantenerse en pie y, más aún, caminar.

Al rato llegaron a una habitación. El sanador la instó con un gesto a que entrara e inmediatamente se manchó. Tonks pasó dentro mientras contemplaba a un Remus sentado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala con el rostro cansado y magullado. A pesar de todo, parecía estar bien…

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por su mejillas al tiempo que corría hacía él y le estrechaba con fuerza. Remus apenas podía entender lo que decía. La camisa amortiguaba sus palabras. No supo en realidad por qué. Pero no le importó. Ella estaba bien, estaba a su lado y eso era lo importante.

-E-estas vivo… -sollozó haciéndose entender-. Gracias, al cielo… No sé que haría si te pasara algo…, Remus…

Alzó su cabeza, allí estaba él; apenas podía contener la emoción. No pudo resistirse.

La joven juntó sus labios a los suyos. Le besó como nunca antes había besado a alguien.

Remus no pudo evitar su sorpresa, al menos en un principio. Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero de todas ellas prefirió quedarse con la más evidente. Aquella que siempre le susurraba el corazón cada vez que la veía.

Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas sin parar un segundo de besarla. Sólo cuando notaron que el aire empezaba a escasear en sus pulmones se separaron. Lentamente Tonks posó alguno de sus besos sobre su boca con infinita ternura. No quería separarse de ellos.

El licántropo abrió los ojos sintiéndose en una nube.

-Vaya…- murmuró extasiado-. Ojala me ataquen los Mortifagos todas la noches.

-No digas tonterías- le reprendió ella muy seria.

Remus posó su mano sobre su rostro. Ella la besó mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, Nymphadora- susurró-. Siento haberte preocupado. Esos Mortífagos no venían a por mí…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Porque si lo hubieran hecho, ya estaría muerto y no me habrían buscado en tu escritorio. Ellos no querían hacerme daño. Sólo te buscaban a ti… Menos mal que estás bien.

La rodeó en sus brazos. Algo que Tonks agradeció mucho; así no podría ver su mirada ausente.

Ellos habían ido a buscarla, y en su lugar se habían topado con Remus.

El Señor Oscuro acababa de dar un paso más; el paso que le conduciría hasta esa arma que se guardaba en lo profundo del Ministerio. La misma arma que alzaría el mundo en una nueva oscuridad y de la que la Orden del Fénix no tenía ni la más remota idea. Al menos hasta el momento.

Remus no era tonto. Sabía que esos Mortífagos no estaban allí por casualidad. Sólo podía esperar que sus especulaciones no se tornaran contra ella, pues entonces darían en el blanco.

El licántropo besó su cuello.

-No permitiré que te hagan daño- le susurró al oído-. Te lo prometo, Tonks.

Ella se abrazó con más fuerza. No era su vida la que corría peligro ahora.

Qué ciego podía llegar a ser el amor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las luces centelleantes de la chimenea alargaban las sombras de tres individuos. Dispersos por la habitación uno de ellos respiraba de manera entrecortada sobre un polvoriento sofá. El otro permanecía de pie a su lado intentando formular sus quejas de la mejor manera posible mientras que el último- que no por ello menos importante-, se encontraba junto al fuego con un papel escrito entre sus macilentas manos. Estaba estático. Apenas daba la impresión de que respirara…

-Habla, Severus- inquirió la tercera sombra-. Lo estás deseando-. Ni siquiera alzó la vista del papel otorgándole el honor de su entera disposición.

Severus Snape avanzó unos pasos haciendo ondear de manera inconsciente su negra túnica de Mortífago.

-Mi Señor- comenzó con su ya premeditada contraposición-, no pretendo poner en duda vuestro criterio, ¡pero convertir a Nymphadora Tonks en una de los nuestros ha sido un terrible error! Es débil con sus sentimientos. Incluso con la poción que le proporcioné para su metamorfomagia. Sabéis que aunque sus palabras no nos delaten, su actitud apagada y triste proclama a gritos lo que es. Esta noche nos hemos dejado ver por su culpa. La Orden no tardará en descubrir qué hacia un Mortífago a esas horas de la noche en el Ministerio. Y si eso ocurre podemos olvidarnos del arma para siempre…

El otro Mortífago lanzó un grito colmado de frustración.

-¡Debí haberlo matado! ¡Ese maldito licántropo…!- escupió-. La próxima vez no me pillará tan desprevenido…

Voldemort bajó el papel por primera vez desde que estuvieran allí. Fijó entonces sus ardientes ojos en sus fieles vasallos.

-Cálmate, Lucius. Pronto morirá. Nos encargaremos de eso-. El Mortífago cerró la boca y reprimió un alarido de dolor. El hechizo que le había empotrado contra la pared había sido tremendo. Aún así se mostró conforme con las palabras del oscuro mago. Voldemort sonrió-: Pero todo a su debido tiempo, señores-. Alzó de nuevo el papel, mostrándoselo a ambos-. ¿Sabéis lo que es esto?

-Tonterías de enamorados…- farfulló Snape.

-Esto- enfatizó como si no le hubieran interrumpido-; es _Poder_. Nuestra Nymphadora es más lista de lo que pensaba… Ahora lo veo claro.

-No lo entiendo- repuso-. Creí que lo último que queríamos era _"eso"_- alegó recalcando su oscura mirada en el papel-. ¡Sería una locura!- prorrumpió-. Usted mismo lo dijo y por ello la obligamos a acatar sus ordenes a golpe de _cruciatus_…

-Eso era antes. Las cosas han cambiado. Tenemos que adelantarnos a los acontecimientos. Y yo te explicaré cómo…-. Hizo una pausa. Después continuó poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus sílabas…-. Tendrás que decirles lo que busco.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó perplejo.

-A estas horas deben de tener en rigurosa vigilancia el edificio. No podremos acercarnos al arma. Mucho menos yo. Por suerte ya contaba con un segundo plan por si eso ocurría…

-… El chico- susurró con voz trémula.

-Exactamente. ¿Olvidas por qué está Nymphadora en esto? ¿Olvidas por qué está en Grimmauld Place? Ella es la clave para atraer al chico. Para que nos traiga en bandeja el arma…

-Es demasiado arriesgado.

-Lo sé. Pero para eso estás _tú_, y vosotros- miró a Malfoy-. Vosotros averiguaréis el lugar exacto. Dejaros ver lo necesario para sembrar la duda en el enemigo.

El Mortífago esbozó una sonrisa y acto seguido asintió. Entonces se volvió a girar hacia Snape.

-Tú te encargarás de lo demás…

El profesor de pociones asintió del mismo modo, aunque no tan convencido, de manera que no tardó demasiado en manifestarse en voz alta.

-¿Y Lupin? No veo en que puede beneficiarnos en todo esto.

-Lupin es esencial. Le dará veracidad a su mascara-. Sonrió sagazmente disfrutando cada palabra de su elaborado plan-… Todos sienten mucho aprecio por el pobre y solitario licántropo. Se alegraran mucho de verles juntos y no depararán en nada más.

Lucius esbozó una escueta sonrisa de placer.

-Pobre insensato…- masculló con sorna.

El profesor de Pociones terminó por asentir consciente del plan maestro que planteaba el oscuro mago. Toda una estrategia de ajedrecista. Tener bien a protegida la retaguardia por lo que pudiera pasar.

El licántropo sólo era un mero peón en aquel juego. Un miserable sin importancia que le cubriría las espaldas a su espía y amada, que no dudaría un segundo en lanzarse contra el negro monarca, con los ojos vendados y el corazón henchido de falsas esperanzas.

Sin duda Nymphadora sería su reina. Los peones como él las protegían con venerable lealtad, pero ellas se volvían en su contra sin dudar un solo segundo en sacrificarles por un bien mayor… Por su rey.

Sus mentes quedaron conectadas en sus independientes cabezas. Una evidencia flotaba en cada una de ellas: Nymphadora Tonks sacrificaría su peón, y lo más importante; ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello.

El Señor Oscuro devolvió a las llamas de su chimenea la nota. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia mientras veía como la pulcra caligrafía se convertía en cenizas. Lo último que pudo leerse fue el nombre de su sierva.

-_Jaque…_- les susurró a las llamas-. Tú te encargaras de que sea _Mate_, mi querida Nymphadora…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus volvió a suspirar. El grado de agobio al que estaba siendo sometiendo estaba empezando a alcanzar las cotas máximas de su desesperación…

-Ay, ya, Sirius- inquirió malhumorado-. Puedo sólo, ¿sabes?

-¡Para una vez que me preocupo por ti!- exclamó el animago fingiéndose ofendido-. Eres un desagradecido.

Sirius le tiró un cojín a la cara. Remus hizo una mueca y, en lugar de arrojárselo, optó por ponérselo a la espalda. La poción revitalizante que le habían dado en el hospital estaba empezando a remitir y los golpes perpetrados por el mortífago comenzaban a molestarle de nuevo. Pero eso era algo que el licántropo se negaba a reconocer, mucho menos delante de Sirius. Sus atenciones ya de por sí estaban resultando demasiado humillantes para él….

Sencillamente en esos momentos se encontraba envuelto en un mar de cojines blancos, con una manta en pleno agosto- que si no cogía frío-, con su libro favorito sobre el regazo- por si se aburría-, y el segundo té sobre la mesa, pues a caballero inglés Sirius no le ganaba nadie…

Remus decidió que ya estaba haciendo el suficiente ridículo por hoy, y por tanto, se deshizo de la manta.

Con la ceja levantada vio trajinar a su amigo por los diversos muebles de la instancia.

-¿Qué estás buscando, Sirius?- preguntó con cierto temblor en la voz.

-El _memometro_. Estoy seguro de que lo guardé por aquí…

-¿El qué?

-¡El _memometro_! ¿Estás sordo?

Remus suspiró…

-Primero se dice _Ter-mo-me-tro_, no _memometro_ y segundo deja de buscarlo. No tengo fiebre…

-¿Y tú que sabrás? Uno no puede estar siempre tan seguro de todo. ¡Ah, lo encontré!

-Canuto, te lo suplico… Búscate a otra victima a la que curar. ¡Kreacher, por ejemplo!

-Calla y abre la boca.

Antes de que pudiera replicar ya tenía el termómetro entre los labios. Remus bufó y se cruzó de brazos…

-¡Ay, ya! No pongas esa cara. No es culpa mía. Tonks me hizo jurar que te cuidaría. ¡Le di mi palabra de Merodeador!

Al instante la expresión de Remus se relajó. Luego intentó disimular mientras se quitaba el termómetro de la boca y carraspeaba.

-¿Eso dijo?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

Sirius sonrió y terminó por asentir.

-Está loca por ti…- dijo- No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso, lobito travieso.

-No creo que sea para tanto- le quitó importancia el licántropo.

-Jo, que no…

-En serio, Sirius. Que digamos que yo este loco por ella pues no le sorprendería a nadie, pero Tonks de mí ya sería un poco raro por no decir inquietante. Porque, dime una cosa, quién querría estar con un viejo y po…

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, quieres callar ya con eso! ¡Nymphadora te quiere! Ella misma me lo dijo cuando… Oh, oh…-. Se interrumpió. Acababa de revelar aquello que juro no decir nunca jamás de los jamases delante del licántropo. ¡Y dio su palabra de Merodeador!

Remus se había incorporado lentamente encajando a su vez aquellas palabras. Era totalmente surrealista, pero entonces por qué motivo estaba Sirius tan nervioso. ¿Acaso sería verdad?

Un sudor frío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-¿E-ella te dijo eso…?- balbuceó.

El animago volvió a fijar la vista en su amigo después de haberla apartado.

'_¡Al diablo con mi palabra de Merodeador!'_

-¡Pues sí! Ella misma me lo confesó- admitió-. Dijo que eras demasiado bueno y honesto para ella; que por eso se vio obligada a elegir otro compañero de guardias, que por eso te evitaba y que todos estos días que había permanecido lejos de ti habían sido un infierno. ¡Si eso no es amor que baje Merlín y lo vea! ¡Si hasta le brillaban los ojos cuando pronunciaba tu nombre…! ¡Ya lo he dicho…!

Sirius suspiró abiertamente como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga.. Al menos hasta que Tonks viniera y le matara…

Remus quedó desconcertado. Quería creerle, en verdad que lo quería. Pero por otro lado no podía… No volvería a cometer ese mismo error…

-Sirius esto no tiene ni pizca de gracia…- alegó muy serio-. Deja ya de tomarme el pelo.

El primogénito de los Black le miró de manera reprobatoria, tal vez decepcionada. Se levantó del asiento dispuesto a marcharse, pero una vez más no pudo contenerse…

-¿Sabes lo que pienso de todo esto?-. Como esperaba, no hubo respuesta-. Creo que le tienes un miedo terrible a Tonks porque ella es la única mujer que ha visto en ti más allá de las apariencias. Tienes miedo a que se crea esas historias de _soy demasiado mayor, pobre y peligroso para ti._ Por eso vas de victima por la vida en vez de cambiar las cosas y ser feliz. Es por eso, ¿verdad?

Remus abrió la boca dispuesto a negarlo todo, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que de ella no salía ni un sola palabra. Miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido delante suyo. Odiaba que le conociera tan bien… Bajó la vista y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería que de ellos saliera ni una sola lágrima.

-Tienes razón, Sirius… La quiero. Y no puedo seguir ocultándolo- se sinceró-. La quiero como a nadie hasta ahora.

No pudo evitarlo. Su corazón habló por él. Sirius relajó su semblante. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado admitirlo; más a sí mismo que a él.

-… Y ella a ti- susurró.

-Lo sé, pero eso se acabará. Tarde o temprano ella me dejará y yo me quedaré destrozado porque no podré dejar de amarla. No quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Esta vez no lo soportaría. Mi corazón esta demasiado roto…

-Tonks no es como las demás. Ella también lo ha pasado mal. Acuérdate de lo que nos contó esa noche. El chico del que estaba enamorada la utilizó y desde entonces le tiene un miedo terrible a que hagan lo mismo con ella. Y ahora cuando por fin se ha decidido a abrir su corazón, _a abrírtelo a ti_; tú la rechazas con los mismo argumentos de siempre sin pararte a pensar en el daño que le estas haciendo al negar lo que sientes. _Porque eso mismo que temes que te haga se lo estas haciendo tú a ella…_

A continuación se encogió de hombros.

-Pero ahora haz lo que te de la gana. Yo me voy a la cama a descansar. Ojala tu conciencia te permita hacer lo mismo… Buenas noches.

Y con aquel resquemor abandonó el salón dejando al pobre Remus completamente sólo con sus pensamientos y aquel enorme agujero que empezaba a abrirse en su corazón. La cabeza le daba vueltas con toda la información que acababa de recibir.

Tonks estaba mal. No había que fijarse mucho para saberlo. Y él era el culpable de su sufrimiento. Precisamente él, que había jurado protegerla y cuidarla.

Remus sabía demasiado bien como se siente uno cuando la persona que amas te rechaza o ignora. Es algo espantoso. Te deja sin aliento.

Y ahora era el licántropo quien le negaba su amor. Ese amor que únicamente le pertenecía a ella y que se había jurado guardar para siempre hasta el resto de sus días…

Pero aquel beso…

¿Sería tan disparatado que ella sintiera lo mismo por él?

En ese instante el ruido de una puerta al abrirse se escuchó en la antigua casa de los Black. Tonks cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, pero de nuevo el maldito paragüero con forma de pata de troll la hizo trastabillar. Por suerte, esta vez, no logró caerse…

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con Remus avanzando en su dirección. Se le veía mejor que esa mañana aunque aún cojeaba un poco.

-Le he dicho a Sirius mil veces que quite ese paragüero. ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí… Nada de lo que no esté ya acostumbrada- sonrió ella haciendo alarde de su mejor mimetismo-. ¿Pero tú como estás?- preguntó esta vez sinceramente preocupada.

-Mejor. Sirius me ha cuidado. Justo como tú le pediste.

Él la sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas; esas que a Tonks la derretían por dentro. En un momento de lucidez se preguntó qué le habría contado más su primo…

-He estado muy preocupado por ti- continuó el licántropo esta vez sin sonreír-. No te he visto desde esta mañana y ahora ya es de noche. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

La pregunta le pilló completamente desprevenida…

-Pues, eh…- pensó-. En el Ministerio. ¿D-dónde sino?

La chica se mordió el labio esperando su respuesta.

-Claro. ¿Dónde sino?- asintió él totalmente convencido cayendo en la obviedad-. Es que, bueno…- se puso nervioso-. N-no he dejado de darle vueltas a una cosa. Necesita verte para-. Tragó saliva-, hablar de algo muy importante…

-Yo también tenía que contarte algo muy importante…

-¿En serio? Pues… ¡Tú primero!

Tonks fijó los ojos en los suyos. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que decirle. Únicamente la verdad. Que le quería como a nadie había querido antes, que cada vez que le veía su estómago se poblaba de mariposas, que cuando sonreía la hacía perder la noción del tiempo y cuando besaba sus labios se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

La joven bajó la mirada.

-E-es sobre el beso de esta mañana…

Al licántropo se le cerró la garganta. Con suerte lo diría ella todo. No se le daba muy bien declararse, sobre todo tratándose de Tonks.

-Verás, Remus…- susurró su nombre en un hilo de voz.

-¿S-sí?

-Esta mañana cuando nos besamos….-. Hizo una pausa. Después continuó aún sin mirarle a la cara-. No sentí nada- dijo de corrido-. Fue sólo la emoción del momento. Lo siento mucho…

Remus casi tuvo la sensación de oír su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Ella ni siquiera le miraba. Seguro que se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo. Tal vez incluso asqueada…

Finalmente, Tonks alzó la vista e intentó no deparar en su demudado rostro…

-Tú tampoco sentiste nada… ¿Verdad? ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? ¿A que sí?

Un nudo se había hecho en su garganta. El licántropo se veía incapaz de pronunciar palabra por lo que sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y asentir. La metamorfomaga le miraba con tristeza. Sabía que no decía la verdad.

-Es mejor así, créeme.

Remus alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos con gesto interrogante. Ella intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero antes de que él deparara en las mentiras que se escondían detrás de sus palabras se escabulló del vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras.

Y así de nuevo se quedó Remus, completamente sólo y herido en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

**N/A:** Mis más sinceras disculpas por el largo tiempo de mi ausencia, sobre todo en esta historia. Ojala quede alguien ahí que se acuerde de _Falsas Apariencias _sino creo que hasta lo entenderé. Las razones son las de siempre sumadas a un largo periodo de falta de inspiración que me llevó a escribir hasta cinco capítulos diferentes de éste y el siguiente capítulo. De todos ellos creo que este del capítulo 12 es el que más me gustó marcando el rumbo (junto al 13) que seguirá la historia.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews a: **maring, lobita_black, Galy, Nataa, Mary Alice Black y Liinah**

Espero vuestros comentarios. Ya sabéis lo importantes que son para mi ;D

Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**


	13. Un día diferente

Capítulo 13: Un día diferente

Las luces del alba clareaban ya ende los edificios de Grimmauld Place. Un viejo reloj dio la hora en punto retumbando en la soledad del Cuartel General mientras un somnoliento Remus permanecía impertérrito mirando el amanecer con una taza de café caliente entre sus manos y unas visibles ojeras bajo sus párpados.

El solitario licántropo se había mantenido en vela toda la noche escuchando sus pensamientos. Prestando atención al sonido del viejo reloj de pie, contemplaba el oscuro líquido amarronado tal y como si en él se encontrara la respuesta al comportamiento de la joven metamorfomaga…

Había algo extraño en ella. Los recientes acontecimientos le acababan de dar la razón. Algo había en su naturaleza más interna, algo palpable y que se desvanecía en el aire como el humo. Remus lo sabía. Pero era incapaz de atrapar esa esencia. Se le escapaba de las manos cuando se acercaba a ella…

Era como estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo. En el mismo cuerpo. Una que le pedía a gritos que la confortara, que la abrazara, que la protegiera y besara; y otra que no hacía más que alejarse cuando respondía a los sentimientos de su otra personalidad.

Remus dio un largo trago a su café.

Aquello le sobrepasaba. Esa misma noche había estado a punto de declararle su amor. Pero ese velo se apoderó de sus palabras. No así de sus ojos, siempre brillantes, siempre expectantes; La única presencia de su anhelo en aquella oscura noche.

'_No sentí nada…'_, le dijo.

Apenas había podido creerlo, pero así eran las cosas...

Mientras Remus había experimentado en tan solo unos segundos como el universo volvía a sincronizarse con su alma; ella no había sentido absolutamente _nada. _

En esos momentos, la joven integrante de la Orden del Fénix se restregó los ojos con una de sus manos. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pero a pesar de ello, y con sumo cuidado, procedió a bajar las escaleras.

Se oía cierto trajín en la cocina. No sabía si por obra o magia del huraño elfo, de su excéntrico amo o del apacible licántropo.

Suspiró al pensar en este último. La decepción que brilló en los ojos de Remus había sido el principal motivo de su desvelo. Una brutal puñalada por la espalda que le había propiciado. Otra más.

Bajando los últimos escalones rogó porque se encontrara bien.

Ojalá pudiera contentarse con su amistad o, simplemente, con la cercanía de ser compañeros de piso…

El ataque de ayer la había puesto en sobre aviso. Y Tonks le amaba demasiado como para poder exponerle a más peligros por su culpa. Separarse cuando le había tenido tan cerca la destrozaba, pero debía pensar en él. En su seguridad.

Juntos no habrían tenido futuro. Él hubiera terminado con ella mucho antes de que se supiera la verdad. Desesperado al ver como, incluso procediendo de él, su cuerpo se tensaba bajo un contacto más intimo de lo normal. Hastiado porque no podría hacerla suya en la cálida oscuridad de la habitación donde los recuerdos se hacían aún más vívidos… Incluso con él, que era el único hombre con el que consentiría intentarlo de nuevo.

Él pondría cuidado en no lastimarla. Lo sabía perfectamente. No obstante otros chicos también habían sido amables y delicados, al menos antes de que ella sintiera la opresión de su pecho contra la cama, antes de confundir sus rostros con los de su torturador, antes de gritar y encerrarse a llorar en el baño, mucho antes de oír como la llamaban loca y, muchísimo antes, de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte estrépito tras ellos...

Le avergonzaba enormemente que pudiera pasarle eso mismo con él.

Remus no se enfadaría con ella. De eso estaba completamente segura. En su lugar tendría que soportar ver la decepción en sus ojos, sentir que por su culpa se iría alejando cada vez más. Y, eso, nunca se lo perdonaría. Eligiendo ese camino le haría más daño aún. Le condenaría a que se sintiera obligado a estar con ella. Y eso no era justo para alguien tan bueno como él…

Apenas había llegado al último escalón cuando Remus apareció en la escena sin percatarse de su presencia. Cuando lo hizo se quedó tan inmóvil como ella, los dos en completo silencio viendo ante sí a la persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

El licántropo pudo apreciar que Tonks se veía hoy distinta; parecía querer pasar desapercibida. Llevaba unos vaqueros sin ningún tipo de roto o descosido, lo cual resultaba extraño en ella..., una camiseta de color crema con un hombro al descubierto y un tono castaño chocolate en el pelo. Vamos, de lo más normal e inquietante. Pero sobre todo, apetecible para cualquier licántropo de aquí al otro lado del charco.

Su escrutinio matutino acabó en sus profundos ojos. Todo se desvaneció en ese lugar. Por el modo en que los había abierto pudo comprobar que ella no veía lo mismo que él. De nuevo recordó que a partir de la noche anterior, debería odiarla y apartarse de ella para siempre pues era un sueño, un ángel caído que como ahora, alegorías de la vida, estaba en un escalón superior al de los simples mortales.

Se sintió terriblemente desdichada. En un momento no pudo evitar su gesto de sorpresa. Remus parecía haber envejecido dos años en una noche. Tenía el semblante descompuesto de quien ha vivido una existencia larga e insustancial.

Antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para así ahorrarse unos segundos menos de incomodidad, un cánido negro como la noche y algo desaliñado se presentó en la cocina enredándose entre las piernas de Tonks; lo que supuso que por poco se tropezara y cayera tendida en el suelo.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Canuto!

El animago respondió moviendo de un lado para otro su cola. Normalmente Sirius solía mostrarse menos domesticado y más humano con cada una de sus transformaciones, no obstante acontecimientos recientes debían tenerse en cuenta como era el hecho de que anoche ambos acabaran cada uno por su lado echando por tierra todos sus progresos. Eso, en particular, era algo que Sirius Black no podía permitir. Evidentemente tanto tiempo encerrado en casa le había otorgado la cualidad de espiar conversaciones ajenas, por tanto, no pudo evitar oír la conversación de sus dos amigos la pasada noche.

"_Llegó la hora de actuar_" se dijo unas horas atrás desde lo alto de las escaleras mientras se le ocurría uno de sus típicos planes descabellados de adolescente maduro. "_Si si, soy un genio…_".

Pese su actitud decaída, Tonks no pudo sino sonreír al ver a su primo saltando animadamente sobre ella balanceando un collar de perro entre sus fauces. Remus por el contrario se mantenía apoyado sobre la encimera con la jarra de café en su mano y una de sus cejas levantadas. Bien sabía que ese espectáculo no podía acabar nada bien para él.

-¡Uy, pero que perrito tan adorable!- exclamó ella al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y comenzaba acariciarle-. Intuyo que quiere decirnos algo…- dijo mirando a Remus.- Podríamos sacarle un ratito a pasear, ¿no?

-NI HABLAR- exclamó de pronto el licántropo-. Si Dumbledore se enterara nos colgaría de la torre de astronomía. Es muy peligroso, alguien podría darse cuenta...

Sirius escupió el collarín a los pies de Tonks y comenzó a lamerle la cara mientras hacía sonidos lastimeros. Había que reconocer que era un perro encantador cuando se lo proponía.

-Vamos, Remus, Sirius ya evadió a los dementores en Azkaban. ¿Qué podría pasar? Además si se queda más tiempo en casa estará insoportable, realmente insoportable…- añadió dando especial énfasis a la última palabra.

En ese momento ese algo que se resistía a las maquinaciones de su amigo se hizo más pequeñito. Sabía que ella tenía razón y que la probabilidad de que algo saliera mal era irrisoria, pero por otro lado le aterraba la idea de pasar "un ratito" a solas con Tonks paseando a su adorable perro en una calida mañana como la de ese día. Justo entonces Sirius se situó enfrente del licántropo y le dedico la mirada más conmovedora que sabía utilizar para doblegar la voluntad ajena…

-¡Ah, está bien!

Como movido por un resorte, el animago se precipitó fuera de la cocina en dirección a la salida del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. A pesar de lo delicada de su situación, tanto Remus como Tonks no pudieron contener la risa viendo a su amigo arañar la puerta con toda la insistencia del mundo. Parecía como si llevara meses sin pisar la calle, y realmente, así era. En cuanto Tonks le puso la correa salieron precipitadamente del lugar.

"_Genial, ahora solo nos falta el cochecito del bebé para pasar por una adorable y feliz familia muggle._" pensó el licántropo de forma desapasionada. "_En cuanto vuelva a su impertinente forma humana… Le mato_".

Remus aún con las manos en los bolsillos no tenía las menor idea de que tema de conversación sacar ante su compañera; al fin y al cabo, él había sido el rechazado la noche anterior y tampoco era justo que se preocupara por esas menudencias. La joven se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y nada más ver un parque cercano decidió ceder ante los insistentes tirones de su perruno primo y soltarle. Sirius tuvo un instante de vacilación cuando se sintió libre, no dejaba de ser una sensación efímera de libertad, pues demasiadas correas le habían atado durante años y eso era algo que siempre estaría dentro de él. Al instante, echó a correr en pos de una bandada de palomas posadas en el suelo placidamente hasta la llegada del cánido.

-Por este tipo de cosas es por las que me encanta quebrantar las normas- sonrió la joven. Sin embargo al mirar a su acompañante se volvió a topar con su muda resignación y ya no lo pudo soportar más…-. Remus, por favor, esto es absurdo. ¡Y lo sabes!

-¿Absurdo? Vaya, creo que ni yo mismo lo habría calificado mejor…

-No podemos seguir comportándonos como dos críos inmaduros. Somos adultos, y los adultos solucionan las cosas hablando- suspiró. Era muy difícil fingir que tenía todo sobre control-. ¿Por qué no intentamos actuar como antes de que te besara?

Remus la miró como si eso fuera más difícil incluso que acabar con Voldemort. Ese beso había abierto una brecha difícil de subsanar; un torrente que se había terminado por desbordar. Remus lo sabía y no podía seguir con las manos en los bolsillos intentando, como hasta ahora, negar lo más evidente que le había pasado en los últimos años. Miró una vez más sus zapatos antes de elevarlos una última vez…

-Tonks, estoy enamorado de ti.

Se quedó petrificada. Sabía que era verdad, no obstante jamás pensó que se lo llegara a revelar. El licántropo se tomo su silencio como una muestra más de su rechazo. Sabía que ocurriría, lo sabía perfectamente…

-… Por eso me iré- sentenció al fin de la manera más rotunda. La joven sintió un puñal clavándose dulcemente en su corazón, pero él al parecer no se daba cuenta de ello…-. Lo siento, Tonks, pero yo no puedo fingir que no siento nada por ti. Ahora que he encontrado trabajo podré avalar el alquiler de un piso. Necesito poner tierra de por medio, lavarme las heridas… Esto no me hace bien, y no creas que intento darte lastima para que me lo impidas, pese a todo creo que has elegido la opción más sensata.

Ella seguía mirándole perpleja. Apenas podía entender que en pocas horas todo su mundo estuviera cambiado a tal velocidad. Deseaba gritarle que no era su culpa, pero en lugar de eso se quedó callada… La opción más sensata como había dicho era apartarle de su vida… Aún permaneció así mientras Remus acariciaba con cariño su mejilla en lo que sería su despedida.

-Tienes toda la vida por delante, Tonks…- continuó conmovido-. No pierdas el tiempo pensando en alguien como yo-. Se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás y en unos segundos se fue alejando calle abajo hasta un lugar poco transitado, y allí, desapareció en medio de una neblina plateada.

La mañana continuaba dentro de su atmósfera cálida y veraniega, pero en el interior de la joven metamorfomaga solo existía el frío y la soledad. De aquella manera continúo largo tiempo, y únicamente Sirius se dio cuenta de que algo iba estrepitosamente mal. Con cautela se fue acercando a ella y cuanto estuvo a su lado arañó suavemente una de las patas de sus vaqueros. Solo entonces Tonks se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-… Se acabó el paseo, amigo…

Mirando los ojos, extrañamente humanos de su cánido compañero, enganchó la correa a su collar y juntos se encaminaron de nuevo a la lóbrega y ancestral mansión de la familia Black.

* * *

**N/A**: Antes que nada debo pedirles disculpas a todos los que seguían o siguen esta historia. De verdad, que tanto tiempo como he estado sin actualizar no tiene ningún tipo de perdón aunque intentaré excusarme en mi ajetreada vida de estos últimos años :_(

Quería darles las gracias principalmente a todos los que me han mandado sus comentarios a pesar de que llevaba siglos sin actualizar porque han sido estos los que me han animado a no abandonar definitivamente esta historia; saber que hay alguien leyendo lo que escribo es muy importante para mí, así que os animo a mandar reviews con lo queráis comentarme. Tengo escrito cuatro capítulos, pero de vosotros dependerá que me anime a más ;)

Muchísimas gracias a: **PopTown**, **Nataa, MariaSimmenthalBlack, Galy, LuaniNair, lobitaBlack, yzie, Twilight-Hp93** y **rockpink94**.

Me encantaría volver a saber de vosotros, y de los nuevos lectores!

Un beso muy grande:

**Sisa Lupin**


	14. Primus Lune

Capítulo 14: Primus Lune

A lo largo de los siglos tanto la gente mágica como muggle han utilizado diferentes métodos para medir el tiempo; los días se sucedían, como ahora, en atardeceres y amaneceres que unidos entre sí formaban diferentes estaciones, después llegaron las horas, los minutos, los segundos… pero a veces el tiempo no es algo que los hombres puedan medir como si fingieran ser amos de él. A veces el tiempo pasa deprisa cuando eres feliz y lento cuando eres desgraciado, a veces parece que una eternidad cabe en un segundo y que un segundo ha valido varias generaciones de hombres. Nymphadora Tonks, llevaba días y semanas atrapada en el tiempo; nada podía hacer por escapar de su rutina y a veces esa misma monotonía era la que la mantenía cuerda, por tanto no se detenía en cuestiones metafísicas demasiado relevantes. De hecho prefería volcarse en su trabajo a enfrentarse al hecho irremediable de que Remus Lupin se había marchado de su vida para siempre...

Aquella triste y cálida mañana estival cuando ambos se despidieron, la joven apenas podía creer lo que supondría en su ánimo la perdida del licántropo. Le había confesado su amor, y eso en circunstancias normales habría supuesto en la metamorfomaga su total felicidad. No obstante, las cosas habían cambiado desde que Remus sufriera el ataque a manos de sus compañeros de fechorías… Tonks se había hecho dolorosamente a la idea en esos últimos días de que era una doble espía o incluso triple, ya que su trabajo consistía en ser auror para informar a la Orden de los movimientos del Ministerio y al mismo tiempo informar a los mortífagos de ambas instituciones o viceversa. Aún no había entrado en acción y esperaba por su bien y por el de los demás que eso no ocurriera nunca. Era una idea a la que le gustaba aferrarse con esperanza, no obstante sabía que todos los siervos del señor Oscuro cumplían un cruel papel en sus perversas maquinaciones; ella no estaría exenta de él. Era mejor que Remus estuviera al margen de todo aquello…, al igual que sus padres que permanecían lejos como sugerencia expresa de su hija. Ahora estaba sola, y así debían seguir las cosas…

Profundamente abatida, volvió a posar su vista sobre el vacío escritorio. Los informes que tanto le habían costado redactar en un tiempo ahora se habían convertido en su refugio, de hecho, su trabajo sobre el paradero de su primo convicto había resultado ser un tomo de trescientas páginas perfectas para evadirse un rato de todo sentimiento de culpa, aunque nada más cruzar la puerta que separa el cuartel general de la calle, hiciera falta únicamente ver el rostro de Sirius para sentirse la peor persona del mundo… Su relación se había distanciado bastante, en parte porque su primo también se sentía culpable por haber querido poner un rayo de luz en sus vidas y haber fracasado estrepitosamente en el intento. Era horrible sentarse uno frente al otro separados entre sí por unos pensamientos que eran siempre el mismo. Ninguno sabía dónde se escondía Remus, nadie le había visto en las reuniones, pero Dumbledore había afirmado que recibía noticias suyas regularmente instándoles a verles en cuanto solucionara algunos de sus recientes problemas.

"_Ese problema, soy yo…_" se reprendía arduamente una y otra vez.

Remus había sido contratado en el Ministerio, pero apenas sabía nada sobre su empleo allí, a pesar de que en ocasiones le veía aparecer de un lado para otro con bastante prisa… Cuando su mirada se cruzaba de forma accidental con la de ella, el licántropo la bajaba inmediatamente y desaparecía lo más rápido que podía dejando a Tonks con una horrible sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Al mismo tiempo que tenían lugar estos pensamientos, la voz lejana en un principio de una de sus compañeras de trabajo se fue haciendo cada vez más perceptible… Más aún cuando ella chaqueó los dedos enfrente suya.

-¡Tonks, es tu hora de descanso…! ¿Estás sorda?

-Oh, disculpa, Polly. Últimamente me encuentro algo distraída… ¿Qué decías?

-Distraída es decir poco- dijo la joven. Ambas habían sido compañeras en la academia y se tenían bastante confianza la una a la otra, o eso al menos, pensaba Polly…-. ¡Ahora mismo te invito a algo en la cafetería! Vas a alucinar cuando te cuente lo que me dijo Robert el otro día porque justo cuando…

La chica continúo con su banal conversación sin advertir que Tonks apenas podía seguir el ritmo de sus palabras.

"_Es impresionante la cantidad de frases que sabe enlazar sin apenas respirar…_" pensó la metamorfomaga mientras ambas bajaban las escaleras de su departamento. Mientras tanto se toparon de frente con una escena en nada corriente...

Polly había parado abruptamente de hablar, y eso era algo bastante raro en ella. Tonks apenas podía creer que la escena que estaban protagonizando varios empleados del lugar tuviera como foco principal a Remus Lupin. Varios de ellos revoloteaban a su alrededor como cuervos hambrientos mientras otro no paraba de vociferar…

-¡Esto es increíble! No pienso darte ni un día libre más del que te corresponde; no es mi problema que la luna llena no te coincida con ellos- exclamó un hombre bastante obeso y con clara intención de armar un espectáculo gratuito allí mismo-. Dicen que quieren igualdad de condiciones, JÁ- gritó dirigiéndose a su público, aunque de nuevo le miró a él… -. Tu trabajo bien podría hacerlo un elfo doméstico, ¡si no me hubieras suplicado jamás te habría contratado! Lo hice por caridad, ¿así me lo pagas? Si no vienes mañana no te molestes en volver nunca más.

Decenas de ojos se clavaban en el licántropo, decenas de ellos lo escrutaban con discriminación, rabia, asco o miedo… todos excepto los de ella. A Remus solo le hizo falta una mirada para verla. Hubiera preferido una horda de magos furiosos antes de que Tonks contemplara tan bochornosa escena. Quería largarse de allí, quería tragarse todas las palabras que pretendía decirle a ese mago seboso y no volver nunca más.

Con una herida más en su ya maltrecho corazón, Remus se marchó del lugar notando como la gente se apartaba rápidamente de su paso como si pudiera contagiarle la licantropía con solo mirarles. La joven metamorfomaga miraba atónita el semblante de todos aquellos magos sin comprender su crueldad, ¡qué les había hecho él! ¡Remus no se merecía ese trato! Con determinación intentó zafarse de Polly aún cuando ésta la cogió del brazo.

-¡Es uno de esos híbridos, Tonks…!

Incluso su amiga creía todo el veneno que la sociedad vertía contra los hombres lobo, pero ella no… Nunca. Entre codazos y empujones logró abrirse paso en pos de Remus. Corrió todo lo que pudo en su dirección, tropezándose en varias ocasiones en el camino, pero aún así cuando llegó a las chimeneas de la red flu en el ministerio éste ya había desaparecido. Salió a la calle con la esperanza de encontrarle en las cercanías, pero no encontró ni rastro de él.

Tonks se dejó caer sobre la acera. Aquello era superior a sus fuerzas; esta vez sollozó con amargura sabiendo que le había perdido de nuevo, y esta vez, si que era para siempre. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquel lugar, pero cuando levantó la vista una figura que anteriormente se le había ocultado la saludaba imperturbable en el cielo: esa noche, era luna llena y Tonks sabía perfectamente en donde encontrar al licántropo en esa temible y fría noche...

* * *

Al mismo tiempo y bajo el mismo cielo, Remus se mantenía escondido en la oscuridad tras aquellos muros ya tan familiares. Para el resto de los mortales, aquella mansión estaba encantada pues una terrible maldición habitaba en ella. La Casa de los Gritos la llamaban, y no en vano... Cuando el lobo hacía presa de Remus éste no podía contener sus alaridos. En esos momentos, el licántropo esperaba inquieto su transformación; sabía que esa noche tendría que lidiar con la frustración que le suponía un nuevo rechazo. Cualquier hombre lobo albergaría la venganza en su corazón hacia aquellos que le habían maltratado, no era de extrañar ese tipo de casos, pero Remus Lupin no era uno de ellos. Desde que su cuerpo asumió la mutación tuvo claro que era un monstruo, algo anómalo, y fuera de lo habitual… un demonio. Si bien Remus deseaba ser como cualquier persona normal y optar por un trabajo, una casa y la comprensión de la sociedad, en el fondo de su alma sabía que eso jamás ocurriría. Lo tenía perfectamente asumido… Ahora ella también lo sabía.

Entre los postigos de las ventanas, la nívea luz de luna fue clareando su interior. La hora estaba llegando. Una bestia dormida en su interior le arañaba las entrañas dispuesta a salir bajo su piel… El dolor era inmenso… Un grito desgarrador le subió por la garganta y repercutió en los alrededores de la mansión. Entre tanto sufrimiento, no podía apartar el rostro de la persona que más añoraba en este mundo. Hacía unos días le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Un monstruo como él no debería amar. Casi habría jurado que Tonks le perseguía en su huída del ministerio, pero eso era algo harto improbable…

Sus últimas resistencias habían llegado a su fin y con lágrimas en los ojos, uno de los hombres más honestos del mundo mágico, sintió como su piel se desgarraba dejando ver un tupido pelaje marrón oscuro, sus miembros se alargaron hasta terminar en garras afiladas como cuchillas y su rostro… se convertía ahora en un boca hambrienta colmada de dientes. Alguien en la lejanía del bosque aulló, algo que solo podía significar que otra bestia más disputaba su territorio, y eso era algo que el antaño profesor de Hogwarts no podía permitir…

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola a todos…! Os prometí que en una semana actualizaría y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, a pesar de que la universidad me tiene cada día más y más agobiada :( En un principio iba a ser más extenso, pero finalmente decidí cortarlo en una de las partes más interesantes (qué mala soy…!)

Espero impaciente vuestros comentarios como siempre. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, en especial a: **peperina**, **Aline95** y **Hazuki Jung**.

Un beso muy grande:

**Sisa Lupin**


	15. Una promesa

Capítulo 15: Una promesa

Nymphadora Tonks contemplaba en vilo la conocida como la mansión más encantada de Gran Bretaña; la Casa de los Gritos. No era de extrañar que ninguna persona en su sano juicio quisiera acercarse a aquella imponente mole gris a la que ni siquiera los magos y brujas más avezados se había adentrado en sus misterios…

"_Genial, Tonks, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a la puerta y esperar que Remus abra y se haga un ovillo a tus pies?_" pensó en medio de una risita nerviosa. Pero Tonks no podía permitir que el miedo la atenazara, sabía perfectamente porqué estaba allí…

En un segundo, tras contemplar por primera vez la luna en el firmamento, recordó como su primo le había confesado en más de una ocasión la morada de sus transformaciones y las noches de correrías que junto a James y Peter pasaban por los alrededores transformados en animagos. Era algo de lo que se sentía muy orgulloso, a pesar de ser ilegal. Del mismo modo, Sirius le había confesado que Remus siempre se transformaba habiendo consumido de antemano la poción Matalobos que Snape a regañadientes le proporcionaba… ¿Sería esta noche la excepción? Tonks esperaba por su bien que no fuera así. Ya iba a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando un aullido procedente del bosque la persuadió de ir en otra dirección…

Varita en mano, la joven metamorfomaga corrió hacia el lugar a tiempo de ver una figura de pelaje oscuro aparecer de entre la espesura: se mantenía en forma bípeda olisqueando el aire a su alrededor, debía de medir una altura superior a los dos metros, además contaba con una poderosa musculatura y unos ojos grandes y amarillos que la miraban con sorpresa… Casi podía verse en ellos el desconcierto ante la aparición de tan suculento aperitivo. Existían muy pocos magos que habían visto tan de cerca a un hombre lobo, la mayoría no vivían para contarlo y Tonks se dio buena cuenta de ello cuando el animal se puso a cuatro patas con los ojos inyectados en sangre dispuesto a cobrar su presa.

… Tonks apenas tuvo tiempo de dudar si ese animal era Remus o no, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era correr todo lo que podía en dirección a la casa. Era su única salida. El miedo la atenazaba hasta tal punto que apenas podía concentrarse en desaparecerse. Notaba como la respiración de la bestia se hacía más cercana a su espalda y, justo en ese momento, desaparecida toda esperanza de escapatoria Tonks se encontró tendida en el suelo debido a una raíz mal situada en el camino… Permaneció allí agazapada esperando las garras que la llevarían a una muerte segura cuando al levantar la vista vio a otro licántropo aproximarse como un rayo desde la casa. Con un rugido colmado de furia asesina saltó…

"_Se acabó…_"

Pero no fue así.

Con un golpe similar al sonido de un relámpago, los dos licántropos chocaron en el aire enzarzándose salvajemente en un pelea de dientes y garras. La joven aún tuvo tiempo de volverse para comprobar el terrible espectáculo que esos dos titanes ofrecían. El recién llegado lanzaba dentelladas a diestro y siniestro buscando su punto más débil mientras el lobo negro no se quedaba atrás en agresividad. Ambos eran una maraña de pelo y sangre.

La varita de Tonks le resultó inservible ante ellos, no sabía cual de ellos era Remus ni que haría con ella el vencedor de la trifulca. Solo tenía un opción. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia la puerta de la mansión encerrándose dentro. Si Remus moría sería culpa suya… Un terror negro se apoderó de ella cuando sintió el silencio en los alrededores. Con el corazón en un puño se asomó a la ventana y vio a uno de los lobos huyendo mientras el segundo permanecía a su acecho. Cuando se hubo alejado por el mismo lugar del que había venido, Tonks vio en un segundo su mirada lobuna…: Se trataba de unos ojos dorados envueltos en una bruma de gran dolor, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente magullado y sus miembros se habían relajado al saber que su enemigo no pretendía rendir más batalla. En un instante, se derrumbó en la hierba.

-¡Remus..!- exclamó ahogada en el llanto.

En pocos segundos consiguió llegar hasta él… Sus heridas se veían horribles… Tonks sin ninguna pizca de temor, enterró su rostro entre el pelaje del lobo. No había nada más maravilloso que encontrarse de nuevo junto a Remus. Sintió que su respiración era fuerte aunque nerviosa, de modo que volvió a levantarse para examinarle mejor. Sus enormes ojos expresivos parecían mirarla con miedo tal y como un cachorro miraría a su amado amo con un palo en la mano. Tonks sabía perfectamente lo que temía… temia que le viera… temia que sus ojos reflejaran desprecio…, pero él nuevamente le había salvado la vida y Remus Lupin podía no ser perfecto, pero esa noche desde luego no era ningún monstruo.

Tonks le acarició la cabeza con ternura mientras posaba su frente sobre la del lobo…

-Vamos a casa, Remus. Voy a curarte esas heridas- le sonrió con infinita ternura.

Y con gran sorpresa por su parte, el licántropo se dejó conducir mansamente por la joven metamorfomaga en dirección a la casa. Le costaba mantenerse en pie, pero finalmente llegaron a la sala principal donde Tonks atentamente le intentó curar las heridas visibles y también aquellas que no se podían ver a simple vista; aquellas que estaban debajo de la piel…

Remus se había tomado la poción Matalobos nada más anochecer pues no deseaba repetir la escena que vivió hace algunos años por la cual fue expulsado de su puesto de profesor en Hogwarts. La poción no remitía el dolor de las transformaciones, pero si le permitía conservar su raciocinio humano. Por ese motivo, no paraba de pensar en ella… Había venido a buscarle en una noche de luna llena después de todo lo que tuvo que escuchar en el ministerio. ¿De veras no sentía _nada _cuando estaba junto a él? Al mirarla a los ojos y verla tan ocupada cuidando de él, Remus Lupin lo dudaba profundamente.

El sueño terminó venciéndole al igual que a Tonks, la cual se acurrucó a su lado para echar una cabezada. Mañana tendrían mucho de que hablar…

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se dejaron ver de entre los desvencijados postigos de las ventanas, Nymphadora Tonks se desperezó trabajosamente de su sueño. Tenía la horrible sensación de haberse dejado la columna vertebral tirada por los suelos… nada más lejos de la realidad ya que en esos momentos se encontraba tumbada en dicho lugar en completa soledad o al menos eso creía. Al otro lado de la habitación, Remus ya en su forma humana la miraba sentado también en el suelo con actitud cansada, y con una mirada profundamente decepcionada…

-Antes de que digas nada- se adelantó la joven-, tengo que alegar que fui extremadamente inconsciente, ¡lo sé! Pero no me dejaste otra opción… - añadió aunque de antemano sabía que eso no iba a resultar con el cabezota de Remus J. Lupin.

-… Sabías que había tomado la decisión de alejarme de ti, y aún así, decidiste venir al lugar más peligroso que existe en la noche más peligrosa de todas. Ni siquiera me respetaste lo suficiente como para mantenerte al margen.

Remus estaba tan dolido en su interior como atestiguaban las marcas visibles en su cuerpo y si para protegerla debía ser insensible con ella, bien sabía Merlín que lo haría. Sus palabras se clavaron nuevamente como cuchillas en el corazón de la joven…

-No tendría que haberte mentido, Remus- dijo en un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas recorrían silenciosamente sus descoloridas mejillas-. Pensé que sería lo correcto dejar que te marcharas- añadió mientras se acercaba a él. Tenía un aspecto horrible, y sus ropas raídas que había intentado ponerse decorosamente no mejoraban la escena-. Apenas me prestabas atención en el ministerio; creí que te estabas olvidando de mí, pero ayer cuando me miraste… me di cuenta que era inútil seguir mintiendo. Me importas demasiado.

Remus sentía su corazón en un puño, jamás ninguna mujer le había dicho las cosas que Tonks acababa de confesarle en esas circunstancias. Notaba su olor y sus labios a tan solo unos centímetros de él, solo tenía que inclinarse un poco para volver a renacer de nuevo, pero algo en su interior le hizo recapacitar… Era tan sencillo dejarse llevar…

-… Tonks, ya viste lo que ocurrió anoche. Soy un paria, tú también lo serías si… - su mirada se perdió en una mancha de humedad de la pared, incapaz de pronunciar esa palabra. De nuevo, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en ella-. Cuando te vi bajo la luna con ese monstruo tan semejante a mí persiguiéndote; jamás he tenido tanto miedo… Creí que te perdería…

-… Pero me salvaste.

-¡Podría no haber sido así!- alegó frustrado-. Si no hubiera tomado la poción te habría…

-… Matado, lo sé- añadió ella de forma desapasionada. Remus la miró sin comprender-. ¿Acaso importa tanto?- preguntó a nadie en particular-. Podría haber muerto ayer o mañana o dentro de muchos años, podría morir por culpa de un licántropo, un hechizo o un automóvil. Ambos decidimos lidiar con la muerte el día que aceptamos ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los dos asumimos que existe algo más importante que nuestra propia vida…- le cogió de la mano mientras que la otra se posaba amorosamente en su rostro lleno de cicatrices-. Remus, podrás marcharte a cuantos lugares en el mundo existan, pero allá a donde vayas siempre estaré contigo… Te quiero.

En aquella polvorienta casa en ruinas con el eco de miles de años malditos entre sus cuatro paredes, Remus apenas podía creer lo feliz que podría llegar a ser si asumía que aquella joven le importaba hasta tal punto que podía dejar a un lado su condición y todo cuanto ello entrañaba para amarle como ninguna mujer había hecho hasta ahora. Su amigo James le dijo hace tiempo que solo tendría que esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta de lo especial que era. Desde luego, Nymphadora Tonks no era la persona que él esperaba que sería en un principio, pero era la única que deseaba tener a su lado.

Una sonrisa asomó en su gesto cansado. No quería seguir esperando por más tiempo. Pero no todo estaba dicho aún por parte de la metamorfomaga...

-Prométeme una cosa- susurró ella antes de acabar finalmente con las distancias…- Prométeme que oigas lo que oigas o haga lo que haga, jamás dudarás de mi amor- Remus sonrió e intentó acercarse más a ella, pero la metamorfomaga se apartó lanzándole una mirada suplicante-. ¡Prométemelo, por favor! Y no olvides nunca esa promesa…

Era extraño, pero en un momento el licántropo comprendió lo importante que era para ella aquella promesa aun sin comprender el verdadero significado de sus palabras… Aún así no dudó ni un instante.

-Te lo prometo, Tonks.

Y fue en ese instante, desaparecidos todos sus temores cuando Remus Lupin selló su promesa con un beso. A pesar de varias fracturas y unas cuantas magulladuras, nunca había experimentado una sensación tan maravillosa como era la que le producía besar de nuevo a la metamorfomaga. Era realmente mágico.

-¡Auch!

-¡Oh, lo siento…!- exclamó Tonks apartándose rápidamente de él.

-No, lo lamentes… Todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que te has echado encima de mí- rió.

Después de eso, se miraron durante varios segundos de la misma forma que dos personas se miran cuando están a punto de emprender algo increíble en sus vidas.

-Estoy muerta de miedo…- repuso Tonks aunque sin abandonar su sonrisa-. ¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?

-Bueno, podríamos empezar por el principio, ¿no?

-¿… Entonces es necesario contárselo a Sirius?

-Me temo que sí.

Ambos se rieron apenas sin creer lo mucho que iba a cambiar sus vidas de la noche a la mañana, pero con el optimismo que irradia el saberse querido el uno por el otro.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡He vuelto..! Espero que no pensaseis que iba a abandonar la historia. Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero la universidad me tiene muy muy muy ocupada. Aún así el primer día de mis "vacaciones" (cuando vuelva a clase de nuevo tendré los exámenes…) lo he dedicado a subir este capítulo. Es cortito, pero espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. El próximo es uno de mis favoritos, ¡ya aviso!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia en especial a: **Guest, Hazuki Jung **y l**obitablack**. Por favor no dejéis de mandar reviews.

Un beso muy grande:

**Sisa Lupin**

P.D. A los que habéis leído _Perspectivas _no os habrá pasado desapercibido el guiño que he hecho en este capítulo a mi primera historia, ¿no? ;)


	16. Nuevos inquilinos

Capítulo 16: Nuevos inquilinos

-Vamos, no seas así; con fingir que no estamos…

-Ay, no sé… Todo esto me parece muy poco profesional. No es propio de mí. ¿Y si aparece ese elfo?

-No te preocupes, si eso ocurriera yo mismo me encargaría de que su cabeza hiciera compañía a la de sus antepasados- sonrió-. Sería para lo único que sirviera ese cabeza hueca.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, Black… OH!

En ese preciso instante, dos figuras inmediatamente abochornadas hicieron su aparición en la sala de reuniones del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ambos habían previsto que su incorregible amigo estaría allí esperando diligentemente a los demás miembros, pero lo que nunca hubieran imaginado al abrir la puerta era que el primogénito de los Black se encontrara en actitud claramente íntima con su compañera en la Orden del Fénix, Emmeline Vance.

Rápidamente se desenredó de sus brazos mientras se levantaba de la mesa en donde Sirius anteriormente la había depositado.

-¡Qué vergüenza…!- exclamó totalmente roja mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de su dignidad acomodándose la blusa-. Lo siento mucho, acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer… En fin, ¡hasta pronto!

Y apenas sin darles tiempo de responder desapareció del lugar… Ni siquiera se había percatado de la llegada de Remus después de todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, el que si se había dado buena cuenta de ello era el animago que en ese momento les miraba con una expresión totalmente desconcertada en el rostro; ninguno sabría decir a ciencia cierta si era debido a la precipitada salida de Emmeline o a su impertinente llegada…

En medio de todo aquello, Tonks no pudo contener la risa.

"_¡Vaya, con Emmelie! Siempre he pensado que era una estirada. Mmm, no debe serlo si pensaba hacer el amor encima de los informes de Dumbledore con un expresidiario"_ pensó divertida al tiempo que Sirius terminaba por estallar…

-Días sin saber de ti, Lunático, semanas enteras… y tenías que aparecer hoy. ¡¿JUSTO AHORA?!

-Ya veo que me has echado de menos- rió con sorna el licántropo. Su actitud hacia denotar que no era la primera vez que pillaba a su amigo en una situación parecida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues estaba destrozado! Emmeline me estaba consolando…- alegó dramáticamente aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita al final de la frase. Después suspiró realmente descontento-. A este paso jamás romperé mi mala racha.

A pesar de haberle fastidiado lo que iba a ser una noche irrepetible, Sirius no podía fingir la alegría que le causaba tenerles a ambos de nuevo bajo su techo. Tonks además parecía tan contenta mirando a su amigo, cogiéndole de la…

-¡Esperad un momento! ¿Es posible…?

La metamorfomaga sonrió de forma radiante al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza mientras Remus sonreía tímidamente… Todavía no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Ante su sorpresa, Sirius se abalanzó directo a sus brazos…

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros- dijo dándole dos sonoros besos a su prima-. Mi pequeña Niphy, que mayor te has hecho- añadió restregándose-. Y tú, mi viejo amigo… ¡No la vayas a fastidiar ahora! No, no, era broma.. Tranquilo.

-Canuto, ¿estás llorando…?

-¡No, qué va! Solo es que se me ha metido un _osdeseotodolomejor_ en el ojo. No es nada, en serio. ¿Os podríais besar? ¡Todavía no me lo creo!

-¡Sirius!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Está bien, está bien… ¡Veréis cuando se lo cuente a Kingsley! Ambos nos apostamos varios galeones a que terminarías juntos, pero yo fui más hábil y aposté que sería antes de que acabara el verano.

A estas alturas nada podía sorprenderles en los referente a Sirius Black; ni siquiera que tomara su relación como un partido de Quidditch.

-Tonks y yo preferimos no decir nada por el momento- añadió el licántropo mirando una vez más a su enamorada-. Es por cuestiones de seguridad. Son tiempos difíciles, ya sabes…

-Sí, si, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero creo que la discreción ahora que se han mudado la mayoría de los Weasley al cuartel va a escasear durante un tiempo.

-¿Los Weasley?

-Ah, claro que no lo sabías… Resulta que ayer mientras te recuperabas en carantoñas de tu transformación- guiño, guiño-. Decidieron venir a hacer más "habitable" la casa- añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco- aún quedan muchas habitaciones que limpiar y muchos hechizos por poner para cuando Harry venga.

Harry Potter. De repente la marca en el antebrazo de la joven bruja empezó a escocer más de lo habitual. En un instante recordó que si estaba viviendo bajo la ancestral casa de la familia Black era con un firme y macabro propósito; debía averiguar su vínculo con Sirius. La metamorfomaga intentó ocultar su turbación lo mejor que pudo…

-Todo está previsto por lo que veo- alegó Remus que en nada se había percatado de la incomodidad de Tonks- Estoy deseando verle de nuevo.

-Sí, pero Dumbledore cree que es más seguro que permanezca con los muggles por un tiempo. Esperar, esperar y esperar- repuso de forma monótona-. ¡Ese hombre no sabe hacer otra cosa! Sinceramente, me pone de los nervios. Y hablando de Dumbledore, ya debería estar aquí. Será mejor que avise al resto…

Mientras Sirius se marchaba en dirección a la cocina con un último guiño condescendiente hacia ellos, Tonks pensó una vez más en lo complicado que se estaban tornando las cosas para ella. Ahora no solo tenía que convivir con dos personas de la Orden sino con una familia entera, y eso sin tener en cuenta, que uno de ellos compartía más que simple compañerismo con ella... Sentía que tenía una nueva responsabilidad con el licántropo, pero tanto como si le mantenía al margen como sino, Remus Lupin seguiría en peligro. Ella le quería… y el Señor Tenebroso lo sabía. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era protegerle de todo mal hasta que todo acabara… No sabía de que modo, sin embargo tenía la firme esperanza de que Remus sabría diferenciar la mascara de su verdadera identidad. Esperaba sinceramente que al final, mantuviera su promesa y con el tiempo pudiera perdonarla…

-¿Te encuentras bien…?- preguntó Remus con delicadeza.

Tonks sonrió para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta…

Poco a poco, las marcas iban desapareciendo en su rostro, no obstante aquellas que le había propiciado el licántropo que le mordió de niño seguían imperturbables. Aún así, Tonks creía que era hermoso. Realmente, tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse de puntillas y volver a besarle allí mismo pues Molly, Arthur, Ojoloco y, poco a poco, el resto de la Orden se fue reuniendo con ellos.

El último en aparecer no podía ser otro que Severus Snape. Tonks casi había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando ese hombre clavaba sus ojos negros como pozos en ella para averiguar sus pensamientos, por suerte consiguió eludir sus sentimientos hacia el licántropo por poco, pero eso no impidió que su voz se filtrara dentro de su mente.

"_Estás jugando con fuego, Nymphadora. Él no está nada contento contigo." _

"_Eso no es justo… He hecho todo lo que me ha ordenado hasta ahora…"_

"_Necia. ¿Acaso crees que puedes engañarle? El Señor Oscuro te convocará pronto, y por tu bien espero que seas sincera". _

Jamás lograría evadirse de los múltiples espías que seguían sus pasos; realmente había sido una ilusa intentando ocultar a sus padres de su poder. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable, tan débil… Pero justo en ese momento apareció Dumbledore por la puerta interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Todos saludaron y se sentaron mientras Tonks intentaba pasar desapercibida ante la mirada del anciano director. No era muy corriente verle por el cuartel general, de hecho, nadie se esperaba su asistencia hoy.

-Buenos días a todos- alegó con tono cansado dirigiendo una mirada a cada uno de ellos. Sin duda, las acusaciones que el Profeta estaba vertiendo sobre su persona en los últimos días le estaban pesando cada vez más en su ánimo ya que su sonrisa se veía oscurecida por el peso de sus múltiples obligaciones-. Me temo que hoy seré breve- añadió de forma concisa-. Como sabéis Harry Potter ha de ser conducido al cuartel en los próximos días y para ello quiero la máxima seguridad en el camino. Os presentaréis voluntarios para una avanzadilla que le traerá aquí sano y salvo… Y Sirius, ya puedes bajar la mano; sabes que no puedes salir.

El animago haciendo caso a Dumbledore volvió a bajar el brazo con gesto desilusionado mientras Snape sonreía maliciosamente. Para sorpresa de muchos, fueron bastantes los que estaban dispuestos a formar parte de dicha avanzadilla; entre ellos Remus y Tonks.

Ella sabía que sería una oportunidad única para conocer al chico, y de todos modos tampoco iba a permitir que si algo saliera mal Remus estuviera solo en aquella misión…

-Fantástico. Alastor se encargará de la misión a partir de ahora. Quiero que todos le obedezcáis.

Ojoloco echó un vistazo con su ojo mágico a los integrantes de la operación. Hubiera preferido a gente menos joven y más avezada, al menos unos cuantos aurores más con algún miembro amputado… Para Ojoloco esa era la máxima representación de valor para un mago. Pero de todos modos, su grupo no estaba mal.

-Espero de vosotros la máxima precaución- repuso seriamente-. Si alguno de vosotros muere, no quiero que se diga que no le avise. ¡Alerta permanente!

-Nadie va a morir…- añadió Hestia Jones con los ojos en blanco.

El antiguo auror le dirigió un sonoro gruñido, mientras Dumbledore estimaba oportuno volver a tomar la palabra.

-Las guardias a partir de ese momento se situarán en el Ministerio. Nuestra máxima prioridad debe ser que el arma no salga de allí… Además, intensificaremos el seguimiento de los posibles mortífagos. Kingsley se encargará de asignar las guardias. Si alguien tiene algo que objetar…

-Eh, sí -añadió el mencionado auror-. Es extraño…, pero su conducta es sumamente precavida. No tenemos absolutamente nada para incriminarles, nada que los delate... Es como la calma antes de la tempestad.

-Sin duda es lo que desean, Kingsley- respondió Dumbledore-. La posición que ha adoptado Fudge al respecto les deja en clara ventaja con respecto a nosotros y ellos se van a beneficiar de ello hasta que tengan claro su próximo movimiento. Por el momento, solo nos queda estar a alerta… Ahora si me disculpan, me gustaría mucho hablar con los chicos- añadió dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley en particular.

-Por supuesto, Albus.

Nada más abrir la puerta, una marea de cabezas pelirrojas cayó al suelo. Todo hacia indicar que habían estado muy ocupados intentando desilusionar el hechizo inhibidor para escuchar la reunión que estaba teniendo lugar hacía unos minutos. La única que permanecía en pie era una chica castaña de pelo rizado que en esos momentos miraba a sus compañeros con reproche.

-¡¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que os alejéis de esta puerta?! CASTIGADOS TODOS. Mañana vais a dejar las habitaciones como un espejo. Tú no, Hermione, querida. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Mmm, muy bien. Gracias- sonrió nerviosa. A veces los cambios de humor de Molly daban verdadero miedo, pero no era de extrañar habiendo tenido que lidiar día y noche con sus curiosos hijos… Sobre todo con dos en particular.

Sirius arqueó una ceja ante la escena.

"_Sin duda, Molly está emparentada con mi familia. Tiene las mismas cuerdas vocales que mi difunta madre, y hablando del diablo; con este ruido ya debería de haber…" _

-¡WEASLEYS, EN MI CASA! ¡Vergüenza de los sangre limpia, amigos de muggles… TRAIDORES!

Los allí reunidos -incluidos los que se hallaban indecorosamente en el suelo-, se taparon los oídos mientras los más valientes como era el caso de Kingsley, Ojoloco y Bill corrían hacia el cuadro para intentar acallar a la antigua propietaria de la casa. Entre tanto jaleo, Snape desapareció del lugar sin darle tiempo apenas a Molly a preguntarle si se iba a quedar a cenar, del mismo modo que Dumbledore se llevó a Hermione y uno de los jóvenes Wesley a otra habitación… Tonks pensó que seguramente fuera Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry, y que el tema de conversación de los tres sería probablemente el chico de la cicatriz. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, los chicos estaban ya levantados sacudiéndose el polvo. Eran tres, dos chicos gemelos y una chica.

-No estábamos espiando simplemente emmmm, comprobábamos la estabilidad de la puerta. Estas viejas casas son muy inseguras- alegó uno de los gemelos en su defensa-. ¡Ey, profesor Lupin! Encantado de verle de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo… ¿Fred?- preguntó confundido el licántropo mirando a ambos hermanos. Fred asintió contento de que por fin alguien hubiera acertado su nombre a la primera y Remus también respiró aliviado-. Aunque ya no soy vuestro profesor así que con Lupin bastará.

-Es una pena- añadió su hermano-. Renunció solo por intentar comerse a Harry, y dígame ¿quién diablos no lo ha intentado ya? Personalmente siempre he preferido tener a un hombre lobo de profesor que a un basilisco por las cañerías del retrete.

Todos se rieron, pero solo Sirius se desternilló de risa…

-He oído que teníais a un profesor muy bueno que sacaba su cara malvada en los exámenes de debajo del turbante- añadió el animago limpiándose una lágrima provocada por la risa.

-¡Ja ja, sí..! Y un mortífago metamorfoseado en el ex jefe de aurores- le siguió Fred.

De repente a Tonks no le hizo tanta gracia el chiste...

-Ejem- carraspeó para hacerse notar-. Creo que no nos han presentado- alegó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, disculpa a mis hermanos. No están acostumbrados a la caballerosidad- ambos la fulminaron con la mirada-. Yo soy Ginny, y ellos son Fred y George.

-Encantada de conoceros. Yo me llamo Tonks- saludó amigablemente la joven-. Iba a clase con vuestro hermano Charlie. ¿Cómo está?

-¡Oh, si! Nos solía hablar de ti- comentó George-. Sigue en Rumania con esas bestias grandes escupe fuego. Mmm, nunca se le dieron muy bien las chicas. De hecho, se le caía la baba comentando lo buena que eras jugando al Quidditch.

A Remus se le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo. Algo le decía que ese tal Charlie no le caía nada, pero que nada bien.

"_Por mí que se quede con esas orondas bestias en el mismísimo confín del mundo, ¡ja!" _

-¡Oh, adoro a estos chicos!- exclamó Sirius pasando cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de los gemelos-. ¿Sabes, Lunático? Están creando artículos de broma para su nueva empresa. Les he dejado la buhardilla; es donde menos se escuchan las detonaciones- añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

-Canuto, no creo que a Molly le guste que incentives sus travesuras…

-¡Ey, un momento…! Canuto, Lunático…

A ambos pelirrojos se les iluminaron los ojos al caer en la cuenta de quiénes eran.

-¡Sois los Merodeadores! Oh, Merlín; os hemos idolatrado desde primer curso. ¡Dioses de la travesura, profetas de la delincuencia juvenil….!- corearon a la vez mientras se arrodillaban en el suelo y fingían adorarles como antiguos ídolos paganos. Aunque, realmente les salió muy realista. A Sirius se le henchía el pecho de orgullo mientras que a Remus se le coloreaban las mejillas.

-Creo que Tonks y yo ya hemos visto suficientes humillaciones por hoy- se apresuró a decir Ginny mientras le hacía un gesto a la joven para que la acompañara.

-Si, mejor os dejamos para que intercambiéis batallitas juntos.

Las chicas se marcharon divertidas hacia la cocina, y Remus aun le dio tiempo a dirigirle una última y calida mirada a la metamorfomaga antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo. Un romance secreto no dejaba de tener sus encantos, pero en el fondo era una tortura no poder abrazarla cuando se le antojara… Y mientras tanto, allí estaba él con ese par de adolescentes y un…, digamos que la palabra adulto desde luego no calificaría a Sirius ahora o en ningún momento. Más tarde, Bill les avisó de la cena.

-Parece que esta noche vamos a comer como seres humanos.

-¡Ey, no soy tan mal cocinero…!

-Bueno… Digamos, Canuto, que Dumbledore no te contrataría como elfo doméstico en las cocinas de Hogwarts- alegó Remus. Ambos fingieron un par de golpes y entre risas se sentaron a la mesa.

Justo en frente, Tonks charlaba animadamente con Ginny. Las dos parecían llevarse estupendamente.

-¿Entonces eres metamorfomaga? ¡Wow, qué genial! ¿Me enseñarías?

-Lo lamente mucho, Ginny, pero la metamorfomagía es genética. Debes nacer así.

-Jo, qué chasco…

Para animarla Tonks, reprodujo fielmente la imagen de cuantos animales se acordaba. Los más jóvenes parecían encantados con la improvisada función de la joven. A Remus sencillamente le parecía maravillosa mientras que Sirius opinaba calladamente que esa actitud en ella era sin lugar a dudas poco sensual.

Las conversaciones en la mesa intentaron girar entorno a asuntos sin demasiada relevancia, pero en todos ellos se encontraba el halo de la guerra que era difícil de disipar. En poco tiempo, el sueño terminó venciendo a los comensales y poco a poco fueron abandonando el cuartel… incluyendo Tonks.

-¿Te vas…?- preguntó Remus fingiendo indiferencia.

-Sí, lo lamento…- dijo mirándose intranquila las manos-. Había olvidado un par de cosas en mi casa y también quería comprobar que tal andaban las obras. No he tenido mucho tiempo estos días para ir a verla. Espero que no os importe.

-Para nada- sonrió Sirius- Buenas noches entonces, Niphy.

-Buenas noches a todos…

-¡Hasta pronto!

Remus desde luego no se quedaba para nada tranquilo. No obstante, pensó que era absurdo preocuparse; Tonks era completamente libre de ir allá donde quisiera… por nada del mundo deseaba cortar sus alas más de lo que sentía que ya había hecho. Tonks, sin embargo, nada más salir del cuartel se apoyó de forma dolorida en la farola más cercana mientras dejaba al descubierto su antebrazo izquierdo ante la pálida luz nocturna…

Su tatuaje parecía haber cobrado vida, la serpiente que salía de la boca de la marca tenebrosa se enroscaba por su brazo más grande que nunca como si quisiera estrangularle las venas. El dolor era insoportable. Sin duda el Señor Oscuro debía necesitarla de manera apremiante en esa noche que hasta ese momento había sido tan feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola de nuevo…! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero hasta la semana pasada no he terminado los exámenes. Sin embargo, aquí os dejo como recompensa uno de los capítulos con los que más me he divertido; la combinación Fred y George con Sirius para mí es fantástica. Les adoro. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, en especial a: **Hazuki Jung **y **Amelia Lupin**. Ojala me escribáis todos algún reviews más para animarme a la hora de ponerme a escribir.

¡Un beso, y espero no tardar tanto como esta vez a la hora de actualizar…!

**Sisa Lupin **


	17. Al amanecer

Capítulo 17: Al amanecer

Dicen que la oscuridad antes de que los primeros rayos de sol despunten en el cielo es aún más profunda que la medianoche. Lo cierto es que las calles a esas horas dan un aire etéreo, casi de otro mundo; como si de un momento a otro un ser omnipotente hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra a cuentas personas vivas se encontraran en él. Para Tonks, ese sentimiento era ya casi habitual. Ya no le tenía miedo a nada que se encontrara fuera de si misma.

Hacía apenas unas horas que la joven había abandonado el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, no obstante para ella era como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad. Con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir tratándose de una patosa crónica e intratable, abrió la puerta y avanzó por los pasillos de la mansión en completo silencio. Era una suerte para ella que fuera tan tarde y nadie estuviera merodeando por allí. Su habitación se encontraba en la segunda planta; muy por encima de las que le habían asignado a la familia Weasley. Casi pudo oír la respiración de los pelirrojos al pasar de cerca por la escalera.

Justo cuando fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que uno de los inquilinos en aquella casa ocupaba su cama. Tonks suspiró medio complacida. Estaba claro que Remus Lupin se había quedado hasta tarde esperándola. Iba a ser difícil tener que mantener una doble vida ahora que él estaba a su lado; era realmente paradójico pensar que la persona que más amaba era también su principal enemigo y que además se encontraba tendido en su lecho sin el más mínimo reparo.

Al mirarle, no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas horribles que habían ocurrido hacía tan solo unas horas. Esa misma noche había dado un paso más…: Le habían inyectado toxinas en varias pociones intravenosas para potenciar sus poderes metamórficos, todas ellas en fase experimental, por supuesto. Además había tenido que memorizar el aspecto de decenas de mortífagos; al parecer el Señor Oscuro quería confundir a sus enemigos más de lo que estaba haciendo hasta la fecha. Sabía que la Orden espiaba a varios de los suyos, de modo que el papel de Tonks consistiría en metamorfosearse en un área distinta de la que realmente operaban. Lo único que deseaba por el momento era desconcertarles, pero…¿con qué propósito? ¿Matar al chico? ¿Acaso con su muerte acabaría el mundo mágico por someterse a su voluntad? Sin duda, estas preguntas la desconcertaban seriamente, solo sabía que en los profundos sótanos del ministerio había un arma; un arma que bien debía vigilar, tanto si estaba de parte de la Orden como si lo estaba de los mortífagos.

Tonks se dirigió a la ventana y desde allí contempló a Remus una última vez; los rayos de luna surcaban su rostro que aún durmiendo parecía tener un aspecto realmente cansado. El licántropo aparentaba ser una persona frágil y vulnerable, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. En momentos de peligro era diestro con la varita y sumamente inteligente. Buena prueba de ello, era su permanencia en la Orden del Fénix desde su fundación. Muchos magos valientes habían muerto, y sin embargo, Remus Lupin con su aspecto enfermizo les había sobrevivido a muchos de ellos. Prácticamente era uno de los pocos que quedaban con experiencia en duelos a muerte… Aún así, la metamorfomaga no podía quitarse de la cabeza el peligro que corría junto a ella, y no solo eso. Había algo más que la perturbaba…

De repente, el licántropo se removió en su lecho y poco después abrió los ojos. Los días posteriores a la luna llena sus sentidos se agudizaban. Para un medio lobo, no era difícil saber cuando alguien le espiaba en la oscuridad…

-Oh, Tonks, me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo relajando su semblante e incorporándose. Por poco no había cogido su varita y apuntando con ella a la joven intrusa, aunque para ser realmente sinceros él era quien se había escabullido en una habitación ajena…

Se sentía terriblemente posesivo en ese momento y profundamente estúpido. Después de pasar un día entero cuidándole era normal que la joven quisiera un poco de intimidad. No obstante, había fantaseado con la idea de dormir una noche más abrazado a la metamorfomaga. Todavía había muchas cosas que deseaba conocer de ella…

Tonks sonrió, y se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse a su lado.

-Lo siento, es que estabas tan dormido que me daba pena despertarte- se excusó-. Apenas quedan un par de horas para que amanezca.

-¿En serio has llegado tan tarde…?

-Si…, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Por la noche, todo se ve de una forma distinta- divagó para dar cabida a sus sentimientos. Sabía que si desviaba su atención dejaría de estar en su punto de mira-. En la oscuridad mis pensamientos son mi única compañía, y además, extraño demasiado a mis padres como para encerrarme entre cuatro paredes toda la noche-. No le había mentido, al menos no del todo.

El licántropo cogió sus manos tiernamente entre las suyas. Comprendía perfectamente lo que era estar lejos de las personas amadas, aunque ahora que ella estaba a su lado en aquella noche, el dolor se hacia menos nítido en su corazón.

-Estarán bien. Tus padres tienen experiencia en superar este tipo de situaciones.

-Lo sé…- suspiró -. Es solo que pensé que en Australia estarían más alejados de todo esto, pero ellos quieren volver…-. Sus ojos se posaron en sus manos entrelazadas, tenían un tacto áspero, pero aún así a ella le fascinaban-. ¿Sabes?- sonrió con nostalgia-. Siempre quise tener una relación como la que ellos tienen. Quiero decir, aparentemente son dos polos opuestos y casi nunca están de acuerdo por lo que discuten muy a menudo, pero a pesar de ello… Mi madre, una perfecta señorita de Slytherin, se fugó con un simple hijo de muggles. Ambos se quieren con locura, y no les importó nada las amenazas que recibieron al casarse. Hicieron lo que el corazón les dictaba sin importar lo demás.

-… Y ahora su hija se enamora de un hombre lobo. Sin duda eres su digna heredera.

Tonks se rió ante su comentario; solo él sabía como sacarle una sonrisa. Para el licántropo oír su risa era el sonido más dulce que había escuchado jamás. Era inconmensurable el amor que sentía por esa mujer. Por más que intentara contenerse existía una fuerza irrefrenable que la impulsaba hacia ella. Y así fue como sus labios se posaron suavemente en su mejilla, su frente, sus dos ojos, su pequeña nariz… Tonks deseaba su boca, pero él quería jugar un poco más; la deseaba toda ella, allí y ahora. Cuando recorrió su cuello y su cálido aroma primaveral le llenó por dentro no hubo más guerra en el mundo, ni ningún Señor Oscuro dispuesto a librarla, ni siquiera Remus era un licántropo. Únicamente era un hombre con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo entre sus brazos…

La joven se deslizó apenas sin notarlo bajo su peso.

-… _Dora_… - susurró finalmente probando su boca. Ella le recibía gratamente, pero cuando sus manos se deslizaron hábilmente describiendo la curva de su cuerpo, Remus sintió que algo en ella no andaba bien y que comenzaba a temblar… De repente, se dio cuenta de porqué y con gran bochorno se apartó de ella más rápido de lo que en un principio habría querido.

-Oh, lo siento. Maldición. Me he dejado llevar…- comenzó a balbucear. Se encontraba bastante nervioso-. Perdóname, por favor, no quería darte esa impresión.

-No pasa nada, Remus- añadió ella incorporándose también. Podía sentir que se sentía realmente incómodo y desdichado, y eso la martirizaba-. En serio, no es culpa tuya… La culpa es solo mía…

Justo en ese momento comenzó a recordar con toda claridad aquella noche en la que tanto Sirius como él escucharon a la joven narrar como habían abusado gravemente de ella. Tonks había sido incapaz de mantener un contacto físico con alguien que fuera más allá de unas simples caricias.

Ante su sorpresa la joven comenzó a sollozar. Finalmente había ocurrido lo que tanto la perturbaba.

-Lamento no estar a la altura…

Remus con gran consternación se acercó a ella y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, Dora. Quiero que sea perfecto, y eso solo ocurrirá cuando estés completamente segura.

Sin duda alguna, Tonks no se merecía una persona tan sumamente bondadosa como Remus. En verdad le amaba y por ese motivo no pudo hacer otra cosa en aquel momento salvo echarse a sus brazos y rezar porque aquello no terminase nunca. No hacía falta más agradecimiento, simplemente se trataba de esos momentos en los cuales sobran las palabras mientras que los pensamientos traspasan las miradas.

-Te quiero, Remus- añadió conmovida. Sin embargo, un gesto obstinado hizo que se le arrugara la nariz en un mohín-. Un momento…- alegó separándose de él-. ¿Cómo me llamaste antes…?

Remus enseñó su nívea sonrisa.

-Te llamé _Dora_. Verás, en griego significa "regalo" y puesto que no puedo llamarte por tu nombre completo sin recibir un moratón en el brazo me pareció que la terminación era lo más acertado.

-Mmm, Dora… Me gusta. Al menos suena bien.

-Es más que eso-. El licántropo volvió a posar un suave beso, casi etéreo, en su frente. Tonks era sin duda el mejor regalo que la vida podía ofrecerle-. Deberíamos dormir un rato. Necesitarás descansar… Hoy tenía pensado que saliéramos juntos…

-¿Salir? ¿Te refieres a una cita…?

-Sí, bueno, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para fingir ser una pareja normal, ¿verdad?

"_Desde luego salir con un hombre que le aulla a la luna llena siendo un camaleón humano no te hace parecer demasiado normal_", pensó con sensatez. Al rato una tímida sonrisa le devolvió la compostura. Aquello no dejaba de parecerle, a pesar de las apariencias, la idea más maravillosa del mundo.

-Entonces será mejor que me acueste. ¡No quisiera dormirme en nuestra primera cita!

Y en un instante la joven se encontraba ya bajo las sabanas sin apenas haber tenido tiempo para desvestirse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba presenciar un nuevo día. No obstante, tanta excitación por su parte le impedía pegar ojo. De hecho, había un par de cosas que le revoloteaban por la mente y que ya no podía posponer por más tiempo…

-¿Remus? ¿Estás dormido?

El licántropo entreabrió los ojos en la penumbra sintiendo una agradable sensación al recordar una escena similar.

-No del todo… ¿Qué quieres?

El silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación mientras Tonks pensaba en las mejores palabras que debía decirle para solventar sus dudas. Realmente, Remus pensó que la joven se había vuelto a dormir…

-¿…Has…- carraspeó incómoda , mmmm… has estado con chicas antes? No, que tonta soy… ¡Claro que sí! Me refiero aaaah.. De una forma romántica. No, bueno, sí eso también… Pero realmente me gustaría saber con cuantas mujeres has estado… Aunque no quiero que pienses que soy una cotilla, ¡tengo derecho a preguntar? ¿¡NO?!

-Lo siento, no comprendo hacia dónde quieres llegar…

La metamorfomaga resopló sonoramente. A veces los hombres podían llegar a ser bastante estúpidos.

-Me refiero al… S-E-X-O- deletreó sonrojada hasta el cuero cabelludo.

Sin duda eso no era lo que esperaba oír el licántropo. Siempre se había caracterizado por llevar una vida privada sumamente hermética. Ya desde su infancia había tenido gran facilidad para encubrir su propia condición. De hecho, no haber tenido a Sirius cerca durante tantos años había hecho de él una persona concienzudamente privada siendo el animago el único de sus amigos con el que no tenía apenas ningún secreto, y al hablar de secretos, las mujeres ocupaban un rincón oscuro en su particular baúl de los recuerdos. Remus sabía que Tonks no había querido ser impertinente, sino todo lo contrario: deseaba conocerle como nunca nadie lo había hecho o se había molestado en intentarlo. Por ese motivo no pudo negarle aquella conversación.

Remus se apoyó sobre su codo, y miró a la metamorfomaga dispuesto a mostrarle todos los entresijos de su vida.

-… No siempre he sido una persona políticamente correcta con las mujeres, y realmente lo lamento, pero el hecho de haber sido mordido desde mi niñez me hizo rehuir todo sentimentalismo y de todos modos enamorarme por primera vez de la persona menos adecuada no fue lo que podríamos llamar una gran elección.

Tras aquellas palabras dejó vagar sus pensamientos por toda la habitación. A veces bastaba un solo recuerdo para avivar las llamas de unas viejas heridas. Tonks lo sabía bien, podía notar el dolor traspasando su mirada…

-¿Quién era ella…?- preguntó con indecisión.

-Se llamaba Janice. Era dos años mayor que yo, de Slytherin… James y Sirius la odiaban, pero para mí era la criatura más maravillosa que había pisado la tierra. Sin duda, era joven y bastante estúpido… Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que logré reunir el suficiente valor para hablarle, ambos éramos Prefectos y de repente tenía un tema de conversación con ella, luego la cosa se fue haciendo más profunda y no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que ocurrió mi primer beso, mi primera vez… Todo se lo di a ella. Para mí fue la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en toda mi vida, y por primera vez, no me pareció tan horrible que ese hombre lobo no me hubiera matado aquella noche de luna llena. Sin embargo, el destino hizo que abriera los ojos al estar de guardia de noche por los pasillos y verla besándose con otro chico. Sentí como mi corazón se hacia mil pedazos. Cuando me vio allí parado apenas tuvo un gesto de recato conmigo, ella tenía claro que yo solo era una aventura más. Yo me marché, dolido como estaba y con el alma en vilo. Deseaba odiarla el resto de mi vida, pero en lugar de eso fui a verla; me eché de rodillas al suelo, le dije que sabía que un licántropo como yo no podía tenerla para si solo y que si el precio era compartirla lo haría, le supliqué que no me abandonase…, pero ella apartó su mano de la mía mirándome con infinito horror mientras que los labios, que con tanto amor había besando antaño, me llamaban ahora "monstruo". Lo que ocurrió después apenas lo recuerdo, solo sé que durante días no comí y apenas bebí, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, solo sentía dolor… Sin mis amigos, hubiera muerto y en cierto modo nunca pude salir de aquello; me marcó para el resto de mi vida.

Tonks apenas podía reaccionar ante lo que oía. Esa mujer había sido la culpable de los fantasmas que asolaban al licántropo cada vez que había intentado ser feliz. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgar a otra persona? Siempre había alguien demasiado egoísta y otra persona demasiado ingenua que pagaba siempre los platos rotos. Bien lo sabía…

-Al cabo de los años- continuó de nuevo Remus-, perdí la esperanza de encontrar a otra persona que, esta vez si, me correspondiera y caí en el desánimo. Te juro que intenté llenar el vacío con otras mujeres, pero todas ellas me parecían igual de banales y al menos para saciarme en algún sórdido callejón nocturno o en una destartalada habitación, me servían. A veces solo quería sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, despertarme con el pálpito de un corazón ajeno y fingir que mi vida no era tan horriblemente solitaria como en realidad era. No recuerdo cuantas fueron…, apenas sabía sus nombres, y realmente no me importaba saberlo… Todas eran Janice al llevarlas a la cama y se convertían en _nada_ por la mañana.

Una pizca de celos surgió en el interior de la joven. Era extraño oír a Remus hablar de otra mujer con tal emoción. Casi pudo sentir su presencia revoloteando de forma reciente en su corazón. A veces las personas a las que amamos de algún modo nunca nos abandonan por mucho que intentemos olvidarlas siempre habrá algo de ellos en nosotros, pero Tonks no quería relegarse a una segunda posición; ella quería ser la primera…, y en cierto modo lo era. Sin embargo, ahora no lo veía tan claro. Se sentía resentida. No todas las mujeres eran como Janice, era injusto que el licántropo las hubiera calificado de insensibles a las de su sexo mientras él se hacia una coraza resistente a todos los embates sentimentales.

-Es muy triste- alegó Tonks sobreponiéndose a sus pensamientos-, pero más triste es el hecho de que pensaras que todas somos así. Has llevado una vida que no te pega para nada- resopló enfadada-. Seguro que más de una chica se enamoró de ti perdidamente y tú solo le diste un poco de atención. Eso me asusta, Remus… Me da miedo que tu miedo y tus ganas de huir sean más grandes que el amor que sientes hacia mí ahora.

-Estás siendo injusta conmigo- se rebeló el licántropo incorporándose de la cama y mirándola de una forma diferente a como lo hiciera hacía unos segundos-. Mírate a ti misma. Desde luego no eres la más adecuada para decir esas cosas. Todos los chicos con los que has estado se han reflejado en el chico que te forzó. Yo no soy así, yo nunca te haría daño… al menos no conscientemente. Sé que es un poco contradictorio por mi parte, pero realmente me arrepiento de haber actuado de esa forma.

Tenía razón. A Tonks no le quedó otro remedio que admitirlo.

-Ambos somos personas demasiado dañadas, Remus. Probablemente por eso nos atraemos tanto. El dolor es algo que comprendemos muy bien, pero confío en que poco a poco podamos curarnos mutuamente.

En eso no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. En cierto modo le recordaba a su amiga Lily. Ella también sabía ver la luz de la esperanza en los lugares más oscuros de su alma, siempre reprochándole su falta de fe y creyendo firmemente en su bondad. Él la había amado, pero no de una forma física o romántica; simplemente se había enamorado de su espíritu y de la persona tan maravillosamente gentil que era como tantos otros antes que él… "_Remus J. Lupin, eres estúpido si piensas que eres un monstruo que merece morir solo_" le decía siempre que le veía abatido. Lily siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Ahora más que todos los días que habían transcurrido desde su vil asesinato, Remus no podía olvidar sus palabras.

-Ya te dije que eras mi regalo, Dora- le susurró al oído mientras volvía a la cama y la abrazaba.

-… Y tú el mío- añadió ella mientras se le resbalaba una solitaria y sentida lágrima por la mejilla.

Al poco de aquello, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos como tantos otros en esa casa o fuera de ella. Muchos se encontraban ajenos al peligro que se les venía encima cada noche y cada día que pasaba. En el exterior ningún alma paseaba por las solitarias calles de Londres, y sus cazadores, aquellas sombras oscuras dispuestas a engullir toda la felicidad que fuera posible encontrar se encontraba hambrientas…, pero no por mucho tiempo; los dementores no son una especie paciente.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos…! Siento haber tardado tanto (ya casi es como una mala costumbre). Me gustaría mucho pediros algún reviews que me ayude a saber si voy llevando bien la historia, qué os parece, etc. Me ayudaría mucho puesto que soy una persona muy critica con lo que hago y necesito saber que mejorar, además que siempre anima algún que otro comentario para seguir adelante. Seguro que entendéis de lo que hablo, y una vez llegados hasta aquí no cuesta nada darle a GO! ¿no? ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, y espero leernos pronto de nuevo. ¡Un saludo!

Sisa Lupin


	18. En compañía

Capítulo 18: En compañía

Un nuevo día acababa de regalar sus últimos y calurosos rayos de sol a los habitantes de Londres, por lo que la atmósfera que se respiraba en la calle era totalmente veraniega y agradable. De nuevo reinaba la oscuridad, pero al contrario que en otras ocasiones para Tonks aquella era una noche muy especial. Después de pasar un agradable día en compañía del licántropo paseando por Hyde Park, comiendo gofres y viendo pasar muggles con sus cámaras de fotos por toda la ciudad, finalmente Remus la había llevado a cenar a un acogedor restaurante donde los asientos eran cómodos sofás chester de todos los colores inimaginables mientras que en las paredes colgaban cuadros que exhibían piezas de vajillas.

-¿Seguro que puedes permitirte esto…?- preguntó la joven de forma reticente mirando su crep de camembert y huevos benedictinos.

Por desgracia sabía que en los tiempos tan intolerantes que les había tocado vivir un licántropo no tenía demasiada solvencia económica y desde luego, no quería ser una carga para él.

-Por favor, _Dora, _durante un mes he sido un fiel esbirro del Ministerio. Come tranquila- sonrió.

Y sin más preámbulos la metamorfomaga empezó a comer con gran apetito ya que todo aquello estaba realmente delicioso. Remus la contemplaba ensimismado. Solo en los pequeños detalles se pueden ver los sentimientos más profundos.

Hacia mucho tiempo que el licántropo no había compartido con una mujer una velada tan romántica. De hecho, pocas veces se había atrevido a despojarse de su armadura de indestructible inseguridad para mostrarse tan caballerosamente a alguien, pero Tonks era diferente. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que la encontró tendida en la alfombra el primer día que se conocieron. Ella sin proponérselo sacaba lo mejor de él, y eso era lo más maravilloso que se podía esperar de una persona.

-¿Piensas comer o es que se te han quitado las ganas después de verme devorar todo de forma tan poco elegante…?- le reprendió la joven con sorna.

-Al contrario. ¿Y tú? ¿Te comerías el postre sabiendo que he devorado desvalidos animalillos de los bosques?¿Liebres, jabalíes… ratas?- contestó con el mismo humor.

-Mmm, solo espero que después te lavaras bien los dientes… - añadió Tonks no pudiendo contener la risa ante la mirada despavorida de los muggles que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Al poco de aquello, la camarera les llevó su respectiva porción de tarta de frambuesas con chocolate sabiendo con alivio que sus dotes culinarias eran muy superiores a las expectativas del comensal masculino.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, la peculiar pareja se marchó a pasear por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad siempre cogidos de la mano. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento y ambos se dirigieron sin rumbo fijo hasta un lugar poco transitado por el resto de parejas. En un instante, a Remus se le ocurrió una idea brillante al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de aquel lugar… Sin decírselo a su joven compañera anduvieron unos cuantos pasos hasta finalmente quedarse parados delante de una gran verja metálica fuertemente cerrada con cadenas.

-¿Te apetecería realizar una visita?- preguntó animado como un niño de seis años.

-¿Ahora? Sería más conveniente hacerlo durante el día…

-Tonterías. Este es el mejor momento, fíjate, no hay gente.

De nada sirvieron sus advertencias pues el licántropo ya estaba ascendiendo sin demasiada dificultad ante la asombrada mirada de la metamorfomaga. A pesar de su agilidad no por ello consiguió borrar el ceño fruncido de la joven ni mucho menos suavizar sus brazos cruzados. Para cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, Remus ya estaba en lo alto del recinto. Desde arriba le dirigió una mirada de comprensión. Seguramente le daba un miedo atroz. Si era torpe en el suelo no le costaba mucho imaginar cuanto lo sería trepando por una verja. En ese momento bajó unos centímetros…

-Vamos, Dora- la animó mientras le tendía la mano-. Yo te ayudaré a subir. ¡Es fácil! Solo tienes que poner los pies sobre estas barras, ¿lo ves?-. Remus demostró su técnica, pero la joven permanecía sin animarse-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el plan…?

-¿Qué plan?- inquirió malhumorada-. ¿El de colarnos en el zoo como dos críos que no pueden pagarse las entradas?

-Pensé que te gustaría…- añadió sin poder ocultar su decepción.

Tonks, como solía ser ya habitual, volvió a reprenderse. Él lo estaba haciendo con su mejor intención y ella le trataba mal sin comprender el motivo. No era su culpa.

-Tengo fobia a las alturas- se excusó intentando sonreír.

Remus le volvió a tender su cálida mano, y esta vez, Tonks no tuvo reparo alguno en cogerla para que le izase hacia donde él estaba. En verdad era un desastre haciendo cualquier actividad que requiriera sus dos piernas de forma sincronizada y más aún si ese ejercicio requería también de sus dos brazos, pero aún así sabía que Remus no iba a permitir que le ocurriese nada malo. Con él a su lado era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Lo difícil del ascenso fue la parte superior cuando tuvieron que echar el cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la verja, pero conseguido aquel tramo no les costó demasiado bajar el resto y en unos segundos ya se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones del zoo. Era un lugar extraño con apenas unas cuantas luces de emergencia que alumbraban los recintos y sin niños correteando de aquí para allá aporreando las jaulas para despertar a los animales. Sin duda, aquel panorama nocturno era mucho más fascinante, sobre todo si ibas de la mano de un hombre lobo...

Muchos de sus inquilinos estaban durmiendo a esas horas de la noche, la mayoría de las aves o mamíferos de grandes dimensiones como los elefantes o las jirafas. No obstante los delfines levantaron la cabeza de forma curiosa para averiguar quienes eran sus nuevos visitantes. Tonks no pude evitar la tentación de acercarse a ellos para acariciarles, tenía un tacto tan suave como el mismo agua en donde nadaban. Remus soltó una carcajada cuando uno de ellos la salpicó con su aleta. Al delfín también le debió parecer divertido a juzgar por su chillido.

-¡No ha tenido gracia!- exclamó la joven intentando secarse el pelo.

-Oh, vamos. Recuerda que son los animales más inteligentes del mar.

-Y también los más "graciosos"…

En un instante, el licántropo la rodeó entre sus brazos para besarla de forma apasionada. Pero tan pronto como empezó, también terminó. La joven metamorfomaga aún se sorprendía de aquellos gestos que la dejaban con una sensación extraña…, como si esperase algo más de él. Era una sensación que antes no había experimentado con nadie.

Sin darle mayor importancia, Remus cogió de nuevo su mano y la condujo por los serpenteantes caminos del recinto.

-Todo está como siempre- reflexionó en voz alta-. Solía venir con mi padre casi todos los fines de semana. Allí me compraba un helado y después me subía en sus hombros para ver a los animales, pero todo eso cambió cuando… En fin, ya sabes...

-… Lo cierto es que no, nunca me has hablado de ello.. - alegó la joven. Aún había cosas en Remus que eran demasiado dolorosas como para ahondar en ellas, pero ahora que había hablado no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de ofrecerle su apoyo-. Ni siquiera sé cuántos años tenías o cómo ocurrió.

-Tenía solo seis años, una familia y toda una vida por delante. Pero mi padre consideraba que todo animal podía ser apresado en una jaula; ofendió al hombre lobo menos indicado y a éste pareció divertirle la idea de morder al hijo de aquel que en el Ministerio vilipendiaba a su especie…

Se detuvieron delante de una gran jaula llena de maleza imitando una naturaleza artificial mientras sus habitantes cuadrúpedos tanto adultos como cachorros les miraban con sus enormes ojos luminosos de color miel.

-Ningún animal merece vivir entre barrotes. Ni siquiera los que son como yo, vivir en una perpetua cárcel portando en tu interior ese susurro constante, esa bestia que quiere salir, esa oscuridad… Mi padre jamás volvió a tratarme como el niño que era. Tanto él como mi madre me querían, pero nunca pudieron contener el llanto cuando veían mi verdadera naturaleza. Se culparon por ello el resto de su vida hasta el día de su muerte.

Era tanto lo que había desconocido de su vida y sin más, en unos cuantos días, le había relatado los traumas más importantes de su existencia. Tonks nunca podría hacer lo mismo con el licántropo. Remus solo sería cómplice de una pequeña parte de su alma aquella que aún quedaba bajo la oscura túnica de mortífaga.

El licántropo se quedó unos segundos sin moverse, temeroso de haberla asustado con su historia; la dolorosa historia de su vida. Pero eso no ocurrió. Tonks puso fin a las distancias y le abrazó fuertemente. No necesitaba nada más que eso. Remus solo sonrió hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rosados cabellos.

Pero aquella idílica escena se vería bien pronto interrumpida…

Tonks notó a su alrededor una luminosidad plateada que solo podía ser fruto de un encantamiento en concreto, asustada giró la cabeza mirando lo que Remus contemplaba con ojos expectantes.

Un enorme can plateado y etéreo abrió sus mandíbulas para escuchar las palabras que ambos no estaban preparados para oír.

Tanto Remus como Tonks se aparecieron de inmediato cerca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place para escuchar las terribles noticias por boca de sus compañeros.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando_" pensó una asustada Tonks. "_Todavía no…_"

-¡Basta de cháchara, maldita sea!- exclamó Sirius totalmente fuera de si-. ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Remus se tensó del mismo modo que su amigo al ver la actitud calmada y reposada del anciano director.

-Sirius tiene razón. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así? Se supone que llevamos haciendo guardias todo el verano para evitar _esto_.

-Ese Mundungus- replicó Ojoloco-. Ya os dije que no me daba buena espina. Pero claro, nunca nadie me hace caso. ¡Esto es lo que pasa por no estar en alerta permanente! La juventud os reblandece los sesos…

-Hay que traerle AHORA- volvió a intervenir Sirius evitando una larga reprimenda.

-No, aún no.

Todos en la sala se callaron ante la rotundidad de las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Harry está a salvo en casa de sus tíos- prosiguió-. Mientras el chico permanezca allí, estará a salvo; solo debemos asegurarnos de que no salga bajo ningún concepto hasta que estemos preparados. Alastor organizará una avanzadilla para traerle al Cuartel. No debemos actuar precipitadamente; eso es lo que él quiere…

Aún se escucharon más protestas por boca de los miembros de la precipitada reunión, casi todos por parte de Sirius, pero Tonks apenas prestaba atención. Sabía que esa noche traería graves consecuencias para ella, un paso más hacia una actividad que pasaba de estar en la sombra a realizarla en primer plano. El mundo se volvía más oscuro, los Dementores campaban a sus anchas, y sin embargo su mayor enemiga era ella misma. Nadie más podía delatarla. Ahora más que en ningún momento, Tonks no deseaba otra cosa que volver atrás en el tiempo y volver a revivir aquel día tan feliz que nunca más se volvería a repetir.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿cierto? :) Últimamente estoy bastante inspirada y llevo ya bastantes capítulos escritos, pero aun necesito escribir unos cuantos más para no dejar nada en el tintero y poder atar cabos; ¡así que paciencia que algún día acabaré esta historia! Este capítulo marca la transición con respecto al libro y es que si alargaba más el verano veía que el fic no avanzaba.

Muchas gracias por el reviews número 100 a **Galatea.28.** La verdad es que nunca imaginé que podría llegar a esa cifra, tanto de comentarios como de seguidores o favoritos. Gracias de corazón y espero que todos los lectores podáis dejarme algún reviews. No creo que cueste mucho ;)

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

**Sisa Lupin **


	19. Oscuridad

Capítulo 19: Oscuridad

"_-¿Se puede aprender a ser metamorfomago?_

_-Seguro que a veces te gustaría ocultar esa cicatriz, ¿verdad? _

_Sus ojos buscaron la cicatriz con forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente. _

_-Sí, claro."_

Esa voz.

Sus ojos verdes.

La cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Nymphadora Tonks no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _el chico_. Era su obsesión. La clave. Él era su objetivo y, por fin, le había conocido. Habían pasado días, semanas incluso desde entonces, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en esa conversación tan breve e insustancial que habían mantenido aquella noche. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un muchacho a primera vista tan normal hubiera sido el causante de la caída en desgracia del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso y de sus posteriores desvelos? Aparentemente, Tonks no tenía la menor idea de ello, pero conforme iba espiándole en su estancia dentro del Cuartel General cada vez se percataba más y más de su carácter; había una fuerza dentro de él endurecida por la muerte de sus padres y las pruebas que tan prematuramente había tenido que soportar, difícil de explicar. Cierto era que estaba en plena adolescencia hormonal, pero no por ello se dejaba entrever la clase de hombre que sería dentro de pocos años.

Sí, el Señor Oscuro hacía bien en temerle.

Su mente volaba de aquí para allá como una hoja otoñal atrapada en medio de un vendaval; ya ni siquiera sabía que diablos había venido a hacer a aquella reunión. Ahora que Harry había partido satisfactoriamente a Hogwarts, la Orden del Fénix había relegado las guardias para su protección en la búsqueda de los mortífagos y el arma que tan encarecidamente deseaban encontrar. Llegados a este punto, sus compañeros de la Orden cada día estaban más desconcertados. No hacía falta concentrarse en sus palabras sino en sus gestos para darse cuenta de este hecho: Ojoloco no paraba de fruncir el ceño sentado unos asientos por delante de ella, mientras que Sirius negaba con la cabeza enojado y Kingsley señalaba con vehemencia los informes con un dedo.

-No es normal. Aparecen por doquier- añadió en voz alta a los asistentes-. Emmelie vio a Nott en las proximidades del Ministerio, pero yo os juro que a esa misma hora estaba merodeando por Hogsmeade. Lo mismo ha ocurrido con Malfoy y Grabbe en otros puntos. Y no podemos hacer nada por detenerles porque supuestamente no han hecho nada malo.

La metamorfomaga esbozó una melancólica sonrisa. Era ella. Todas esas veces había sido ella la causante del desconcierto de sus compañeros. Su carrera como auror siempre había estado entorpecida por sus superiores, pero en lo referente a actividades delictivas cada vez la dejaban mayor vía libre. Tonks era realmente buena en ocultarse y en aparentar ser otra persona; esa había sido su esencia desde que llegó a este mundo. El Señor Tenebroso lo sabía, no la limitaba sino que la alentaba y eso era algo que a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, la producía un inmenso placer…

En ausencia de Remus ese poder oscuro llenaba sus días y sus noches; al principio la asustaba, pero poco a poco había ido aprendiendo a vivir con él como viejos compañeros. El licántropo también tenía secretos, misiones, que ella no debía conocer, pero que aún así había averiguado por su propia cuenta. En esos momentos estaba tanteando a los de su especie. Obviamente, esas misiones no dejaban de tener su riesgo, pero eso era algo que a Tonks no le preocupaba en demasía. Tanto Remus como sus padres tenían indulgencia diplomática, por así decir. Ella era dueña de su destino mientras hiciera lo correcto, es decir, justo lo contrario de lo que era lícito.

-¿Te quedas esta noche, preciosa?- preguntó de repente Sirius con voz fingidamente seductora, por lo que Tonks no pudo hacer otra cosa que retornar de sus pensamientos a la realidad.

-Esta noche no, queridísimo tío… _Ups_, digo, primo- sonrió ella al ver su gesto reprobatorio.

-Muy graciosa. Entonces tendré que echar a perder mis dotes culinarias de nuevo con un hipogrifo y un malhumorado elfo doméstico. Al menos ellos no se quejan de mi comida, bueno… Kreacher sí, ¿aunque de qué no se queja ese elfo?

Tonks sabía que Sirius se sentía muy solo desde que ella se mudó de nuevo a su casa, más aún cuando Remus se ausentaba y muchísimo más después de haber convivido con su ahijado. Su primo era para Harry como un segundo padre. Era asombroso ver como detrás de la faceta irresponsable y trasgresora de Sirius había cierto paternalismo oculto en él. Sin duda, el muchacho le quería muchísimo… Por eso no dejaba de sentirse inquieta por ello, pues todos a los que Harry Potter amara corrían incluso más peligro que él mismo.

-Mañana vendré encantada- adujo con sinceridad; adoraba a Sirius, y ser mortifaga no le iba a quitar ese sentimiento jamás.

-Remus está bien- repuso Sirius al verla marchar tan alicaída. Ella se giró mostrándole una sonrisa cansada-. No deberías preocuparte tanto por él- añadió.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo…

Tras salir del Cuartel General, la joven se ocultó en la noche lo más rápido que pudo para que su pariente no considerara oportuno hacerle más preguntas. Poco a poco, a pesar de la sequía del verano los días se iban tornados más fríos e inciertos. No se oía un alma por las callejuelas, pero eso a Tonks ya no le inquietaba; es más, lo prefería. Mientras estuviera sola estaría a salvo. Cuando hubo andado lo suficiente para cerciorarse que nadie más la había seguido desapareció en una neblina plateada hasta encontrarse en los muelles portuarios de una ciudad del norte de Inglaterra, desde luego, su nombre era lo de menos. Tonks aspiró el aire colmado de salitre e inspeccionó la zona; era un lugar completamente en ruinas. Desde luego, nadie trabajaba allí desde hacía años y menos aún podía vivir en ese clima adverso y contaminado. Al parecer, sus secuaces estaban poniendo todas las medidas de seguridad disponibles a su alcance. Cada semana se establecía un nuevo lugar de reunión. Nada, absolutamente, nada debía dejarse al azar.

La joven metamorfomaga avanzó en dirección al almacén más grande y cochambroso del lugar intentando no caerse entre los escombros. Esa destrucción casi parecía obra de gigantes, algo que Tonks no descartó del todo. Cuando hubo pronunciado los hechizo pertinentes para acceder al lugar; la imagen de una silueta se perfiló gracias a la luz de la luna a través de los cristales rotos. Hubiera tenido tiempo para asustarse de no haber sido por la prontitud con la que el misterioso personaje comenzó a hablar…

-Llegas tarde, Nymphadora.

-Y usted debería dejar de llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Acaso no sabe que es de mala educación tutear a las personas sin su consentimiento?

-Silencio. No estoy aquí para aguantar tus impertinencias. Ven.

Tonks, no sin cierto malestar, se aproximo a la figura de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Si le hubieran dicho en la escuela que podría llegar a odiar más a Snape de lo que ya lo hacía, no se lo hubiera creído; pero así era. Tan pronto como estuvo a su altura se dio cuenta de que portaba una misteriosa caja en sus manos que acto seguido le tendió…

La joven le miró entonces con el ceño fruncido a lo que Snape respondió con una mirada fría que dejaba bien claro que no iba a aguantar ni un solo comentario al respecto. Sin perder más el tiempo, Tonks abrió la caja para dejar al descubierto lo que aguardaba en su interior…

-Es un traje metamórfico- repuso Snape al ver que la joven no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era, ya que lo sujetaba como si fuera cualquier cosa-. Ten cuidado con él, es obra de duendes, muy rara y muy cara debería añadir. Cuando te pongas ese traje y te trasformes él también adoptará la forma de la ropa que tu victima lleva en ese momento.

-Vaya…, pues a mí no me engañas; realmente me has traído el disfraz de _Catwoman_.

Snape rodó los ojos. Estaba claro que ni con todo el oro mágico del mundo lograría inculcar modales a su ex alumna. Ya le advirtió al Señor Tenebroso que ese arma en poder de una joven tan irresponsable como Nymphadora Tonks era una irresponsabilidad, pero su señor parecía tener motivos que ni siquiera su más leal servidor debía conocer…

-No tengo ni idea de _qué es _Catwoman. Solo quiero que te lo pruebes por si hay algún defecto antes de que vengan los demás.

Tonks miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar un lugar adecuado a la petición de Snape, el cual le señaló un lugar detrás de unas cuantas cajas polvorientas. Sin duda el profesor de pociones se sintió aliviado por no tener que presenciar un desnudo femenino a lo que la metamorfomaga se encontró realmente encantada.

Una vez escondida, Tonks se deleito de una manera más personal con su reciente presente. Realmente la tela parecía tener vida propia en sus manos, pues al rozar sus superficie con la yema de los dedos una multitud de escamas brillaron con los colores del arco iris como ondas en un límpido estanque. De repente sintió el vivo deseo de fundirse con él, y despojándose finalmente de su anterior vestimenta, terminó por probárselo abrochando la cremallera delantera y el cinturón, de una factura envidiable, que representaba la forma de una serpiente que salía de la boca de una calavera mientras que el extremo acababa en la boca del animal siendo ésta la hebilla del macabro complemento. Parecía claro que el atuendo había sido confeccionado con propósitos oscuros. Por último, del cinturón colgaban una funda para la varita y un par de bolsillos para guardar objetos de otros menesteres, en los cuales habían dos guantes sin dedos también del mismo material. Unas botas altas, negras y compactas fabricadas también por duendes completaban la nueva imagen de la metamorfomaga que no pudo más que sentirse fascinada al contemplar el reflejo que le ofrecían unos ventanales cercanos.

-¿… Y bien? No tengo toda la vida.

Ante la insistencia de su repulsivo compañero, la metamorfomaga tuvo que dejar de admirarse y dejarse ver. El traje se adaptaba perfectamente a sus movimientos cuyas extremidades ya no se encontraban encorsetadas en unos desgastados vaqueros sino que ahora se movían con total libertad en algo mucho más poderoso; algo vivo y a la vez inerte, que la hacía más fuerte. Cuando caminaba sentía que nunca más se caería, pues la debilidad que anteriormente había ostentado, había quedado en el pasado.

Snape la contempló fascinado, y no porque el regalo del Señor Tenebroso dejara al descubierto las mejores curvas de la joven, sino porque había algo en su actitud que nunca antes había reconocido en ella… Su pelo brillaba con el rosa más vivo que jamás la hubiera visto y sus ojos tenían una determinación que le recordaban inevitablemente a una de sus camaradas encerradas desde hacía tiempo en Azkaban; aquella con la que ahora no solo compartía lazos de sangre.

A continuación, su antiguo profesor de pociones solo tuvo que mostrarle una foto en la cual aparecía una mujer que Tonks no conocía en absoluto.

-Tráela aquí, esta noche. Sin ruidos, sin sobresaltos; sé sigilosa como una sombra. No esperamos menos de ti ahora.

-Está hecho.

* * *

No le resultó nada complicado encontrar la dirección de aquella mujer ya que Snape se había tomado la molestia de escribir su dirección en el reverso de la foto. Había ido sin demora al lugar sin desperdiciar un solo pensamiento de flagrante victoria ante el poder que le acababa de dar su nueva indumentaria. Tampoco perdió ni un minuto a la hora de pensar en la identidad de su victima ni tampoco en su destino una vez que consiguiera entregarla a sus camaradas. Empezaba a pensar como una de ellos, solo veía su objetivo; una mujer de mediana edad que vivía en un barrio residencial muggle, poco frecuentado por magos al parecer y cuya presencia se acababa de hacer visible al aparcar su coche en la puerta de su casa. Sin duda, se camuflaba bien entre sus vecinos ya que una inoportuna aparición en el lugar hubiera despertado las sospechas de quienes pasaban por allí.

Tonks, agazapada en la maleza como un gato justo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa, experimentó una agradable sensación de adrenalina. Esperó. No quería acabar tan rápido con aquello. Realmente, se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, y penetró en su interior, la joven metamorfomaga aún contó unos segundos después de ver como la luz de su cocina se encendía y acto seguido varita en mano, se dispuso a traspasar la puerta de aquel hogar.

Se movió entre las sombras con una soltura impropia en ella, apenas sin hacer ruido, pues tenía buen cuidado en controlar su respiración y el pulso de su corazón. La luz de la cocina describía un haz de luz tras la rendija de la puerta. Tonks observó. Sin duda, aquella desconocida había tenido un día difícil por la forma en la que se apoyaba en el fregadero y los tres vasos de agua que había bebido de forma simultánea. Lenta, muy lentamente, la joven deslizó la puerta para entrar en la cocina. Parecía invisible, fue realmente sencillo llegar hasta ella. Justo cuando iba a aturdirla, en un rápido movimiento ella se volvió para plantarle cara su osadía con un hechizo, pero sin duda Tonks consiguió desarmarla a tiempo y provocar su desmayo.

La metamorfomaga la cogió justo a tiempo de que su cuerpo inerte chocara con estrépito contra el suelo. Apenas podía creer que fuera tan sencillo. ¿Qué habría hecho para que los mortífagos la quisieran? ¿Cuál había sido su crimen? Parecía ciertamente inofensiva mientras Tonks inspeccionaba cuidadosamente cada uno de sus rasgos. Sin duda, algo debía ocultar; ella solo cumplía ordenes y sin duda eso no la concernía. La metamorfomaga solo hacía su deber porque era buena…, realmente buena en su trabajo. Habían confiado en ella, algo que Dumbledore jamás haría. Tonks era solo la mascota multicolor de la nueva Orden del Fénix. Patético para alguien de su potencial.

Sin más contratiempos desparecieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

Snape quedó desconcertado ante la prontitud con la que la joven, que antaño había considerado una inepta, había cumplido con su encargo y reducido en apenas unas horas a una auror más experimentada que ella.

-Buen trabajo- murmuró entre dientes.

Tonks no respondió, estaba ensimismada viendo como los demás mortífagos cogían a su victima aún aturdida y formaban un círculo entorno a ella como buitres que esperaran desgarrar los restos que quedaban de un animal herido e indefenso. Solo reconoció a uno de ellos, Lucius Malfoy quien era el único que no se ocultaba tras una máscara. De repente, le resultaba dolorosamente familiar aquella escena.

-¿Quién es…?- preguntó por primera vez con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Deberías saberlo, trabaja en tu departamento. Tal vez si prestaras un poco más de atención en las reuniones de la Orden lo sabrías.

La mujer comenzaba a despertarse del trance mientras que los mortífagos cerraban más el círculo entorno a ella.

"_No aún no, no te muevas", _pensó desesperada Tonks. Sus ojos se posaron interrogativos en aquellos pozos negros insalvables e insensibles de Snape que parecía deleitarse con su silencio.

-… Erin Munch- intervino finalmente Malfoy-. Arrestó a vuestro querido compañero en la Orden, Sturgis Podmore. Al parecer estaba intentando forzar una puerta de alta seguridad en los sótanos del Ministerio…

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Quiénes sois! - empezó a gritar la mujer que miraba con ojos inquietos a los encapuchados.

A Tonks le daba vueltas la cabeza, la incertidumbre provocada por la tensión de saber qué iba a ser de Erin era irrefrenable.

-Munch esta realizando una investigación del suceso por la cual nuestra identidad quedaría al descubierto. El Ministerio debe de seguir ciego a nuestros pasos. Si descubre que Podmore estaba allí buscando el arma, por ende eso le llevará a la Orden del Fénix y después a nosotros. Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir.

El primer grito desgarrador de la mujer se multiplicó sorprendentemente en aquella nave abandonada y retumbó irrefrenable en el corazón de la joven que había dictado su sentencia de muerte aquella noche. Lucius Malfoy sonreía sagazmente ante la indiferencia de Snape mientras los Mortífagos torturaban a la auror. En un momento advirtió que Tonks iba a acudir en auxilio de aquella que había condenado, pero Malfoy consiguió asirla del brazo paternal, pero contundentemente para que el resto de sus compañeros no advirtieran su vacilación.

-Ven, Nymphadora, acerquémonos un poco más. Supongo que estas cosas no te las habrán enseñado en la academia. Es muy sencillo; primero debes levantar la varita-. Y abriendo un hueco en aquel círculo de horrores su tío hizo que la joven mantuviera la varita en guardia. Tonks apenas pudo contener las lagrimas antes el sufrimiento de Erin cuyo cuerpo no podría soportar tanto sufrimiento por mucho más tiempo-. Son tan débiles cuando están así, postrados ante ti como ratas; podrías arrancarles todo sus secretos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Ahora… ¡Hazlo!

Todos los demás quedaron en suspenso. Solo quedaron Tonks y su victima que había dejado de retorcerse al borde del delirio. Su varita tembló desapareciendo todo rastro de poder y valor que hacía unas horas la había inundado. Cuando haces las cosas sin cuestionarlas sin pensar ni meditar en sus consecuencias entonces es cuando te conviertes en un monstruo, pero Erin no miraba a la joven de ese modo. Lloraba desesperada arrastrándose por el suelo hasta agarrarse a las piernas de la metamorfomaga.

-Por favor, no me mates… Haré lo que me pidas. Te lo suplico, tengo hijos…

-¡Vamos, Nymphadora! Hazlo de una vez - la apremió viendo que uno de los mortífagos se impacientaba y volvía a lanzarle la maldición _cruciatus_ a la mujer. Tonks pudo sentir su dolor vibrar a través de ella puesto que Erin se agarraba a sus piernas como un naufrago a un madero arrastrado por el vendaval.

Cuando cesó, la miró a los ojos y la joven pudo constatar que todo rastro de esperanza había desparecido en ella para siempre…

- No permitas que desaparezca mi cuerpo… Mis hijos deben saber que no les abandoné, por favor...

Una luz verde la atravesó. Su cuerpo sin vida dejó de asirse a Tonks cayendo a plomo en el suelo en un sonido que la metamorfomaga jamás olvidaría. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos por el sufrimiento sin que la joven pudiera apartar los suyos de ella hasta el momento que oyó más gritos…

De repente supo quien había sido el causante del asesinato de la mujer que tenía postrada a sus pies.

_Él _había llegado y ahora, con una furia inusitada, lanzaba maldiciones hacia sus seguidores a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Qué creéis que estáis haciendo! - gritó conteniéndose al llegar a Snape, aunque eso no impidió que le agarrase del cuello a Malfoy y lo empujase con fuerza hacia atrás-. ¡¿Pensáis que esto es un juego, eh?!

Se detuvo al ver a Tonks con la mirada perdida.

-¿… No veis que asustáis a nuestra pequeña Tonks? Sssh, ya basta, shhh- continuó acariciando las pálidas mejillas de la joven intentando consolarla, como si él pudiera sentir lo desdichada que era o tuviese corazón. Ella le miró directamente a lo ojos, pero ahora ni siquiera era capaz de sentir repulsión ante él. Estaba vacía de todo-. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Jamás volverás a presenciar algo así, ¿verdad, Tonks? ¿Verdad?

Y entonces lo supo. Vio a su madre, a su padre, a Sirius o incluso a Remus morir de la misma manera que aquella mujer.

-No, mi Señor…

-Buena chica. Ahora vuelve a casa, y descansa.

Como en un sueño desapareció del lugar. La pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado bastante en publicar, pero para compensaros aquí os dejo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual y espero que más intrigante... Además os comunico que hoy mismo he acabado esta historia. Son aproximadamente quince capítulos hasta el final. ¿Os parecen muchos o pocos? Jaja, por mí hubiera continuado eternamente porque me ha encantado escribir esta historia :) A partir de ahora publicaré más rápido, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera más reviews! Comentadme lo que queráis; yo os leeré encantada. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores. Estoy muy agradecida por vosotros.

Un fuerte abrazo:

**Sisa Lupin **


	20. Apariciones imprevistas

Capítulo 20: Apariciones imprevistas

Estando en aquel lugar no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí en la misma posición, si era de día o de noche, si habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas o una eternidad desde aquel fatídico suceso. Solo sabía que los buenos tiempos habían muerto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y en ese momento su futuro era negro, tan negro como el apellido de soltera de su madre. Desde que ingresó en la Academia había jurado defender a los inocentes, pero desde ese instante era culpable de haber matado a una persona cuyo único delito era haber hecho lo correcto cuando ella apenas se cuestionaba el resultado de sus acciones.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

El caluroso verano había tocado a su fin, y el frío comenzaba a filtrarse en las baldosas del baño donde Tonks había arrojado la indumentaria que había considerado como prueba incuestionable de su maldad. Ahora, en el interior de la bañera sin agua ni función, se acurrucaba como si hubiera hecho de ella un sustitutivo vientre materno. Aquella temperatura la consolaba, a pesar de estar completamente desnuda, los escalofríos y sus dientes castañeando eran parte de un ritual de purificación que la llevaban a pensar que su sufrimiento corporal reconfortaría a su victima aun cuando ésta había dejado de sentir ya.

… Apenas hizo algún movimiento de defensa cuando escuchó que alguien había entrado en su casa e iba registrando una a una las habitaciones hasta encontrarla. Seguramente sus compañeros mortífagos se habrían hartado de ella a esas alturas del juego y solo buscaban su muerte.

Hasta cierto punto era un pensamiento alentador.

El desconocido abrió de golpe la puerta. No hubo reconocimiento por parte de ella, se trataba de un hombre cualquiera con un traje negro de mortífago, varita en mano apuntándola con firmeza y gesto poco sorprendido como sino le extrañara en nada la actitud perturbada de la joven. Su personalidad a simple vista era seria, sin duda, y ciertamente indiferente al mismo tiempo.

…Tonks sabía que ese hombre iba a matarla. Aquello era una certeza y algo que había aceptado que ocurriría pronto, sin embargo en su interior sabía que aún había un rastro de resistencia. Y ese _algo_ no era otro que Remus J. Lupin… Él la encontraría muerta sin vida en un bañera y jamás podría perdonárselo. Ese sufrimiento sería inmerecido, pues para él sería una mártir y él el monstruo que la había dejado desprotegida. De repente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Todas las dudas que había albergado en su corazón se desvanecieron en el momento. Aquello era lo más vivo que le había pasado en esos últimos meses, y no deseaba perderlo por más que ella se lo mereciera… No iba a rendirse sin batalla…

-No vas a necesitar eso - respondió el desconocido al ver que la mano de la joven se acercaba sigilosa y precavida hacia su varita. A continuación él tiró la suya al suelo a una distancia considerable dejando a Tonks completamente desconcertada.

No era más que un truco, se decía. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién era él? Parecía un tipo bastante corriente, de aquellos que no te esperarías que fuera un asesino en serie sino más bien el amable vecino que tenía un par de hijos y te saludaba todas las mañanas con una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo corto de un color muy negro, un par de ojos azules y unas pecas en la parte superior de unas mejillas algo descoloridas y pálidas. En general, parecía tener algo más de edad que ella, pero no demasiada.

No había que ser muy lista para saber que se trataba de un nuevo recluta.

Cuando juzgó que había transcurrido el tiempo oportuno se acercó a ella sin el más mínimo sentido del pudor y la agarró del brazo para levantarla de su improvisado refugio. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera aprovechado al menos de la visión de una joven desnuda y desvalida, pero el desconocido únicamente la miró a los ojos y no apartó su mirada de su rostro hasta que se vio obligado a girarla para agarrar una toalla cercana y echársela inmediatamente sobre los hombros.

-¿…Quién eres?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Si te lo dijese, tendría que matarte.

Tenía una voz seria y desapasionada, sin duda uno de los elementos que hacía que su presencia resultara cuanto menos más inquietante.

-¿Si no has venido a matarme, qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Solo advertirte.

Era un hombre parco en palabras, pero no por ello menos astuto. Eso era algo que Tonks no dejaba de pensar desde que abrió la boca por primera vez. Esperó. Era obvió que no encontraría respuestas en ese hombre.

El desconocido dejó de mirarla e inspeccionó con detenimiento su rostro en el espejo.

-Lo de hoy no debería haber ocurrido- dijo de repente-. Los mortífagos temen que les delates, te tienen miedo y por eso planearon ese numerito para ti. Debes dejar de ver esto como un fin- continuó-. _Tu fin_. Eso no ocurrirá. Dumbledore no lo permitirá.

-Estas mintiendo, Dumbledore no sabe absolutamente nada. ¿Esperas que sea tan confiada como para creer en lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Y luego qué, se lo contarás a tu Señor y me matará por traidora? De ninguna manera.

-Es cierto, no puedes confiar en mí. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Solo te digo que seas lista y aprendas a mirar esto de otra forma porque sino ellos acabarán contigo y no precisamente de una forma física. No estás sola, algunos estamos metidos en esto para limpiar nuestro nombre. Algunos más hábiles que otros. Debes confiar en Dumbledore.

-¡Confiar en Dumbledore! Si es cierto que él lo sabe todo de mí, ¿¡qué diablos hace para impedirlo!?

Respiraba agitadamente y su pulso martilleaba su cabeza intentando comprender las palabras de aquel extraño desconocido. Era ridículo imaginar que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de todo. Dumbledore era el mejor mago de su tiempo; él único al que el Señor Tenebroso temía y al que podía hacer frente. Realmente, Tonks no podía imaginarse que un mago tan poderoso y que arriesgaba tanto por lo que las personas honradas consideraban justo, estuviera sentado en ese mismo instante en su gran silla de director dejando que las cosas simplemente sucedieran hasta rebasar el vaso… Y sin embargo, tampoco podía estar segura de que no lo tuviera todo controlado.

El joven de cabello oscuro siguió en pie a su lado, sin hacer nada ni hacerla entrar en razón. No obstante su impasibilidad quedó interrumpida por un sonido que al parecer solo él había escuchado.

Al mismo tiempo que giraba la mirada hacia la puerta, susurró:

-Volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo, Tonks. Hasta entonces permanece alerta.

-¡Espera!- exclamó justo a tiempo de que se desvaneciera del todo mientras lograba cogerle del brazo-. Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas…

El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, triste e impersonal.

-… Puedes llamarme Eric.

Y entonces se fue, dejando a la joven igual de sola que en un principio, pero infinitamente más desconcertada que antes. Sin embargo, su soledad se vio pronto atenuada.

-¿Dora? ¿Estás en casa…?

Cualquiera en su situación hubiera imaginado encontrar en una casa habitada por una joven de apenas veintitrés años y que además vivía sola, algo de desorden; que tuviera mil revistas, discos desparramados por el suelo, ropa o incluso botellas y colillas por todas partes, pero cuando Remus entró nuevamente en aquella vivienda le invadió cierto sentimiento de frialdad e impersonalidad; y ese día esa sensación se acentuó más que nunca. Avanzó por el vestíbulo después de cerrar la puerta porque acababa de percibir luz y movimiento en el piso de arriba.

Estaba deseando verla. Sólo cuando la tenía cerca podía olvidar los ambientes sórdidos y amenazantes que había tenido que frecuentar para obtener la debida información de los de su raza en relación a la contienda que muy pronto estallaría. El licántropo subió por las escaleras buscando la fuente de luz que le conduciría hasta Tonks; le resultaba extraño que no hubiera acudido en su busca y eso le hacía albergar malos presagios en su corazón.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba el baño, y una metamorfomaga con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo y el pelo mojado fue a su encuentro. Estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando sintió una varita clavada con fuerza en su esternón. La miró completamente desconcertado y ella le devolvió un gesto duro mientras sus ojos no paraban de escrutar los del licántropo…

-Si eres Remus John Lupin dime dónde y qué ocurrió el día que me besaste por primera vez.

-… Fue en Grimmauld Place, yo estaba decidido a no hablarte nunca más, pero no pude controlarme. Me separé de ti y fingí que no había ocurrido nada porque pensaba que así te protegería-. La varita fue haciendo menos presión, y Remus sonrió aliviado.

La joven acabó finalmente con aquella condenada distancia que les separaba y se abalanzó directamente a sus brazos. Su olor era para ella como el que despedía cualquier hogar de la infancia; aquel en el que se hallan tus seres queridos después de años sin haberles visto.

-Vaya, ¡estás helada!

Y en verdad lo estaba. Su tacto no era cálido o agradable como antaño y al separarse de ella para ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas pálidas y los labios azulados. Se estremeció pensando por un momento que estaba contemplando su cuerpo sin vida. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después la joven se inclinó hacia su rostro para besarle. No fue un beso como los que ella solía darle; llenos de ternura y callada pasión, sino voraz y urgente. Remus se sorprendió abriendo los ojos ante la inusitada y repentina lujuria de la metamorfomaga.

-¿Dora, qué…?

-Sshh. No digas nada.

Volvió a sentir su boca como un torbellino, y esta vez no hizo nada por impedirlo, dejándose llevar por esa placentera locura. La llama que guardaba en su interior y el contacto con el hombre al que amaba hacía que su cuerpo antes helado como la nieve se derritiera y rindiese ante el calor del sol. Era una sensación demasiado agradable. Mientras mordía su labio inferior condujo una de las manos del licántropo hacia el nudo que hasta ese momento tapaba pudorosamente su cuerpo logrando que se desprendiese la prenda por completo arrojándola al suelo…

Hasta ese momento, Remus no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto deseaba a la joven. Su mirada la acarició por todas las partes de su desnudez, y su cuerpo respondió con avidez. Deseaba más que nada besar y tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Y en eso estaba cuando sintió su pequeña mano deslizarse sobre sus pantalones tanteando el bulto de su excitación… En ese instante sintió que algo andaba mal e intentando sobreponerse a sus instintos, el licántropo ralentizó el ritmo.

-Si esto es lo que quieres lo haremos, pero no así… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

La joven advirtió el cambio y luchó desesperadamente contra él. Ella no quería eso; esa maldita ternura que la agarrotaba el corazón, ese amor inmerecido, en un alma condenada como la suya. Lo único que la hacía sentir ahora era el dolor, quería que la maltratase, mordiese, arañase…, pero él jamás haría eso de forma consciente. Él no era un monstruo. Remus acarició con la yema de los dedos sus brazos desnudos salvo por el impedimento de la venda de su antebrazo izquierdo. En esos momentos no le dio más importancia pues siguió su camino hasta acariciarle el rostro, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella vio a una persona totalmente diferente reflejada en la Tonks de hacia unos segundos…

La metamorfomaga bajó la mirada incapaz de soportar su semblante preocupado e interrogativo.

-Jamás había visto morir a alguien… Nunca hasta hoy…-. Después de aquella revelación tragó saliva intentando por todos los medios contener aquellas lágrimas que la avergonzaban tanto-. Dices que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no es cierto.

Remus se quedó de piedra mientras la agarraba por los hombros. Apenas conseguía articular palabra….

Alguien había muerto. ¿Quién?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Dora?

Una idea temeraria cruzó por la mente de la joven, no veía otra alternativa ante el problema que se cernía sobre ellos. Era peligrosa y a la vez su única esperanza.

-Debo ver a Dumbledore.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Arriba os dejó uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir, aunque no así de corregir. Creo que no me ha quedado del todo como quería, pero también estoy satisfecha porque se ve perfectamente por donde deseaba llevar la historia a partir de aquí. Espero que os guste, como siempre, y ya sabéis que tanto _avada kedabras_ como felicitaciones están más que admitidos al pulsar el botón de GO!

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores nuevamente, y espero leerles pronto :)

Un abrazo:

**Sisa Lupin **


	21. Nuevos horizontes

Capítulo 21: Nuevos horizontes

Aquel olor a tortitas recién hechas la trasportaron a un tiempo y a un lugar que había pensado para siempre perdido. En aquel sencillo universo paralelo había sido feliz, ahora lo veía claro. Era curioso como el tiempo juzgaba con los acontecimientos recientes el pasado de esa manera. Cuando era niña, ansiaba crecer y nunca se contentaba con lo que tenía, mientras que ahora únicamente deseaba volver a empequeñecer y seguir creyendo en sus sueños infantiles, aunque solo fuera una vez más durante unos pocos segundos.

-¡Nymphadora baja ahora mismo! ¡El desayuno está listo!

La joven sonrió visiblemente. Solo su madre podía llamarla por su nombre y no recibir una maldición a cambio. Mientras intentaba desesperadamente desperezarse envuelta en sus sábanas color rosa se detuvo en contemplar su antigua habitación: las paredes estaban llenas de posters de Hufflepuff o The Weird Sister, discos de música en estanterías de su desordenada adolescencia o peluches de su más tierna infancia. Sus padres no habían tocado absolutamente nada desde que abandonara la casa familiar para estudiar en la Academia de Aurores e independizarse inmediatamente después. Era como si siempre estuviesen esperando a su pequeña, y eso a Tonks la reconfortaba inmensamente.

Por suerte, al menos, tenía un hogar al que acudir.

Antes de bajar hacia la cocina se vistió, y aún se detuvo un instante para contemplarse en el espejo y escudriñar lo que reflejaba su exterior para lograr entender su interior… Había sido una noche fuera de lo común y aquello se reflejaba en la sombra que creaban sus ojos. Después de conseguir que Remus la dejara a solas con el anciano director del colegio en una visita express a Hogwarts, Dumbledore ni siquiera se detuvo un minuto en mirarla, únicamente dijo que confiara en Eric, practicase más que nunca la oclumancia e intentase mantener a Remus lo más alejado de todo tipo de sospechas. De modo que decidió ir a casa de sus padres y evitar preguntas incómodas por el momento.

De manera significativa, y antes de abandonar su despacho, también le dirigió una frase: _No ha sido culpa tuya, _a lo que ella no pudo sino echarse a llorar… Sabía que jamás podría quitarse ese peso de encima…

No entendía muy bien que sensación le inspiraba el director, ¿rabia o tal vez esperanza? Odiaba que le hubiera mentido, pero también entendía que ella era un perfecto transmisor de su propia perdición si el Señor Tenebroso conseguía penetrar en su mente.

-¡Si no vienes se lo daré de comer al gato!

Tonks se dio buena prisa entonces en bajar dejando a un lado todos sus recientes y dolorosos recuerdos.

-Buenos días, mamá- saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla desde atrás para luego sentarse enfrente de su abundante desayuno. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Andrómeda miró a su hija preocupada. Esa noche había estado sola en casa porque su esposo Ted trabajaba hasta tarde en el Ministerio, por tanto cuando vio a la joven a la puerta de su casa a altas horas de la noche por poco no se cayó redonda del susto.

-Has recibido una lechuza esta mañana.

Su madre le tendió una carta con las iniciales de R. J. L. y Tonks no tuvo reparo alguno en abrirla con impaciencia esperando que no fueran malas noticias.

_Querida, Dora._

_Espero que estés bien. Por favor, necesito que me mandes noticias tuyas lo antes posible. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. _

_Te quiero. _

Una sonrisa melancólica se le escapó de los labios; sabía que a su vuelta tendría que responder a muchas preguntas...

-Nymphadora, cielo, creo que deberíamos hablar- dijo poniendo una silla frente a ella y sosteniendo sus manos sin esperar a que su hija abriera siquiera la boca-… De mujer a mujer-. Tonks se alarmó visiblemente. Cuando una madre hacía ese comentario es que las cosas no iban nada bien-. Es sobre Remus Lupin, en fin… Sé que es un buen hombre, pero es peligroso y acabará haciéndote daño. ¿Te ha hecho ya algo? ¿Por eso has venido a casa?

Desde luego la perspicacia de Andrómeda al leer las iniciales del remitente y averiguar la identidad del licántropo habían errado tan solo en las motivaciones de su joven hija huída…

-No, esto no es por Remus. Además él… Espera-. Se detuvo levantando levemente una de sus cejas-. ¿Peligroso?

Se suponía que sus padres no estaban al tanto de la condición del antiguo profesor de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera ella lo estaba hasta que los mortífagos le advirtieron sobre ello poco antes de ingresar en la Orden del Fénix.

Como si hubiera lanzado una chispa a un montón de leña seca, la mente de Tonks recordó cuando ambos se encontraron en cierta escena bastante embarazosa con sus padres. Los tres sin duda parecían conocerse, pero Remus no quiso mencionarle nada al respecto.

Su instinto maternal sabía que debía advertir a su pequeña, pero tampoco quería parecer chismosa. No obstante, tras unos segundos de indecisión decidió contárselo.

-Cariño, él es un hombre lobo.

-Eso ya lo sé, mamá. Y no es peligroso, bueno sí, pero solo si no toma la poción matalobos.

-No, no lo entiendes. Él quiso hacernos daño, Nymphadora. Hace mucho tiempo cuando eras solo un bebé, Sirius y sus amigos Remus, James y Peter, vinieron a pasar unos días a casa. La luna llena estaba próxima, pero Sirius insistió en que podían controlarlo si se adentraban en lo profundo del bosque. Sea como fuere, él debió olerte a mucha distancia. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gustan a esos monstruos los niños pequeños... Atrancamos las puertas y ventanas con hechizos, y aún así ese animal por poco hecha abajo la casa. Si no hubiera sido porque Ted alertó a la Brigada de Animales Fantásticos no lo hubiéramos contado. Tú no parabas de llorar, fue algo horrible...

Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras la joven intentaba rastrear en su memoria algún recuerdo de aquella noche hacía ya tanto tiempo. Pero era inútil. Ella debía ser demasiado pequeña, sin embargo, esa experiencia era algo que tanto a sus padres como al licántropo les había marcado de por vida.

-Después de aquello- continuó Andrómeda-. No quisimos saber nada más de ese chico, a pesar del enfado de Sirius, él estuvo de acuerdo. Hasta ahora parece ser. Nymphadora, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Cuando os vi a los dos en casa, pensé que podría ser simplemente un entretenimiento o una aventura más, pero ahora temo que sea algo peor y que en verdad te hayas enamorado de ese hombre.

Instintivamente la joven fue apartando poco a poco las manos que tenía cogidas firmemente su madre.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. _Precisamente_ tú, mamá-. La incredulidad se reflejaba en su mirada que no paraban de escrutar el rostro de Andrómeda Tonks. Siempre había sido una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, ojos grises. En apariencia era toda una Black, pero interiormente había sido su modelo de tolerancia a seguir. Hasta ahora al parecer…-. Te fugaste por amor con un hijo de muggles sabiendo que tu familia renegaría de ti e incluso que te perseguiría. Todos esos años cambiado de hogar y amigos hasta que lograron encarcelar a Bellatrix Lestrange porque ella ha jurado matarnos, especialmente a mí, los asumí de la mejor forma posible porque sabía que era lo correcto y ahora me pides que no me enamoré de un hombre lobo porque es _peligroso. _

-Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero todo se ve de una forma distinta cuando eres madre…

-Pues lo siento mucho porque eso que tanto temes ya ha ocurrido. Remus puede ser peligroso y mayor para mí, pero es una persona leal, honrada y buena; y eso debería bastarte.

La tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente fue milagrosamente interrumpida por Ted Tonks que acababa de llegar del Ministerio. Ambas mujeres intentaron adoptar un semblante apacible para cuando irrumpiera en la cocina, pero no había que ser muy listo para saber que algo había ocurrido entre madre e hija.

-¡Nymphadora, qué alegría verte, cariño!- exclamó visiblemente sorprendido al verla tan temprano en el hogar familiar-. ¿Sucede algo…?

-Nada, papá- respondió dejando los cubiertos encima de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse-. Yo ya me iba al trabajo.

Ted miró a su mujer mientras Tonks le daba un escueto beso de despedida para inmediatamente después abandonar la casa. Las buenas vibraciones adquiridas al despertarse habían desaparecido dramáticamente durante el desayuno. Ya ni siquiera allí podría encontrar comprensión.

-Se lo has dicho.

Su mujer sin duda tenía buenas intenciones, pero en cuanto a tacto Ted sabía que era una perfecta Slytherin.

-Alguien debía hacerlo- respondió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

* * *

Más tarde en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin caminaba en dirección al salón donde esperaba encontrar a su mejor amigo en actitud hostil tras haber estado varias semanas sin establecer contacto con él. Sin embargo, las voces provenientes del lugar le hacían presagiar que algo andaba fuera de lo normal. Había dos opciones posibles al respecto: O bien Sirius había perdido por completo el juicio y se encontraba hablando solo, o alguien más estaba con él aun cuando eso era poco factible. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Sirius de rodillas ante el fuego de la chimenea. Para un muggle aquello debería resultar totalmente desconcertante, pero Remus sabía perfectamente lo que significaba…

-Maldita sea, Canuto.

-¡Buff, me has dado un susto de muerte…! Creía que eras Kreacher.

Remus se cruzó de brazos visiblemente enojado.

-Has estado hablando con Harry- afirmó-. ¿Cuántas veces debemos decirte lo potencialmente peligroso que es para ti establecer contacto con el exterior? Podrían llevarte a Azkaban de nuevo si lo supieran.

-James se hubiera reído del peligro.

-Y James está muerto, Sirius- dijo enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.

El animago enmudeció con la boca abierta dispuesto a defenderse de la reprimenda del licántropo. Pocas cosas le dolían más que le recordaran la muerte de James Potter, su mejor amigo, con el que había compartido absolutamente todo salvo su última aventura con la Muerte.

-Lo sé. No hay ni un solo día que pase sin que le eche de menos. Y también sé que si hay algún modo de ayudar a Harry ni tú ni toda la Orden del Fénix podrá impedírmelo.

Acto seguido Sirius le tendió un trozo de pergamino. Al parecer era de Harry por su ortografía a pesar de que había tomado las medidas oportunas para no ser reconocido. El licántropo le miró una última vez antes de enfrascarse en la lectura de dicha misiva.

-… Empieza a dolerle la cicatriz- susurró Remus casi para sí.

-Exactamente igual que cuando estaba en presencia de Voldemont. Lunático, esto es serio. Umbridge no les permite utilizar la magia. Me paso el día escuchando la radio con esos mensajes tranquilizadores por parte del Ministerio negando la evidencia. Algo oscuro se acerca...

Remus dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Sabía bien a qué se refería; el ambiente que se respiraba era exactamente el mismo que hacía algo más de catorce años aunque muchísimo más enrarecido. Antaño el mundo mágico sabía perfectamente de la existencia del mal y no ahorraba esfuerzos a la hora de combatirlo. Ahora el mundo estaba ciego. Le horrorizaba la idea de verse envuelto en más asesinatos y desapariciones indiscriminados. Todo aquello le rondaba la cabeza mientras se sentaba a la mesa visiblemente abatido por todos los acontecimientos que se le venían encima. Había visitado a su amigo con la esperanza de encontrar consuelo tras lo sucedido la pasada noche con Tonks y en lugar de eso se encontraba con más pesares en su corazón…

-Sé que suena absurdo, Sirius. Pero creo que también han comenzado a embrujar a gente... Creo que Tonks podría ser una victima de esos encantamientos.

-¿Niphy…?- exclamó sorprendido- Eso es imposible. Sé que ha estado rara, pero no creo que actúe bajo la maldición Imperius.

-He hablado con Dumbledore y él tampoco cree que sea eso. Sin embargo, algo ocurre. Anoche estaba muy alterada; no paraba de hablar de un asesinato y de que ella era la culpable.

-… Ella es joven aun. No ha visto las cosas horribles que Voldemort hizo antes de que Harry acabara con él. Seguramente vio algo en su guardia y se echó la culpa de no haber actuado.

-No hace falta que me menciones lo joven que es, eso es algo que siempre tengo muy presente. No estoy paranoico, Sirius. Cada vez que la veo es como montar en una montaña rusa emocional. Nunca sabes cuando va estar arriba o abajo.

-Esta estresada, solo eso. ¡Es ridículo que esté embrujada! Tonks te quiere, y eso ninguna magia producida por una varita mágica puede provocarlo.

Eso era cierto. No había ningún hechizo que hiciera enamorarse a una persona que no sentía amor por la otra; el amor era la magia más poderosa y nadie podía invocarla a placer. Remus no dudaba de aquello ni por un instante, pero la actitud de la joven metamorfomaga no dejaba de intrigarle menos por eso.

-Anímate, hombre- añadió Sirius al ver tan cabizbajo a su amigo-. Además tengo justo lo que necesitas aquí mismo.

El animago se puso a rebuscar tras los libros de la estantería que poco a poco tras la limpieza de los Weasley estaban volviendo a coger su impenetrable capa de polvo.

-¡Lo encontré! El Dr. Whisky de Fuego aliviará todos tus males.

Remus no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta sus manos aquella botella, pero por una vez en su vida dejó el ceño fruncido a un lado mientras alentaba a su amigo a que le llenara hasta arriba la copa con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos/as! He vuelto y cómo recompensa a vuestra paciencia os dejo un nuevo regalito. Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún reviews que por breve que sea siempre ayuda :D Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me temo que habiendo empezado ya las clases no podré subir capítulos tan seguido. No obstante, no os alarméis que lo haré en cuanto tenga un ratito libre.

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, y como siempre, un abrazo:

**Sisa Lupin**


End file.
